Trilogy: Living on the KnifeEdge
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: In an instant, boundaries can tip on the knife-edge between good and evil, betrayal to loyalty or from genius and insanity. It's only when the time comes that we find which side of the knife you will land on.
1. Summertime Blues by Eddie Cochran

_Chapter 1_

_Note: I didn't come up with the name Penn Parry. Some else did. I just couldn't think of any better name to justify Pogue's father. Thank you!_

Two days before school started Pogue's father decided to invite everyone to a backyard barbeque. This ultimately would be the first time they would be all together since the fight in the parking lot. A day Abby would like to call, "A make it or break it." Placing large gold leaf earrings in, she glance at her outfit one more time. Simple she thought. A brown halter top with jean shorts.

"Abby we have to leave now. Serenity and Chase left already with the kids," Kylie shouted from down stairs. She took a deep breath and placed a cheery smile on. This time she was determined to not let Pogue or Kate ruin her year. As she ascended down the stairs Reid and Tyler were in an intense battle of arm wrestling while Thea emerge from the kitchen carrying a container filled with food.

Abby said to Kylie, who was swinging her keys, "Ready."

She nodded her head and called out, "Boys let's roll."

Tyler said strained, "Call truce."

Reid determinately shook his head, "We stop and continue this at Penn's house. Agree?"

Tyler nodded in agreement and his arm slacked and Reid without hesitation yelled, "Psych!" and slammed Tyler's arm into the table.

Kylie couldn't admit it was amusing to see them argued. She turned to the door and exclaimed, "I'm leaving with or without you. Your choice."

She began to walk with the girls to the car and Tyler standing up said, "That was cheap Reid."

Reid shrugged his shoulder, "I never said we had to play fair." Tyler brushed off Reid's antics again.

As the boys got into Kylie's escalade and Thea said, "He only did that because he afraid you'll show him up."

Reid shifted his eyes over to Thea, "That's not true. I could beat baby boy any day."

She picked his collar of his shirt and challenged him, "Then prove it."

Kylie laughed, "So what are the wagers Reid?"

Reid pondered deeply, "If I win Tyler has to do a belly flop off the diving board today and Thea has to do whatever I say for a day."

Thea replied, "Fine. If Tyler win's you have to do a belly flop today and you have to switch your requirement class to home economics 2."

Reid gave a cocky smirk. "Deal. I hope you like doing laundry and rubbing feet, Thea."

She responsed back, "Get use to the domestic house wife role."

...

The silver mustang sat in the drive way with Rae and Caleb bickering about what to do. Caleb opened his door and said, "We're only a few minutes early; let's just go in."

Rae huffed, "Can't we wait until everyone else arrives. It'll be awkward being the first ones in."

He rang the door bell, "It'll be fine. This is Penn were talking about after all."

A couple seconds past and Rae started to turn around, "I guess it's too soon yet…."

The door opened, "Hey you guys are early."

Caleb glanced down at his watch, "You said around five, right?"

Penn scratched his head, "Yes." He stared at his watch for a while and Rae thought maybe he had a stroke. Penn stated, "My watch is died. Well come in and I'll start the burgers." They walk toward the kitchen to find a charming middle age woman with chestnut hair, making a salad. Penn turn to her and said, "Caleb, Rachel. This is Holly Matthews," Penn gave a smile, "my… a girlfriend."

Holly waved her free hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Rae asked politely, "Do you want us to help-?"

And as on cue Caleb retreated from the kitchen with Penn outside to the grill.

Rae muttered, "Figures" as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Yes, I would be grateful. I can't believe it's already five. I didn't even get to start half the stuff I wanted to make," Holly said annoyed.

"So what should I do?" Rae asked looking around.

Holly paused, "I don't know. The power went out today, so what can you make without a stove or microwave?"

Rae seemed confused, "Caleb had power at his house."

Holly shook her head, "Only our power went out."

Rae smiled, "Penn decided to work on another 'house project'."

Holly laughed, "Exactly."

Ding-Dong. Holly walked over opening the door for Chase, Serenity and the twins. As Holly adored the children Rae glanced at Caleb anxiously. Chase placed his coat down and said to Rae, "Hey. Is anyone else here yet?"

Rae smiled at Chase, "Penn and Caleb are" she put air quotes, "'_cooking'_ hamburgers in the back."

Chase nodded his head and slowly walked outside. Serenity glanced over at Rae, "Will they be okay?"

She reassured Serenity, "Caleb has agreed to forgive and move on."

...

Meanwhile Caleb began to catch up with Penn. Penn asked, "So how have you been? I haven't seen you over here in a long time."

Caleb sat on the picnic bench, "Things just been busy with school and swim." Not mentioning the addiction treatment in the summer. He continued to say, "So how have things been for you?"

Penn placed a burger on slowly, "Umm…I've been working on some home improvement projects, work, spending time with Holly."

Caleb said genuinely, "Holly seems nice."

Penn looked over with a smile, "She's amazing. She can cook; she's beautiful, funny and can take my weird sense of humor." He paused as he pushed the patties around, "I haven't been this happy in a long time since Monica passed away." Penn glanced over, "Has Pogue mentioned anything to you?"

Caleb was taken back a little and didn't know how to respond, "No, he hasn't." It bothered Caleb that his so called best friend hadn't made any contact with him this past summer.

Penn expression turned sad, "Oh."

Caleb tried to bring Penn's spirits up, "Of course, I haven't talk to him lately because he's been hanging around with Kate a lot."

Penn closed the lid on the seven burgers on the grill, "He does seem closer with her this year. But-"

Penn tried to carefully phrase his words, but ultimately gave up. He said straight forward, "I just wonder if it's because of Holly. I understand this must be hard on him, seeing me with another woman besides his mom."

He opened the lid of the grill to check the patties, "He found out about us dating when he walked in on us having dinner." He placed his hand behind his neck, "I was going to tell him; I just didn't know how it would work out." He sighed, "I think he took it to heart because he hasn't visited me since then."

Caleb pondered, maybe this was the reason Pogue had became distant. This was a touchy topic since Pogue's mom died for cancer when he was only nine. He replied, "I'll try and talk to Pogue and see what's bothering him. I highly doubt its Holly; he would want you to be happy, Penn."

Penn nodded his head and the glass door slid open revealing Chase. Penn turned to face Chase and offer his hand, "We haven't met yet. I'm Penn Parry."

Chase extended his hand out and said hesitantly, "Chase Putnam."

Penn eyes lit up in astonishment, "I thought your line died out."

Chase smirked at Caleb, "Not yet."

Penn asked intrigued, "How did you guys gather he had the power?"

Chase cautiously said, "School."

Caleb nodded his head, "Swimming practice actually. He was swimming me in freestyle race; I definitely would have won if he didn't cheat by using."

Chase smiled as he said, "We'll just have to have a rematch."

Penn put his arm around both of them and said, "Welcome to the family Chase."

Chase was amazed how fast they took him in, "Thanks Mr. Parry."

Penn turned to Chase, "Penn. Mr. Parry was my old man's name."

Chase said, "Thanks Penn." He moved to the glass door, "I'm going to check on Serenity and see if she needs help."

Caleb made a quick choice when he said, "Chase before you go; can I talk to you in private?"

Chase nodded his head and they started to walk further in the back to the forest area. Chase leaned against a tree while Caleb tried to find the right words. He looked over at Chase, who was waiting for Caleb's rage, and said "Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter anymore. Okay."

Chase was dumbfounded by this, "That's it? You can have a free shot since Rae broke the fight up."

Caleb shook his head, "Nah. As a wise friend of mine said 'what's done is done'." Caleb stuck out his hand, "Friends?"

Chase shook his hand in agreement, "Friends."

...

Resuming back to Rae, she introduced the first couple that came in, "Holly this is Serenity and," she pointed to the brown hair boy shaking hands with Penn, "that is Chase. The long lost brother-they had medallions and everything. And Serenity this is Holly. Penn's fiancé."

Holly was now holding Chastity, "Umm…I'm just his girlfriend."

Rae slapped her head, "Right. I meant that."

Holly's eye's held excitement, "So he's going to propose to me."

Rae said hushed, "Don't tell him I mentioned it. Act surprised."

Holly laughed, "I will be; I don't know when it's going to happen. Thankfully I don't have to worry anymore why he's been so fidgety lately."

Rae said sarcastically, "Yea, least you know he's not forming terrets."

Chastity smiled as Holly made a funny face and she asked, "So you are all seniors, right?"

Serenity bouncing Austin in her lap said sadly, "Yes, but I can't go this year. I'm planning on getting my GED and stay home with the kids. Though Chase said if I don't go, he won't go."

Rae said, "That's not right. We went to school for like two hundred years now."

Serenity laughed, "Believe me, I know. But he is right, if this is my last life, I'll need a high school diploma to get a good job."

Holly began to toss the salad, "I know we haven't known each other long, but if you want me to babysit them until you get out of school, I could."

Serenity glanced over in surprise, "Would you really do that?"

Holly smiled, "Of course." Serenity wrapped her arms around Holly saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The front door swung open and you could hear Thea say, "Reid it's called knocking."

Reid rushed to the living room saying, "No time. I need to finish this stupid bet before the foods ready." Tyler gave a quiet hello before following Reid and Thea into the living room.

Abby sat on a stool and shook hands with Holly, "I'm Abby. Anything I can do to help?"

Rae jumped up, "Actually Abby the power went out."

She smiled rolling up her sleeve, "Put the fries on the tray and I'll start this puppy up."

Holly watched in awe as the oven came to life, "How did you do that?"

Abby still holding the outside of the stove, "The gods made me the best electrician."

Rae joked, "She's great in black outs too."

...

After cooking up some side dishes the girls placed the food on the picnic table outside. Abby tapped Penn's shoulders and asked, "How's my guardee's father?" Penn turned around and examine Abby quickly before squishing her in a bear hug. She answered his non verbal thought, "Yep. The name's Abby now."

Penn pulled back from his hug, "You look better as a blonde."

She laughed, "I've been gone 21 years and that's all you can say." Kylie sat down taking a spoonful of macaroni salad while Serenity situated herself and the twins.

It was then Thea began to laugh uncontrollably, grabbing everyone's attention. "Come on Reid. A bet's a bet."

Reid exit out the house in his bathing suit and started for the diving board, "This isn't fair Thea. You cheated."

Thea wiped the tears away, "Like you said Reid, we never said to play fair."

Reid in all fairness did lose. If he had just focused on Tyler's hand instead watching Thea bend over in her low cut shirt and play with a frickin' ice cube on her bare chest, he wouldn't have lost. Getting to the edge of the diving board he took a deep breath.

Tyler muttered to Caleb and Chase with amusement, "This is going to hurt."

Caleb questioned, "What is he doing?"

Reid jump and flattened out perfectly horizontal to the pool and bam.

Chase said, "Ouch."

Thea went over by the edge and giggled as Reid swam to the surface in the three foot side. "Reid you're so red right now." She pointed as she laughed, "You're face, chest, arms…Hey!"

Reid quickly pulled her in and when she broke to the surface he mocked her, "Thea, you are so wet right now." He pointed and laughed, "You're face, chest, arms…. Oh don't make that boo-boo face, dear."

Before Thea could retaliate, Penn announced, "Come out guys; foods ready." Thea swam to the steps and shoved Reid, who was already halfway out of the pool, back into the water.

She smiled, "Ladies first, hunny."

...

After downing five hamburgers, macaroni salad, chips and some watermelon, which Rae taunted Caleb with; Chase twisted a foot ball in his hands and asked, "Whose game?"

Rae said, "Sure you want to play Chase? I did after all win a championship."

Chase replied, "I won two."

Rae smirked, "Oh, well I lied because I didn't want to intimidate you. I won three."

Chase shrugged his shoulders too, "I lied too. I didn't want to embarrass you with four wins."

Rae laughed, "Oh it's on. It's on like Donkey Kong." She turned to see who else was joining, "Penn you playing?"

Penn looked up from his burger, "Na, you kids go ahead and play."

Rae taunted, "Oh, you're too old now."

Penn set his food down, "I'm not old, Miss I'm-three-thousand-years-old."

Rae said, "And I'm still lookin' good."

Penn grabbed the football and Holly kissed Penn's cheek, "I still think you look good."

Rae turned and faked disgust, "Eww. Old people love."

Penn said, "That's it. I'm steady quarter back for the other team and I call Chase."

Rae glanced over, "Abby. She's got a lot of rage." Penn's next choice was Caleb and before Rae was going to choose again, Pogue and Kate walked into the back yard.

Rae ran over and hugged Pogue, "I call Pogue. I'm so happy that you're huge!"

Pogue went stiff, "Thanks."

Rae turned back to her team and Penn said, "I want Kylie."

Rae scanned who was left, "Tyler."

Penn picked, "Reid."

Rae had the choice between Thea and Kate. Rae switched her gaze back and forth weighing the pros and cons. She hated Kate. Thea was like a sister. Kate would be on her team with Abby and Pogue; not a good combination. Thea can't catch and doesn't know how to play football. Rae really hates Kate. Kate might be good at tackling with her psychotic-ness. Thea trips a lot. She hates Kate a lot. Her choice was made.

"I pick Thea," Rae said. Penn waved Kate over and one of the most intense, muddy, name calling, rough two hand touch game was ever played.

Penn yelled at Rae, "Since we have more players you start with the ball."

In the huddle of Rae's team and Pogue took charge as quarter back, "Get open and I'll throw the ball at you."

Rae said sarcastically, "Good plan coach."

Pogue smirked, "Break."

Thea looked around, "What?"

Rae pulled her by the arm to the invisible line, "That means get ready to play. When he says, hike, run this way." She point straight forward.

Pogue said, "Hut, hut," he hit the football with his hand as he said, "hike."

They ran to the other side trying to get free while Thea stood wide open. Rae charged over to Thea as he shot the ball at her. Thea panicked and ducked from the ball and before the ball touched the ground, Rae dove in the damp ground catching the ball. Reid went by Thea and chuckled, "Nice skills Thea."

She help Rae up, "Shut it."

It was second down and at the snap Rae eye's dilated and she quickly dodged her coverage to get open. Pogue throw the ball far to Rae, who caught it, and she maneuvered around Caleb in a breeze. As a couple more feet she would have been in the end zone if Reid didn't sprint and touch her back. She fell to the ground and said in surprised, "I didn't even see you coming?"

Reid tapped his head, "Wasn't thinking."

Thea subtly and sarcastically said to Reid, "Must be easy for you."

Kylie waved her hands and said peeved, "Time out. No powers, that's cheating."

Rae said, "Oh, come on. You got huge players on your team."

Kylie responded, "They still don't have super powers, like seeing the future or reading minds."

Rae said, "So, you got powers too. You could a…track the ball."

Kylie gave her a look before saying, "I can track things that are alive, preferably humans, witches and demons. Tracking a football wasn't a part of the Artemis' package."

Rae caved in, "Fine, no powers."

They huddled again only this time Rae took charge and dictated them to play her devious plan. Pogue laughed out loud and yelled break. Caleb said in their huddle, "That doesn't sound good."

Rae gave a snide remark to Abby, "Does Kate do any physical activities?" She paused, "Well besides…." She inclined her head in Pogue direction.

Abby glanced over, "Cheerleading?"

Rae rolled her eyes at her bluntness and continued to say, "I'm just saying if doesn't move her butt she going to get fat. Be giggly like…."

Abby smiled as she offered, "Jello?"

Rae cracked a smile, "Jello. I wonder if Pogue likes jello."

Abby read where Rae's thoughts were going, "Rae don't-"

Rae yelled to Pogue, "Do you like jello?"

Pogue was walking toward them, "Ah no. Now let's focus on the game ladies." Tyler gave him a dirty look and Pogue sheepishly smiled.

Rae turned to Abby, "Kate's out of luck then."

They all lined up at the scrimmage line and Pogue barked, "Hut, hut, Hike."

On the field Kate sat on the edge by the side as usual, Kylie ran to block Tyler, but he stopped dead in his tracks confusing her and Caleb, who was guarding Rae, was literally shoved to the ground. She said aggressively, "You got some mud on your face." Reid went to block Abby when Thea ran beside Reid and tripped. She rolled on the ground holding her ankle and Reid hesitated, but soon went to check if Thea was okay.

Reid held her leg and asked, "Can you move it?"

Thea twitched her foot, "Ouch. No."

Penn was yelling, "Someone get Abby!" Chase tried to catch up to her but Abby, who won states in cross-country, sprinted down the field and kick ass by making a touchdown, which ended the game.

Thea quickly sat up and said, "I feel better now. Thanks Reid." She walked over to her team leaving Reid astounded by Thea's trick. Thea and belly bumped Rae and in the excitement Abby jumped in Pogue victory.

_Shit yes! We did Abs; took names and kick assss..._

As soon as he spun Abby around in his strong arms the Pogue she knew, the carefree and smiling boy, quickly halted in his actions and dropped his arms. It was in that instant their eyes connected and his eyes became distant and cold. He walked over to Kate leaving Abby confused as she stood in silence. Seeing Kate smirk in triumph slowly turned Abby's gears; something was going on. Why or maybe how did Pogue thinking process change faster than a light switch? Abby turned toward the house with determination coursing through her entire body. She was going to get to the bottom of this and bring back the loss Pogue she knew that was somewhere deep inside him.

...

The cool sensation enveloped Caleb's feet as he hung his legs over the edge of the pool. He was in total deep thought and Rae patiently contemplated on ways to make her presence noticed without giving him a heart attack. Not like she was worried about scaring him so much because that would be freakin' hilarious; she actually replayed the vision of Caleb's reaction five times already. No, only her self preservation kept her from taking this dream and making it reality; you see the result of this action would lead to two possible things, which she wasn't fond of either. One, she get splashed and get a mouthful of chlorinated water or better yet, pulled into the pool because Caleb lost his balance. Yea, we all know how that story would end…and dropped dead from instantly touching the water. So before entering through the glass doors she quickly tapped the window to get his attention. Swiveling his head Caleb turned to the source of noise to see Rae with her face pressed up against the glass. Caleb broke into a chuckle before asking, "What?"

Rae stepped out of the glass door, "Is it okay that I join you?" He smiled a little and patted the space next to him.

Glancing over to the window he asked, "Is everyone still here?" Rae scooted as close as she dared toward Caleb and the pool.

She nodded her head saying, "Yea, everyone's watching a movie right now." Rae took a quick glanced over at the window and back at Caleb, she whispered, "But I saw Pogue and Kate leaving after Reid's recent," her eyes shined with excitement at her last word, "discovery."

Caleb rose on eyebrow and asked in a confused tone, "Discovery?"

Rae replied, "Pogue's old room was turned into an amazing game room." Caleb shifted his head down and sighed.

He mumbled more toward his self, "This isn't going to be good."

It was Rae's turn to be confused and asked, "Why not? It's pretty awesome place to hangout."

Caleb shook his head with disagreement, "Penn thinks Pogue is acting distant because of everything that's happening."

Rae still looked clueless so Caleb emphasized, "Holly."

She snorted in reply, "Well I have to say Penn's off to a great start by remodeling his room."

As Caleb rubbed his eyes he said, "Tell me about it. I'm just hoping Pogue doesn't take it as if is dad's trying to get write him out of the picture." He paused for a second before saying, "It explains a lot though. Why he's been acting strange, avoiding everyone, trying to escape."

Rae glanced over the window again and said, "Abby thinks it might have to do with Kate."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and said quietly, "What could Kate possible do besides hog him all day. Do you ever think sometimes she might just be jealous?" This caught Rae off guard…could Abby be jealous? Maybe. But still….

She replied, "Even still, she doesn't let her feeling rule her judgment," well except when it came to the whole Serenity situation, "she is truly focused on one thing and that's her job. She would rather…." Rae paused at her train of thought.

Caleb more intrigued asked, "What?" Rae tried to clear her throat, but the words came with some difficulty, "she would rather die than fail again." Was this the reason why she couldn't see Abby with any future; because ultimately she already made her decision to die? Breaking her thought was the loud laughter coming from the living room. She glanced over one more time through the window seeing Kate on Pogue's lap.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Rae looked at Caleb and asked cautiously, "What do you want?"

Caleb cleared his throat to hopefully cover what he was about to propose, "Could you...cough, cough, um…distracted…," he almost started to hack up a lung as he said, "cough…Kate…cough, cough…while I talk to Pogue?"

Rae started to get up as she laughed, "Are you crazy? How am I supposed to talk to it?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Your creative; use your imagination." Rae was about to resent with another comment, but Caleb quickly said, "Please, Rachel. I need to talk to Pogue." Rae bit her lip with annoyance knowing she was going to cave in with Caleb's plea.

Giving a disgruntled sigh she agreed, "Fine. I'll distract stupid Kate. But I'm letting you know this isn't going to be easy…I might end up breaking her nose."

Caleb scratched his head, "Rae, don't resort to violence."

He opened the glass door allowing Rae to go first and she mumbled quietly, "Hey you're the one saying get creative here."

...

"Wow. This room is so awesome," Thea said as she entered the door way. Inside the room was done in a beige color covered with neon signs found in clubs or bars and the floor was covered in a deep blood red rug. Her eyes swept from the one corner that containing a jukebox to some old school arcade video games and on the other side held a dart board, fooseball table, and a side bar. Dead in the center held a mahogany pool table with a green felt interior.

Chase, drawn to the arcade games said, "I should install one off these at my house…you know for some me time."

Tyler next to Chase asked, "The kids already breaking you man?"

Chase gave a smirk, "No, it's just I like to escape for a while; like I'm kind of doing right now."

Thea glanced over from the jukebox selection, "Where are Serenity and the kids anyway?"

Chase answered, "They're in the spare room getting fed, then sleep."

Reid eyeing the pool stick to see how straight it is said, "Shouldn't you wait until the kids are out of your hair? That's what Penn did."

Thea turned around from the jukebox, "This used to be Pogue's room?"

Tyler leaned over the video game and answered her question, "Yep. Well old room now." Thea tried to sense if anyone else was worried or concerned for their friend; apparently no…everyone was to content in the masculine sanctuary.

She asked, "Did Pogue know about…"

Reid glanced over and cut her off, "No, Penn just did it." Thea stood there shocked; how many more blows could Pogue take when he was on the verge of exploding.

She said peeved, "And no one seems concerned that he may walk in at any moment to see his bed and stuff have been replaced with childish toys?" She paused as a wave of resentment came over to left and she quickly looked over at Tyler and Chase, "No offense." They looked over at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Tyler added, "None taken."

Reid shook his head and placed his right arm over her, "Thea, Thea, Thea. Pogue hasn't been in his room for the past 25 years. And that includes summers." Pushing her toward the pool table he said, "Now stop feeling people up," he paused before adding, "with their emotions and play me in a game. Trust me Pogue isn't going to freak out by this."

Thea grabbed a stick, "Alright oh mighty seer. Can I break?"

...

To everyone else it would seem like Rae was walking into the living room, but all to well did she know this was a death march. Right on cue Caleb asked Pogue if he could help lift some stuff in the back so Kate was alone surround by Abby, Kylie and herself. Rae wondered, three fully trained killing machines that hate her…would anyone really miss her?

_"You better get onto your distraction; she deciding to find Pogue."_ Rae quickly nodded over to Abby and then plopped right next to Kate. You know, in one of those uncomfortable moments where your personal bubble is busted.

"So how was your summer?"

Kate inched over and answered, "It as fine."

She started to get up, but Rae pushed her back down on the couch, "Tell me details girl. Where did you go? Who did you go with? Did you do anything exciting?"

Kate hastily said, "I went to Paris with Pogue and saw the Eiffel Tower and stuff."

Abby add, "Aren't u afraid of heights?"

Kate wiped her head toward Abby, "No. I go on top of the pyramid all the time in Cheerleading. Who told you that stupid information?"

Abby said quickly, "Kira."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Please, Kira is dumbest thing to walk the earth." Rae thought, _"and you are the second." _Abby stifled a laugh.

Kylie inquired, "Why does she get A's all the time?"

Kate leg began to bounce, "Sure she's book smart, but if u locked her in a closet she could find her way out."

She began to move again and Rae pulled her back to the couch, "Wait. Let's get back on track about the Eiffel Tower. Did u drop anything of it? I heard if you drop a penny from that height it could kill someone?"

Kate being weird out from this interaction said, "No. Now excuse me." Rae thought bitterly, _"so she wants to play it the hard way."_ Abby sent a thought over in a panicked, "_Caleb need more time. Stop her."_ Rae jumped in front of Kate's way and said without thinking.

"Alright!" Rae tried to cover up her tracks with her mishap of answering Abby's unheard words. "The reason why we wanted to talk to you was because….ahhh. You're amazing with fashion and trends." She looked around the room and pointed at Kylie. Rae said panicked, "Kylie's been needing help on that dept. Could you perhaps take her under her wing, teach this ugly duckling how to become a real beautiful, stylish, sophisticated woman like yourself?" Kylie stood there stunned at what came out of Rae's mouth. _"I think you killed Kylie,"_ Abby thought. Kate's eye's light with excitement as she began to circle Kylie with scrutinizing look.

"Hmm…there's so much work to be done with her," she touched her hair feeling the coarseness, "but I can do it. That is if you want me to Kylie?"

Kylie slowly twisted her lips in a painful smile and replied, "That would be great." Kate smiled at Kylie and surprised her with a hug; as this happened, Rae mouth sorry at Kylie. Awkwardly Kylie patted Kate on the back in their hug and continued to give Rae the evil eye.

They parted from each other and Kate said, "Okay we'll start tomorrow with your first lesson. This is going to be _so much fun_." At that point Kylie moved toward the kitchen mumbling something about if it was possible to stab herself with a cucumber. "I got to tell Pogue," Kate said.

After everything Rae did, self sacrificing her friend, Kate still couldn't give it a break. Yet again she stood between the door and Kate's path. Kate said annoyed, "Will you get out of my way. Why are you trying to keep me from Pogue? Where is he?"

Rae crossed her arms, "He's fine. He's just talking to Caleb. Can't you give them a break for once?"

Kate snipped, "Who made you the police of what I want to do? Move. He's my boyfriend and I need to see him."

Rae laughed, "Please. The boy needs is a break from you; even though he won't admit it to you."

Kate said angrily, "You don't know shit. He's had a rough time dealing with his mother's death, having this new woman invade his home and is now getting married. Don't tell me I don't know him or that I don't belong with him." She paused, "It's so sad that you're that jealous of me."

Rae was flabbergasted, "Jealous of what?"

Kate replied, "Obviously how you can't say the same thing with Caleb." Kate pointed to Abby, "Let me get on thing straight, leave my boyfriend alone. If I get one word that you where near him I will make sure that you'll start that next life sooner than you think." She turned back to speechless Rae, "So why don't you both stop trying to screw up all of our happiness."

Rae tried to stand her ground in this argument, "I'm not ruining your happiness by keeping you away from Pogue for fifteen minutes. Actually I haven't ruined anyone's for than matter. I'm just being a responsible guardian doing my duty to get all the sons together again. But because of you, Pogue is always isolated."

Kate laughed, "Have you ever thought that maybe Pogue's the one isolating himself. Why don't you focus you responsibilities on something more constructive, like not having Caleb fall for you?"

Rae could feel the fire ready to burn at her finger tips, but she knew she needed to control herself; after all this was Penn's house. "You can't give him the life he needs; someone that stable," right I'll believe that Kate stable when I eat my pants, "special," correct, she can try out for the Olympics anytime now and lose, "and will always be there for him." Wow, understatement of the year. Good job Kate using your amazing wit again, Rae thought. Kate was going to walk around her and she said, "A normal person can only love him. Not some freak that will come back in so many years."

Rae's last idea of resistance was gone and she quickly flipped Kate down and started to beat the living shit out of her. All she could see was red and Abby yelling for her to stop because she was going to tear off her arm and kill…. The darkness began to fade and the sound of a voice she recognized was whispering her name. Slowly feeling rushed through her body and she snapped back out to loud sensations; everything was unusually bright and so loud that her ear drums might explode and something strongly smelled like fish? She looked over to the source of the tug and found Caleb with a worried expression.

He asked quietly, even though he and the room filled with many talking students seemed like screaming, "Rae you okay? Did you just have a vision?" Put her hands over her ears, she tried to block out the noise and figure her mind out. Did she have a vision? It seemed so real. Could Gabriel messing with her visions again?

"Rae?" She turned to Caleb and he asked, "Do you want to go?" Taking a deep breath she shook her head yes. If it truly was a vision she now wanted to find out how Caleb and Pogue's talk went and if she committed a felony. What a weird ass day.

They both got up from there seats before the proctor arrived and they slowly turned down the corridor. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her sense were adjusting back to normal. She asked,

"Caleb? I know this might sound insane but did we go to Penn's house for a picnic by chance?"

Caleb guided her over to a wooden bench and replied, "Yes."

Rae played with the ring on her finger, "Did anything specific happen…like someone got terribly hurt?"

Caleb crouched in front of her and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up? Are you dizzy? Feel faint?"

Rae asked flustered, "What's with the dumb questions. I'm fine. Will you answer my question?"

He asked, "You really don't remember what happen yesterday?"

Rae said unsure, "No."

Caleb shook his head and said to himself, "I knew we should have gotten you check up. Yesterday we went over at Penn's house, ate, and played football and you…ahhh." Rae sighed knowing the words were going to come, I killed Kate. Well, maybe she did man kind a favor; could she seriously use that in her defense? "You got in a heated fight with Kate and because you were so blind with rage you turned quickly into the Kitchen and smacked your head really hard on the corner of the cabinets. You were out for nearly an hour."

"I hit my head?" It took time to digest this information until it clicked.

"I hit my head." She grabbed his shoulders, "I hit my head!" Rae stood up quickly with excitement and got dizzy.

Caleb steadied her back down, "What are you celebrating for? You were lucky to not die from a concussion."

Rae said relieved, "I had this horrible dream, which I thought it was a vision at first, but it end up so badly. Oh, I'm just so happy it wasn't real. Wait, pinch me."

Caleb put his hand over her head, "Maybe I'll set an appointment up."

She brushed his hand off, "I'm fine I just want to make sure this isn't one of those fake visions Gabriel has been doing."

In an instant Caleb's face turned blank, "Has he been attacking you again?" Caleb with no warning picked her up bridal style and rushed her down the hall.

Rae asked, "Where are we going?"

Caleb said, "First to the doctors then to Kylie's so you can have protection and sleep." Rae rolled her eyes; yep no way this was a tainted dream.


	2. Contagious By Avril Lavigne

Chapter 2

214

A frown formed as his eyes glided over this room number. Why didn't he just focus on winning that arm wrestling match? He could have been swimming. Now he was going to have to play Betty Crocker. A light tugged on his arm made him aware that he had company. Reid turned his head away from the taunting number and saw Thea with a big smile. Dang, he so wanted to be mad at her for putting him in this situation, but who could resist being mad at her with that contagious smile. "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen," she said.

Thea laughed at her joke as she pulled him into what indeed could be close to what Hell was like. They joined the group of students that were surrounded by many refrigerators, ovens, stoves and lots of counter space. In the corner, the teacher stood up from his desk saying, "Good morning class! I'm Mr. Filbert and you're in the second half of home economics. Now in this course we are going to learn basic cooking skills and safety tips and make simple, yet great recipes that you may use later in life. So I'd like you to pick a partner and head over to an island or counter and read these packets for the basic terms of cooking/baking and safety tips." Reid shifted over to Thea, who was holding her balance with the island and reading the packet. Bored already he glanced around the room observing who else was in his class. Claire, she's cute. Amber, hot. Betty, unfortunately ugly. Hillary, smoking hot. As he went further the outcome of being in this class didn't seem too bad; actually it was in his favor with the ratio of more women than men. He continued over the other side, Kate, yuck…I think my penis just shrivel up just thinking about it. So this must mean…ah, yes, Pogue's here too. He's totally whipped. Hmm…there's Rae and oh my god, this is just too good.

Reid smirked and almost burst out loud in laughter, "Hey man!" Caleb's head shot up and you could tell internally he was not happy that Reid knew he was in this class. "So why did you pick this class? I'm here because I lost a bet. What's your excuse?"

Rae snickered and Caleb death glared at her, "I decided to take the course because Rae begged me. Plus I don't want her to burn anything down."

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "It's true." She leaned closer to the island and whispered, "I've been banned from cooking in seven states."

Reid laughed, but Rae's face held only seriousness, so he switched to a cough. He quickly turned to the packet Thea was still reading. "So anything interesting?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing new for me, but you should look at it so you can be caught up." He quickly scanned the paper:

-Be careful of super heated vapors from pressure cookers, steam pipes or boiler for they can cause severe burns.

-Keep 2 fire extinguishers and a first aid kit in an accessible.

-Keep handles of pans on the side; never let the handle stick out over floor or accidents could occur….

Dropping the packet to the counter he said, "Yea I got this. What's this?" Thea placing cooking spray, cupcake container, bowl, spatula, and said, "That paper in front of you says we are making cupcakes and has the recipe on it. Want to get the ingredients?" Reid nodded his head as he picked up the list and headed toward the refrigerator. He passed by Rae, who was staring at the list.

Rae said to Caleb, "Flour? Sugar? Milk? What gives? Doesn't the box just ask for the mix, eggs, veggy oil and a…water?"

Caleb placed the ingredients down and stated, "We're cooking cupcakes from scratch."

Rae glanced over at him astonished, "From scratch?"

Caleb, re-reading the instructions again said, "Yep."

Rae mumbled more to herself, "That's stupid. Why would I do all that, when I could get them from a box and have them done faster with less work." Caleb poured the flour in the cup and was diligently leveling the flour to ¾ cup by patting it down one section at a time. After ten minutes, Rae glanced around seeing most people mixing their batter and Rae asked, "How many more cups do we have?"

"This is the only one for flour. Next is sugar."

Rae tapped her fingers trying to be patient, "Can I do the sugar?"

Caleb glanced up from his leveling, "You want to try?" Yes! Noah could have built his ark, found each pair of animals and shoved them in the boat before Caleb gets done with 3/4ths cup of flour.

Rae shifted her eyes to the eggs and mumbled to herself, "Didn't I just say that?"

He went back to his measuring, "Sure." A minute passed, "Rae can u hand me that bowl; I think I'm done leveling it?"

"Hell no."

Caleb's head shot over to see Rae eyes slowly un-dilating. Vision. "Rae?"

She waved her hand at him indicating it was nothing and said, "Is it my turn?" He shook his head and as he turned to give her the bag of sugar when the sound of an intake of breath and cracking echoed the room. Rae was bent over the carton of broken eggs and she muttered, "Shit." He came over with paper towels and Rae said, "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

Caleb gave her an inquiring look, but then waved her off, "its fine I got it; why don't you start the sugar." Rae nodded her head and got up toward the counter. A smile enveloped her face as she poured the sugar into the measuring cup and quickly poured it into the mix. _Yep, fifteen minute job for Caleb cut down to a minute all because of me. Mission accomplished…Damn I'm good._


	3. Have A Nice Day By Bon Jovi

Chapter 3

Tapping her foot every so often, Thea curled up into the comfy chair reading her recent assignment in History. Her eyes glide over the sentences again without her mind actually registering what it was saying. Focus Thea! You have a presentation in two weeks and it has to be beyond amazing.

"You got to be shitting me. I don't want to play this game anymore. Let's play Mortal Kombat," Rae said as she placed her controller aside and bent down to look in the consul.

Abby shook her head, "No way! That game has too much violence and gore. I think we should keep playing Buzz."

Rae glanced up, "The only reason why you want to keep playing is because you're smart and can answer these stupid questions. What bird lives in New Zealand? Who cares?"

Abby crossed her arms, "And you're reason for Mortal Kombat is because you're faster with pushing the combinations buttons, so you kill me all the time."

Rae smiled, "Abby, it would help my self-confidence to beat you at something once in a while."

Abby's face held astonishment, "Oh, please. Your head couldn't get any bigger. Winning at Black Ops, Resident Evil 5, Mario Cart, Final Fantasy…."

Now that Thea was totally distracted, she began scoping the living room to see what the others were doing. Across the way Tyler was lounging on the couch with his one arm over his face. Sure he looked like he was slowly falling asleep, but Thea could feel spites of alertness and anxiety. She was about to ask if he was okay, until he lifted up his other arm holding his phone. Aaaa…he was waiting for a text message, probably from Kylie, who was at work. Sighing Thea focused her attention back to her book. She had to step up her game since she was already on Mr. Brown's bad side. She definitely didn't want to repeat any complications like her first paper.

_It was a week and a half ago, that Mr. Brown was passing back their graded papers. Going down the rows he placed the student's paper upside down on their desk. He told them, "Once you get your paper you can leave for next class."_

_As Mr. Brown placed her paper down, her eyes connected to his and they held contact of what seemed longer than five seconds. Thea watched him as he continued to glide down the aisle. Woo…his whole being reeked resentment in that one stared. Thea was so stunned by this powerful emotion that she almost forgot to flip her paper over revealing her grade. Most students were all ready gone as she stared at the red letter. _

_F_

_Thea quickly flipped through the pages to find no red marks on any of the pages. More confused than ever she waited for Mr. Brown to finish passing out papers so she could ask what she did wrong. Maybe he put the wrong letter down? _

_He was now by his desk and Thea quietly walk up holding her paper as if it was diseased. She asked, "Mr. Brown?" He glanced up and frowned in disgust. Feeling intimidated Thea continued to say, "Why did I get an F? I found no marks."_

_He took the paper holding it with a firm grip, "I can't let you take credit for these words, when they weren't obviously your own. Do you know what plagiarizing is? What it can lead to if caught? _

_Thea baffled, said, "What? Wait. Are you assuming that I plagiarized on my paper?" _

_His mouth pressed tight together before he said, "No, assuming would required that I just guest. I know without a doubt you cheated. Did you honestly think you would escape the consequences?" Thea feeling panicked because everything was going too fast for her brain to keep up and she repeated the one word that stuck in her brain, "Consequences?" _

_Mr. Brown smiled, "Yes, consequences. Let me remind you, you would not only fail this paper, but my class. Not mentioning having the chance of getting kick out of the academy."_

_Thea was beyond frazzled and asked, "I'm confused. Who did I copy from?" _

_Mr. Brown sat down, "Don't raise your voice to me, Miss Hastings. You are on the swim team, yes?" _

_Thea's head was spinning, "Yes. But what does this have to do with anyth.…" _

"_And you are the number one swimmer on the girl's team correct." _

_Thea responded, "Yes." _

"_A lot of pressure for a student, don't you think?"_

_She said, "Sure it has pressure, but…" _

_He cut her off again, "Miss Hasting, I know the pressure of getting good grades in order to compete on the swim team is challenging for someone your stature, but I can't allow this monstrosity to continue."_

"_But I didn't."_

_He said, "But you did, so don't lie and make your matters worse. Now, you will find that I haven't reported your behavior to Provost Higgins, but…"_

_He took the paper and ripped it in front of her face, "I must give you a zero for this assignment." Thea just nodded her head at this surreal moment and he waved her off. "Go to your next class."_

_She gathered her books in her arms and before she left the door Mr. Brown said, "Miss Hastings." _

_He paused again with that death stare, "Don't ever let me catch you cheating again, or that will be the last thing you ever do in Spencer Academy."_

No matter how much Thea looked at her hard drive copy of that paper she couldn't find where she plagiarized. Well what's done is done. Right?She switched her eye sight to the next person in the room, Caleb. Like her, Caleb was trying to get an early start on his homework before the weekend. When his eyes glanced up to her, it wasn't a harsh glare that she had been receiving all week from her teacher, instead Caleb's eyes only held kindness and welcoming. He gave a small smile and waved Thea over at the desk. She said as she sat down beside him, "Hello Caleb. How are you doing?"

He flipped another page in his text book, "Alright. I hate to admit it but A.P. Physics is not as easy as I thought. Don't tell," he shifted his head over to Rae, "you know who."

Thea giggled, "Don't worry Caleb. I like you too much to throw to the lion."

He gave a low chuckle and asked, "Since your Reid's guardian, do you know where he is?"

Thea looked at the grandfather clock, "Best guess is that he's still at his house. He said he should be here around 10."

Caleb nodded and asked politely, "How's life with you? The last time I talked to you was on Wednesday after your class." Thea face's drooped a little at the mention of History class. Assessing her expression he said, "I take it you don't like that class."

She sighed and responded, "I've just been having a hard time in that class."

Caleb radiated shock and curiosity, but didn't show it in his demeanor, "I find that surprising since your GPA is a 4.06." Thea glanced down to her book that she had been trying to pull information for her presentation. "Theodore Roosevelt," he pulled the book closer to himself, "He was a very interesting man."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Caleb?" He looked up at Thea and she asked, "When I'm done writing my presentation, would you go over my information and help me practice presenting?"

He smiled at Thea, "Sure. What else do I have better to do besides mixing up physic formulas?"

She was so grateful that she gave Caleb a small hug. When she pulled back, she asked, "So how's Molly?"

He quickly glanced away and stared behind her, "It's going good. She's very nice and a sweet girl. But…." As he talked Thea couldn't help but feel his uncertainty, bland content and longing for something or possibly someone else.

Thea encouraged him to continue, "Go on."

He glanced down, "I just…." Thea nodded her head thinking he's finally going to admit it. He loves….

"YEEEESSSSS! In your face Rae. I beat you na, na, na, na, na!" Thea turned around to the interruption to see Abby dancing and Rae, who was directly in Caleb's view, with red rosy cheeks.

Rae yelled, "Oh, shut up and stop gloating."

Abby grabbed her face and began to squish her cheeks together, "What's wrong Rae? Oh, don't make that face; nobody likes a sore loser."

Boom. The door was flung open by a very angry Reid who stormed toward Kylie's kitchen. Thea knew all too well what set off Reid's mood today. Everyone faced the kitchen and Caleb stood up to talk to him, until Thea grabbed his hand. "Let me."

Caleb smirked, "That's probably a better idea."

When Thea entered the kitchen Reid was forcefully pulling and pushing drawers in search for something. Knifes? She leaned against the isle and asked cautiously, "Reid, what happened?"

He turned quickly to Thea and blurted with an enraged tone, "What else, but getting into another fight with the fucking bitch! She doesn't listen to a fucking thing I ever say. It's always whatever the fuck she wants. Well you know what, I say screw her. No way in hell will I ask you guys help with her dumb party! I won't even wish that on myself. I wish she'd just die."

Thea said, "You don't mean that."

Reid shook his head fiercely, "Yes I do. She tells me I'm the screw up and doesn't have a future. Get this, she has to do everything for me." He laughed, "The best part, she still trying to set me up especially because she doesn't believe I'm dating that made up person. Ah, I don't want to meet Miss Stuck Up at the stupid party. "

He was slowly cooling down now that he got to yell and hit some pots off the counter. She bent down to retrieve the pots and she said, "I'll go with you."

Reid turned around from the window in shock, "What?"

Thea reassured him, "I'll pretend to be your imaginary girl. What was here name?"

"Blair Waldarf."

Thea looked at him in astonishment, "Blair Waldarf? Isn't that the character from Gossip Girl?"

Reid smirked, "Close, but her name is Blair Waldorf."

Thea shook her head, "No wonder your mom didn't buy it. Wait a minute how do you know this?"

Reid started to move out of the kitchen, "That one of the shows Kylie always watches over Tyler's house."

Thea was amused, "And you watch?"

Reid escaped into the living room and walked over to Tyler. Just then the front door knob turned and Kylie came in bitching as she fought with her umbrella.

Abby said, "That bad of a day?"

Kylie took off her drenched coat, "All I want to do is sleep so this day will end."

Tyler stared at Kylie hoping to grab her attention, then noticed Reid beside him, "Everything cool man?" Thea thought, I guess Tyler didn't get his answer yet since he was set on edge again. And Kylie's emotions were a wreck; almost in a dark place.

Reid responded, "Yea, just my mom is making you pack mules work." Rae couldn't help, but notice his direction went toward her.

Kylie walked to the stair case, "Yea, I'm not the kind of ass that works for crazy stuck up bitch. No offense."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "None taken."

When Kylie had left Rae asked, "What happened to Kylie? She looked like a bus hit her."

Abby sighed, "Well besides her boss being a dick too her and spending her morning shopping with Kate; this was the day her father died. Why do I always have to remind you?"

Rae looked down, "Oh." On that note, Tyler was already halfway up the stairs to check on Kylie. Rae glanced around at the remainder of the group, "So you guys aren't helping are you?" Silence. She continued to talk, "I don't know this woman, but she sounds like a nightmare. Thank god she isn't my mother. By the way, does she know me?" Caleb gave an awkward cough and Thea glanced around the room to find Reid missing.

"Where's Reid?"

Abby focused on her surroundings and looked up at the ceiling, "Upstairs. Going to bed?"

Thea said, "And whose bed does he think he's staying in."

Abby answered her obvious statement, "Yours."

She glanced over Abby and thought, _Really? _ Thea started to charge up the stairs saying, "You got another thing coming Reid, if you're in my bed when I get up there."

Rae still waiting for an answer asked, "So?"

Abby looked at Caleb, then at Rae, "Night." And so there was only one left. Caleb turned to Rae and wasn't sure how to explain Reid's mother or answer Rae's question. He sighed, "Sometimes stories fly around fast in town. And sometimes in tight elite groups rumors…a…fly faster."

Rae insisted, "And what do they say about me Caleb?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "They think you're a little more outgoing than you should be for a girl."

She sat on the arm of the chair with her arms crossed. She said annoyed, "A.k.a. I'm a wild orphan child that gets around a lot."

Caleb tried to comfort her, "They don't think you're a slut."

Rae raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really." Caleb opened his mouth to say something to defend his statement, but all he could do was gape like a fish out of water and do his eye lie twitch. She shook her head, "How could they seriously think that I'm not a vir…." She paused in thought, "Okay, I may not be a saint, but I don't go around humping the first guy I see."

He sat next to her, "You know that, I know it, and your friends do and that's all that should matter. You can't let those gossiping lady's bother you. You're obviously more mature since they still act like they're in high school."

Rae nodded her head even though this still bothered her, "Your right. And I can behave in public if I want too."

Caleb laughed, but then tried to cover it up with a cough. Rae shifted closer with her eye squinted, "I can."

Caleb smirked, "Uh huh."

She responded, "You don't think I can be proper like them."

He sighed, "Rae, I've known you for almost four years now and not getting into mischief has never been a part of your nature. Besides why would you ever want to be like them? Stuck up, snobby, gossiping backstabbers. Trust me I've been a part of their world and it's a harsh, cruel circle."

Rae laughed, "The image I had was priceless. You joining the gossip circles dressed as an old lady talking about Gucci purses. But really you were a part of that? I just can't imagine you bashing others."

He glanced down, "My parents were involved with them until my father 'died' and mom started to drink. Then the time we needed people the most, they deserted us and just talked behind her back. I think that's what killed my mom the most. She was ashamed as being branded as an outcast." His eyes made contact with hers showing some pain as he whispered, "She realized they didn't care and she began to feel alone. And the people that did reach out, Penn and Tyler's parents, she pushed away to not feel pitied."

Rae leaned her head on Caleb's shoulder, "I'm sorry Caleb. If I knew you before I would have been there in a heartbeat."

Caleb wrapped his arms around her saying, "I know you would Rae. No doubt about that." Still in his embraced, she smelled his cologne reminding her how much she would miss this smell once gone. She whispered his name trying not to break the moment and moved her head to face him. "We don't have to go. We could go anywhere instead." Caleb and Rae's face were inches away and both were more caught up in this intense emotion. All their resistance, insecurities and fear was locked way back on their minds.

Slowly Caleb closed his eyes moving toward Rae and she timidly copied ltting their warm lips touched. It was unknown territory, yet excitement built up inside them. Caleb, being a little brave, slid his one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. Rae, on the other hand, was more assertive as she snaked her hands around his neck. Their lips moved against each other in fluid movement expressing the tension they built up over the past years. It wasn't until they need air that their kissing stopped. They stared at each other and all Caleb could mutter was, "Wow."

She laughed and said in a ragged breath, "Did I make you speechless Caleb?"

He smiled with his goofy grin, "Yea."

Rae leaned against the couch, "So you never answered my question? Want to skip the fair thingy?" Caleb face held excitement until something dawned on him. That's when his expression changed to guilt and worry. She asked, "What's wrong?" He placed his hands over his face and Rae knew this was serious.

He responded, "I can't."

Rae looked puzzled, "Why can't you?"

He glanced up from his hands, "I promised Molly I'd take her."

Molly. Rae was caught off guard by the mention of that name. How could she forget that Caleb was starting to date Molly? How she chose to let Caleb have a happy life? She screwed it up and the worst part was that she didn't even regret it. _Maybe I am a slut_, Rae thought. Caleb began to say stuff, but she didn't want to listen. "Rachel. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made a move on you when I still with someone else. I slipped up. Rae?"

She placed her hand up, "Its fine Caleb. You weren't the only one kissing here." Rae stood up, "Let's just pretend this didn't happen."

Caleb was taken aback by her suggestion, "Why?"

She glanced down, "Because we shouldn't have done this. Not this way. This would hurt Molly too much."

He stood up too, "Rae I can't lie to her. She deserves to know the truth and see if she'll take me back." Caleb got lost in his thoughts for a second. Did he really want Molly to take him back? Glancing over to Rae, he said her name with concern as Caleb saw her unexpectedly let tears slip down her face. Caleb could practically smack himself for yet again making her cry.

Her voice was small and warbled as she pleaded to Caleb, "Please don't tell. At least wait until the function is over. I don't want to hear everyone talking about how I'm a whore. I'm strong Caleb and usually I don't care what they would say, but this would hurt me too much. Please don't give them this fuel to persecute me." Caleb was torn with the truth of hurting the person he cared about the most in the world. Even though it felt wrong, he just couldn't let the snobs break Rae into pieces and make her unhappy. He had to protect her and he owed her that since he couldn't control his urges.

He gathered her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I promise I'll keep it a secret." Rae sighed in relief and Caleb sighed at the amount of effort it would take to lie. Rae held him tighter, "Thank you, Caleb."

…..

Meanwhile Thea charged into her room to see Reid spread out on her bed just wearing his boxers and white beater. "Like to join," Reid said in a provocative way. She was so flabbergasted and she was about to tell him to get some clothes on when she spotted a large bruise on his side where his shirt had lifted up. It was in the shape of a stick, only it had a part of a square at the end of the stick. It looked like a…fire place shovel? She climbed on the bed close to him and Reid's emotions of being cocky and teasing turned to shock, nervous and maybe a tad of excitement. She pulled his shirt up more and asked, "What happened?" Reid look down to notice the bruise was showing and he quickly pulled it down.

"Nothing."

Thea getting up to move, "Reid, it needs ice and I can get that cream Kylie just made to help with bruises. That stuff reeks, but…."

Reid grabbed her hand and said, "Thea. No. I'm fine." His stubbornness was kicking as he tried to hold on to his pride and the boiling anger, she came too recognized toward his mother, flared again.

She gasped and before realizing her thoughts came out as words, "She did this." Reid pulled the blanket over his body and turned away from her. Never in her life did she want to hurt someone so bad. She tried to analyze his feelings further and noticed that his feelings didn't hold shock, but instead he felt abused, ashamed, and acceptance. It was like he was accustomed to this pain. Did she beat him like this before?

Thea got out of the bed and went over to her dresser. Reid snuck a peek to see where she was going. Thea looked over her shoulder and twirled her finger around to indicate for him to turn around. She moved toward the bed and began grabbing the pillow and Reid turned over thinking she was going to leave him and go on the couch. He said, "I'll sleep down stairs." The bed indented under their weight and Reid's body tilt back because Thea was very close behind him. He could feel her warmth of her body and surprisingly her arm wrapped around his waist. Reid didn't know what to do or how to react for once.

She whispered in his ear, "Just take my hand and sleep." His eyes became heavy instantly and before he could retort back he was sleeping. The last thing he could remember was a horrible fish and vinegar smell being rubbed on his side and Thea saying, "Night Reid."


	4. Trouble By Quiet Riot

Chapter Four

At Spencer's Library many of the students that were studying had left to get some food or call it night. But one particular student was still there in the corner with many books piled high in the air. Pogue would have probably missed her if he hadn't noticed the fiery red hair sticking out. As he moved closer to the table he didn't find her writing notes or reading her textbooks, but instead Kylie's face laid flat against her book sound asleep. He would have laughed, but he didn't want to scare her.

Sitting down next to her, he tapped her arm to wake her. Instantly Kylie's face popped up with the page attached to her face. Looking around confused for a couple seconds, she glanced over to see Pogue with a smirk enveloping his face. Remembering where she was, Kylie peeled the page off her face quickly trying to hide the fact her drooling was the cause of the paper sticking. She asked disheveled, "What time is it?"

Pogue looked at his cell phone, "Almost eight." He continued to say, "Kate's been trying to get in touch with you for almost an hour now."

Kylie's face fell a little as she stuck her hand in her purse to retrieve her phone. "Hmm…I missed eleven calls. Lovely. How did you know I was here?"

Pogue shrugged his shoulders, "I guessed. Kate told me the places she checked and knowing you like the quiet, I figured you went to the one place Kate would never step into, unless she desperately had too." He stretched his arms out, "The Library."

Kylie rubbed her eyes to make them focus more and said with a small smile, "Very clever." Pogue was now holding Kylie's pen in his hand, tapping it on the table when she asked curiously, "Why didn't you tell her I was here if you had a hunch?"

Pogue eye's glanced over and he said a little smug, "Sometimes you just need a breather from her."

Kylie turned more toward him, "I thought you liked being suffocated by her love?"

Pogue laughed, "I love her, but sometimes I need my space." She debated with herself to ask and Pogue gave a chuckle, "Kylie I see the smoke coming from your ears. Just ask before you explode."

Kylie's eyes light up and yet held caution, "You sure? Because once I ask a question I like to get an answer or else it'll drive me mad not knowing."

Pogue slid his arms forward on the table, "I'll tell you what. I'll answer as best as I can."

She nodded her head and asked, "If you need a break from Kate, why don't you hang out with the boys then?"

He sighed, "I want too. I just don't find it cool how they treat or talk about Kate. And whenever we come to hang out it's like we're outsiders."

They sat in thought and Pogue asked, "What kind of research are you doing? World maps? Ipswich history? Mythology? I see you even threw some black magic books in there."

Kylie snapped out of her daze, "Well, I was trying to see if any of these books relate to Ipswich history."

"Interesting. Did you find anything?"

Kylie thought for a few seconds before answering his question. She really didn't want to reveal too much information just in case he'd inform Kate. Yes, even though most people believe Abby is just jealous, Kylie couldn't help but feel that Abby may be on to something. "Yes. I did. In Greek Mythology they mention the creatures called Hell Hounds. They're like these vicious dogs that are controlled by Hades. In this text," Pogue's eyes held recognition as she pointed to a book called Chronicles of Paganism: The Rise of the Witch, "it gives a brief description of bloodthirsty dog-shaped creatures that would arise from the ashes and tear apart humans for the thrill. Both these monstrous dogs have the same characteristics, such as having black fur with yellow demon eyes."

Pogue leaned closer, "So you think there are more connections of these myths to our history?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe? Based on just the guardians' history, our gods and goddesses are from Greek mythology. So I believe there might be some truth to these stories. The problem is trying to sort them out."

A phone began to vibrate on the table and Pogue said, "You got a text from Tyler." She looked at her phone and gave a small sigh.

"Everything okay?" Pogue's eyes held some concern.

She smiled, "Yea, they're all hanging out at Nicky's."

Pogue flipped through a page in the text, "How are they?"

She replied, "They're okay. You know they miss you." His fist clenched,

"Not enough. Kylie, the only way I'm going to hang out with them is when they put some real effort trying to get along and stop bashing Kate."

Nodding her head in agreement, "I understand there's loads of tension and they shouldn't talk bad about Kate." _Well at least in front of you two_, she thought. "But if I may say, I think Reid only gives you a hard time because he might be a little jealous. It's always been you four and now it's four plus your girlfriend. I think to Reid if Kate's there all the time, it's basically killing the guy time."

Pogue shook his head, "No that can't be. I've been dating Kate since freshmen year; why would he act up now after all this time?" _Because maybe you're blowing them off more often? Dragging her everywhere…Kylie wouldn't even be surprised if he brought Kate to one of their boy "secret" meetings at the colony house._

Kylie bit her tongue holding her thoughts so she wouldn't drive Pogue away. No one for over a year has had a decent conversation with him. Not even Caleb's talk at the picnic went so well. They talked about Pogue's dad if anything. Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he just realized this will probably be your last year together since college starts? Or the fact you have a steady girlfriend and he's alone?" Pogue looked not convinced and Kylie said, "I don't know."

Pogue said, "Whatever Reid's problem is he should just shut up." Pogue was getting edgy and was leaning on the edge of his chair to get up. Kylie asked swiftly,

"But what about Caleb? He hasn't told you how to run your relationship or hasn't commented on Kate. He just asked for you to come and hang out with him."

He put his hands on top of his head, "I just can't do it. It would be too awkward, even if Caleb tried. Besides, it's not only the boys we're talking about here. When we all hang out, Rae can't hold her tongue and Abby…." His eyes began to water just thinking about her. "Well you know her opinion on the subject. No one likes Kate and I can't understand why. She didn't do anything harmful or even mean. Do you even like her?"

Kylie calculated her move as she said, "Yea, I do. But with her energetic and bubbly personality," she let out fake and bitchy side, "I can only take small doses."

He put his hand on the table to emphasize his point, "See, why can't the others be like you and understand we love each other?" She flipped another page in the text in front of her.

Love. This concept seemed lost in our group. Since their first rebirth, it was embedded in their brains that their duty to protect the Sons of Ipswich overcame their desirable needs. It would make them weak, vulnerable and distracted. Yet, over these three years Kylie couldn't deny the more they interacted with theses Ipswich boys, the stronger they seemed. Maybe the gods were wrong. As corny as it sounded, maybe love was a key part in winning. Glancing over, Pogue had his head on the table and she asked,

"Pogue?"

He looked up from his troubling thoughts, "Yea."

She inquired, "What do you do for your breaks then?"

He smiled, "I work on cars and my bike at the shop." Excitement lit his eyes, "I'm actually working on a 1972 Silver Arrow 3. Man, she a little rough, but when I get her in shape she'll be great…." He kept talking until he stopped mid-sentence, "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

She gave a laugh, "I was good up until the part where you started talking about car parts. I collect some cars, but I have no idea what makes a car go."

He cracked his knuckles and asked intrigued, "What cars do you own?"

She responded eagerly, "Well, I just bought the Aston Martin V-12 Vanquish and Bugatti Veyron 16.4 for this year." Pogue's jaw had dropped to the floor and Kylie added,

"And I have a **Bugatti Type 41**."

He shook his head in astonishment, "No way. The Bugatti Royale, that's one of the rarest cars in the world."

Kylie said with pride, "Yep, they made only 6 from the originally planned 25."

He asked excited, "What's the chassis number?"

"41.110." He recognized the name right away and said, "Coupe Napoleon."

Kylie bit her lip as she finally set the ultimate bait, "But I have only one prize possession I favor over all and there is only one left." Kylie was building up anticipation as she paused before revealing it, "A 1954 Oldsmobile F88 Convertible Concept."

"I thought it was sold to a John S. Hendricks?"

Kylie smiled, "I've had many names made to cover my tracks. It would be to suspicious if the same person over 300 years kept buying cars."

His face still was in awe as he tried to imagine each car, "Damn, girl. Why aren't you driving them?"

She leaned back in her chair, "Their collector cars; worth more than whatever Provost Higgins's weird new statue in the front of the school costs."

He was back to flipping the pen, "If you want, I could show you what a car is made of." Yes, they were bonding. She thought excited, 1 point for the covenant team, 0 for team Kate.

Delighted at the idea Kylie said, "Cool. That's something I've always wanted to do. And maybe you could see my cars?"

Pogue was beginning to get up out of the wooden chairs, "Really?" Kylie nodded her head at his excitement. "Sweet. Are you busy Saturday?"

Kylie again reached for her purse, but this time pulling out a planner. She scanned it quickly to see if anything was scribbled on that date. Pogue chuckled, "If you can schedule me in."

She glanced up, "It's crazy. I have work every day after school, training on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Yearbook and Dance committee is after school on Fridays and then I have to pencil in all the community services and hang out time with Kate. I feel like I don't have time to pee or eat anymore."

Pogue shook his head back and forth, "I don't know how you do all that. I'm good enough with school, the shop and swim. If it's too much you could tell Kate to cut down on community projects; though it is a nice thing to do."

If only it was that simple to just walk away. But she had no choice in the matter, Abby and her pledged to switch the people they were given to protect. She had to keep her friends close and her enemies closer. Huh, maybe that was Kate's angle….

Interrupting her thoughts he said proudly, "See this is why I love Kate. She's so caring for everyone." Kylie nodded her head, even though she disagreed. Sure when they went to the soup kitchen it was a great idea. Kate had good intentions it's just that she won't do most or any of the work. That would be Valerie Montgomery (her friend that quit the softball team) a new member like Kylie. But unlike Kylie, Val became a servant of the group. Hence why Kate never did stuff at the volunteer services; Val would do all the work for acceptance and Kate would get all the glory.

Actually, Kate had certain people she favored in her group. Kristen Mulligan was on Kate's good side by always retrieving the latest gossip. Kara Gallup , Reid's ex, was also on her good side since she would provide awesome trips to Paris, Miami, Rome, Cancun, or even to the Bahamas. Brittany Shiel seemed like an unknown in Kate's eyes; one day she liked Britt the next time Kate would rip her a new one. It was easy for Kate to get away with it because most times Brittany was too stupid to notice she just got insulted. The only reason why Kate kept her around was because she provided Kate a connection to get into fashion week in Paris; apparently her mother was some famous fashion designer. Notice all of these girls had to follow many stupid rules of what you can't wear, what you can't eat, who you can't associate with, etc. Whatever Kate said, went. With the exception of Kylie, she didn't know what she did or provided to this group, but she became Kate's best friend. It was a little unnerving why she was the favorite, making Abby and her suspicious of Kate more….

"Did you eat yet?" Kylie glanced over to Pogue, who was leaning against the chair. Her stomach gave a nasty growl and he said, "I take that as a no. Come on let's get some grub." She quickly gathered her belongings, and they both made their way to the cafeteria. For right now she had to take one day at a time and pray to unravel this mystery as fast as possible.


	5. Miss Independant By Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 5

A mindless commercial occupied the television screen as both boys sat on the couch. Reid tried to calm himself as he slouch back waiting for Thea to come down from the stairs. _Seriously how long does it take for girls to get ready?_ He paused in thought, _I hope it takes forever_. Leaning forward he could feel all his regret of going to his mother's social event curl up in a ball in his stomach. He wished there was a way to calm his nerves by using a little magic again without it later leading on to the heavy consequence of dying. Tyler sat up checking his watch to see 7:15, "I think we're going to be late. It started at 7o'clock, right?"

Reid grabbed his coke can for a sip and said with satisfaction, "Yes sir." Five minutes past as they waited for the girls. Reid looked around the room trying to find something to keep his mind from boredom. And bam an idea formed in his head how to keep his mind busy. He smirked as he pried on Tyler's little secret. "So how are Kylie and you?" Tyler glanced up quickly around the room in panic and Reid said, "Calm down baby boy. No one's here."

Tyler reached for the remote controller and said in what seemed like a carefree tone, "Nothing is wrong." But Reid didn't miss the defensive attitude that quibbled in Tyler's voice.

Reid gave a chuckle and said sarcastically, "Yea and my mother's a saint."

Tyler's teeth clenched before he spoke, "Alright. We haven't been on speaking terms for the past weeks."

Reid was intrigued, "What happened, man?"

Tyler rubbed his neck, "Well the one issue was about having our relationship become public."

Reid moved the controller toward himself so he could flip the channel, "I see she wants it open so everyone knows you're an item. Figures, woman are always want to boast about their relationship…."

Tyler's head turned toward Reid quickly, "No. I want it in the open. She wants it to be a secret."

Reid was taken aback from his assumption, "What?"

Tyler shook his head mumbling, "You heard me." He began to pull at a string on one of his sleeves as he said, "I'm sick of guys hitting on her or making eyes at her when I know she's with me. " His motion stopped as his face grew somber. "I'm done sneaking around acting like we're not together." He glanced over to Reid and said, "What's the point?"

Blurting out the first thing that came to his head Reid suggested, "Maybe she likes the thrill of it being a secret?"

Tyler laughed, "Are you kidding. She just as jealous as me; my balls are still recovering from last year. Do you think she's embarrassed of me?"

Reid returned with a laugh and said convincing, "You, yea right. It's not like your Abbot with his greasy ass hair. You are a Son of Ipswich so you're cool. And the only thing embarrassing in our group right now is what Pogue is dating." Reid gave a smirk as he concluded why Kylie would act this way, "Isn't it obvious, she afraid of Scary Sherry. After all Abby did rip Serenity a new one."

Tyler's body stiffened as he blankly stared at the table concentrating on his thoughts. Before a couple of seconds could go by his blue eyes slowly filled with glints of determination and he said, "If she scared to inform Abby, then I will. I'll walk up to her and tell her I'm Kylie's boyfriend."

Reid added, "And if she says no…."

Tyler said pumped, "Well I say screw her. Kylie's with me, like it or not."

Crossing his arms with satisfaction Reid replied, "Good. Now go tell Kylie what you told me."

Tyler stood up, but hesitated, "I can't."

Reid getting impatient, "Of course you can." He waved Tyler to go upstairs, "Go."

Tyler groaned and sat back down, "No really I can't talk to her." He looked away from Reid, "Something else bad happened."

Wanting Tyler to beat around the bush Reid asked, "What happened? It can't be that bad because I don't think Kylie would agree to go with you."

Shaking his head Tyler said sadly, "Reid, we're not going together because she didn't even give me a chance to ask her."

Reid cracked his knuckles one at a time, "Sure she's been doing all that stuff. She out at six then comes home, what, around ten-ish? By that time she goes to bed. But couldn't you just call her." Reid laughed at his joke, "We have the technology."

Tyler sighed, "I've tried talking, texting, e-mailing and calling; I've even sent letters. It's no use because she been avoiding and ignoring me. That's why she took a job she doesn't need, volunteers at different places, joined the dance committee, and now goes to the shop with Pogue. " Rubbing his hand through his dark hair he said, "She spent more time with Kate in these five weeks than with me. I know I've really messed up." Reid nodded his head hating that baby boy was making this conversation drag out. _Just spit it out already. What did you do?_

Reid asked again, "So why is she mad?"

Tyler added, "'More like pissed off."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Spill already."

Taking a deep breath Tyler began to explain, "We were at my house playing Mario cart and things got off track. " Tyler look down embarrassed, "You know, we were kissing and stuff. But…."

Reid stared at the television trying to make it less awkward, "Under the pressure you couldn't…?"

Tyler choked out, "No. God no. We didn't even get that far. She reached for my pants button and I panic. I said, 'I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?' And before she could answer, I was off running to the kitchen. I was so humiliated that I couldn't make a full sentence. So after when she said she had to go do some errands, I think I may had agreed to quickly for her to go."

"Are you gay?" Reid asked. Tyler gave Reid a deadly look before punching his arm, "No. I was just shocked by her sudden move."

Reid tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, "Well you better apologize and explain you were just startled." He slapped Tyler on the back, "Then go get her."

Tyler gulped, "Yea."

Reid was about to encourage him that Tyler could do it when all of a sudden a wave of calm engulfed the room. Both boys turned their heads toward the stairs and Reid glanced at the first person coming down, which was Kylie. The dress she wore had a lacy black and white print square-neck bodice that was sleeveless. Continuing down from her hips to her knees, the black skirt of the dress had many layers of laser-cut satin. It made him understand why Tyler would have to beat the boys back. She looked hot in that form fitting dress.

When Reid turned his head up the stairs more and his eyes stop dead in their tracks with one look at the gorgeous woman coming toward him. He could feel himself gawking, yet he couldn't turn his attention away from her. Why was he staring? It's not like Thea wasn't beautiful or unattractive before; no, it's just that he had never seen her so elegant and dressed up. But what caught his attention was her hair.

He said in shock, "What did you do with your hair?"

Thea blushed as she ran her fingers through her long wavy auburn hair.

"I dyed it, so that way your mother wouldn't recognize me. Is it bad?"

Worry etched in her voice and Reid shook his head, "No."

After getting over the initial shock, he kind of liked it. Reid's eyes traveled down to her shoulder seeing a single silver and yellow beaded shoulder strap cut through her sweet heart top and went across her body to her hips. The warm yellow material followed her silhouette closely until her knee. There it flowed out where the front slit started and not only would her killer legs show, but the golden high heels peek out too.

They were at the foot of the stairs and Kylie asked, "Don't you love her dress? The back's my favorite part. Who is it from again?"

Thea blush a little as all eyes went to her and she said, "Umm…La Femme. It was 15361, or something like that, prom dress…." Wow. Even her lips seemed more luscious in a dark red color lipstick. As she turned around to show off her dress Reid noticed the back was open except where the asymmetrical strap laid.

"….It came in white, purple, some blues, but I like the yellow the best." Reid eventually came back from his sightseeing to hear Thea's last sentence. He looked around the room and saw both Kylie and Tyler were being civil to each other, but there was that underlining tension hidden beneath. It reminded him how Tyler's parents acted.

Thea's soft voice whispered into his ear making his heart flutter. Hopefully she didn't feel the tremendous effect that she had on him? He moved toward Thea extending an arm for her and she gracefully took it. As Kylie, Tyler and Thea shuffled into the limo, Reid couldn't help but smile. _Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad._

…

"You sure you don't want me to stay. I could try to calm Chastity by blowing bubbles in a cup of milk again." Abby said as stared at her reflection showing Serenity twisting Abby's hair in the curling iron.

"No. You're going to that party and under my orders you must have fun with your date. Not leave him to spy on Kate's evil ways. Fun! Well, not too much fun like Chase and I did, but enough fun…."

Abby sighed, "Okay, I get your point. Relax and enjoy the night out." Placing the iron down on the vanity Serenity pulled Abby's curled hair half up and clipped it with an onyx stone berate to hold it in place.

Serenity smiled, "Good. And you're done." Abby stood up getting a full view of her Cielo Halter dress. It was a pretty eggplant color dress that had a flattering square neckline and fitted her waist until the skirt flared out in a princess shape. It was the small details of having a floral embellishment on the left side of her chest, the back being crisscross and the skirt having pleats that made this dress unique itself.

Abby turned around facing Serenity, "You positive? The twins are asleep right now, but later no one will be here to help. Chase won't even be home until nine."

They both began to walk out of the bathroom door, down the hall and enter in the living room. Serenity said reassuring, "I'll be fine. If you worry anymore you're going to get wrinkles and…." Serenity stopped in mid sentence as she glanced around her very mess room. It looked as if a bomb went off with the many assortments of toys, diapers and bottles littering the floor. The best part of this messy day was when the baby powder's safety lid failed as she tossed the powder to Serenity. Thus an explosion of baby powder covered everything white; but this didn't faze Serenity. Instead she just scooped up some of the pile of powder on the floor and sprinkled Austin's butt to finish his diaper change.

"Wow," Abby said.

"_You can say that again." _Abby turned her attention to the thought and spotted Rae lying on the couch. "Hey Serenity. Don't mind that I let myself in. Continue," Rae said in a carefree tone.

Grabbing a toy off the ground Serenity continued to say, "I've seen worse. Chase tried to take care of the twins and cook dinner when I came home from training the one time. He got distracted and forgot the buttered water in the pot was still boiling. It splash on our linoleum floors making them very slippery. So when he went to get bottle milk from the fridge, he tried to grab the counter as he slipped and knocked over the flour I just bought that day."

Abby tried to contain her laughed, "That's awful."

Serenity replied, "Awfully hilarious. I'm glad he was okay though. So I still have time to clean yet." Ding dong. Serenity head turned quickly toward the front door. "That's not him is it?"

"_It's totally him,"_ Rae thought as she snickered. She walked toward the kitchen and said, "I'm going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Want anything Serenity?"

Serenity shook her head, "No thank you." She pivoted her head back to Abby, "Is it?"

Abby's face slowly turned guilty as she read her date's mind, "Yea that's him."

Not believing her, Serenity went to the window to check, "He's early. Aww…he so cute looking." Her head popped out from the curtains as she saw Abby picking up a toy. "Drop that! Do you want to ruin your dress!"

Serenity push Abby back into her bathroom and Abby asked confused, "What are you doing?"

Shoving Abby in Serenity replied, "You have to make a grand entrance."

Abby could only get out these few words, "But the house is a…." The door slammed in her face and she finished her sentence, "mess." It was three seconds later that the squeak of the door opening could be heard. Abby leaned closer to the door hearing a muffle voice saying Serenity's house looked lovely. He must being polite, Abby thought.

"Abby your date is here," Serenity yelled. _"That's your cue,"_ Serenity jolt her thought to Abby in excitement. When Abby enter the living room she had rub her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. Yep, the room was completely clean. She was about to ask how Serenity did it when her date caught her eyes. Abby smile and went in for a hug.

"Mr. Goodwin." She pulled away, "You look really sharp. What happen to your glasses?"

He pulled away from the hug to tell her, "I didn't want to wear my glasses anymore, so simply, I switched to contacts. Ready to go?"

Abby nodded her head, "Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

Serenity was opening the door saying, "Have a good time. Take lots of pictures."

Rae added on with food in her mouth, "Have her back by 12. Don't swim after eating. If you cross your eyes they'll stay." Abby slammed the car door shut blocking out Rae's stupid uttering. Eliot started the car, and then faced Abby looking unsure.

She asked, "What?"

"_Come on just go for it."_

He gave a small smile, "I wasn't sure if I had to get them, but I did. Here." He reached toward the backseat and pulled a bouquet of white roses with a little silver glitter edging each pedal.

Abby said flattered and shocked, "Thank you."

He face forward with a smile, "By the way, you look good too."

…

A silver plate with variety of drinks passed by Tyler, Reid, Kylie and Thea, as they stood in the grand living room, waiting for Meredith Garwin to give them orders. Thea examined the room to see it still had that museum feel to it. Like there was many vases and art piece displayed, the white antique couch look as if no one even sat in, or the fact no pictures of family were nowhere to be found. It was as if no one lived here.

Another tray passed by reminding her of the last time she was at Meredith's fancy party. Though the part was different this time for Thea; instead of sneaking in and ruining Meredith's soup, she was now an invited guest and praying to get some approval so Reid's fate wouldn't end up with Leanne Parkson. Coming through the dining hall doors, Mrs. Garwin entered the room another woman. "Ah, Reid, late as usual."

Reid bowed down giving a side smirk toward Thea and said mocking, "Sorry mother." Mrs. Garwin's smile held tight at Reid's sarcasm.

She glanced over to Kylie and asked, "Who are you dear?"

Tyler stepped into the conversation, "This is Kylie Evans. My," he looked at her unsure, "date?" He turned to the woman next to Mrs. Garwin and introduced himself.

Mrs. Garwin eye's shifted to Tyler, then to the woman that had her black hair tightly pulled back and wore a conservative outfit. "That's James and Diana's son. A very good child." She turned to them and said, "This is Mrs. Parkson." Thea's stomach twisted as she felt Reid's disgust spike. Mrs. Garwin asked, "Sylvia, I don't mean to impose, but is Leanne not well. I haven't seen her yet."

Mrs. Parkson replied, "She just got back from her ice skating competition. First place again, Meredith. She'll be her in an hour or so, before the debutante begins."

Mrs. Garwin smile grew, "Splendid. It will be delightful that Reid will finally meet her." She said in a whisper, "A much better improvement than his ridiculous lie."

Reid put a hand around Thea's waist and pulled her closer in view. His resentment was daggered at his mother as he said, "Mother I like you to meet my girlfriend. This is…."

She cut him off and snidely said, "Blair Waldorf." Her voice went in a low tone, "Do you expect me to believe your nonsense…."

Thea gave a small giggle, "Mrs. Garwin, it's so nice to meet you," She lightly slapped Reid on the shoulder, "He just calls me that because I have some resemblance of her. My name is Amelia Darcy." Panic started to shake throughout her system when the feeling of recognition surrounded Mrs. Garwin. _Please don't let her remember me, _Thea thought.

Mrs. Garwin gave a query look before saying, "Yes, I can see that. Well I need you," she pointed to Kylie, "you're going to work the tunnel of love. Mr. Simms, I need you to work the pop-corn stand. And you two enjoy the fair. Oh, at eight the debutante will begin." She moved in closer, "And I would like to later to get more acquainted, Miss Darcy." Thea nodded her head in agreement and both strict woman turned around and left.

Reid sighed, "You did amazing Thea."

She turned toward Reid, "How can you say that. She was totally reeking suspicion. She hasn't bought our", she whispered as the waiter passed by, "act at all."

Reid smiled, "Believe me she's always on guard and suspicious. If she wasn't, then we should worry for the apocalypse to come." They moved toward Kylie, who was telling off Tyler, "…and I could say my own name, you know."

Kylie became aware of Thea and Reid presence and asked Reid, "So what's with your mother talking about tunnel of love and stuff. It sounds like a fair."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "It kind of is. She is trying to raise money for the Debutante thingy." They went down the long hallway and existed through the back doors. Both girls stopped in their tracks and Kylie said, "Wow. This is cool."

Outback held many rides like a traveling carnival, only it had in the middle of the grounds, a stage and classy dinner tables. The far left held the gardens that were light up by white light. Thea place a hand on the nearest tree and Reid stood behind her.

Leaning closer to her ear Reid whispered, "We could just go up and hide instead until it's over." Thea's head tipped up to see the club house they spent most of their time hanging out in.

She turned her body to Reid, "I got all pretty and practice my part for hours. At least I should be able to mingle and turn my nose away from the ridiculous Hors d'œuvre."

Reid laughed as he said, "As you wish, my sweet Amelia."

…

Back inside the house, Serenity sat on her rocker reading her latest romance novel while Rae ate a pint of ice cream and watched a re-run of Jerry Springer. When Rae started booing and throwing her spoon at the television, Serenity asked, "Why aren't you going?"

Rae swallowed the ice cream in her mouth she said, "You need help with the twins." Serenity gave a small laugh and placed her book on her lap.

"Please, with your help it'll be like babysitting three kids instead of two."

Rae replied sarcastically, "Har. Har. Har. You're so funny." But Rae couldn't deny the truth of it.

Serenity propped herself up more, "Still didn't answer my question?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds lame. The only good thing to happen would be eating tons of food. But still it probably will be disgusting…."

She trailed off thinking food wasn't the only thing that would turn her stomach. She grinded her teeth knowing she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She loved Caleb. Yes, that's right she had somehow fallen for him. The kid she used to blow spit balls at the back of his head, that annoyed her so much because he was Mr. Sunshine that had to do everything right.

Rae looked down at her almost empty ice cream tub. She felt a little sicker, so she dropped the scooper she was using after she threw her spoon. She looked over to Serenity, who was still waiting for a better excuse on why she wasn't going. What could she say? She rather not see the man she love be driven in the arms of another woman. Rae's sight of Serenity's anxious face quickly dissipated.

_Rae was surrounded by many people and glanced up to see a big ferris wheel. Why was she having a vision of Meredith's party? Scoping the crowd for anything fishy, she spotted Thea uncomfortably holding her arms close to her chest as she was talking to a tall man. From the back she couldn't make out the color of his hair due to the shadow of the tent. Did he have a red tint? Who was he? As her perspective moved closer she could hear Thea asked, "Why are you here?"_

_The man answered, "I was invited personally by Mrs. Garwin, Miss. Darcy. Did I catch your new name right?" Why did his voice seem so familiar? "How have your friends been since our last reunion? Is Reid still a pompous ass?"_

_Thea was becoming angrier as she gripped tightly on the bottom of her dress. The man touched her hair and said, "I noticed you decided to ditch the blonde." She quickly slapped his hand away as he continued to say, "It be a shame if _Kylie_ change that sexy red hair." _

_Thea said threatening, "If you ever mention about Kylie again I'll…"_

_He responded after he gave a short laugh, "I'm not going to start any trouble. So why don't you enjoy the fair. I have to return to some important people. See you later sweetheart." Sweetheart! There was only one person she knew that used that term and gave people the creeps. The man began to turn around giving her a full view of him. _

It was in this moment her vision was sucking her back into reality and only that recent image stuck to her mind. Serenity was bouncing her leg trying to be patient, when only one word escaped Rae's mouth. "Scott."

Serenity's motion stopped, "What?"

Rae shook her head, "Scott Warner's at the party."

Serenity asked quickly, "Is Kylie okay?"

Rae nodded her head, "Yea, but he was talking to Thea. I should go over and check it out."

As Rae stood up Serenity said, "I'm calling Kylie to give her a heads up. You should call Reid to check on Thea."

Rae sighed, "I'll call Abby. Reid will just do something rash if he knows Scott's there."

Serenity said as she held the phone to her ear, "You can't reach Abby. She left her cell phone here."

Aggravated Rae looked through her contacts trying to find any number to call besides Caleb's, "Do you have Tyler's number?"

Serenity nodded her head and said, "On the computer desk is a blue book. It has all my phone numbers in it."

Flipping through Serenity's thick address book, she eventually spotted Tyler's number and dialed him up. It rang three times before Tyler picked up, "Hello?"

She asked, "Its Rae. Where are you?"

Tyler responded confused by her question, "I'm working in a pop-corn stand. Yea, hold on sir."

She questioned him again, "Is Kylie with you?"

Tyler said, "No."

Before he could ask why, Rae asked, "Is Thea by you? Or Reid?"

Tyler trying to juggle scooping pop-corn in a bag and keep the conversation going said, "No. Why? What's going on?"

Rae said, "Nothing's happened. I just had a vision of Scott being there." In the background you could hear people yelling for him to hurry up and boom. Something in the background exploded. Rae asked concern, "Tyler? What happened?"

He said, "I'm fine. The pop-corn machine blew up." He said more to himself, "What the hell is he doing here?" She went back into the living room and Serenity waved to get her attention.

Serenity said, "I can't get in touch with her. Her phone is completely off."

Rae quickly relayed the message to Tyler and he told Rae, "I'm going to find Kylie and tell Reid to keep an eye out for Scott."

After hanging up with Tyler, she began to walk to the front door, when Serenity, who was on the phone, said, "Where are you going? You're attire's all wrong."

Rae laughed, "What do you expect me to do? Poof a dress? It's not like I have a fairy godmother on speed dial."

Ten minutes later.

"Holy shit Serenity. You're like a freakin' fairy godmother." Rae said this as she took a quick glance at her appearance. It was a simple black sweetheart cut bodice, with a mid-thigh skirt made out of black feathers. "Alright you keep trying to get in touch with Kylie again." Grabbing her Camaro keys, she booked out hoping that nothing would start up now that Reid and Tyler knew Scott was there.

Serenity, on the other hand, was left behind again. One thing about having children was that her responsibility for her kids was now higher than her friends. Sometimes she just felt torn and useless, especially after she tried calling Kylie at least 35 times and left 15 messages.

Looking around her house for something to do while waiting for Chase to get back, she walked down the hall and stood to the side of the closet. She opened it up quickly thinking all the stuff she transported from the living room would pile out. But when she peak around the door nothing toppled over. _Damn_, she thought. The closet was free from any baby things. Did she transport them to another closet?

Killing ten more minutes she was enabled to conclude she transported the twins toys, blankets, diapers, some bottles, baby powder and binkies somewhere not in her house. So maybe last year she didn't master transporting stuff without her that well. Maybe she should have practice much more than she should have watched the addicting show _Pretty Little Liars_.

Interrupting her thought, a cry pierced the air followed by another baby wailing. If one cries the other sibling would join; seemed like true twin telepathy. Knowing this wasn't good she quickly went to the kitchen. Poured a cup of milk and grabbing a straw she ventured up hoping to distract the twins. _Boy, this is going to be a long night_, Serenity thought as she blew the first bubbles.

…

Crowds of people all headed toward the tables where the debutant contestants were about to begin their show. Unlucky for Tyler, for he was going not with the flow of the mob of people, so he practically had to push his way through. After tripping over a chihuahua, knocking over an old lady and getting closed line by a very butch and temperamental man, Tyler had final broke free from the crowd in a reasonable amount of time. Before he could make a fast break too Kylie, Reid, who was by Abby and Caleb, waved him over. This didn't look good at all.

Abby asked, "Have you seen Thea?"

Tyler shook his head, "No."

Caleb turned to Reid, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

Reid replied a little panicked, "Yea, she said she was going to the bathroom and meet me at our table. But it's been a half an hour now and she still hadn't showed up."

Tyler informed them, "Do you think Scott is with her?" Reid's eyes almost bugged out at the mention of Scott's name.

The other two slowly turned their heads in confusion and Caleb said, "Scott's here? Do you think Rae's vision…."

Reid slammed his fist on a table, "He's probably hurting her as we speak. Where the hell is she?"

Caleb asked, "Reid, where did you search?"

He replied aggravated, "Most of the main rooms in the house and the carnival grounds…though it's hard because there so many damn people around."

Caleb said, "Okay, Reid and I will go around and search the grounds. Abby search Reid's whole house including the bathrooms." He gave his phone to Abby, "Call Reid if you find her."

Tyler interrupted, "I'll go get Kylie and then we'll help track Thea down." Everyone move quickly to the plan and Tyler swiftly ran to the other side of the park hoping Scott hadn't given her a surprise visit too.

To be continued….


	6. The Middle by Jimmy Eats World

Chapter 5, Part 2

5 minutes into this job she thought, this isn't so bad.

10 minutes into this job she was trying convince herself she could make it until her replacement came.

15 minutes into this job she wondered where her replacement was.

20 minutes started to become unbearable and irritated at the horrible kids.

25 minutes into this job she realized no one was coming.

30 minutes into this job she thought, I'm going to kill myself.

At this point this simple job of helping kids get onto a boat and push a button became a nightmare. Teens weren't keeping their hands to themselves, if you catch my drift. Little kids decided to stand up when the boat was moving after told not to. The constant comments and snickers about the stupid attire Mrs. Garwin gave her to wear, wings and to carry a bow around, was making her wish these arrows were real ones. But the cherry on the cake was having Kate talk nonstop about herself and the pageant.

After giving a few hums here and there, Kate must have started to feel herself becoming boring, thus her chattering cease. She slowly gave a minor glance over just to make sure Kate didn't slip, hit her head and was now drowning at the bottom of the water way. Nope. As Kylie accidently made contact with Kate's eyes she began to talk again. Cue sigh.

She said, "Kylie, you're almost the closest of being the prettiest girl in our group. You should have listen to me and done the Debutant too. You could have taken Allen. He's got it bad for you." Kylie was facing away when rolled her eyes. She knew Kate was only saying this now because Kate was reassured many times that Kylie wasn't ever going to be in one.

Kylie said, "I told you Kate. I had to help out for Mrs. Garwin. Plus these competitions are not really my style." Kylie didn't mention anything about Allen or else it would begin an interrogation of why she denied him so many times. An announcer tapped a microphone and began to state the Debutant would begin in five minutes. Kate was now on a mission to win against Kira, so Kylie quickly said, "Good luck", hoping she would leave sooner.

Kate said as she left, "Have fun."

Kylie mumbled to herself, "Yea, I rather jab my eyes out."

"Well that sounds a little harsh, red." Just when you get rid of one annoying person another one seems to show up.

"Hey Allen." She turned around to see him standing there with the same shit ass grin he wore. Before she would have found it endearing, but now it just made her want to punch him. It's not like Allen was a bad kid or wasn't sweet and gentlemen like. Heck, he wasn't bad looking either with his light brown hair, dark brown eyes and lean body type. Let's just say the attention he gave her at first was flattering, but after four weeks of him, she just needed space.

Looking around, she notice most people had left to see the show, thus making her seem free to talk; an opportunity he would take full advantage of. He said, "So I tried calling you last night." Kylie tried to not show surprise and confusion as she wondered how he got her number. Allen said quickly reading her expression, "Kate gave it to me."

Kylie said, "Oh, I didn't recognize the number."

Allen said excited, "Here give me your phone and I'll program myself in."

"I can't," Kylie responded. In an instant his expression changed to like one of those sad, lost puppies you see on those adoption commercials. She sighed at her guilt and continued to say, "My phone fell into the water." In an instant he was down on his knees trying to fetch it out of the 4 foot gully.

He asked, "How did this happen?"

The long story of how this happen went along the lines of two bratty kids where trying to move the boats off the track, so they could ram each other. She made a grab for both of them and would band them from the ride; but in the struggle of getting them to leave, her phone fell out of her hand into the water. Kylie was then pissed off so when their parents came over and ask what was wrong, Kylie may have embellished a little by saying the peeping toms where in the girl lavatory looking under stalls.

Kylie answered, "Slipped out of my hand." He wasn't going to reach it, but all be damn, he was trying.

"So I was," his tongue began to stick out of his mouth as he stretch further, "Would you like to go out tonight? We could go to…." Kylie sighed at his determination; she already had multiple times tried letting him down easily, but obviously he couldn't take a hint. So now she had to think up another excuse to get away. What could she say? _Uh, I have stuff to do._ No, too general. _I'm being deported._ Na, way over the top. _I have to floss my cat's teeth. I'm teaching my ferret to yodel?__None of my socks match. My bathroom tiles need grouting. I have to watch Oprah. That not a bad excuse; everyone love Opra…. Why is Tyler still waiting around the corner like a creeper? Probably still angry about our disagreement; she still couldn't understand why this was such a big deal. Sure people would hit on them, but as long as they know they love each other and would stay faithful, there shouldn't be a problem. What's wrong with having privacy….Shit, Allen's waiting for an answer._

Kylie finally said, "I have family in town."

Still oblivious to her constant rejection he said, "I should meet them." Taking Kylie back, a feeling of numbing shock shook her body and she felt a faint dizzy. Leaning against the wall for support she heard the sound of Allen saying, Ahh and the combination of water splashing.

In a matter of second's she felt back to normal and looked down to see Allen standing soaking wet in the water. She would have burst out laughing if she wasn't wrapped up in what just happened to her body. Footsteps of her spy came swiftly over and he asked quietly, "Kylie, are you okay?" Truthfully she wasn't sure; she felt okay now. She nodded her head and notice in her peripheral vision Allen wasn't happy Tyler joined in.

As Allen dove underwater trying to receive Kylie's phone to bring attention back on him, Tyler began to tell her quickly of the news about Thea and Scott. Kylie closed her eyes drowning out any distraction and just focused on Thea. "She's in the northwest direction…by the gardens." As Kylie said this, Tyler whipped out his phone and called Caleb to tell him where Thea was located.

"Got it!" Allen screamed as he burst through the surface of water getting Tyler, but mostly Kylie wet. She slowly walked up as he held that shit ass grin on his face. "Oops."

Taking her cell phone back she said, "Thanks Allen. I was wondering could you look after this ride, I didn't have a break to eat yet." He shook his head quickly looking smug that she asked him and not Tyler. As she past by Tyler with a distraction expression, she said, "Meet me by the ice cream tent in ten minutes." Tyler contained a smirk as Allen raised himself out the water. She was annoyed with Allen; he could tell by her cheeks getting red and her jaw closed tight.

Tyler asked curiously, "So has she accepted your proposals of going out yet?"

Wringing his shirt out, he replied, "No she hasn't yet. " Tyler smiled and Allen responded quickly, "She's been busy. She has her family coming over this week."

"Oh, Really?" Tyler could have laughed at the lie. "Hasn't she rejected you at least 26 times already? Just giving you a heads up, but I think she wants you to take a hint and realize she isn't interested."

Allen gave a chuckle, "Is this coming from experience? I'm pretty sure you have been trying to get with her since freshmen year?" Allen walked closer, "Look I know you like her, but I do too. So what I'm going to say is let the best man win. If you don't get her to agree to be your girlfriend within this year, you will have to back down and stop trying."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "And what do you get out of this?"

Allen raised a shoulder, "If you're out of the picture I think I'll have a better shot."

Tyler already knowing this was in the bag shook his hand, "Alright, deal."

…

Sitting in the driver seat of her Camaro, Rae slammed her door open and marched to the back of her car to see two flat tires. No she didn't hit a pot hole or run over shatter glass or a box of nails. The only remaining mark on the tires where two huge gashes where someone had slashed her wheels. Obviously someone didn't want her to help, especially after having a vision of Thea being whipped around like a rag doll. The last image Rae had of her was Thea panting on the ground with cuts everywhere. Her eyes seemed so lifeless that it scared Rae when she came back into reality.

After calling Caleb to inform him on her latest vision, she got back into the car and with determination, kept driving even though the car gained the sound of the rubber flapping. Getting closer to her destination, the car began to screech and flay sparks as the metal rim grinded with the road. _Come on I only had five minutes to get there_, she thought. Quickly she saw the one side of her tire, the hub cap fly into the wood area. _This wasn't good_, she thought.

Soon she could feel the car becoming harder to steer. Dilating her eyes she used her vision to help her get on the best path that wouldn't lead her car losing control and tumbling. Reaching the gate her car gave in the back ripping apart her bottom. The good news was it slowed her down right in front of valet driver. Stepping out of her car Rae tossed the keys to the shocked guy saying, "Good. Make sure not to scratch the paint."

Making her way to the grounds she spotted Reid, who was arguing with his mother, by the second story window. If Reid was nearby, Thea had to be, so she ran hoping not to collapse from all the exercise.

The door was cracked open and Rae leaned against the wall until she could catch her breath. Reid said angry, "I don't give a shit about meeting Mr. Westchester. I have more important things in life than socializing with these fake people."

Mrs. Garwin hissed, "Be careful what you're saying idiot. Now get acquainted with Miss Parkson before she moves on to better things."

"No, I have to go to the hospital and make sure Thea is okay." Her harsh expression rearranged into a more i-ate-a-sour-lemon look of confusion. "Who's this Thea?"

Reid was quickly losing his patience at his mother's slowness, "My guardian."

Mrs. Garwin said with disgust, "What are the guardians doing back here?"

Reid ignored her comment, "There was a fight in the gardens and Thea got…."

Mrs. Garwin carried on like he wasn't there, "But I didn't see them? They always bring trouble. Nuisance little pests." Reid's fist began to turn white from clamping them so hard together.

Rae walked over to Reid and asked, "Is she okay?"

Reid relieved to talk to someone that was sane said, "I think. Caleb and Abby took her through the back so no one would talk or get suspicious." Rae glanced around to see if anyone was listening in, "And Kylie and Tyler?"

"Is this a guardian?" Mrs. Garwin said as she scrutinized Rae with her eyes.

"Hello Meredith, long time no see. I see time hasn't been kind to you." She stood in shock as she whispered to herself, "Lucinda."

Sighing in annoyance Reid just continued to say, "They went tracking."

Rae said, "I'll go help Kylie and Tyler. You just get to Thea."

Meredith, "Wait Thea was your blonde tramp."

Rae whipped her body toward Meredith, "Want to say that again?" She took a step back. That's right her bark was always louder than her bite when it came to Rae. Rae took off leaving Reid to fight his own battle and stand up to his mother. He had to let his mother realize he wasn't going to let her control his life forever

"Apologize."

Reid said as he kept his eyes shut. Mrs. Garwin said stubbornly, "What for? Don't you dare raise your voice to me."

His temper was simmering and he yelled, "Now."

She was set in her ways and Reid had to calm down or else his black as night eyes wouldn't go away. Turning around so he wouldn't break anything, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The mirror on the wall held ice blue eyes on his face. _Thea would be proud_, Reid thought as his mother yelled,

"Don't you dare turn your back on me! I'll take your inheritance away. You'll be so poor you…you…you'll have to sell the clothes on your back to survive."

Reid straightened his jacket and faced his mother as he softly said, "You can do whatever you want. You can abuse me, hate me, take stuff away from me, but you're never going to turn me away from what I know is right. If there's one thing I'm proud of it's not being selfish like you."

Reid strutted out of the room leaving only the sting of his truthful words behind.

…

As she looked around the crowd, she turned near the house wall and scanned the future to see what Kylie and Tyler where going to end up doing.

_The crackling of leaves occurred as they took a step forward. "I can't believe I lost the trail," Kylie said annoyed with herself. _

_Tyler sat down on a fallen tree, "Do you have a clue who it could have been?" _

_Kylie bit her lip, "From this point I'm sure there are two trails. The hooded figure I have no clue who that was. And it gets weirder because I can't even get a trace of it; it's like it doesn't exist now. The other trail leading to our right," she paused and said sarcastically dark, "I think belongs to a dear old friend of our past." _

_Tyler asked, "Who's that?" _

_Kylie said puzzled, "Lydia?" She shook her head, "It doesn't make sense though. Rae saw her die." She turned into the other direction, "We should get back."_

Rae was a little unnerved by the news that Lydia maybe back. She was dead. She remembered it very vividly. _It was only 28 years ago and everything was going wrong. Right out in the game Gabriel had Serenity wiped out before anyone could reach her and give her memories back. And Lydia, at the time they didn't know it was her, had placed Kylie into a coma after she had given Abby, Thea and Rae their memories._

_That was his plan to slowly take each one of them out at a time. So at the Dells junk yard they were ambushed by Lydia and Gabriel's goons. They were trying to reach their hide out to buy some time. But Lydia, their once trusted friend, betrayed them and quickly eliminated Thea and Abby. Out of rage, Rae, Will and Sam had chased Lydia to get revenge. _

_In mid-battle Will, quickly fired at Lydia and tag team with Sam. Gabriel was observing the fight in amusement until Lydia got hit. Thus he quickly used his power to drop metal pieces that were stack up high in piles and almost landed on Will, if Rae hadn't pushed him out of the way. Will got up quickly checking if Rae was okay and she yelled, 'Look out!" _

_In the nick of time he had duck an orb crashing in the ground tearing debris around them. He got up quickly shooting back and Sam sent a crashing wave of snakes at Gabriel. Rae tried to move, but her leg and shoulder was broken and more of their power was being thrown around almost hitting her twice. She quickly decided to climb into a junk car, to have some protection._

_The boys were good with their power and had knock Gabriel back and cornered him. In desperation he spotted Rae in the junk car and smiled. _

"_Get ready to finally join hell," Sam said with vengeance. _

"_Well you can, but I think you should first be more focused on losing your friend." Confusion was etched on their face before the screams of Rae echoed in the air. They turned around to see Rae beating the door trying to claw her way out. They swiftly jump down the pile with their black eyes and raced to Rae's rescue. The crane began to lift her off the ground and into the now working car crushing machine. Rae was becoming light head for everything was sealed shut, so as a last resort she was able to used her working arm to cut through the metal, creating some circulation for air. _

_As she was beginning lowered into the pit the boys jump in; Sam flashed his eyes blasting the door open and pulled Rae slowly out, while Will restrained the crushing metal jaws. When Sam turned to the wall, Will was hit in the head with a pipe by Lydia. And quickly the wall smack into Sam, pushing him back into the car. "Shit." Sam eyes blazed as held the walls and thankfully Rae woke up to blasted a shot at Lydia making her fall into the pit. The walls were slowly inching closer and Sam gradually raised Will and Rae out of the pit. The crippled Lydia inched toward Sam with a piece of glass in her bloody hand._

_Sweat was dripping down his face as he was losing control. With his power about to give, he took a risk of jumping the hood of the car when his power cut. The walls flew hitting the car's side, knocking him on his knees on the hood and caused Lydia, who was trying to cling onto the top of the roof, to slide to the trunk due to her slippery blood trail. A hand held out for him and he quickly took it as the walls came closer. With Rae's support he was able to lift himself out, unlike Lydia, who was trapped. She screamed for Gabriel to save her, but he would never come even though he was still around. _

Her sight was being restored and she jumped back into the wall, surprised to see Reid in front of her. He asked, "Is everything good?" She nodded her head and was thankful she could lie so easily. Relief washed over Reid and he unexpectedly hugged her. Pulling back he nodded his head with a smile, "Thanks."

Before Reid was going to leave Rae asked, "So where that list that tells us what job's ours?"

Reid pointed over to a sheet on a table, "Are you really going to…?"

Rae shook her head, "Na, just curious what she put me up for." Reid gave a nod of his head and looked around. "Reid, you got to stop stalling. It'll be fine and she needs you."

He looked up at Rae with a somber expression, "I guess I should go now." He slowly turned around and his posture was more slouched as he walked to the parking lot. Rae saw that later on in the hospital Reid was blaming himself for not protecting Thea better, hence why he was regretting to go to Thea's side right away. _Such a Caleb thing to do_, she thought.

She slowly walked to the stand. Scanning the list, her name caught her eye.

Kissing Booth.

Isn't that ironic; Meredith didn't know she was Lucinda and yet she already wrote her off. She turned around to find a girl around her age yelling for the security guard. "That's her. She stole my cell phone." The girl was pointing in her direction and Rae looked to her sides seeing no one by her. The security guard and the girl were now by Rae, "She took. Check her purse."

Rae asked completely confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't take anything."

"Search her. Search her now," this girl with bland color blonde hair screeched.

"Ma'am, I need to check your purse." She handed over her purse gladly to prove this bitch wrong. The girl leaned in with a smile as the bag was opening up.

"Excuse me." They all turned and Rae was surprised to see it was Aaron. "I found this on the ground. Maybe you could find out who this belongs to?"

The security guard shrugged his shoulders knowing the problem was solved. "Sorry for the trouble ma'am." He turned to the girl and said, "You should make sure your right before accusing anyone of a crime."

The girl's face held shock as her cell phone was handed back to her by Aaron. He said as he gazed in her eyes, "You should be more careful where you place your phone, Leanne."

Offering Rae an arm, she took it and asked as they walked away, "What just happened?"

Leading to a table, Aaron sat down saying, "She set you up. I saw her slip her phone into your purse. So I opt to taking it out of your purse and exposing her lie in a nicer and possibly funnier way."

Still standing she realized Leanne probably thought she was Reid's date. Jealous much? Noticing Aaron was still there she said, "Thanks." He nodded his head and looked over the stage with a frown. Following the direction of his eyes, was Kira, wearing a crown and sash, talking to a bunch of people, but mostly guys though. He took a swig of the alcoholic beverage that was left on the table.

Rae sat slowly down, "So I get a feeling that Kira maybe flirting in front of you."

He smirked and said sarcastically, "Really I didn't notice at all." He took another swig, "We took a break so she's only doing this to make me jealous." Rae would have laughed and said jealously was in the air, if Rae's attention wasn't drawn to the right, where Caleb was draping his coat over Molly.

She grabbed his glass, took a gulp and asked, "Is one of those boys her date?"

Aaron leaned forward, "I'm her date."

Rae raised a brow, "Isn't that back pedaling if you going on a date with the person you broke up with."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say. I promised to take her to this function. I have some morals."

Rae laughed, "Seems like you fulfilled your promise then."

He looked at his watch, "Well what do you know I did. Hmm…I'm running low on my drink." She was about to wave a waiter over, but Aaron pulled her arm down. "Shh…no. I know where to get the good stuff." Walking around the path, it led to a small shack with a lock on it. Aaron turned around and pulled out a key opening the lock.

Rae behind his shoulder, whispered, "Did you pick pocket the guards too?"

Opening the door for her, he replied, "Close, but no. All this wine and champagne Mrs. Garwin bought is from my father's company. So naturally I was in charge of getting it stored in here." Looking at a box, he asked, "So what shall you have Miss Preston? White Wine, Red Wine, we got some Rose Wine." He moved to another box, "Sparkling Wine, Dessert Wine or even Fortified Wine."

He glanced over to Rae opening a box, "I want some whiskey."

He laughed, "You can take the hard stuff?"

"More than you know," Rae replied. It was true she could pack a couple dozen before feeling effect of the alcohol. It burn to quickly before it reach into her system. After his sixth and her fourteenth, the door began to jingle. Aaron got up quickly and fell on his butt, "We got to hide." Grabbing his hand, they both laughed at their attempts to get up.

After five tries they made it behind some boxes and she watched a man with a handcart enter and load two boxes up. Aaron, in not such a quiet whisper, asked, "Are they gone?" Rae slapped her hand over his mouth as she tried not to laugh. She shook her head in thought, _why wasn't he this fun, nice and happy all the time? Maybe he was a happy drunk? _

The man hearing their odd ends of hushed noises took his flash light and called out, "Anyone in here? Show yourself." The man was starting to move his search more closely and Aaron said, "There's a back door. Come on." Getting up, they quickly stumbled their way to the back of the storage room. They wouldn't have drawn attention to themselves if Rae hadn't bumped into a crate.

"Hey you there. Stop." Quickly they headed to the left and weaved through crates trying to lose the man. With fast thinking Aaron stopped Rae and they ducked behind a pile of crates. The man running full speed flew past them, continuing in the direction they were heading before. Standing up, Aaron led Rae to the right side of the warehouse. "Come on the door this way."

Exiting out the door, it slammed shut alarming the man of their position. But because they were already far away, they could only hear the man yelling in the way distance. Cutting through a path and barely clearing small hedges, they ended up by a beautiful deserted lake. Rae collapsed on the ground laughing, "I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." She glanced up to see Aaron smiling and holding something behind his back.

He said as he bowed, "Madam, would you care to join me for a drink?" He pulled out a bottle of champagne and shot it up in the air when he opened it.

Rae asked with her head held high, "Is it a good year, Mr. Abbot?"

He sat close next to her, "A very, very, very good year."

The proximity was very, very, very close too and Aaron being a hormonal boy kissed her lips. She in response kissed him back for Aaron was a very, very good kisser. His motions and technique were perfect.

But she missed the timid touch of Caleb placing his hands on her waist, the clumsy bumping of faces because they had to switch position of their kissing or the constant butterflies that swarmed her tummy while kissing Caleb. _She had to forget about Caleb and just enjoy the fun_, she thought as she was playing tongue tennis with Aaron.

Aaron pulled back, "I'm not looking to get attached. Is that cool?"

Rae laughed, "And I never want to be your girlfriend. So no attachments."

With no further ado, it became hot quick. With Rae peeling off his shirt feeling his nicely done abs, to him copying her motion. (Well except him feeling up her abs. He was more interested in her other assets.)

As they proceed on, Rae thought two things. One, Aaron must have had a lot of practice throughout high school. And two, this could work. She didn't really like him much, so no attachment. And she got to forget Caleb a little bit, while he enjoyed getting some. Win, win. Right?

…

Whistling a small tune as he rattled the keys to open the door, Chase opened the door to not see his lovely sweetheart waiting up for him like usual. Chase smirk as he thought, _about time she listen to me to not stay up late and wait for me. She needs her sleep. Speaking of sleep, that sounded so good right now. To kick off these shoes and get into some comfortable shorts, maybe even take a warm shower to relax his tight shoulders._

The tension from his adoptive father's company was being a pain by screwing up his orders so quickly. Exiting out of the kitchen to find something to eat, he notice an empty tub of ice cream, spoons and that the television still on. He picked up the container throwing it away and placed the spoons in the sink. Going back to the television he detected a humming noise, but as he moved closer to the television it didn't get louder. Was it the t.v.?

Pushing the off button the humming noise of what sounded like a vacuum was running up stairs. Panic, of course, engulfed his body because this was to strange of an occurrence and Chase took two steps at a time going up the stairs. Opening the baby room he found an interesting set up. The twins were fast asleep in there cribs, only their bottoms were pinned in washcloths. There were three jars of milk that looked like no one drank, but spilled on the floor. Straws littered the floor. His Serenity was out cold in her rocker, wearing earmuffs from their winter storage box. He could only conclude she was wearing these to block out the sound of the vacuum that was still running. But why?

Switching off the vacuum, he kissed the heads of his two angles and scooped up Serenity placing her in bed. After a few seconds, he too was ready for bed and lay next to his cherry. Automatically her warm arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed her forehead.

"May I ask why the vacuum was running?"

Serenity yawned and said a little mumble, "It put them to sleep."

Chase laughed, "Alright. Night Serenity."

He kissed her forehead one more time as Serenity replied, "Night."


	7. Lean On Me by Bill Withers

It was a late Sunday night when Caleb was tipping back in the wooden chair. He said, "Thea, your presentation was flawless. You'll get an A+ for sure."

Placing her index cards back in order she asked, "Do you think so Caleb? How was my time?"

He shifted back onto all four legs and grabbed his cell phone off the desk, "Around nine minutes." She gripped her hair that lay in front of her shoulder.

"That's a reasonable time. Right?" She was second guessing herself more and more as she was running out of time.

Caleb laughed, "Between 6-10 minutes. I believe you are good, Thea."

Clicking through her power point she asked again, "Should I go through it one more time?"

She glanced over to Caleb, who was nodding his head, "Sure. If you want too?"

With her attention not sole focused on her presentation worry, Thea finally realized Caleb was a little bored and frustrated. He was too nice of a friend to say no, especially after hearing her present twenty-seven times? Or was it twenty-eight now?

She cleared her throat and said, "You know what, I think I'm good. And it's almost eleven."

He sat up smiling and couldn't contain his joy as he said, "Okay then. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

Thea was thinking about it as they walked passed bookshelves, "No. I'll be fine. But thank you for meeting me at the library and going over my presentation a million times."

Caleb opening the door for her and said, "It's no problem. Just letting you know you shouldn't get so worked up about this presentation. You know the facts, your presentation looks great and you make good eye contact." Thea nodded her head in agreement even though she had this feeling that no matter how hard she tried, the outcome didn't look good.

Exiting out the library, they crossed the grounds over to the dorms. "So how's dorm-ing with Reid and Tyler?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "It's good. Reid thankfully doesn't bring girls ever to our dorm…which's a relief."

Thea accidently asked, "Why?"

Caleb responded, "I don't like the chance of him getting beds confused and him doing the no, no, cha, cha in my bed." Thea gave quick laugh thankful he didn't catch on her interest why Reid wasn't dating. If anything she should ask him personally what's wrong; so unlike Reid.

Entering into the lobby Caleb said, "Well here's my stop. Are you sure? It's only down the hall."

Thea shook her head quickly and said softly, "I'm good, Caleb. Thanks."

As they part ways Thea smiled at Caleb's emotions of caring and protectiveness. Ever since freshmen year their relationship had blossom and now she practically had an older brother. Her smile slowly melted away as she continued to walk down the dark, quiet hallways. _Huh…I never realized how lonely it was around here during the weekends_, she thought. As soon as she passed the staircase, (thank the lord she didn't have to use those stairs anymore) she could hear faint footsteps echoing behind her. Thea twisted around to find no one in sight. She tried to sense anyone's feelings, but there was nothing. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? Turning back around, her pace picked up to reached her cool dorm room.

Over the summer Spencer Academy had started, on the first floor, to remodel dorm rooms in both the boys and the girl's buildings. But with other projects, such as updating the science labs and computer room, Provost Higgins had to push the remodeling back of the dorms on the first floor for the girls. A.k.a. he ran out of funding. (Lucky for the boys, their dorms were completed.)

Anyway, there were only a few rooms finished before the funding stopped and guess what five friends got one? That's right we did with the help of Serenity's persuasion and the nice donation they left for the school. Let's just say, Provost will be able to finish his project on the dorms this coming summer.

Entering through room 106, she saw Rae laying on the couch and Abby sitting in a plush green chair watching an info commercial. Rae said, "I still don't understand why she's still with it? She doesn't have to torture herself anymore; Caleb got to talk to Pogue without Kate in the way."

Abby placed her hand in the Doritos bag to grab a few chips, "Maybe she likes being with Kate?"

Rae stared at Abby, "That's bull shit." Serenity walked out of the bedroom she shared with Rae and Thea.

She said as she brushed her light brown hair, "I hate to admit it, but Kylie's changed the past couple weeks. It's like she actually enjoys being a part of Kate's, "Serenity used air quotes, "popular group."

Sitting down next to Rae, Thea couldn't help but agree. Kylie was shutting everyone in their group out and the feelings Thea caught of Kylie were troubling. "Earth to Thea. Why are you biting your nails again?"

Thea looked over to see everyone staring at her, "Oh, I was just thinking."

Rae nodded her head, "Yes?"

She sat up more, "Yesterday I accidently bumped in to Kylie and got a strong sense of her. She was radiating lots of power-hunger, love for attention, and anger. The rest of her being was indifferent."

They all sat quietly before Serenity added, "Did you see what she did today?"

Rae gave a short snide laugh, "No. But did you see what she's wearing? If her skirt got any higher or her shirt any lower; let's just say there's going to be nothing left for guys to imagine."

Abby turned quickly to Serenity's thoughts. She put her hands over her mouth, "Holy shit! Why the hell did she do that?"

Looking back and forth, Thea knew both Rae and her had missed something big, "What?"

Serenity said, "Remember Maggie Piggot?"

Thea thought for a couple seconds, "Isn't she a sophomore?"

Serenity continued to say, "Yea. Kylie shoved crumbled-peanut butter cookies in her face and asked her to smell them."

Thea said shocked, "Kylie did that?" Rae just held a surprise face as she listened to the unbelievable thing Kylie did.

Abby nodded her head over to Rae, "That's right, Rae." Licking her fingers from the Doritos's, she said, "She's allergic to peanut products."

Serenity spoke up, "At least her reaction wasn't too bad." Thea glanced up at the television to see the movie; "Too Fast, Too Furious" was playing. Did Kylie know she was allergic?

"Yea, she did." Thea hazel eye's shifted over to Abby. "Last year, when Pogue went to the hospital, Kylie accidently bumped into Maggie when she was going in. Kylie mentioned it to us," Abby pointed over to Serenity, "later on that her allergy flared badly after eating an ice cream at Baskin Robbins." Abby shook her head, "The things girls go through to seem normal."

The door knob clicked open and Kylie entered the room. As Thea observed her, she noticed Kylie's different attire wasn't the only thing she saw that was new; her hair seemed like it was from one of those hair commercials. Long, tamed, straight and shiny. And when did she decide to wear makeup? Last time she checked, Kylie hated the idea of accidently poking her eye out with mascara or eye liner. The smell of toner and perfume even surrounded her. Analyzing her feelings, she was jumpy, suspicious, and extremely…self-conscious? Why?

Thea glanced around to realize she wasn't the only one staring. Reading Thea's mind, Abby warned the other girls and soon everyone went off doing their own thing. Kylie gave one more glance to everyone in the living room before shutting the door to go to bed.

Rae poked Abby in the side, "See what I mean. She's like the plastics from _Mean Girls_."

Abby sighed, "Let's just get some sleep."

Rae stood up, "What? You're not going to but in or, order her to stop hanging out with our enemy?"

Abby turned to Rae and for the first time her English accent slipped through, "Kate's not our enemy. She's just some dumb, annoying prat." She accidently glanced over at Serenity as she said, "And the last time I did that, nothing happened. It only made things harder." She turned away from Rae, wishing everyone a goodnight.

Thea regretfully crawled into her bed and pulled her blanket over her body. She hoped her nightmare of the terrible incident would leave her be. As she turned on her side, the last thing she heard was Rae grumbling to herself, "Now she decides to keep her nose out of others business. She's so backwards."

…..

_Thea was enclosed on three sides by tall, green hedges and only one path was open in front of her. She gulped as she glanced down to see her yellow dress was still intact. Why was she reliving this incident again? Was there any other way to escape or do it better? If her conscious wanted that why couldn't she control her actions then? She walked unwilling through the brick path and turned quickly around when hearing the hedges sealing the path behind her._

_Entering a court yard, a dark hooded figure stood on the other side. She could feel her panic course through her body, even though she knew the hooded figure wouldn't charge at her first. No, it would just stand there, for it had a unique item in hand. Thea's body moved to open the little sac of water she carried under her dress and as it flowed out Thea couldn't control it. Instead it dripped all on the ground, which was sucked up quickly due to the unusual drought. _

_She remembered asking to herself, why wasn't her power working? And on cue, as if the creature could read her mind, it waved that stone in the air. Thea knowing what was about to happen next braced herself. The hooded figure moved swiftly with a sword at her and Thea grabbed her arm twisting it so the sword pointed away from her. Swiftly, she threw her leg up and wacked the creature in the face. Thea only got a glance to see the hood come down, before setting her full sight on the sword that clanged to the ground. _

_Thea failed at trying to manipulate her dream to see who this mysterious person was. Instead she was force to reenact her previous actions. She tumbled for the sword, enough time for the creature to recover their identity. As they charged at each other, Thea swung the sword directly hitting the stone in her hand. But before Thea could switch the direction of the blade back to hit her enemy, the perpetrator put their hands out and pushed Thea back with some kind of force. Her body rolled on the ground from the force and she slowly got up. Thea now could feel her power course through her body again as the stone laid in pieces. She took a deep breath and gradually the grass around her began to die. The death of vegetation continued to creep away and enter through the hedges, leaving only dried leaves and brittle branches. The hooded figure that was running toward her with the sword stopped in awe and fright, as the pile of water swirled around Thea._

_In one swipe she flew back her component and whirled the water so it entrapped the enemy in a tornado of water. By this time Thea would be calculating how long before the hooded person would pass out._

_It was at this point in her dream, Thea was trying to figure out why see didn't sense any emotions from her; it was as if she was empty. Knowing any second that…bam. Her arms were tied to her side by a bolas and all the water she had been control fell to the ground, swamping everything. She tried to worm her way out, but the bindings where to tight. Getting her hair pulled back, she now facing the person that hid in the shadows. _

_Thea's heart pounded as she stared into her murderer's eyes. Lydia. She smiled curved crooked, "Miss me?" In one jolt, Lydia dragged her by her hair through the mud, head first to her unknown enemy. In reaching distance of her leader (maybe?), Lydia pushed her face into the mud sufficating her slowly. Thea's legs kicked as air escaped her lungs. On the verge of almost out of air, Lydia lifted her face up._

_Gasping for air she could hear Lydia say, "Let me have some fun before my first kill." She kicked Thea in the face, then twice in the side. Ripping the material from her back, Thea could feel cool metal piece on her back. Lydia whispered in her ear, "Last time I didn't have the pleasure of hearing you scream as I did this." She held a lighter in front of Thea's face and clicked it so a flame appeared, "You were already dead by then."_

_At this point Thea wished to wake up and not live this torture again. The metal began to heat up on her back and she could smell burning of fresh. There she began to kick and scream. Praying somebody would hear her or save her. What seemed like eternity had finally stopped and all Thea could think of was that she wished she was numb, awake or dead; anything to be away from the pain. Lydia gave a laugh before kneeling down beside her, "Wish you were dead yet?" _

_Thea putting on a brave face and spat at her. Lydia, wasn't repulsed by this gesture, instead it inflamed her frenzy love for violence. Grabbing her hair again she said, "Oh, your skin look a little dry yet. Let me help you with my new spa treatment." Before Lydia had a chance to push her face in the ground again, Lydia looked up with intensity and said, "There coming." Pulling Thea's head back further she whispered in her ear, "I guess I'll have to kill you some other time."_

Thea's eyes open to see pitch black and could only hear her loud erratic breathing. Slowly her eyes became accustomed to the night and she could see she was in her bed still. Glancing around the room was Rae sound asleep with her mouth wide open and on the other side was Serenity, sprawled out in her bed. Sitting up, Thea looked over the clock to see what time it was. 4:26. Oh good, only 7 more hours until doomsday, a.k.a. presentation. Sigh…this day was starting out great, Thea thought sarcastically.

Now that she was wide awake she didn't know what to do with herself. She could go on the couch and watch television, but she couldn't seem to have the courage to move from her bed. After all she felt safer with her friends next to her. She didn't want to be afraid. Maybe if she believed it was a dream. Could it be? Gabriel is known for making dreams seem real.

Placing her hand back she went under her shirt slowly guiding her hand up her back. She pulled her hand away quickly after feeling the scar left on her back. Nope, she was branded with the witch hunter death symbol. She stared out the window thinking, n_ever in history had a witch survive once marked. She was very lucky, well, at least for now._

…

Gripping her desk like it was her life vest Thea waited for Mr. Brown to start class. She kept trying to secure herself by saying dumb phrases like, you can do this. You just have to go up there and do what you rehearsed. Caleb went over it, so he can't accuse you of plagiarism. What could be the worst thing to happen?

Thea's hands started to sweat as she thought, _I could stutter all the way through it, freeze under the pressure, possible throw up, or even pass out (which didn't sound like a bad idea right now). Maybe if he calls on her like the second or third person she could calm down enough, see what the competition brought and set the standards high._

"Mrs. Hastings." Crap. Thea pried her hands away from the desk and took her index cards and flash drive up, so she could start to set up. Half way through her presentation she was feeling more confident and comfortable knowing most the kids laughed at her jokes and didn't have that glazed eye look. She steadily focused on the kids emotions for she was scared what Mr. Brown may be feeling. Glancing at the clock she had three more minutes yet. _Enough time to wrap up_, she thought.

With her presentation done, the students clapped and she sighed in relief; she made it through with no problems. Taking her memory stick out, she saw Mr. Brown clapping. He said in his cunning voice, "Very good Thea. Do you have your outline?" She stopped in her tracks trying to recollect when he mentioned we needed an outline.

"Uhh…." Students emotions were everywhere from panic to confusion. "Outline? But you didn't mention anything about an outline."

He nodded his head, "Yes, I did. I wrote it on the black board on Wednesday. Now do you have your outline or not? If you don't, it'll affect your grade." Kids began to bring out notebook paper, scratching an outline quickly together and all Thea could do was stand there in awe.

"But I was absent that day?" She pointed around as she said, "And I don't think it was made very clear with all the paper being brought out…."

He was saying it with a smile, "Mrs. Hastings, it's up to you to figure out what you missed. You should have come to me. Yes or no question, Miss Hastings. Do you have your outline?"

Thea said defeated, "No."

He said with victory, "Then, take your seat."

As she plopped into her chair she thought, _what the hell is his problem? I'm going to make you an outline right now asshole. _Ripping a blank paper out, she forcefully wrote an outline on her presentation. When she was done she could have laughed with the holes in it. Too bad for neatness. haha.

The last person to present for the day was done, so Thea stood up and placed the paper on his desk. "Here you go Mr. Brown. My outline."

Mr. Brown cleared his throat, "I can't accept late assignments. They must be turned in on time."

Thea took a breath and said calmly, "Mr. Brown, let's try to be reasonable here. The due date says, Monday. September 19, 2006. Correct." She practically shoved the assignment paper he handed out in his face.

Mr. Brown said, "Yes. But In the directions I left on the board said outline to be handed in after your presentation."

Thea slipped by saying, "Well it's after my presentation." She added, "Sir." The kids all stared as they watched the debate. "Besides, I was sick that day. So automatically by school rules I get three days to turn in my work." Mr. Brown held a sour face for this time she had beat him at his own game.

He took her paper and said with a forced smile, "Right you are Miss. Hastings." The bell rung and she tried not to seem in a hurry to get out. As soon as she placed two feet out the door she booked it around the corner and tried to remember how to breathe.

"Hey, how did you do?" Thea jumped at the close voice behind her. She turned to see a tall, lanky boy with wavy blonde hair.

"Hi, Connor. I think I did okay. How did chemistry go for you?"

He shook his head, "I blew up whatever chemicals we were putting in." She started to laugh until Mr. Brown was coming down the hall toward them. She grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him down the left hall away from Mr. Brown's path.

"So I'm sensing a disturbance in the force. Is Mr. Brown troubling you still?"

They kept walking down the hall and Thea said, "Sort of. I think I may have won or possible pissed him off more. How are your troubles going?"

He looked down, "I've been better. Look I'll see you tomorrow. Same place and time?"

She nodded her head, "Yep. Bye."

Thea watched Connor walk the opposite way. Just like her situation, he was also being cruelly picked on. Of course, his nemesis wasn't a teacher; no, it was these three asshole guys.

Thinking back to junior year, her worst worry was tripping. Man, would she give anything to have that problem back. Thea sighed as she mumbled, "High school does suck."


	8. Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira

Chapter 7

Pointing to the collar bone of the skeleton, Mrs. Polly asked, "Samantha, what is this called?"

Sam answered proudly, "The clavicle."

"Connor, what's this?" She moved her pointer to the lower part of the breast bone.

He answered unsure, "The sternum?"

Mrs. Polly smiled, "Yes, but what is this piece called on the sternum?"

Connor inhaled a breath, "the xiphoid process?"

She nodded her head, "Don't say it as a question. You know it."

Kate slid over and whispered, "That's the gay kid I was talking about." Kylie could feel her blood boiling at Kate's insistences to tell Kylie the latest gossip every five seconds. Why did Kate actually have to be smart and get into A.P. Anatomy and Physiology?

Kylie stared ahead and said, "Are you sure? He could be straight." Why the hell did it matter if he was gay? Who cares?

"He's geeky, smart and dresses too good." Kylie looked him over again. First off, he was wearing a uniform, and ohhh…geeky and smart. Well I guess two-thirds of men's population just turned gay in Kate's eyes. Kate continued to say, "Though, I saw Thea hanging with him a lot. Do you know if they're dating?"

_Like I'd tell you_, she thought bitterly.

Kylie shook her head and started to write notes to seem like she was paying attention. "So why were you late this morning to class? " Why do you make me want to vomit?

Kylie tried to contain a sigh as she thought back to this morning.

_Wake Up Wake Up. On a Saturday night. Could be New York. Maybe Hollywood and Vine…. Kylie pushed the button on her cell phone. Flipping her covers off, she swiftly walked over to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. She had a quick list of things to do before catching up with Tyler. Her hair needed to be tamed, she had to throw on her new clothes Kate bought and her makeup needed to be done, legs need to be shaved and teeth had to be brushed. She glanced at her armpits and mumbled, "And they need to be shaved before someone gets there eye poked out." _

_But first she had to pee. Sitting down on the toilet she relieved herself and when she reach over for the toilet paper; she hit an empty roll. "You got to be kidding me. Who the hell doesn't put a new roll on anymore?" she said annoyed. The toilet paper was kept up in the top cabinet and the worst part was she couldn't call Abby over to get some. Abby decided a week ago to run in the mornings now. Like, she didn't run enough in cross-country or training. _

_Kylie whispered loudly, "Ben?" No answer. She said louder, "Ben." Still no answer, "Fine I tried being nice." She yelled louder, "Bennnn!" She heard a thump hit the ground, "Good you're up. Can you get me some t.p. please?" _

_Ben sulked with his head pointing down to the floor, "Do you know what time it is?" _

_She sat annoyed, "Do you know how it feels to have your ass stuck to a cold potty?" Ben jump up on the counter and step over the sink._

"_Do you know how spoiled you sound right now? Let me remind you, the last time I used a proper bathroom was with a chamber pot. And we didn't have the comfy toilet paper that you have now…."_

"_Ben. I was there too." _

_Ben stretched up the cabinet on his hind legs and asked, "So why are you up this early? _

_She replied, "I had an epiphany last night. What time could I escape my double life? The morning!" _

_Ben had opened the cabinet and now pawed at the bag. "If," he stuck his tongue out trying to reach it, "it's too much Kylie you can pull back from this plan. I know it's been stressing you out and you cry practically every day." He finally swatted it to the floor and Kylie was able to bend over and attain a new roll. _

"_Keep turned around. Okay?" Ben faced the wall with his eyes closed until Kylie was situated. _

_Walking up to the sink to wash her hands she said, "I have too or else we may lose connection to Pogue for good. And Abby needs more time to investigate." She sighed, "It's really hard trying to convince not only Kate, but the girls that I've changed." _

_Ben said, "Kylie you put on a very good show. They are convinced that you have a love for the popularity. The only thing that would make it more believable would have been you and Abby getting into a fight." _

_She pulled her hair up in ponytail and glanced at Ben in the mirror, "Abby seems to do the opposite of what she's supposed to do." _

_Ben curled up on the rug, "True. I don't understand why she always evaluates the situation wrong? Athena was supposed to give her wisdom." He shook his head and asked, "How's it going persuading Kate?"_

_Kylie step into the tub and sat on the ledge so she could shave her legs. Kylie said as she threw the water on and placed the shaving cream on her legs, "I don't think Kate believes me yet. She may never."_

_Ben stretched his arms out, "Why not?" _

_Kylie replied, "It's like she knows that I'm only hanging out with her to keep a close eye on her. So she plays games with me." _

"_Games? Hmm…so Kate's testing you so often to see how far you will bend for her then." Ben was quick and clever; nothing ever got past him. _

_Kylie washed her legs off and quickly shaved her arm pits, "The first part of her test was to see how long I would stick around. Especially after putting me through fashion camp…." _

_Ben said, "She also challenges you on Val." _

"_I know. There was so many times I wanted to help Val and bitch out Kate for being so cold hearted." _

_Continuing what Ben was saying, "And her test seem to get more cruel. Like what happened to Maggie." _

_Kylie got up from the tub and dried her legs off, "Dang I got my shorts wet." She faced Ben, "Please don't mention her. I feel terrible enough." Grabbing her tooth brush Kylie said, "I think I messed up yesterday." _

_Ben asked, "How?" Kylie had already started to brush her teeth and tried to answer his question, but instead it came out as a mumbled sentence. She shook her head turn toward the sink to spit and rinsed her mouth from her toothpaste. "I told her off. And I said I wasn't going to participate in her next prank." _

_Ben glanced up curious, "And how did she react to that?" _

_Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "She told me that was fine. It's like it didn't faze her." She placed her toothbrush back in her container. "Kate still did her nasty prank," she twirled her body around and sat next to Ben, "I told you right?"_

_Ben curled beside her, "You gave me some details. She and some girls duct taped Stacy over the balcony library and lifted their skirt up so everyone could see." _

_Kylie pulled her legs in, "It was horrible. The poor little girl was crying and begging to be free by the end of it. I know no one likes her because well, she can be annoying and think she's the shit. But still she didn't deserve that." A tear started to stream down her face and she quickly wiped it away. "And no one helped her. Either kids just walked by not wanting to get involved or they joined in the laughter. I wanted to stop it sssooo bad, but I couldn't." _

_She hugged Ben, "She was enjoying the fact that I couuldn't do anything. Kate knows I have to have her acceptance."_

"Katie what is this?" Mrs. Polly took notice at Kate's lack of attention. Kate stared at her pointer.

"Ah, Malleus?" Oh, so close. Not. Well I didn't say she was the brightest.

Mrs. Polly said, "Good try, Kate. Maybe we should pay attention more." Her eyes shifted to Kylie ready to test her. "Kylie, will you help her out?" Her pointer moved to the top part of the upper jaw again.

"The Upper Maxilla," she responded quickly.

Mrs. Polly smiled in shock, "Very good, Kylie." She continued on teaching and Kate had finally shut up because the teacher caught her. Quiet. She glanced down a couple rows spotting Tyler with his head resting on his crossed arms. Never had she felt so alone before. Was there relationship falling apart at the seams? Why couldn't he just tell her why he stopped her every time they got too heated? Did he not want her anymore?

Tyler turned in her direction as if he could hear her sad thoughts. Kylie glanced back down at her paper feeling miserable.

_Booking it to room 110, Kylie carried a towel with her. Before knocking on the door, she checked if the door was unlocked. Opening the door, she saw all the beds were empty except for Tyler's, who was still asleep. If there's one thing she liked about being a guardian, it was knowing exactly where everyone was. Caleb, an early bird, left to get some breakfast, while Reid was warming up another girl's bed. _

_Creeping over to Tyler she switched off his alarm. No, today she was going to be his alarm. Snuggling next to him his weight shifted and he subconsciously turn toward her. Kylie moved closer and burrowed her face into his chest as she placed her arms around him. It was later on when the sun hit Kylie's face that she realized she fell asleep too. Hearing Tyler yawn, she opened her eyes and tilted her chin up. Tyler faced downward and held a surprised, yet happy face, "Good morning?" _

_Kylie moved closer to kiss his lips and replied, "Good-oh." She glanced down by reaction to the new member poking her. "Morning to you too." _

_Tyler's face flushed a little, "Sorry. I can't help it." _

_He shifted to move away, but Kylie kept her arms around him._

"_That's okay Tyler. Let's just keep snuggling." He stood still for a second, but turned back toward her. She began to rub his back as she asked, "How did you sleep?"_

_His hands began to wrap around her, "Okay. I didn't get to bed until four because I had to beat the final boss on Metroid. How did you sleep?" _

_Kylie snuggled in closer wrapping her leg around his, "It was okay. Ben kept snoring loud."_

_She kissed his neck softly to his mouth. She pulled back and he said self-consciously, "I may have bad breath." _

_Kylie twisted herself over the bed and unrolled her towel, where she had a gum pack. She placed a piece in her mouth and bent back up with a smile. "We're good." _

_He smiled as they began to kiss again. She directed her attention back to his neck then to his chest. She was so happy he slept with no shirt on…it just turned her on more feeling the warmth of his skin. She would kiss him down to his belly and glide her hands down his sides to his inner thigh and back up. His hands quickly reached for her baby doll top and pulled it over her head. Kylie asked, "Can we sit up more?" _

_Tyler shifted his body back against the board and she sat between his legs. _

_Tyler asked as he chewed the piece of gum and said nervous, "So what did you do?"_

_Kylie about to kiss him again pulled away confused, "About what?" _

_Tyler's hands wrapped around her back inching to her bra, "Ben?"_

_Kylie smiled, "Oh, I found my ear plugs I used for swimming." She kissed his neck, to his chest and kept going lower to his boxers until Kylie said, "I need to take a shower." She got out of bed and Tyler looked very disappointed and for some reason slightly relieved. She decided to stop before he would stop her and rudely reject her. And just because he wasn't going to tell her what was going on, didn't mean she couldn't show him what he was missing. _

_Kylie grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom to run the water. She could hear Tyler move around and say, "Shit. We're missing class. Kylie, did you hear me?" _

_Tyler received no answer and so he moved closer to the door and knocked. Still not getting an answer, he opened the door and peaked in. Kylie was by the mirror pulling her ponytail out and only wearing her towel. He coughed to get her attention as he gawked at her attire, "It's past nine."_

_She glanced over with a smile, "I know. I just wanted some alone time with you." _

_She stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. She glanced up, "You know I love you?" _

_Tyler looked at Kylie's eyes and said, "I know you do. I love you too." He kissed her forehead and Kylie then broke away from their embrace. _

_She started to walk over to the shower and say, "Isn't it weird there's still a drought going on." She dropped her towel giving Tyler a full show, "If you care to join me, we could conserve some water together." She jumped into the shower leaving Tyler with his mouth open. _

Of, course he never did join her open invitation. "So what happened to you?" Kate whispered as she looked at her book.

Kylie responded, "Over slept."

"Attention. Will Mrs. Mulligan, Gallup, Tunney, Shiel, and Evans report to the office immediately." Kylie stood up and gathered her books feeling sick. It finally happened; they were going to be punished for all the shit they did. Following Kate out of the classroom they began to walk down the hall.

Kate turned quickly in front of Kylie's path, "Keep your talking minimal. Okay." She moved closer seeming threatening, "I'll handle it. Got it." Kylie nodded her head and thought, _be my guest bitch_.

As they walked into the main office, Provost Higgins, two cops and the other girls were waiting for their arrival as they sat in chairs. Provost Higgins nodded toward the cops for approval to speak, which was granted.

He said, "Ladies, Officer Yates and Jordan, are going to ask you individually questions for an investigation. If you need to call for your attorney's you can now. If you choose not to call now, please go to the teacher's lounge down the hall with them." Kylie looked at the other girls to judge everyone was nervous, especially Val, who was about her pale skin tone now.

Officer Yates asked, "Any objections?" Everyone seemed unsure and he said, "Miss Shiel, come this way."

Britt sat up and asked, "Can I ask a question before I go in?"

She was walking away from the girls and Officer Jordan said, "Of course?"

She paused, "Can I call the cops on my dad for grounding me. I'm 18." Brittany walked in the room and the cops exchanged a glance that said, she was kidding right? It was five minutes later when Brittany came back with the cops and they asked for the next girl. "Miss Mulligan."

When the officer's went away, the girls were left alone, with the exception of Mrs. Matthews, who was taking calls. Kara asked Brittany, "What's all this about?"

Brittany said, "Something about stolen stuff. They think we may have a lead on the missing stuff."

Kara replied, "That's dumb. How are suppose to know who stole stuff?"

Kylie glanced over to Kate, who gave her a look that said calm down. Kylie then stared at the floor and thought, _this was bad_. Kate had a favorite game she wanted her to play every time they went to a store. It was called Lohan Stash. Not really hard to get from the title, right? Kate could pin this on her so easily.

"Okay, Miss Tunny. Will you come this way?" Kate nodded her head at the officers.

No one had noticed, but before she entered the doors, she gave a half smile. Like this was going to be quick and easy. Kristen, on the other hand, just seemed annoyed wasting her time. She walked to the office door and Brittany asked, "Where are you going?"

She looked over to Brittany, "They said I can leave after they were done talking to me. Why aren't you going?"

Brittany replied, "They told me I could go back."

Kara sighed, "Britt, they meant you can go back to your dorm."

She gave a pout, "Oh. I really wanted ask them another question."

Kristen rolled her eyes and said, "I know I'm going to regret this, but what did you want to know?"

Brittany leaned in, "Remember in middle school when Jim and I were locked in the closest?"

Kristen nodded her head, "Yea, it was a dare."

Brittany nodded her head, "Remember we were dared to see how far we could go?"

Kristen knelled down by her, "I remember, you said you guys just got to second base."

Brittany looked down, "What happens if I didn't want too, but lied about it?" Kylie tensed up as the other girls stared at her with concern.

Kara said, "You didn't want too?"

Brittany replied, "No and I didn't tell anyone. Is that okay?" Kylie began to go pale as the thoughts came to her head. She was raped.

The room was starting to feel smaller to Kylie until Brittany said, "Can I go to jail for not doing my dare at all. Jimmy said it be fine, but I'm still edgy that the cops will get us."

Everyone slapped Brittany lightly for making them think down that dark path. The door handle clicked and Kate walked out smiling, "Thanks for the tip Officer Jordan."

The two cops moved closer to the remaining group and Officer Jordan asked, "It's come to our attention that Miss Gallup wasn't at Linebrook Mall on Friday, September 23, 2006. Is that true?" Kylie sat up at hearing Linebrook Mall. She never had taken anything from there. The place she stole from were at little dinky convenient stores.

Kara nodded her head, "Yea. I was visiting my friend, Brian Plagmen."

Officer Yates said, "Were going to get in touch with Mr. Plagmen and check if you story is true. Miss Evans, are you ready?" She nodded her head.

Kate looked over at them and commanded, "Kristen. Kara. Brittany. Let's go." Kate moved closer to Kylie, "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Walking into the teacher's lounge she sat down on a wobbly plastic chair facing the two standing cops. "Hello Miss. Evans. This hasn't been your first time talking to the cops is it?" Officer Yates said as he opened a file.

Kylie replied, "No. Why?"

Officer Jordan explained, "We just want to make sure you haven't been bothered by Mr. Warner."

Officer Yates said bluntly, "Have you seen him?"

Kylie shifted, "No, I haven't."

Officer Jordan sat down across from her, "We're just going to ask a few questions and then you can leave. Okay?" Kylie nodded her head that she understood. "Were you at Linebrook Mall on Friday, September 23, 2006?"

Kylie said, "Yes, I was."

"Did you shop at Holister on that day?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, I didn't. Plus, I don't go there because the perfume makes me sneeze too much."

Officer Yates grabbed his sandwich off the table, "Do you know anyone of your friends that went shopping at Holister that day?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry I don't know. I went into the bookstore and then went to the food court after."

Officer Yates took a huge bit out of his sandwich and talked with his mouth full, "Can anyone verify that?"

She said, "Actually, Elliot Goodwin can. I met him in the book store, and then he walked with me to the food court."

Officer Jordan asked as she pushed a paper over to Kylie, "Have you seen these objects before?" Kylie glanced down at the paper to see pictures of a pair of gold hoop earrings, three sparkling gem rings and a pair of pink channel sunglasses.

After studying the paper for a few seconds she said, "No, I haven't."

Officer Yates sandwich fell apart and slide down his shirt and pants. He stood up wiping the remains off with his hand, "Damn it."

Officer Jordan rolled her eyes at her partner, "You can go Miss Evans." Kylie sat up and wished them a good day.

As she was walking out they started to talk. Officer Yates said, "Well it's clear. Five girls weren't in on the crime. And we have solid evidence with the video surveillance and the items found in Miss Lowe's locker."

Officer Jordan said, "Well, let's see what our last suspect has to say. She might have been framed and it may be here say."

Officer Yates shook his head, "I don't know. Kate had two witnesses to back up her story." Kylie exited the room and saw Valerie in almost tears when they called her name.

She stood up and when she got the teacher's lounge she said, "I would like to wait for my lawyer."

Going to the parking lot she spotted Kate's car, a purple convertible, by her escalade. Kate waved at Kylie to move faster and when she was in close distance Kate said, "What did I tell you. You're fine." Kylie bit her tongue again as she thought, _she would have been fine, no matter what. She didn't do anything. _"And if you don't get on my bad side it'll stay that way. Well I go," Kate said with a smile. She placed pink channel sunglasses on her face and said snidely, "See you tomorrow."


	9. Daddy Wasn't There by Austin Powers

Chapter 8

In the yellow color sunroom Reid sat on the white wicker chair as he watched Thea contently reading a book. He glanced back at the book he was 'reading' on the side table, then back at Thea, which he had mostly been watching. She seemed so petite and yet, looking closer, you could see the muscular tone from swimming and training. Her feet were so small that they seemed to belong to an elf. Same with her hands, though softer. She had nice skin. And when her hair shined in the sun, it gave her dark auburn hair a more red shade to it.

He asked, "Why didn't you dye your hair back?"

Thea glanced up and asked, "Hmm…. Sorry, what did you say? I kind of got sucked into my book."

Reid repeated his question and Thea shrugged her shoulders. "I think I may like it. Maybe? Plus, your mom wouldn't let me through the front doors unless I was Amelia."

Reid shook his head, "What my," he stressed on the word, "mother, thinks is irrelevant. If you want to be blonde be blonde. If you like this auburn color keep it."

Thea inclined, "And it doesn't matter to you what color I dye my hair?"

Reid said nonchalant, "No. It's your hair and whatever you like should be the only thing that matters."

Thea laughed, "When did you become so wise?"

Reid smiled, "Oh, I've always been wise. I just didn't want to show up Caleb too much."

Thea glanced down at her book, "But seriously do you prefer me as a blonde or as an auburn better?"

Reid placed his hand to his face as he tried to seriously think. Right off the bat he thought, _blonde. Because that's the type he would be most lucky with. Blondes always have more fun. Though red heads are known for being sexu….Oh, stop. Thea isn't like that. She's smart , easy going, fun and innocent. She somehow has this certain glow about her. Happiness. And when I think of the color of happy, I think…._

He looked over to Thea, "Blonde." Thea nodded her head and settled back down on her stomach to read more.

She asked, "Why aren't you reading?"

Reid replied, "Not that interesting." Thea still staring at her book tried to hide a smile.

She asked, "Oh. Are the books under your bed better?"

Reid for once in his life was beyond flustered, "What? How do you?"

A giggle escaped her mouth and she replied, "Real original spot, Reid." She reached back and pulled her shirt further down. Reid intensely stared at her back remembering the bandages that kept her burn hidden. When he finds Lydia, she was going to have hell to pay.

Thea quickly glanced over and asked, "Are you okay?"

Reid smirked, "Yea, I am." He scratched his head and asked, "Thea, I…can I, umm…." He didn't want to come off rude, but finding the words was hard. Damn, he sounded like he was forming a stutter. "Can I see it? If it's cool with you?"

Thea turned her head to face him, "You want to see my mark?" Reid shook his head and she sat up and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay. But only if you want too. No freaking out."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I don't freak out." She lifted her shirt showing a three inch circle. Inside the circle it had a hollow star trek symbol with a line going across it horizontally, making an A? Embedded in the star trek symbol were these funny lines that made a stick figure man.

Thea let the material fall back down and she said, "There are three symbols you need to know to understand this mark. The A symbolizes Anarchy, which is the absence of all laws and disobedience of any existing laws."

Reid said, "Oh. I thought it was like the star trek symbol."

Thea smiled, "Okay in the bottom of the star trek symbol is the Blair Witch sign. It symbolizes magic or charms among medieval alchemists and wizards."

Reid asked, "That's the one that looks like a man, right?"

Thea nodded her head, "Yep. And finally, going down the center of the star trek badge is an arrow, which also connects to the Blair witch sign. This symbol stands for the god Tac, which in Anglo-Saxon traditions meant a rune of death. Arrow also can mean readiness for battle and affliction." She stood up and sat in a chair, "Now if you put all these symbols together you get the message of the witch hunters. They will break any laws and do whatever it takes to kill witches. Even if it means taking their own life."

Reid sat up and asked, "Why did she go after you then?"

She sighed, "In my pervious life, when I guarded your father's generation, she wasn't interested in us, just the convent. But you see our job is to protect you, so…."

Reid cut her off, "You were getting in the way of her mission."

Thea replied, "Exactly. But…."

Reid inquired, "What?"

She glanced down, "Witch hunters are mortal. I don't think Lydia is human anymore." He sat up more in his chair and tried to lighten the tension, "Are you saying the zombie apocalypse is coming?"

Thea laughed, "Sort off, I guess. I do think she's been raised from the dead. Why else would she be working with Gabriel again after he betrayed her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why did she team up with him in the first place? He's a witch too."

Thea explained, "What Abby understood was that she saw five witches that were a coven, a bigger threat. So she planned to use Gabriel to destroy the covenant, and then kill Gabriel after.

Reid snorted, "I guess he beat her to the punch then." Thea nodded her head and glanced down at her watch to see it was 12:13.

Reid asked as he looked around, "Are their more of them?"

Thea nodded her head, "Yes. But it's hard for them to pin point where witches are located. Especially if any of the descendants of the council are around. Their job is to keep witches tracks hidden and help protect you."

Reid face held perplex, "You don't know if they're around?"

Shaking her head, Thea said, "No. I don't have a clue whom your councilor could be, if there is one. Hmm…." Thea went into deep thought before saying, "Though with all your using and attention you get from Gabriel and us, you probably have one. Or else I doubt only Lydia would be trying to kill you right now."

Reid eyes light up with excitement, "Do you have any clue who it could be?"

She was about to respond when Miss Wendell, one of the house maids, said, "Your mother would like to speak with you Mr. Garwin." Reid's eyes quickly went to Thea and Miss Wendell said, "Oh, Miss Darcy can join too."

As Miss Wendell was about to turn around and leave Reid slouched in his chair and said sarcastically, "This should be good."

Thea said, "Reid, not in front of others."

Miss Wendell was gone now as Reid replied, "Oh, come on she and you had a smile."

Thea laughed, "Yes, but I know I can keep stuff to myself. Trust me, nothing is worse when a maid knows a secret. They gossip."

Reid followed Thea to the living room, "Why does this sound like it's coming from an experience?"

Thea looked back and whispered, "Because I was a maid in a previous life."

As he opened the door to the living room, the imaged of what Thea would look like in a maid outfit formed in his mind. He wondered if she held a feathery duster and the skirt was short enough….Why was Thea this cruel? Teasing him…wait was she flirting?

He glanced away from Thea trying to focus on something else and that's when he noticed in the corner by the fireplace someone was sitting in uncomfortable red chair. Only an arm with a maroon sleeve showed. It looked like the silk robe his mother kept in her closet. Moving closer Thea shifted in front of Reid, which in retaliation he was pushing her back. The mysterious man's hand grabbed the glass of brandy off the side table.

"Nice to finally see you again Reid." He stood up and turned around saying, "Oh, we still have Miss Darcy with us."

Both of them froze in the moment seeing Scott standing before them. Thea asked hotly, "Why are you here?"

Scott rested his one arm on the mantel piece and replied, "I was invited of course."

She looked over to Reid confused and whispered, "Invited?"

Reid pushed his whole body in front of Thea and he said in a deadly tone, "Get out of my house."

Scott took a sip of his brandy and replied, "I will soon, but I want to say good bye to Meredith before I leave."

Reid hands where starting to shake as he said forcefully, "Where is she?"

Scott smiled, "In the bathroom. She'll be joining us in a couple minutes to tell you the good news."

Reid gave a chuckle, "The only good news would be never seeing your ugly face and possibly seeing you back behind bars again."

Scott matched Reid's mocking laugh, "Good one." He was still smiling like he knew something that would turn the tables. "But I won't be going back with my good behavior. I'm a changed man; I don't do dope and well, at least, excessive amounts of drinking. I thought you would be on top of these things."

Reid said sarcastically, "Sorry, I have more important things than checking up scum bags like you, Scot…."

Scott cut him off by saying, "Dad."

Reid stopped and asked confused, "What?" Reid thought to himself, how many did he have to call him dad?

Scott replied, "Call me dad. Step-son."

There were many things that Reid could handle, for instance Caleb's constant lectures, his mother's craziness, the addiction, but thinking his mom + Scott =? It just didn't compute in his mind, before it clicked. Guest. Robe. His mother not here often to nag him. Quickly rage took over Reid and he shoved Scott into the stone wall of the fireplace while holding him by his night shirt. Thea was about to reacted when the doors open and Mrs. Garwin entered the room. She asked confused and concern at their stances, "What's going on?"

Scott gripped onto Reid hands prying them from his shirt. He replied, "I almost fell back if Reid didn't catch me." Mrs. Garwin still held disbelief in her eyes as Scott and Reid separated from each other.

Reid marched over, "I was about to ask you the same question." He pointed to Scott, "Why are you with him?"

Mrs. Garwin ran her hand through her hair seeming disheveled, "You told him?"

Scott nodded his head, "Sorry, Meredith, I thought he take it better."

Reid said aggravated, "What's wrong with you. You're still married."

Mrs. Garwin's eyes turned cold as Scott looked over shocked, "You're married?"

She said bitterly, "Was married. My husband is somewhere. Probably dead."

Scott was becoming nervous at this new information and said, "You're not sure?"

Meredith said indifferent, "After no one's seen him for seven years he's been pronounced," she choked a little on her last word, "dead." She turned to her son, "And don't you ever say things like that to me. I'm not allowed to have someone else. Only you're allowed to date as many people as you want, but I'm old so I have to be bitter and alone?"

Reid was shocked by his mother's words. She continued to say, "You're just like him so selfish, worthless, and a coward. Doesn't care about anyone but his damn self." As she ranted it was becoming clearer she was referring more about her husband than Reid. "I don't care that he's gone. If he wanted to be here so damn bad he would be."

A knock on the door interrupted Mrs. Garwin, "Um…I'm sorry Mrs. Garwin. I didn't mean to intrude, but you have a guest at the door." Mrs. Garwin not really caring about the person at the door said "They can wait." She grabbed the brandy off of Scott and in one shot gulped it down.

Without hesitation she said to Scott, "Well, fill it up." After a fourth shot she stared at Reid with sad eyes, "Why did you have to look like him?"

"Why, what's wrong with the way I look?" The glass from Mrs. Garwin's hand slipped at hearing the stranger's voice. Everyone turned around quickly to see a man holding a bag by his side. Reid didn't need to think twice at assuming this was his father. Reid was the spitting image of his father; he had his facial structures, ice blue eyes and light blonde hair, only his father's hair was cut shorter.

As everyone stared in shock, Reid didn't know how to feel. This was the man that had abandoned them and had messed up everything. He was the selfish, addicted moron his mother complained about his whole life. But closely looking at him, he didn't seem like some worthless bum. No, he was dress in clean comfy jean pants, a t-shirt and sneaks. Hmm…he was built, tall and had a six a clock shadow.

Breaking away from his staring, Reid noticed his mother got one word out before passing out. "Sam."

Shifting his bag over his shoulder Sam said, "Always the drama queen, that one." He walked over to Scott and said, "Samuel Garwin." He emphasized on his last name. "Mr. Garwin. But you can call me Sam. What's your name, kid?"

Scott was beyond white as he squeaked, "Um. Scott Warner."

Giving a tight squeeze on Scott's shoulder, Sam said, "Well I think your time over here is done. Don't you think? Unless, you're going to hit on a married woman again."

Scott shook his head and maneuvered around the red chair. "Ah, no. Sir. I mean Sam. I'll be just getting my stuff."

As Scott was inching toward the doors of the living room Sam said sarcastically, "Oh, will you put my pajamas in the hamper. I hate dirty clothes." Scott nodded his head and took off quickly. Sam let out a sigh as he turned around the room. He spotted Reid and knew by his looks it was his son. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come instead he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Can you get some water for your mother?" Sam said this as he raised her off the floor and onto the couch.

….

Caleb's eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Today was the day. He knew he had to get his butt out of bed, but instead he lay there for a few minutes more. Glancing over his clock he saw it was 1:14. As he got up he thought to himself, _I guess I over slept a bit_. There was a quiet knock and Gorman asked, "May I come in, sir?" Caleb shook his head at Gorman's resistance to call him by his first name.

He cleared his throat and said, "You can Gorman." Gorman opened the door and he held a basket of his clothes.

"Your clothes are done, sir. And on top I have your suit ready for today."

Caleb gave a half smile and said, "Thank you. Is my mother up?"

Gorman was putting his other clothes away said, "Yes, Mr. Danvers. She's in the dining hall eating lunch. Yours is ready too, if you would care to join her?"

Caleb nodded his head and replied, "I will. But I'm going to get changed first."

Gorman stepped away from the basket and said, "Yes sir. I'll inform Mrs. Danvers then."

When Gorman left, Caleb released a heavy sigh. He needed to make sure he had himself together before going down to his mother. He slipped into his grey dress pants and button up his white shirt. He glanced over at his mirror on the dresser that held four pictures on the bottom. The first was a picture of his brothers and himself together in a boat when they were nine.

The next was everyone at Penn's cook out. Reid, who was red in areas after doing his belly flop, was caring Thea on his back. Kylie had pulled Abby and Tyler in a head lock. Serenity and Chase sat on the ground trying to focus their children's attention on the camera. But failed, Chastity began to make her pooh-pooh face (cheeks blown out and face red) while Austin just stared at his father. Penn was in the back of all us kids, with his arms wrapped around Holly. And over to the right was Rae, with only her butt, arms and legs showing, as Caleb picked her up in a fire fighter man's hold. He was covered head to toe in dirt. And Pogue was holding hands with Kate.

There was Rae's school picture from junior year, which blocked Kate out of the second picture. And finally one good picture he had of his family. They were all together in the parlor on Christmas Day. He was only five at the time. But his father lay on his stomach on the floor showing Caleb the lever on the toy bulldozer would move up and down. His mother, young and smiling was sitting close by collecting the shreds of paper. Caleb glanced up to the mirror to fix his blue tie and then back at the picture. Weird, he did look a lot like him. Giving one more look at the picture; this was the image he would remember his father; forever happy and youthful. Not the miserable, lonely, decrepit man he died as. He grabbed his jacket off his bed and headed down stairs.

Entering the dining room, he saw a plateful of pancakes sitting on a dish by his mother's seat. His mother dabbed the tears away quickly, and she gave a smile as she patted the seat next to her, "Caleb, a growing boy needs to eat." It was a contradiction that she was telling him to eat when she barely touched her eggs.

As Caleb made his first swallow he asked, "How are you?"

His mother looked away from her eggs toward him, "I'm okay. You alright?" Caleb nodded his head, but knew he wasn't. He could barely eat after his five bites of food.

Gorman entered the room and said, "The car is set whenever you are ready to go." Mrs. Danvers stood up and grabbed her over stuffed purse, which had tissues sticking out from the zipper.

She said, "Thank you Gorman." She turned to Caleb, "I'll be in the car waiting. You finish your breakfast." She left the room and Caleb stared at the food. He just didn't have it in him to take another bite.

"Sir, I'll dispose of it if you feel you can't finish."

Gorman must have been watching him try to force a mouthful in. Caleb nodded his head, "Thanks." As Caleb stood up, "Did my mother take the flowers?"

Gorman was opening the front door, "Yes, Mr. Danvers. Everything is set for you to visit the cemetery." Caleb nodded his head and walked to the car hoping this visit would be more pleasant than his last.

….

Standing in the kitchen Reid stood still as Thea grabbed for a glass cup. She turned around and faced him, "Reid. Are you okay?"

Reid glanced up from his staring at the counter and said, "I don't know. Right now I can't feel anything toward him." He kept questioning himself. Shouldn't he feel happy his long lost father wasn't dead? Or possibly anger that he left him. Never once did he make contact until now.

Thea filled the cup up with water, "You're probably in shock."

Reid shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe." Or maybe he just didn't care what his dad did anymore; he was just a stranger now.

Smash. They both looked at the door hearing another cracking noise coming from the living room. Reid said, "I guess mother is awake." He was about to open the door when Thea grabbed him.

She said, "Maybe I should go first so your mother doesn't mistake you for Sam." Reid nodded his head in agreement.

"I thought you were dead! Eight years you've been gone. Eight. And now you show up?"

Mr. Garwin hid behind a statue, "To be fair Meredith, I wasn't in the right mind at the time. But I'm better now."

She replied, "What you've decided to stop using, you addicted moron. To actually pay attention to other people's needs and desires. I told you to stop." She threw a vase at him, but it shattered to the wall next to him.

Sam said, "I know, but I was sick…."

Meredith exclaimed, "Why are you back?"

Sam moved toward her quick knowing objects were out of her grasp and said, "I wanted to visit Will."

She pushed her hair out of her face, "Well you're too late. William died last year from his over abuse."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I know Meredith. I came to visit his grave. And if possible, too see my son."

Meredith laughed, "You're really something. Thinking you could waltz back into our lives like nothing happened." She poked his chest, "Well do I got some news for you, buddy. It's not happening. You left and that's the end."

Sam's temper began to flare, "Now wait a second, Mere."

Her eyes opened wide, "Don't you dare call me that."

Sam continued to say, "This is coming from the woman who abandoned me after a month of marriage. Left no note. Didn't tell me where she was going or why?"

Meredith moved closer to him, "It was two months. And you damn well know why I left."

Sam grimaced, "Yes. I'm sorry Meredith, but I thought I could just keep them hidden…."

Meredith said snidely, "And what? Wait until a month before you accidently run out in front of a car going 65 m.p.h and live."

Sam moved to put his hands on her shoulder, but she stepped back, "I just wanted to seem normal. Have a normal life."

Meredith shook her head, "That's one thing you never got Sam. You're never going to be normal. And you not telling before was wrong. I would have accepted you."

Sam looked up in disbelieve, "Really, Mere?"

She straightened herself, "Maybe at first I would have been frazzled, but I eventually would get over it and moved on." She said emphasizing each word, "I'm your wife. You shouldn't keep any secrets from me."

He snorted, "Pot calling the kettle black. Who was the one that hid the fact she was pregnant? Or that I was soon to be a father?"

She gasped, "That was different."

He started to make circles around her, "How so Meredith?"

She said, "I was terrified. I was only fifteen and pregnant. Your family hated me and my family could care less what happened to me."

Sam shook his head remembering how her father signed the paper without a care, like he was happy to get rid of her. Drunken bastard. Meredith continued on, "You pulled that magic trick on me. I felt so alone. So scared."

He yelled aggravated, "I was there for you Meredith. Always have. Always will." Sam grabbed her hand, "When I took that oath I meant it."

She pulled her hand away, "I highly doubt that."

He said in disbelief, "I spent eight years trying to find you. Eight."

Meredith turned around and said bitterly, "And we saw how that turned out. Do you know how bad it hurt to see her husband slowly throw his life away?"

Sam intently looked in her eyes asking for forgiveness, "Mere. I'm sorry that I became an addict and that I neglected you and Reid. But I can't change what I did or how I was feeling when I began to lose my best friend. All I can do is keep moving forward and hope I can make it up to you two in the time I'm given now."

She stepped toward the stairs, "Sometimes, time can't heal all wounds Sam." Meredith said as she looked up the stairs, "But if Reid wants to see you, he can. I highly doubt he will. And you're not staying here."

She turned her face around to see Sam, "As you wish, Mere." Her eyes for a moment held emotions Reid hadn't seen in his mother ever. Sadness. Vulnerability. And Relief. Meredith turned up the stairs without another glance at her husband.

In the door way both Reid and Thea had watch the scene unfold. Sam placed his hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "I should have planned this out better. Where the heck am I going to stay?"

Thea walked over to Sam enjoying the fact he hadn't changed. Take action, think later. Thea said, "Mr. Garwin, your welcome to stay in the spare bed room at my house. Though fair warning a lot of people live there." Sam held genuine smile at her generosity, but he had to decline. It'd be too uncomfortable to be staying at Reid's girlfriend's house; it felt like it would be a bad first impression on his son. He replied, "Thank you for the offer a…what's your name?"

She chirped in, "Thea Hastings."Reid walked behind Thea and wrapped his arms around her torso.

Sam nodded his head, "Thea. But I feel better if I stop by Evelyn's or stay with James. He's still around?" They began to move toward the door to go outside.

Reid spoke up, "Sometimes. They usually travel a lot with work." When they reached Reid's crap bucket, the car he bought with his own money, (he didn't want Meredith to have any power to take away his mode of transportation for it was his) Thea stepped into the passenger seat of the car. Sam said while by Reid's car, "If it means anything, she's a keeper, Reid."

Reid glanced over, "Well just giving you a heads up. My mo…I mean, Mom doesn't know her real name."

Sam seemed in deep thought before looking curious over at Reid, "What's her undercover name?"

Reid answered, "Amelia Darcy."

Sam winked at Reid before opening his door, "Thanks for the heads up." Reid looked at him cautiously for he wasn't sure he could trust him. A test was about to present himself. Reid said, "You won't tell?"

Sam delayed getting into his side, he smirked. He nodded his head as he whispered, "We wouldn't want to give your mom a stroke, now would we." He gave him a mischievous smile before he climbed into the car.

Thea cranked down her window and said to Reid, "Hurry up we don't want to be late for the celebration."

Reid shook his head as he got in, "Don't worry we'll get there in plenty time. It's not like your driving." He glanced up in the rear view mirror to see Thea sticking her tongue out at him.

She said, "Just drive."

…

Staring out his car window, he watched how the blur of houses slowly dissipated and was replaced by more and more trees. It wasn't until the car passed the small white church called St. Agatha that they would turn right and go up the hill past many grave stones. As the gravestones became more scattered and less, Caleb heard a sniffle close by him. He didn't turn to face his mother for he knew she would rather be ignored when crying. Finally the car stopped on the dusty road kicking up dirt.

Gorman's voice broke the silence, "Are you ready to go, Mrs. Danvers?" She put her used tissue in her purse and grabbed Caleb's hand, "Let's go." Gorman got out and opened his mother's door, while Caleb got out of the car stepping on the crunchy brown grass. Walking forward past the trees, he spotted his father's tomb by the big willow tree. Mrs. Danvers's said to Gorman, "Isn't this better. I'm so happy I bought off all the other plots around him. No one's crowding him." She swallowed and said softly, "He always hated crowds."

The initial shock of seeing his father's tombstone wasn't bad for he accepted his death. What surprised him when he entered the property was the completely green and nicely cut grass. Not even weeds were around the grave. Did his mother pay for this to be done during a drought?

His mother stood by his grave and said, "Oh, look other people came to visit him." Caleb turned to face the stone and saw it had many flowers or cards by it. His mother began to tear up as they stood still in front of it. She placed the red roses by the grave and she kissed her hand and placed it on the stone. Getting up her eyes were red and puffy and she said, "Take me to the car, Gorman." She placed her hand on Caleb's shoulder, "Take your time darling. Don't rush."

Caleb watched them leave and turned back to the grave. Kneeling down he said, "I'm sorry, Dad. For blaming you and thinking you'd rather be out with your friends instead of me. Rae told me." He took a deep breath. "You spent so much time with them because you were trying to get better. Forcing yourself not to use and you wanted your friends to help support and stop your actions. But…it didn't work."

He glanced down to see Rae's favorite flower. White Orchids with the red center. "I promise to be the best man I can be. I'm going to make you proud." His eyes began to tear up. "I know now you love me. I just hate that I had to realize this by your sacrifice."

He wiped the tears away and sat down on the grass. Picking up the orchid, he wished only for one person to be there. Not his mother, not Pogue, not even Gorman, who was always there throughout his childhood. Molly didn't even enter his mind. He wanted Rae. She always made a situation seem less depressing and gave that positive feeling that everything was going to be alright.

Caleb curiously looked at the cards and wondered who else had visited. Picking up a card he saw:

Will,

You had been there throughout my whole childhood. Never in a million years did I think this cursed disease would catch you. You seemed invincible. But I guess that's what all teens think. I miss you. And I thank you for everything you've done for me. Especially, when I lost my world. Monica. Thank you, brother. Forever will you be in my memories.

Penn

Dear William,

I am glad to have known you. I realize that we had lost a special person. You are in our thoughts and prayers always.

James and Diana Simms

To William Mr. Danvers Caleb's Dad,

I'm not very good with words, so my apologies. But I do miss you and I'm sorry you had to leave. You were my role model when I was younger and a second chance at having someone close to a father. I admired your wit and view on life. Yea, that's about it.

Reid

Caleb glanced around to see if Rae left a note, but after moving everyone's stuff around he found none. "You won't find one." Caleb whipped his head around to see Rae in a simple orange sun dress. She said, "Well from me at least. I already said what I wanted earlier." She sat down next to Caleb and propped her flowers back up. Caleb looked around and Rae asked, "Did I interrupt? I can come back later."

Caleb shook his head, "No. I finished a while ago." Rae played with a blade of green grass between her lips trying to make it whistle.

"What is it like to die? Is it painful? "

Rae almost swallowed the blade of grass and coughed out, "What?"

He shifted closer to Rae, "You died before in old age. Was it bad?" Rae could feel her stomach tighten up at this sore subject. This wasn't the greatest time to tell him they were killed, right?

She replied, "Umm…it's quick and painless." Well after Gabriel had his fun torturing us before death. "But I never made it to the other side. When we die it's like we end up in this realm where time stops and we just wait until the next life. It's dark and lonely actually." Caleb seemed surprised, "Oh. I always thought you be in your own heaven with people you like."

Rae smirked, "What did you think my heaven would be like? Up in the clouds with fat, naked angles?"

Caleb laughed, "Definitely not. I thought it be somewhere you find familiar and relaxing. A place that feels like home."

Rae asked intrigued, "What did you imagine?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it would be a big, open bedroom that would have a window seat for you to lie on. There the sun would light up the room and a light breeze would come in." Rae had her eyes closed imaging the place Caleb was describing and it seemed really nice. "And everything has to be white; after all it is heaven."

Rae opened her eyes and said, "It sounds really nice, Caleb. I approve this message. But you mentioned people. Who were the people I would have there? And would we all fit?"

He said, "Everyone could fit in there. It's a big room and besides we probably be just visiting. Unless…."

Rae moved in closer, "Yes."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Unless you wanted some to stay with you permanently." Rae gave a laugh as she rearranged the bottom of her dress.

"I don't think anyone would want to be with me for eternity." She trailed off in thought with a sadden expression.

In an instant he wanted to hug her to death, but instead he said, "I would." Rae looked up quickly, shocked at Caleb's words.

She smiled and glanced down at the ground, "In case you haven't noticed Caleb I can be a bit difficult."

He said, "You're not difficult you're a...more challenging. Like me."

Rae shoved him a little and picked up her cell to see the time. "It's 3:24."

Caleb jumped up on his knees, "What! I left my mom waiting…."

Rae grabbed his hand and said, "She's gone. I told her I would take you. You ready birthday boy?"

He kept hold of Rae's hand, "Do you think it's wrong to celebrate my birthday when…."

She got up and pulled Caleb up from his hands. "No, I don't. You haven't forgotten your father by visiting him. Now it's time to move on with your life." Caleb glanced at his father's tomb and Rae wrapped her arm around his waist pulling, turning him around to face the path out. She said, "Come on, Caleb. I want cake." Caleb nodded his head and they both went to his house where everyone was coming to celebrate his 19th birthday.


	10. Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams

"What sound does the turkey make?" Chase said as he bent forward blowing a raspberry into Chastity's belly. When he pulled back, Chastity was laughing and he said, "Gobble, gobble, gobble." The door bell rang and Serenity flew to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she stared wary, but let the couple inside.

As they passed by her, Serenity spotted Chase through the archway to the living room. She mouthed her question to Chase, "Who are they?" Chase looked at the skinny blonde woman that was evaluating his home with her grey beady eyes and a blonde man, that look a lot like Reid, holding a can of cranberry sauce. Chase shrugged his shoulders and Serenity said, "Here let me take your coats."

The man nodded his head and said, "The Mrs. and I brought some cranberry sauce for dinner."

Serenity replied surprised, "Oh, thank you. We didn't have any left."

Meredith added, "Reid called me about it." She looked over to Sam and whispered, "And how many times do I have to tell you there is no we."

He said back, "Only a hundred more times." Meredith looked away annoyed and Serenity stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Penn, who was sitting on the couch, spotted Meredith through the arch and got up to greet her, "Hello, Meredith. Glad to see you came…." He glanced over to the other person accompanying her and he halted in his words.

Sam smirked, "Hey Penn. How you doin'?"

Penn quickly enveloped him in a man hug and when Penn pulled away, he asked, "Sam Garwin, is that really you?"

Sam laughed, "Yep. The one and only." Penn tried contained his laugh when seeing Meredith roll her eyes at Sam's comment.

Penn said, "Couldn't tell by your facial hair." Serenity looked over at Sam to see he was clean shaven.

Sam scowled, "Still with the jokes from high school."

Penn, wrapping his arm around Sam, replied, "It never gets old." They both proceeded into the living room where on the couch sat Caleb, Thea, Reid, Kylie and Tyler. Ben lay upside down on the recliner while Rae was sprawled on the floor holding Austin. Ben glanced up at the arrival of people and jumped up quickly.

"How the bloody hell are you alive?" Sam glanced toward the area to find where the source of the question came from. He stared at Tyler, who quickly shook his head and then Sam turned toward Kylie.

Without hesitation she pointed to Ben on the floor, "He said it."

Sam, noticing Ben, finally said, "Nice to see you too, Benji."

Rae jump up over to Sam and squeezed the crap out of him. "I can't believe your back from your backpacking excursion."

Sam glanced down and said unsure, "Beth?"

Rae's face lit up, "Aww…you didn't forget me. The name's Rae, now."

Sam wittily said, "How could I forget such a," he paused for his joke, "spit-fire like you."

Rae rolled her eyes, "Man, you haven't changed a bit." She over looked him noticing he didn't seem very old, or even have the symptoms of a crazed addict. He seemed normal, which was weird because he used more than William.

Sam shifted his eyes searching and he asked, "Wait, if Will's guardian is here, then my chica must be…."

Rae interrupted, "Yea. Here let me introduce you." She pointed, "This is Tyler, son of James and Diana. Next to him is Kylie, Tyler's guardian."

Sam gave a head nod acknowledging him and replied to Kylie, "Nice to finally get a chance to meet you." Caleb was about to ask a question when Rae pointed to the next person, "This is Reid your son." Rae looked over to Sam with a smirk and continued to say, "And this is Caleb, Will's son."

Sam stuck his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you Caleb. I'm sorry for your loss; he was a great man."

Caleb said, "Thanks, Mr. Garwin."

As they were breaking apart from their handshake, Sam shook his head and said, "Call me Sam."

Rae sat down by Caleb and said, "Finally, this is Thea."

Sam nodded his head, "I know we met."

He looked around the room searching and Thea looked over at Reid with a smile. As if Reid could read her mind he shrugged his shoulders and said verbally, "Go ahead."

Thea coughed to grab Sam's attention, "Dejar de buscar la habitacion como sis u tutor va a aparecer de la nada. Es justo en frente de usted."

**(Stop searching the room as if your guardian is going to pop out of thin air. She is right in front of you.)**

Sam quickly turned back to Thea, "Maria?"

Thea nodded her head and began to continue talking in Spanish to Sam. Reid sat forward and asked Caleb, "Do you have any clue what they are saying?"

Caleb shook his head, "Nope. I took three years of Latin. Shouldn't you know this stuff?"

Raising his eyebrow Reid said, "Where have you been? I've been taking French since freshmen year."

Caleb responded, "And shouldn't you know that I took Latin?"

Reid cracked his knuckles and replied, "I did. I just thought all knowing Caleb could do this."

…

Meanwhile, Meredith stood awkwardly with Serenity, until Serenity suggested they should go into the kitchen with the girls. Opening the door to the kitchen, Holly was mashing the potatoes while Kylie and Abby were checking the Turkey in the oven. Kylie asked Abby, "Do you think we should leave it in a little bit longer?"

Abby nodded her head, "I think so. It should be a little more golden brown." Abby moved back to the counter to her previous job cutting the buns. As she sat down, her head turned in Meredith's direction.

Serenity leaned against the counter, "What's her problem? I introduced her to Holly and she basically snubbed her."

Abby smirked, "I guess she can't interact with us common folk. She's really trying to figure out who Reid's guardian is."

Serenity asked, "Why?"

Kylie brought over the bean casserole and added, "'Why' is exactly the question I wanted to ask." She pointed over to Meredith as she said, "Did she forget to bring her white gloves?" Serenity glanced over to see Meredith running her finger over the inside of the display cabinet that held some of Serenity's knick knacks.

Serenity said, "What does she think? I'm going to have time to clean every nook and cranny when I have two twins to take care of." Meredith's face pulled into disgust as she went over to the sink to wash her hands.

The door opened up and Thea walked in throw a dirty diaper away. As she disposed it, Holly asked, "Thea, will you take pumpkin pie out on the table?"

Thea reacted to her name being called and said, "Okay." She didn't notice in her happy mood that Meredith was there trying to hunt her down.

Abby quickly got up and said, "Amelia, will you go out and check if the table is set?" But in Thea's mind Abby sent a thought, she knows you've been lying to her. Thea nodded her head and went through the kitchen door quickly knowing she messed up big time. Meredith now would put together she was Reid's guardian. _I guess I could go back to blonde again_, Thea thought.

Kylie shook her head as she looked at the time, "Well I guess we could start putting the food out on the table and start the prayer. Then I'll bring the turkey out when it's done. So much for trying to get everything together on time."

Serenity picked up the sliced cranberry sauce that Abby placed in a dish and said, "I always love dessert before dinner anyways." She walked out the door and called everyone to get some grub.

Sitting at the table Chase sat at the head of the table on the one side, while Penn sat at the other. Serenity sat next to Chase's right hand and next followed, Tyler, Kylie, Rae, Caleb. Two seats were empty, and then Sam sat next to Penn's left hand. On Penn's right hand was Holly, then Meredith, which followed two other empty seat, Ben, Abby, Thea, Reid, Serenity and finally back to Chase.

Kylie asked, "So who's starting the prayer?" Kylie twisted her body toward Rae and they both put their pointer fingers to their noses. They said simultaneously, "Not it."

Rae laughed and turned to Caleb, "Why don't you Caleb?" Caleb hesitated and relief sparkled in his eyes as he said, "Chase, should; it's his home."

Chase gave Caleb a smirk and put his finger to his nose. He said, "I called not it."

Meredith getting impatient said, "I'll just say it already."

Rae whispered to Caleb, "You're going to regret not saying it."

Caleb leaned over to Rae, "Are Gorman and my mother coming?"

Rae nodded her head as she eyed the stuffing, "Yea they'll be here in three, two, one." Ding dong. Serenity got up out of her chair and opened to the door to Evelyn and Gorman.

Evelyn asked, "Are we late? The car decided to give us trouble with starting."

Serenity told her, "No, no. We were just about to start." Gorman took Mrs.

Danvers coat off and she rushed over kissing Caleb's cheek, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Caleb smiled, "It's okay, mom. Just take a seat." She gave a look around to see where she liked to sit. Evelyn's face froze when noticing the empty seats across from her, had Meredith next to them. She decided to sit by Sam, so she was directly across from her old best friend. Meredith's face was blank as Evelyn took her seat.

Penn seeing the tension said, "Why don't you start the prayer now Meredith." She slowly directed her gaze at Penn and said, "Yes. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Thank You for this special day, a day to remember your goodness to us. I want to thank you for a roof over our heads, and more than enough food to eat. I want to thank you for the relationships you have given to us, for family and friends." Meredith gave a sweetening smile over to Penn and patted Holly's hand.

Caleb whispered to Rae, "It's not so bad."

Rae replied back, "She's going to keep blabbering on. It was so boring in my vision that I had to pull out of it."

She continued to say, "Also, I want to thank you for all the bad experiences we've had. We have learned that you were there for us all the time."

Evelyn stared at Meredith and said under her breath a little too loud, "Unlike some other people I know."

Meredith paused at Evelyn interruption and said, "Please help the sick, the desperate, the dying, the ugly," she glanced over to Ben, "…the dim-witted" she focused on Abby. Meredith said angry, "The adulterating traitors of the world."

Sam stared clueless at her accusation toward him and Meredith then directly looked at Evelyn, "the mentally unstable." Going down the table, Rae noticed the prayer was becoming an easy way for Meredith to take her frustrations out. Rae just couldn't wait to hear what Meredith had to say about her.

Meredith looked at Gorman and said, "The poor." She shifted her eyes to Caleb, "The misfortunate fools."

Rae sat up more in her chair to hear what she would be labeled and Meredith said, "The unwanted." Rae glanced over to Abby and said in her thoughts, _how original_.

Abby replied, _I'm not that dumb_.

Rae smiled at her own thought, _No. never._

Abby replied, _You're an ass._

She said, _See now that was a better insult._ Rae went back to focusing on the next assaulted person. As Meredith was about to label Kylie, Tyler's hand clenched, "The outcast."

Next was Tyler, "The lonely."

She said to Serenity, "the impure and unchaste." Serenity stared back shocked and had a hurt expression on her face. She moved onto Chase, but skipped over him due to the murderous glare he was sending her.

"The unappreciative." She stared at Reid, who rolled his eyes.

"The depressed, the down-trotted, the abused…."

Reid coughed, "Bull shit." This grabbed her attention for a second.

She kept going, "the homeless." She finally glanced up at Thea and said cold hearted, "the slimy scum of society that lies about…."

"Amen," Rae said quickly to cut her off. She looked over to Caleb, "She changed her speech a bit." After her prayer, Ben got down and went upstairs mumbling about not taking her crap.

Penn cleared his throat trying to break everyone's daggering eye at Meredith. He glanced over to Holly trying to get a better conversation started. Penn said, "Well the food looks delicious right, Holly?"

Holly smiled at Penn, "Yes. We should dig in. Evelyn can you pass me the bacon and baked beans, please. I love it."

Sam laughed, "You know what they say about beans."

Rae chimed in, "Beans, beans, they're good for the heart."

Penn said, "The more you eat…."

Reid added, "The more you…."

"Fart. Sir." Gorman answered in his monotone voice.

Penn smiled as he said, "Well I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Holly batted at Penn's arm, "Oh please. You shouldn't talk, Mr. Toots-A-lot."

Ding dong. Caleb turned to Rae to see her eyes dilated. She whispered more to herself, "They weren't supposed to come."

Kylie asked Rae, "Who?" She turned her head toward Abby, who answered her question mentally. "Oh." Abby began to turn pale as Kylie stood up to get the door.

Getting shoved to the side, Kate barged in the foyer pushing Kylie out of the way. Kylie said slightly sarcastic, "Hi Kate. What a surprise to see you. I thought you were going to your parent's house to have thanksgiv…."

She took off her coat and practically threw it at Kylie, "Changed my mind. Is Abigail here?"

Before Kylie could answer, she swiftly walked to the dining room. Kylie stood there astounded and Kate's coat in her arms was being taken away. She glanced over to see Pogue hanging up Kate's jacket on the coat rack. He glanced down and said, "Sorry about Kate's manners. She's a…little upset."

Kylie waved her hand, "That's fine. It's nice that you came to dinner."

Pogue was taking off his coat and asked, "I hope we're not intruding."

Kylie smiled, "You're not and you didn't miss much, just an interesting prayer."

Going back to the table Kate already took her seat next to Ben. Abby held her head as if she was in pain while Kate was glaring at Abby with hatred in her eyes. Penn stood up and went over to Pogue giving him a hug. "Pogue, I'm glad you decided to join."

They took their seats and everyone was piling food on their plates to fill the silence. It was five minutes later when Abby asked, "Kate, will you please stop. I've apologized."

Kate replied snippily, "Why should I stop. Obviously you couldn't."

Abby held her face in her hands, "Kate, this isn't the place."

"It wasn't your place to be with my boyfriend, you slut…." Kate continued to yell at Abby, while down the table Meredith said after Kate called Abby a slut, "All the guardians seem like whores."

Rae glanced over to Meredith's direction and said, "Take that back."

Meredith accused, "Like you haven't got into his pants already." She pointed to Caleb.

Evelyn countered her comment, "I know Rae, and she's a good person. And I know my son would never do such a thing. He's a well brought up man. Now apologize."

Evelyn glanced over to her son to see his head bent down in shame and she said timidly, "Caleb?"

Meredith laughed a little, "Yes, I can see the well brought up boy you raised."

Evelyn said, "Please, like your son hasn't de-flowered all the girl's at the school yet?" Evelyn said to Sam quickly, "No offense."

Sam said, "That's fine." He leaned forward, "Meredith. Stop."

She said, "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, have it your way." He turned to Evelyn and said, "Remember he's old enough to make grown up decisions, Eve."

Meredith said, "Like Kate said, they're all sluts. That one got pregnant and hasn't been married yet. He slept with Lucinda. Am I right?"

She held a smile as Rae took a sip of her wine. Before Rae could answer Caleb yelled, "I didn't sleep with her. So why don't you get your snooty nose out of my business."

Rae trying to direct the attention away from Caleb said to Meredith, "I may be mistaken, but if I do remember right, didn't you sleep with a guy before getting married? Hmm…I could have sworn you got pregnant too."

Meredith said, "That was different. It was one month before I was getting married. And I didn't know I was pregnant until I was two months in. Did marriage ever enter their minds?" Chase glanced over Serenity, who was intensely watching Abby and Kate argue. He thought, _why hadn't marriage ever entered his mind? (add he was content right now. Why rush.) _Chase focused back on to what Meredith was saying, "…no excuse why they haven't."

Evelyn said, "Apparently you're the only one that can make excuses. 'I'm sorry Evelyn. I have a Charity Ball to attend too. So I won't be able to make it to your husband's funeral.'"

Rae said cuttingly, "You still did the impure, dirty deed Meredith. But that's beside the point. I think the real question is why are you so focused on the guardian's sexual relations?"

Meredith stood up, "I don't have to take this."

She stormed out of the room and Rae said, "I think I struck a nerve."

Sam got up and said, "I know I'm going to regret this." [He followed her out to the car and he said, "Why are you so obsessed over impurity? Is it because you got pregnant before marriage?"

Meredith began to open the car door, "I don't want to talk about this."

He held the door closed, "Yes. We are going to get to the bottom of this. Why are you always on the attack? They didn't do anything."

She said angry, "Open this door now!"

He shook his head, "Don't push me away, Mere." She moved to the other side of the car and Sam quickly moved in front of her. She persistently reached around to get the handle and in a flash, his eyes turned black and he bent the metal frame in so she couldn't open any of the car doors. She barked, "Samuel Vincent Garwin. Put this car back to the way it was or I swear…."

Sam smiled, "You didn't flinch away."

Meredith stopped in her rant and said, "What?"

Sam continued to say, "When we were younger you always flinched when my eyes turned black."

She rolled her eyes, "I've grown up a lot since then. And I'm used to it with Reid around." Sam glanced down contemplated to ask if his son used a lot, but he decided to pursue Meredith's issue now.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Meredith began to march to the road and raised her hand out to feel a rain drop hit it, "Almost three months with a drought and now it decides to rain." He followed her as the rain started to fall harder.

He said, "You are so stubborn. You know that. Instead of telling me what's wrong and riding home in the nice warm car. You decided to avoid the question and get soaked." He grabbed her arm turning her toward him, "Why, Mere?"

She said annoyed, "Yes. Are you happy? It did bother me. It wasn't how it was suppose to go. I was to get married, then have kids."

He asked, "Still doesn't explain why you hate the guardians so much."

She yelled, "Fuck you. You know exactly why I hate that brat." She pulled her arm away and continued to walk.

He replied, "Whoa. Why do woman think men have mind reading abilities. What are you talking about?"

She said heatedly, "What do I have to spell it out for you. I know about you and miss tramp. I saw you holding her hand and I saw you kiss it. At first I didn't want to believe it, but then you started to ditch me more and more to hang out with her."

He said, "I have never cheated on you. The kiss on the hand that you've built your whole accusation on is wrong. She's like a sister to me."

She whipped around so fast that her blonde hair wrapped around the other side of her face. "Yes, because brothers always kiss their sisters. I saw the way you looked at her. Admit it, you did more than just innocently hold her hand!"

Sam said also getting heated, "Yet again I will tell you, I loved her as a sister, nothing more. And last time I checked siblings can kiss their hand when there's a boo-boo." He paused when a new thought dawned on him, "This is why you left me. Not because you were scared of me…."

She plopped on the ground and said tired, "Of course it wasn't because I was scared of you. I was startled I'll admit, but I loved you no matter what you were." She said miffed, "I thought you loved her, so I left before I could get hurt."

He sat down next to her on the muddy ground, "Oh, Mere. Why do you make things more complicate then they have to be? Six years I could have been with you and my son."

He asked her, "And since when did you care about material possessions and the social society parties? What happened to the fun girl that used to do dares like eat a worm and then throw up on my shoes, or sneak out of her house to see me? Are you still trying to belong?"

She looked away and said, "An ugly, simpleton like me could never fit in. That's what your father said directly to my face. I proved him wrong."

He lifted her face up, "He was right about one thing. You would never fit in. You were born to stand out. And that's what I first fell in love with." He put his hand over hers, "Now, I know you rather have one of your teeth pulled out at a time, instead of apologizing, but you have too."

She shook her head, "There's no way I'm doing that. What I said was partially true."

Sam let out a sigh, "Okay, how about this. Don't push Thea away from Reid like my parents did to us. He likes her, so let them be."

She crossed her arms and said, "Fine."

Sam smiled, "Good girl."

She sat up, "Don't good girl me. Even though we've straightened out some stuff, we are still not back together. Got it?" He nodded his head and she said, "Good."

…

"…since Halloween. That's practically two years." Kate said heated.

Pogue said, "Actually, it's a year and one month."

Abby turned to him, "That isn't helping my situation."

Kate continued to yell, "Three years I gave you my friendship. How could you do this to me? We were friends!"

Serenity added, "I can't believe you! You harp on me about how much I broke our promise and you did this."

Lashing out at Kate, Abby screamed, "We never were friends! I invited you to hang out because I felt sorry for you. You couldn't even keep Kira as a friend. And you were both compatible with your bitchiness." Kylie jumped over the table to restrain Kate, and Abby turned to Serenity to say, "We were drunk."

Evelyn gasped at Abby's comment and Penn said, "Oh come on, Eve. Don't act surprised. Like we didn't do some partying and drinkin…."

Holly looked over at Penn and she said quietly, "Penn. Don't encourage them."

Penn added louder for the children to hear, "But you shouldn't drink. It's illegal and bad. Very bad."

Abby continued to say, "I didn't mean it. It just happened."

Serenity replied, "Like I meant to fall in love. That was exactly my point I was trying to make. Things happen. I'm upset because you should have been the best person to understand my situation."

Penn trying to take control of the situation by whistling loud, thus this grabbed everyone's attention. "Everyone, let's try to calm down. This is supposed to be a time where we celebrate being together. Kylie put a lot of work into putting this thanksgiving dinner together. So let's relax and enjoy it because these brave women that died for us, never got to have a Happy Thanksgiving with us."

Kylie, with a sad expression, let go of Kate and walked into the kitchen as Kate grabbed her things to leave. When Kate stepped out the door she yelled to Pogue, "We're leaving!" And slam, the door was shut, thus waking the two twins that were asleep in the play pin. Serenity and Chase dashed over to sooth their kids and ultimately went upstairs to get away from the yelling.

Caleb asked, "Why?"

Pause. You know when you have those five seconds where you realize something bad is about to happen, but you can't do anything. Yea, that was Rae right now. She could only watch Penn's mouth as it slowly formed the words that would detonate the bomb.

"Gabriel kills them."

"They die." Caleb restated Penn's words trying to let them sink in.

Tyler said dumbfound, "I thought only Kylie was going to die."

Pogue asked Tyler, "You knew this was going to happen?"

Tyler shook his head quickly, "No. I thought Kylie was dying from cancer or something. The only thing I knew was that she only had until this school year to live."

Penn completely confused asked, "They didn't know?"

Rae shook her head, "No."

"When were you planning to tell us?" Caleb asked as he fumed. She swore she could see the steam coming out of his ears. Rae glanced around the table to see Reid was quiet in thought, while Pogue looked at Abby as if he was seeing her in a different light. Tyler kept pushing his peas with his fork with a miserable expression on his face.

Caleb was still waiting for an answer and she didn't know what to say. She would have rather spared him as much pain as she could. "You weren't going too." Caleb concluded. "You want to keep us in the dark. We can help fight…."

Rae stated, "See this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. You can't Caleb. It's our job to protect you. Too make sure your line stays alive." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You have to accept we're going to die."

Caleb yelled, "No. I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to protect you."

Rae yelled back, "How do you expect to protect us if your powers kill you with use. If you die Caleb, we are all screwed…."

As they continued to argue, Pogue moved over in Ben's seat to be closer to Abby. He said, "This is the real reason why you pushed me away. Isn't it?"

Abby glanced up from her hands, "Yes. Rae hasn't been able to see my future, so there would be no point in starting something if I couldn't finish it."

Pogue's eyes gleamed, "That day we went camping, you would have said yes if you weren't going to a…."

Abby said, "In a heartbeat. But we can't."

Pogue shook his head, "Can we have a fresh new start?"

Abby focused on his hazel eyes, "Yea, we can." She noticed the distance in his eyes was gone and her Pogue was back again. "Are you feeling better?"

Pogue's face held a little confusion at Abby's question, but he answered truthfully, "Actually yes. My head has been feeling clogged a lot lately, now that I think about it. Weird…."

She persisted, "What?"

He gave her a genuine smile, "I feel like I'm thinking much clearer than I have in a long time." The front door opened and Kate held a panicked expression as she witnessed Pogue by Abby. She said demanding, "Pogue now."

Pogue nodded his head and turned back to Abby. "I'll see you later then?"

She smiled and said, "I'd like that." When Pogue got up, Abby noticed how Kate feared losing control over Pogue. After all, he was taking his time to leave now. Not like the obedient dog she had tight on a leash a month ago.

Abby glanced up to see Kylie, who was on the verge of tears, enter from the kitchen door way with a very brown turkey. She plopped the turkey down with force, which captured everyone's attention. She said, "The turkey's dry."

When Kylie went back to the kitchen many things happened at once. Tyler, like always, went after Kylie. Caleb took off furiously in his car to go to Molly's dinner, while Reid got up quietly and went outside for some air. Penn and Holly, knowing this was a lost cause decided they should go home, thus Evelyn and Gorman followed in pursuit. Abby escorted the parents out and had an internal conversation with Penn. It went along the lines that he rather his son date her any day over Kate.

The only people left at the table were Rae, who was searching the future and Thea, who hadn't moved from her spot yet. When Rae came back from her vision of Caleb's unresponsive and depressing dinner with Molly, she saw Thea full on crying. Rae stared shocked and said timidly, "Thea? Are you okay?" Abby entering the room swiftly moved over and gave her a comforting hug.

Thea blubbered out, "He hates me. Really, really hates me. He, he…." She cried a little more before finishing her sentence, "He couldn't even, even look at me."

Abby held her tighter and tried to hush her sobs down, "Shhh,shhh…he doesn't hate you Thea. No one can hate a sweet girl like you."

Thea said, "But, I,I,I…felt it."

Abby replied, "He's just angry at the news. That's all." Thea nodded her head and Abby turned to Rae and said, "Be careful and good luck."

Rae said grumpily, "Yes, mom." She rolled her eyes and said to herself, "I'm just going to the colony house." She turned to Abby before leaving, "But thanks. I'll be needing it." And from there Rae went off to the colony house to wait for Caleb and hopefully talk this over calmly.

…

Out in the back Reid sat by a small pond that was a little north from the house. He looked at the ground searching for another square rock to skip across the water. Seven months until the spell would be broken. Seven months he would have to spend with Thea. It would be seven months until she would slip through his fingers and be gone forever. The rock he threw plopped into the water making a splash. He whispered to his self, "Seven isn't enough." Feeling this emptiness inside him wasn't totally new, but truthfully the news of their death created a new low of loneliness. Because the feeling of isolation was suffocating him, he quickly drew out his wallet and pulled out an old picture of Thea taken back in sophomore year. In the photo she wasn't doing anything, just sitting on a bench and smiling up at him.

In that sheer moment he decided he wasn't going to dwell on the bad news, but focus only on her happiness. After all Thea deserved the best. A plan was already forming to make her seven months the greatest by doing things she never did before.

A twig cracked behind him and he quickly folded the picture in half and placed it into his pocket. Reid turned his head to see Thea picking up a rock. As she was stepping forward to launch the rock, Thea being Thea, had tripped over her own feet. Reid hastily trying to stop Thea from falling by latching onto her arm; however, the momentum from Thea and the gravel slipping under his feet, instead pulled him forward with her toward the water. He closed his eyes waiting to hit the freezing water, but after a few seconds nothing happened. Did they miss the lake? He bounced his body up and down twice testing his footing. It felt solid.

"You can open our eyes Reid." Looking straight forward, Thea stood right in front holding his hands. She gave Reid his favorite smile and said, "I maybe be the clumsiest thing to walk the earth, but when it comes to water…."

He laughed and replied, "Because everyone can walk on water, Jesus…" He glanced around to see they were standing on the water and he continued to say, "Christ!" Thea laughed at his reaction and responded, "I do believe the Bible tells us Jesus is always with us and inside us."

Reid looked back at her, "No kidding. I guess you got more of the bargain. You can walk on water and probably part the sea."

Thea glanced down and asked, "Reid, I really need to know. Are you okay with the news?"

Reid rubbed his thumb over her hand and said, "Thea, I've accepted it. The only thing I want to do is spend whatever time you have together; preferably things you've never done." Thea's eyes examined him more intently, and he knew she was searching his feelings. He said, "Really, Thea. I mean it."

She gave him a hug and said, "Thank you. No one's ever done that for me." Thea pulled his arm to get back to the shore, but Reid didn't budge. "Are you coming?" Thea asked.

Reid nodded his head and Thea started to walk holding Reid's hand. Again she was yanked back by his lack of movement. "Reid."

"I know. I know."

"Don't you trust me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Thea grabbed both of his hands and said, "Focus only on me and whatever you do don't look down."

Reid couldn't help but laugh, "Doesn't that sound familiar."

She replied, "It should. You're the one that used those words to trick me into going on that deadly limb."

Reid not taking his eyes off hers said, "It wasn't bad. We survived and didn't have to see my mother."

Thea glanced away, but kept leading Reid forward. She asked, "About that. Your mom knows my true identity. And I think it's not a shock she hates my guts for lying."

He sighed, "Thea you got to understand one thing about my mother. She's bitter, self-centered, and temper mental. And no matter what she's never satisfied with anything. So her disapproval, hasn't stopped me from doing things I love and sure isn't going to stop me from seeing you."

She said joking, "Am I that important to you?"

He smirked before answering, "Yes. You're one of my best friends."

She said, "Who are the others?"

Reid smiled, "Only one. Baby boy. But don't tell him; he might get jealous."

Thea replied, "Oh, well we wouldn't want thattt…!"

Thea tumbled backwards dragging Reid again, only this time they landed on the hard ground. Reid shifted his body to turn to Thea, "You are definitely spot on about you and the earth. With your clumsiness a flat surface would jeopardizes your life on a daily bases. How do you make it through a day?" He pondered for a second and Thea glanced over to hit his shoulder, but stopped.

She asked, "What are you thinking, Garwin?"

He said, "Doesn't it make sense that the ground is your enemy. Earth could absorb water and water can cover the Earth; there's a constant strain between these elements." Reid shook his head, "Anyway, I need to know what you have never done."

She laid there in thought and Reid just watched as her lips started to pucker and moved side to side. She finally said, "Well I have never went to space, drove a fork lift, ate molten lava, won an Olympic gold medal…."

Reid laughed, "How about we do something more plausible."

Thea smiled, "Hmm…I've never roller-bladed before."

Reid seemed shocked, "Seriously. We'll add that to the list and cross off all your firsts. If there is anything you think of that you want to do, I'll make it happen."

She sat up and twisted herself to face him, "Do you know you were the first person I ever kissed." She leaned forward and kissed his lips and pulled away, "Thank you." Thea walked away and Reid put his arms under his head and just blissfully savored that moment in his mind. It was indeed his first kiss too. One kiss that didn't lead to scoring with a girl to get a fast satisfaction; this was a refreshing change.

…

Picking at her nail polish thoughtlessly, Rae sat on the uncomfortable couch in the colony house waiting for Caleb to show. She glanced over to see William's empty chair and a shiver traveled up her spine from both the memory and the cold. Rae slowly walked over to the fireplace to light a fire, but her eye sight dimmed and she quickly focused on her vision.

_Caleb practically busted through the door, letting all his emotions fly. He angrily broke anything in sight and when all his frustration was fed with impulsive actions, he sat at the bottom of the stairs mumbling about how it wasn't fair. Why was this happening? His head, that held teary eyes, was now buried in his hands. After a couple minutes, he calmed down and looked at his destruction. Caleb sighed and flashed his black eyes to fix the broken stuff and put them back in their rightful place…._

The sudden shiver brought her back to reality and she stooped down pointing her finger toward the wood left in the fireplace. A flame grew around her finger and she touched the log and slowly started the fire. Once the wood caught, she pulled her finger to her mouth and blew it out. Watching the flame dance she decided to pick up where the vision left off. As her senses were becoming duller and the picture was coloring itself, a tap on her shoulders snapped her out of her concentration. She jumped up quickly knocking into the person behind her. Turning her head she found herself staring at Caleb, who was giving her a half smile. He said, "Sorry I scared you." She analyzed him and noticed no tear residue and Caleb said, "I saw the light when I came inside and the smell of stuffing."

Rae looked over at the coffee table to see the tray of stuffing she brought, "I thought you'd like some?"

He sat down on the couch, "You must be feeling terrible if you're willing to share it? But, no thank you."

Rae sat next to him and said quietly, "Yea, I couldn't either."

Caleb began to say, "I know I can help protect you. I won't fail you. I promis…."

She placed her finger on his lips and said sadly, "Please don't. Do you know how many times I've heard that and been disappointed? You can't stop it. It's our fate, we die to protect you and you move on and we come back."

Caleb looked up at Rae and said, "I hate how you already accept it. Fight it."

Rae sighed and replied, "I've tried many times. Just enough is enough."

Caleb persisted, "But you said it's different this time. What about Serenity?"

Rae pondered and said softly, "That's true. First time anyone's had a future." She paused before saying, "I saw her whole future. She'll get married, have another son and name him Evan. He'll be 8 lbs and 2 ounces." Rae said with a sad smile, "Serenity will grow old and die a happy life with Chase."

Caleb asked, "And do you see any other of the guardian's futures?" He seemed to be gesturing more to her future, but she decided to withhold that information.

Rae replied, "Well with Kylie I sometimes get clear glimpses. Thea is too fuzzy to figure out."

Caleb asked, "Fuzzy?"

Rae tried to explain, "It's kind of like when the TV channel is all static. And Abby's had been black for a year, but now it's fuzzy again." Rae focused her attention on twisting her ring around her finger. Usually she never looked into her future, but she messed up after Meredith's party and saw only her fate was now a black abyss.

He asked, "And yours?"

She smiled and bent the truth, "I choose to live in the present, than dwell on my future."

Caleb curiously asked, "Do you know my brother's futures?"

Rae contemplated in thought and finally said, "Yes, I've seen what your lives will be after we are gone. Pogue gets married."

Caleb said, "Really. To…?"

"Not Kate," Rae said as she watched Caleb's face light up with relief. "He gets married to a nice woman named Rose and has two kids. You're one of his son's godfather." Caleb sat in quiet and Rae feeling jealous and curious to Caleb's reaction. She blurted out, "Molly's the godmother."

Caleb asked, "Why? I didn't think Pogue and her were good friends."

Rae shook her head at Caleb's cluelessness, "He picked her because she's your wife. You have one son."

Caleb stood up in shock, "Oh." He said after a couple minutes, "But this isn't set in stone. The future can still change right?"

Rae said, "I hope it does for the other sakes."

Caleb asked, "Why what happens to Reid and Tyler?"

She shook her head disappointed, "Reid marries Leanne Parkson. But they aren't happy and they can't have children. She's sterile."

Caleb said, "Won't his line die out?"

Rae waved her hands in a carefree way and replied, "Don't worry he has a son."

Caleb said skeptically, "He does?"

Rae nodded, "I told you his marriage wasn't happy. It's on the rocks especially with his affair."

Caleb said unsure, "I guess that's good; him having a son. What about Tyler?"

She glanced away and said, "Tyler lost everything…and couldn't deal with the pain."

Caleb stared at Rae and asked, "Rae, he didn't?"

Rae said sadly, "After he lost Kylie, he willed his powers away." She sighed and said determined to Caleb, "I have to make sure Kylie lives or else everything is doomed."

Caleb still disturbed by the news of his brother's fate said without thinking, "Why?"

"If Tyler doesn't continue the line, Kylie will never return. She's key to everything. Without her giving us our memories, we are all goners." She asked him, "Promise me you won't give word to any of this future stuff to anyone. Telling Tyler could plant the idea into his mind. You just have to watch him and see if he shows any signs of him becoming too depressed. Maybe you could stop him and help him."

Caleb nodded his head and said, "Trying to keep Kylie alive would be a lot easier than dealing with that kind of depression. I know because I've been there."

Rae said, "You weren't that serious."

Caleb stood quietly by the window, "Those two days after my father's death; I had thought about it." Rae glanced over sorrowfully at hearing this and he added, "I'm glad I didn't, but Tyler may not feel the same way. So what makes Serenity different?"

Rae paced, "I think Serenity's future is secured because she's found something worth staying for. Her kids. If we could get Kylie an anchor, then everything would be...safe?"

Caleb put his hands together and said, "So get Kylie pregnant and we'll be all good."

Rae laughed, "I don't think pregnancy is going to be the answer for everything."

He sighed, "I know. Shouldn't being with Tyler be enough? They've loved each other since freshmen year."

She snapped her head quickly over to Caleb, "You knew?"

Caleb smiled, "Isn't it obvious."

She smirked, "Yea, it is. I think that's why I get glimpses of her because of her connection with Tyler. It just needs to be stronger. I think. Oh, I have a headache."

Caleb said, "Let's just focus on right now for today, and we'll think about this after our vacation is over. Pass the stuffing."

Rae nodded her head, "Okay." She said this as she picked a piece of stuffing and placed it in her mouth.

…

Back in the kitchen, Kylie sat on a bar stool eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies while Tyler was rummaging through Serenity's cabinets. Kylie watched him place an electric chopping machine on a counter, and he grabbed the dry turkey that lay in a pot on the stove. He began to dismember it and cut off the meat. Kylie said, "No one will want to eat it."

He ignored her comment and put the meat into the blender. She said sarcastically, "Oh, turkey smoothies. Good call Tyler."

Tyler shook his head as he laughed. He replied, "No. I have a better idea. But I wonder if that would work?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and asked, "So what are you making?"

Tyler turned toward her, "I'm going to start our thanksgiving over."

She sighed and said quietly, "I think there's no way to save this holiday disaster."

Tyler said all knowing, "There's always a way. You just have to think outside the box."

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "I still don't understand how putting the turkey in a blender helps…."

Tyler hit the blender button and the turkey was beginning to be grounded up into tiny pieces. He said, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Can you get the miracle whip for me?" She nodded her head and retrieved the miracle whip from the refrigerator. Tyler dumped the turkey bits into a large container and added miracle whip into the mix.

"Grab two plates, the buns and sit down baby," Tyler said as he brought the mixture over. He made her a sandwich and as he handed it over to Kylie, he said, "Whala. Turkey salad."

Kylie, who was starving took a bite, followed by another, and another until it was gone. She said making another one for herself, "This is really good. I would have never thought of making Turkey salad."

Tyler swallowing his bite and said, "My mom would always do this to the turkey after thanksgiving, so I could take sandwiches for my lunch at school."

The opening up of the kitchen door revealed Rae and Caleb, who was holding the remainder of the stuffing. Rae sat down next to Kylie and Kylie asked, "Do you want some turkey salad sandwiches?"

Rae shook her head and said, "I'm so stuffed I can't eat anymore."

Caleb pulling up a chair said, "No wonder, she ate almost the entire tray of it." He placed the pan down as he continued to say, "That stuff is heavy. I thought it was the pan at first."

"Did I hear stuffing?" Reid said as both Thea and Reid entered the back door into the kitchen.

Tyler said, "Yea, there seems to be some leftover man." Thea took the last remaining seat, while Reid stood over Caleb to quickly grab a slice. He said with his mouthful, "You know stuffing isn't bad tasting cold. Oh, sorry about that Caleb." Reid tried to pick off the piece of stuff that fell out of Reid's mouth onto Caleb's head. Caleb swatted him away as he shook his head.

"Do you really have to eat over my head?" Caleb said.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "If you just move out of your seat, so I could just get in closer, you wouldn't have crumbs in your hair."

Thea added, "And if he moved you swipe his seat faster than green grass through a goose."

Kylie placed her plate down and said, "Thanks for the visual Thea."

Rae laughed and agreed, "Man, do I love your southern expressions. Anyway I prefer it cold. It's so much better."

The kitchen door again swung open only this time Chase, Serenity, who was dragging Abby through the door, came in. Chase eyed up the food and asked, "Please tell me there's enough food. I'm so hungry."

Reid replied, "Plenty. Who made the turkey salad?" Tyler raised his hand while he still was chewing his food. Reid said, "This is awesome."

Thea glanced over to Abby and Serenity and asked, "Did you two make up?"

Serenity nodded her head as she went into the refrigerator getting the extra food they cooked. "We're cool now and all is forgiven."

Abby was about to add on when she stared at the door. She said, "Pogue's here."

Everyone turned their attention to see Pogue standing at the door uncertain. He looked at Abby and asked, "May I join?"

Abby turned slowly to the group and Kylie said, "Of course you can Pogue."

Reid added, "All we ask is for you not to eat the cranberry sauce. My mother may have poisoned it." Rae, who was drinking her milk started to choke at Reid's joke. Pogue smiled and grabbed the can of cranberry.

He said, "Well in that case…." He threw the jar in the trash and scoop some mash potatoes on a plate.

Serenity mouthed to Kylie, "Ask him where Kate is." Reid, seeing this, gave Kylie a look that said, do it.

Kylie hesitantly asked, "So Pogue is Kate coming back to join us too?"

He glanced over to Kylie and said, "No. She said she wanted to go visit her parents."

Thea asked confused, "And you didn't go with her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She asked me not too." Abby cringed a little when she accidently saw Pogue's replay thought at what actually happened. Asking was a nicer term he used; it seemed more like viciously screeching.

Serenity seeing still some tension decided to bring out a wine bottle. "I think this occasion calls for some of this." She poured everyone a glass of wine and said, "I'd like to make a toast. Change, whether it seems good or bad, can provided opportunities to find out what kind of person we are born to be. Change allows us to grow and learn new things about others and ourselves. Change is inevitable, for it intertwines in our lives. So the only advice I can give is this; however our lives change let us not forget the good memories we've made and the friendships we've built over the years."

Serenity clanged her glass to Chase's glass as she said, "Cheers." Everyone clanked their glasses among friends yelling cheers and took a gulp of wine.

Rae whispered to Caleb, "See nothing a little stuffing and forgiveness can't do." Caleb rolled his eyes at Rae while Tyler leaned over to Kylie.

Tyler whispered in her ear, "Happy Thanksgiving, Baby." Right there she would have kissed Tyler for giving her the thanksgiving she always wanted, but company was present now. So she settled with just holding his hand under the table.


	11. GoodGirlsGoBadCobra Starship ft Leigh

Blowing her nose for the eighth time, Thea struggled to get back into the swing of school after missing a day from a nasty cold. She still didn't feel great, but she couldn't afford to miss too many days before the big swim meet against their rival school, Hastings. Walking into her least favorite class, Thea could feel the students tense and searching for papers. She sighed at the thought of what missing assignment she wouldn't be handing in today. With her head pounding intensely she decided she didn't care taking another zero for homework; it wouldn't kill her grade.

Mr. Brown carrying papers, started to pass them out. He said, "Take out a number two pencil and begin when you get your test."

Thea's head picked up in shock. Test! She wasn't prepared at all. She raised her hand and was shocked that Mr. Brown actually called upon her, "Yes, Miss Hastings?"

She asked, "When did you assign this test?"

His said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Yesterday." Of, course the day she was absent. Go figures he would do that.

Thea address her issue by replying, "But I was absent yesterday, sir."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my responsibility for your lack of being un-prepared for class. You could have asked your fellow students on your missing work."

She felt warm and just didn't have the effort to fight over his dumb logic. Thea reached into her backpack in search of a pencil, but found many pens, an eraser, a paperclip, some string and a stick of gum. Too bad she wasn't like MacGyver. He could easily turn this junk into the pencil she desperately needed. Heck he could probably use this shit to hotwire a nonfunctional car. Sadly MacGyver wasn't at her side to rescue from her ordeal, so she did the next best thing by asking the girl next to her, "Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?"

The small girl searched her backpack and replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't." Her test was now on her desk and Thea had no pencil to fill in the bubbles on the scan-tron sheet. She knew if she asked another person beside her for a pencil, Mr. Brown would blow it out of proportion that she was trying to cheat. Maybe she could ask him to go to the bathroom and find someone with a pencil? If he would let her go? Raising her hand, she noticed on his desk a bucket of pencils.

He ignored her hand, which was losing blood, for a minute, before he asked annoyed, "Yes?"

She asked as politely as she could, "Can I borrow a pencil?"

Mr. Brown said, "Are you asking me if you have the ability to borrow a pencil? I don't know? Do you?"

Thea rephrased her words and tried to not make them sound angry, "May, I borrow a pencil?"

He looked straight at his bucket of newly sharpen pencils and said, "Ask the class." Thea feeling sicker by the minute glanced around at everyone, to see most of them fully concentrating on their test and trying to mind their own business. While a few others had lifted their heads up to curiously hear their conversation.

She asked, "Does anyone have a pencil I that I may borrow?"

No one replied to her, except for the few heads that shook no. They were afraid to get involved because they knew Thea was on his bad side and to help her would be handing an open invitation to be pick on by Mr. Brown too.

Mr. Brown checked the room and retorted, "I guess not. You'll just have to take a zero for this one."

For some reason an explosion of all sorts of emotions erupted from Thea. With all the stress and her quick motion to stand up, she became very nauseas. But that didn't stop her from charging up her the teacher's desk and throwing the bucket of pencils out the window. Mr. Brown yelled, "Miss Hastings, sit down."

Thea turning back to Mr. Brown screamed, "No. I'm done with you harassing me!" Mr. Brown stood in front of her and she began to feel very hot and sweaty.

As his lips formed the word detention, she vomited all over him. Wiping her mouth, she grabbed her stuff and left everyone astonished and possibly gross out. Thea walked as far as she could before feeling faint again. She slid down with her back against the lockers feeling a little better after getting the nausea symptom out of her system. Soon a pair of feet was in front of her view as she stared at the floor.

Bending down in front of her, Connor asked, "Are you alright Thea?"

Thea shook her head, "No. I'm having the worst day ever. I can't do this class anymore."

She glanced up to Connor to see under his nose and shirt held blood. "Why are you bleeding?"

He asked, "Why are you in school when you look like death?"

He helped her up to her feet and she responded, "I can't miss too many school days or else I can't compete for this week's coming meet."

She then asked,"What happened?" Instantly he clammed up and she could feel his body rattle with anger, shame, un-acceptance and distress. Thea gently focused on trying to make him feel more relaxed and comfortable around her.

He inquired, "Why is it your worst day ever?"

Thea, who was being slowly walked to her dorm by Connor, had answered, "I threw up on my teacher and got a zero on a test."

Connor glanced over, "You didn't mean too. You were sick."

Thea getting this urge to just open up and talk to someone had said, "I got sick because I was so upset. He constantly harasses me and I'm close to failing. I'm working so hard, but I just feel like I'm just barely treading the water; just enough to keep my head afloat." They were at her dorm and they both went to sit on the couch. She turned her head toward Connor who was beside her and asked teary-eyed, "What did I do wrong for him to hate me this much?"

Connor wiped some of her tears away and whispered delicately, "You didn't do anything wrong. Some people just don't see how the greatest person can be in front of them; they just judge quickly and write us off. The worst is when they forget that you're a human with feelings too." He raised her chin, "Don't you ever let him put you down, Thea. That's what he wants to see. Broken and miserable. Just don't give him that satisfaction, or else you can lose yourself." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Are you feeling better now?"

Thea nodded her head and he asked, changing the subject, "Do you mind if I use a wash cloth to clean my face?"

She shook her head and replied, "No." Connor came back out of the bathroom with no blood residue on his face and helped Thea into bed.

After giving her medicine, blankets, a cool wash cloth for her forehead, he sat on the edge on her bed contemplating. He glanced at Thea and said, "I'm going to tell you what happened, but you must promise me you won't try to defend me later on. I just don't want matters to get worse than they already are." Thea nodded her head in agreement and Connor went off explain how he got his very bloody nose.

…

It was Saturday afternoon when Thea was sent to the cafeteria to do her time for detention.

As Thea entered the room, she was surprised to see two friendly faces. Abby and Rae quickly grouped with Thea and Rae said, "Here comes are swimming hero. How does it feel to lead your team into victory?"

Abby asked, "Why are you here champion?"

Thea smiled as she shook her head, "It's a long painful story. Why are you guys here?"

Rae pointed across the room toward Kate. Abby muttered, "Seems like all our problems end with her." Right then two people entered the door, Coach Martin, the trainer of the football team, who was pushing a lanky boy with dark brown curly hair into the cafeteria. Coach Martin grabbed every ones attention by saying loudly, "Now that everyone's here." He glanced at the boy that he practically dragged in the room Coach continued to say, "I want all of you to push the tables back and mop this whole floor. When the job is done, place the tables back. Then you three", he pointed to Rae, Abby and Kate, "Will clean out the freezer. If it's expired get it out."

He said riled, "Newberry." Then Coach faced Thea and said nicely, "And Miss Hastings. You'll be taking garbage out." Coach pulled up his short higher on his waist, "Once these things are complete, you're free to go."

Abby asked, "Where do we get the stuff for cleaning the floor?" Coach twisted his body and said, "In the janitor's closet." He clapped his hands together,"Okay. Get to work. Any problems I'll be in my office."

He left quickly and Kate got up from the table seat and said, "Well I'll be going."

As she walked past the girls, Rae grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her back around. She said angry, "You're not going anywhere. This is your fault we're here in the first place."

Kate sneered, "Really? How so? You're the one that spilled paint all over me…."

Rae added, "We all did bad things that day. But we didn't go crying and tell Provost what happened." Kate looked like she was about to yell again, when all of a sudden her posture changed to a defeated child not getting what she wanted.

She said, "Fine I'll stay, but I'm not helping to clean these disgusting floors." Rae stared in shock when Kate retreated to a chair and pulled out a magazine to read from her backpack.

Thea giggle at Rae's reaction and said, "What, never seen Kate tamed before?" She suggested, "Why don't we get the stuff and you guys can fill me in."

Abby said, "What about Kate?"

Thea looked over at Todd Newberry and said, "I'll be right back." She walked over to Todd, who was bouncing his head to his music player. She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention and he took off his headphones, "Hey, whatz up?"

Thea smiled, "Would you keep an eye out to make sure Kate doesn't escape and maybe start to put the tables back? We're going to get the cleaning supplies and then we'll help you. Cool?"

He shook his head, "Yea, I got it."

She walked back and Abby asked, "Did you persuade him too?"

Thea shook her head and said, "No. I just asked."

Abby informed them, "But he doesn't listen to anyone." Rae pumped her fist in the air and said excited, "He's like my idol. The rebel without a cause. He let all the frogs, plug up all the toilets in the stalls…."

Abby rolled her eyes at Rae and ended her endless examples, "Yes we get his delinquent ways."

Thea sighed, "He isn't bad you know. Just upset at his father."

Rae glanced over and asked, "Why? Is the guy a duche?"

Thea shook her head as she replied, "Maybe? His dad left to start his own 'new' family. Todd does these things to get his attention."

Abby and Rae said together, "Oh."

Opening the door to the cleaning closet Thea asked, "Will you please tell me what happened now?"

Abby shook her head and said, "It would be easier just to show you." Abby pressed her hand on top of Thea's shoulder and Thea's vision began to blur and slowly changed into a room with weird colorful pictures on the white concrete walls and row of easels held students painting. Her eyes were glued to the painting in front of her, which was a sad woman cradling her child. Looking closer in depth, the woman's eyes seemed to be a window to her sorrowful soul.

"_Nice painting. A little depressing though, don't you think?" Abby turned around to see Pogue smiling up at her. _

_She said, "Well Mr. Nickerson told us to do something about us." Pogue's face pulled down slightly as he glanced at the picture and back to Abby. _

_He pulled the rickety stool over and asked cautiously, "Were you ever, ah…pregnant?" _

_Abby still stared at the painting and checked around to see if anyone was listening. She turned her body to face him, "Yes…twice actually. The first time I had a miss carriage and my second attempt, well, my child never made it past five months. He caught pneumonia and died during the night." She cleared her throat and continued to say, "In those days child birth was very dangerous and sanitation back then wasn't like it is now." _

_Pogue, who was intrigued, questioned, "Were you married?" _

_Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet Pogue's mesmerizing eyes. "Yes. But in those days you didn't marry for love; if it came, well, you would be very lucky." _

_Pogue asked, "Were you lucky?" Abby stared at him and Pogue quickly retreated by apologizing, "Abby, if I go too far just tell me. We can talk about other things if you want?" _

_Abby gave half a smile and replied, "No, I wasn't." She pulled a strand of her hair back out of her face and tried to lighten the mood, "You know girls are lucky now these days. They can choose whom to love. Freedom is awesome." _

_Pogue grabbed her one hand and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a splatter of blue paint whipped across his face. Abby gasped and turned to see Rae and Kate arguing at each other with their chosen weapons. A brush and paint cans. This couldn't end well._

"_If you look up dumb bitchy bummblefuck in the dictionary your picture would be under it." Kate said with multiple strikes of rainbow colors on the back of her head. _

_Rae said heated, "Ooo…good come back Kate. You even used big words with it. But could you spell it like you spelled umbrella on your presentation?" _

_Kate face was getting angrier, "It was a type-o, you ass!"_

_Rae egged her on, "U-M-B-E-R-L-L-A-E…hey!" Kate took her brush and painted Rae's shirt red. In retaliation, Rae took her brush with blue paint and smeared it on her face. Caleb, who was hoping it would have cooled down, tried to intervene and break up the fight._

"_Okay, you guys got each other back. You should stop before Mr. Nicke…." _

_Caleb wiped the residue of red paint of the side of his neck. Kate yelled, "Stay out of it!"_

_Kate turned back to see a full bucket being thrown at her. Two of the boys in the class yelled, "Paint fight," as they grabbed tubes of paint. _

_Rae laughed and turned away from Kate in triumph. Abby seeing Kate heading in Rae's direction yelled across the room, "Watch out!" _

_Rae just turned around to hear a piercing squeal and saw Kate about to tackle her. It was too late to duck or move away, so instead Rae prepped herself for the fall. Rolling on the floor, Caleb, Pogue and Abby tried to separate them as paint was flying everywhere. Trying to win the fight, Rae held onto Kate's hair before Pogue could get a good grip on Rae. _

_Caleb, on the other hand, held Kate back, who was thrashing as she yelled vigorously. Caleb could easily hold her firm in his arms without a sweat, until Kate swung her leg back and kicked Caleb in the groin. Thus he dropped Kate as his knees gave way to the floor._

_Rae seeing this squirmed out of Pogue muscular arms and ran away from Kate. Rae getting hit with tubes of paint duck behind Caleb and yelled, "Save me!"_

_Caleb bent down in pain gasped, "Not now."_

_Kate trying to catch her breath saw Abby's painting on the ground under her feet. She glanced over to Abby with a wicked grin and twisted her foot on it, thus ruining her picture. Kate feeling satisfaction grabbed lime green paint from the shelf and headed for Rae. _

_She's going to die! Abby thought as she looked for anything to use to get revenge._

_As Kate was getting ready to toss the paint all over Caleb and Rae, a snip sound caught Kate's attention. She turned around to see Abby holding a chunk of Kate's hair in her hand. Kate's eyes grew big as she felt the back of her head. _

_The room got quiet when the Mr. Nickerson entered the room with a hand full of papers and paint supplies. He asked in shock, "Who is responsible for this?" _

_Kate said breaking the silence, "Abby is." Abby turned around waiting to be yelled at, but instead she notice her teacher had a smile on his face. He exclaimed, "This is fantastic! Look at all the colors, the intensity. It's a brilliant idea using these white blank walls and floor as a canvas. You see class; this is working outside the box." _

_Kate not getting the reaction she wanted stormed out of the art room, while Mr. Nickerson kept saying, "Let's clean up before the bell…." The school bell rang to signal students to switch to their next class. "Too late. Well, place your art supplies on the table of boxes, quickly wash your brushes and place your works of art on the board ledge to dry." _

_Abby slowly bent down to pick up her deformed painting. The detail face of the woman was scrapped making it hard to tell how her face originally was like. _

"_Oh, Abs. I'm sorry your painting is ruined." Pogue said. _

_She replied bitterly, "You're not the one that stepped on it Pogue." _

_Pogue glanced down, "Yea, but I still feel like it's partially my fault why she took her anger toward you." _

_She looked over at him confused, "What are you talking about? You can't control that." _

_His soft thought slipped into her mind, I told her I needed a break__**.**_

_Abby's head snapped up as she said in shocked, "You did what!" She clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized he didn't say it out loud. They were now walking in the hall way, decorated with assortments of colored paint, when Pogue said, "This morning actually…."_

Thea opened her eyes to see she was back in the tight closet with Rae and Abby. Abby said, "The rest of the memory wasn't important."

Thea laughed in surprise, "I can't believe you cut her hair. I was wondering why she all of sudden decided to get a bob. Especially after she kept saying short hairstyles are ugly."

Going back to the cafeteria, Todd had all the tables pushed up against the walls so they could get ready to mop the floor. Kate, on the other hand, was now standing by the window. Rae moved close to Todd and said, "How did you convince Kate to get off the table?"

He smiled, "I sweet talked her."

Rae asked flirtily, "What did you say?" He dipped his mop into the bucket of cleaner and replied, "Simple, I asked her what a beautiful woman was doing in detention? Of course she gave me all the details including how Abby gave her a trim."

Rae said leaning against the table, "Well you put that in nicer terms."

He gave her a cheeky smile and replied, "I then complimented that her short hair fits her face well as I pulled her hair out of her face, like this" he pulled Rae's hair back behind her ear, "and then I said softly to her , 'Why would you want to hide a pretty face with all that hair?'" Rae blinked her eyes trying to focus on what he was saying. He continued to say, "Then she was like putty in my hands."

Abby gave a snort as she intently gave Todd a fleeting glance. She apologized quickly at Todd, "Sorry, I just thought of something."

He joked around, "That was a good snort." Abby turn her head away and grabbed for the mop. Not because she was trying to hide her embarrassment. No she was trying to hide her smile and the urge to laugh. With Rae being to focus on her new eye candy, she couldn't over hear Abby's comment to Thea. She said sarcastically, "I swear Rae has the worst taste in men." Thea glanced over to Abby with a confused expression.

Thea replied, "Abby I've been hanging out with him for a while. Sure he maybe a little rebellious, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

Abby halted in her cleaning and switch the conversation to be private. Abby said in Thea's mind, _It's not that. It's just Rae is wasting her time because he doesn't swing that way. _

Thea asked, _How long have you known?_

Abby smiled, _I've known since sophomore year. _

Thea cocked her head to the side when asking, _why did you seem hesitant and think Todd is bad? _

Abby laughed in her thoughts before telling Thea, _Rae does the opposite of what I say. It's so fun watching Rae hit on a gay person. _


	12. Baby It's Cold Outside covered by Glee

Chapter 11

Giving one more glace over her dorm room, Abby observed how empty her side of the room seemed with most of her possessions pack up. There was one more week before Christmas and Abby decided to visit her family in Iceland. She smiled at the idea going back to her homeland. Iceland was where she learned to bait her own hook and fish, to go horseback riding, to try fried calamari and spit out her seventh piece into a napkin after finding out what it was made of squid. It was the place she had her first kiss and then got sick with the flu the next day. She remembered swearing off boys because she linked her flu with boy cooties.

"That's all your packing, Abs?"

Abby zippered up her suit case and said, "Most of my clothes are at home. Besides, I have my winter coat, hat and boots, so I'll survive." She giggled at his thoughts of the cold and snow, "You're such a baby." Abby with a big smile turned around facing Pogue and began to tease, "Are you sure you want to go to Iceland? You may freeze to death?"

Pogue made a face at her and then quickly poked her side, which was a very ticklish spot. "Now you're in for it."

Abby jump back a little, "No." She tried to make her face serious, but her happiness wouldn't let that happen.

Pogue raised his hands in surrender, "Okay I'll give, if you give me a kiss." Abby walked up to him slowly and stared in his eyes lovingly. When they were close to each other, Pogue grabbed her hands and looked up at Abby. He said, "Doesn't this feel right to you?"

Abby smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. "More than you know."

She slid her arms around his neck and leaned her head in to give him a sweet, shy kiss on the lips. They pulled their faces apart and Pogue said, "Thank you for giving us a second chance."

Abby looked down, "Well I tried the path to let you go and it ended up a disaster." She started to think about how much she missed him and her thoughts slipped, _it practically killed me_.

Pogue hugged her in response and said out loud, "No more worries about that. I'm yours."

Abby nodded in his chest and said, "Are you really sure you want to see my family?"

Abby looked up to hear Pogue's response, "And miss the chance to see your family and the place you grew up, no way."

Abby smiled again, "Okay. Fair warning my family is kind of quirky."

Pogue laughed, "Abby have you forgot that my father is about as quirky as you can get." Pogue looked over at Kylie's clock, "We better get going before we miss our flight."

Abby made a face, "Yea."

Pogue glanced down curiously at her, "Why so glum? Don't want to let go of me?"

Abby tried to hold back her smile, "That is one of my main reasons. Your hugs are nice." She snuggled her face back into his chest.

He squeezed a little tighter enjoying that Abby was in his arms. "I like them too, Abs, but I'm not going to be the reason why we missed our flight and make a terrible impression on your family."

Abby glanced up at Pogue and asked, "Are you nervous to meet my parents?"

Pogue swayed his head, "A little."

Abby replied, "Don't be. You'll fit right in our circus."

…

"Dude your head's going to explode if you keep watching." Tyler said as he nudged Reid in the arm. Reid's face held a little disgruntle as he glanced back at the group of people by Spencer Academy's pool. There in the middle of crowd of swimming team held Thea and her new boy friend.

Reid asked annoyed, "Why is she with him?"

Tyler glanced over to see Thea hugging Connor and he shrugged. "He's a nice guy?" He paused in thought and then said, "Smart too. He's saving me in Spanish class."

Reid bent down to pick up his towel, but still had his eyes trained on them. He asked Tyler, "So you know him well?"

Tyler was running his towel through his hair and stopped. He looked over to Reid and replied, "Not well. He just tutors me in Spanish." Grabbing his bag Tyler boldly said, "If you wanted her, you should have just asked."

Reid's face went blank at the thought and said bitterly, "And it would have been a no." Reid quickly shook his head to dry his hair and then he added, "Besides, I'm more concerned that she'll be okay with this guy."

They were heading to the showers and Tyler asked, "Do you want to go to Nicky's to get a burger? I'm starving."

Reid flipping the towel over his shoulder replied, "Actually I'm hanging out with Thea after practice."

Tyler was a little ahead of Reid and as he entered the door, Tyler said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Reid took one more fleeting glance at Thea, who was giving Connor a goodbye kiss, before opening the locker door. Nice guy or not, he couldn't help but hate him.

…

The seat belt light flickered on as the plane quivered again. Abby clinging to her arms of her chair to hear the pilot announce, "This is your captain speaking. I like to apologize for the bumpy ride. We are hitting some minor turbulence. So I will ask everyone please fasten your seat until we reach our destination. Thank you."

Pogue turned away from the window and glanced over at Abby to ask if she was hungry. But by the looks of it she had more than food on her mind. Instead she was fighting the urge of keeping her lunch and stopping herself from having a full panic attack by becoming a pallid statue clutching her seat for dear life. Seeing this set off Pogue's instinct to ease her pain and worry. He pried her left hand from its grasp and in response Abby turned her head toward Pogue.

She said through her clenched teeth, "I hate flying."

He said in the most convincing voice possible, "It's going to be okay Abby. We're almost there."

She said troubled, "And how do you know? You're not psychic." She scanned the airplanes surroundings and whispered sadly to Pogue, "We're not even by the black box. Everyone by the black box survives." The plane gave another shake and Abby yelped.

Pogue whispered back, "Remember I'm magical. I've jump down cliffs before and lived. So right now, I'm your black box."

Abby stared at Pogue, "I'm pretty sure there is a big difference in the height of one measly cliff to an AIRPLANE'S HEIGHT. There is no way we're jumping from this plane."

The plane trembled one more time before the plane began to decelerate down to the ground. Abby squeezed Pogue's hand tight and said with her eyes closed, "I knew I should have taken the Benadryl or got a tranquilizer."

Pogue said, "The worst is almost over. When we get off the plane you can kiss the cold ground as much as you like."

Abby opened one eye at him, "You're totally taking that from The Pacifier. And besides I wouldn't be kissing the ground, I'll be worshipping it."

The airplane finally touched ground and the passengers were allowed to go out of the terminal. Pogue stood up and squeezed past Abby, who was still seated, and opened the top compartment to get their small bags. He said jokingly, "I thought you be the first one booking it to the door?"

Abby stretched in her seat, "I would, but I just need to get my nerve back so I can walk again." Pogue placed his arm out so she could hold onto it. "Come on Abs, I'll help you."

As they exited the plane, Abby said, "I'm so happy we made it, though my legs are still shaking and I'm paler than a ghost." Pogue's eyes gleamed with mischief and before Abby could question what he was planning, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the building. Abby began to giggle as she was being carried like luggage. She said trying to reprimand him, "Pogue."

He joked, "Well we got to get the blood flowing back into you." She laughed at his silliness and when they got inside he spun her around once before planting her feet on the ground. Standing in front of Abby he placed a hand on her cheek. He said, "See the color is coming right back in your beautiful face."

"Over there, Frida. Abigail! Abby baby! We're over here!" They turned their heads to the side to see a woman strutting through the crowd holding a baby in one of her arms and the other hand waving frantically to get their attention. Behind her was an older woman and holding onto a young child's hand.

Quickly Abby was squished into a hug and she said, "Hey Mom." Her mom backed off smiling with her green eyes gleaming with joy.

She said, "I'm so glad your home. I missed you so much angel." Her mom's eye shift to Pogue and studied him before going back to Abby, giving her daughter a wink of approval. Her mom asked, "And is this the great man that my daughter has been non-stop been talking about?"

Abby replied embarrassed, "Mom."

Pogue gave a small smile to Abby before stepping forward and placed his hand out to shake her hand. "Hello Mrs. Channing. I'm Pogue Parry."

His mom smiled and said, "Oh, no need for shaking hands. Give us hugs, we're family." As they hugged her mom looked over at Abby mouthing, "Oh, my god. He's gorgeous." She gave Abby a thumbs up before mouthing, "Good job." They pulled apart and her mom said, "And you can call me Sasha, or Mrs. C." She whispered, "That stands for Mrs. Cool Cat as the kids tell me." She laughed at her corny joke and Abby shook her head.

"Pogue this is my mom." She pointed to the cutest grandma, "This is my MeMa. And this is my little sister, Ria." As Abby said this she used sign language to the eight year old girl with dark auburn hair. She continued to sign and mouth her words at Ria, "This is Pogue. He's my boyfriend." Ria smiled shyly and hid around her MeMa. Abby turned back to her mom and added, "And this is the new addition to the family, Rory. He's 5 months."

Pogue smiled and replied, "It's very nice to finally meet you all." He glanced over to Abby, "I'm going to get our luggage."

Abby nodded her head and hugged everyone with equal hugs. Her mom asked quickly like a teenage eager to hear the gossip, "So details. How did you meet? What grade is he in? What's his sign? How long have you been dating?"

MeMa cut in, "Sasha, don't blow all the topics in one sitting. We have all week. Now here is my headache medicine I made for you. Your head must be killing you."

Abby reluctantly let her MeMa place the gooey substance in the clear bag in her hands. "Thanks MeMa."

Her grandmother wrinkles increased as she gave a bigger smile. Abby asked, "Where's dad?"

Her mom replied, "I'm sorry angel, Dad's still at work. He's suppose be coming in tonight though."

Abby nodded her head a little disappointed and her MeMa changed the topic, "The young man's room is fixed. We just had to move little Ria into my room for the week."

Pogue cluttered with bags had heard the end of the conversation and asked, "Hopefully me coming isn't a problem?"

Sasha waved, "Not at all. Any person to convince my daughter to get back on a plane to see us is always welcome. Seriously I thought we never see her again."

They all began to walk out of the airport to an old rickety green van that had one orange door. As everyone was getting into the van, Abby opened the hatchback to place their luggage. But when the door was open tons of newspapers flopped out onto the pavement. Abby bent down to pick them as she said, "Mom you forgot to take out the newspapers again." Her mother walked around to see the mess.

She replied annoyed with her forgetfulness, "Can you cram your luggage in the back seat with you?" Pogue shrugged his shoulders and examined the back seat with hesitation.

Abby looked over his shoulder and said sarcastically, "I guess I'll have to strap myself to the roof."

Pogue laughed and said, "Why so many newspaper?"

She replied, "My dad's a fisherman, so they need as newspapers they can get to wrap up the fish in the shop."

Pogue piling the luggage in and he added to the conversation, "A fisherman. That sounds like an interesting job."

Pogue back out of the van and turned to Abby, who shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. Though, I'm not a fan of barely seeing him." She glanced over to the van seating and saw one seat available. "So I guess getting some rope to tie myself up there is seriously an option." Abby asked joking.

Pogue suggested, "How intriguing that sounds, I think I may have a better idea. Why don't you just sit on my lap? It'll save you from getting wind burn and time finding a rope."

Abby acting like she was weighing the options and said, "I guess that could work. Though, I may crush you with my weight."

Pogue gave a chuckle and replied sarcastically, "Yea, because you weigh 30,000 pounds." Abby sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

She added, "You just can't tell with your enormous Arnold Schwarzenegger muscles."

Her mother smiled in the rearview mirror and said, "Here we go. Next stop the Channing home." Abby tried to hide her smile at her mother's efforts to making Abby closer to Pogue. Newspapers weren't forgotten this time.

…

Waiting outside the locker room Reid slouched against the cold white wall. He had now come accustomed to how long it took Thea to get ready to go anywhere. Before in freshmen year she be done in seven minutes, but now fifteen become the new number. Why did her time increased he didn't know. Reid glanced around the deserted hallway before his buzzing cell caught his attention. He hesitantly reached into his pocket to see the number and his faced pulled into a frown as he looked at another blocked call. Reid rolled his eyes at the thought of Leanne calling him again. Couldn't she take the hint he wasn't into woman that would call him 43 times a day.

As he placed his phone back into his hoodie pocket, he noticed in the corner of his eye a shadow passing across the door way of an empty classroom. His curiosity kicked in and he slowly crept down the hallway to the room that moon cast it's light into. Leaning against the wall between the door and the lockers Reid thought, how weird is that someone would be at school sitting in the dark of an empty classroom? Getting ready to peek on the weirdo, a shadow of the person crossed the doorway. In a flash his eyes went black as night and he fused through the locker he was next too.

The person's footsteps exit out at of the room and hesitated by the door probably checking the hall for anyone. He wished the person would just hurry up and go. With Reid scrunch in the uncomfortable locker, he could only think about how this familiarity reminded him of freshmen year. After holding his breath that seemed like an eternity, the mystery person scurried down the hall. Walking through the locker wall Reid ripped off a dirty sock that smelled like sweat and fish, and said, "Disgusting." He turned his head back to where Thea would be exiting and saw she didn't come out yet. With a haste decision Reid follow in pursuit of the person.

As he swiftly followed he saw walking down the adjacent hallway to the main exit doors the person leaving.

Connor? If he didn't have a reason to be aware of Connor, which he didn't at first, he did now.

"Reid?" He jumped at the sound of Thea's voice behind him. Reid turned around to see Thea in blue jeans and dark purple blouse and her hair in a high ponytail with her waves of hair curl more after swimming in the pool. Wow…. she even looked good in the simplest outfits.

While Reid was zone out in thought, Thea glanced around Reid to observe an empty hallway. She asked, "What were you looking at?"

Reid shook his head, "I thought I heard something, but it wasn't anything. Ready to go?"

Thea gave Reid a quizzical look as she studied his demeanor. She knew he was hiding information from her, but knowing Reid, he wasn't going to open up. Thea sighed knowing she shouldn't push the issue. She said, "Yes. Where to Captain?"

Reid smiled, "Now that's a surprise." They walked to his crap bucket and Reid tugged on Thea's door hard two times before it opened. Thea blushed as she thanked him when he held the door. Reid got into the car and began to pray the engine would catch as he turned the key. It gave a squeal but nothing happened. Reid bit his lip and said under his breath, "Come on baby. Come on."

Thea sighed, "I still don't understand why you just don't get a safer car that works."

Reid, "I don't need my parents money. My baby works. She just needs time to warm up."

"I think there is only so much time before it falls apart. Seriously Reid, rust is the only thing holding this thing together. The steering wheel gets stuck, the doors don't open well, the windows only open half way. Your engine light has been on since you bought this car."

Reid sighed, "I know she has her problems, but I'm not giving in and letting my mother win." Thea glanced out the window annoyed. She thought, _it's not a game, Reid. This is your life you're talking about._

It annoyed her most that Reid wouldn't even consider the idea of she could buy him a new one. Nice as it was, money didn't mean anything once she got back with the guardians. That account of money has accumulated for the past 300 years.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, Thea realized they were slowing down to what looked like old warehouse departments. When Thea followed Reid's lead of getting out of the car, she asked, "Reid, I'm confused by the fun you said we were going to have earlier tonight."

Reid smiled and said as he threw his hoodie over the chain link fence, "Remember when you said you never drove a fork lift?"

Thea scrunch her eyebrows in thought until it clicked. She said, "I was just joking."

Reid walked closer to Thea, "So you've driven a fork lift?"

Thea shook her head and continued to explain, "No. But I named other impossible things that I will never be able to do because it was comical. There's no way to get to the moon or eat molten lava…."

Reid turned to the fence and cut her off by replying, "Leave the impossible with me to deal with tonight. Do you want to do this or not?" Thea glanced up at the fence feeling her nerves coming on. Was this good idea? It was after all suggested by Reid.

Reid sighed, "It's not like were committing a big felony. Really, how much trouble can we get into?"

Thea wagered the consequences and knew they had the better advantage of not getting caught with her ability to confuse anyone and if in dire need Reid could use his voodoo magic. Thea looked over to see Reid already on the other side of the fence. He began to cluck and Thea walked close to the fence. She asked, "Are you calling me chicken?"

Reid said mocking, "I don't cluck for my health. Come on live a little." Thea checked around and began to pull herself over the chain fence.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Thea muttered to herself.

When her feet touched the cold snowy ground Reid exclaimed, "Yes I have officially broken you of the bonds of being uptight. Caleb's going to be so disappointed when he hears I've turned you to the dark side aka the fun side."

They began to trudge their way through the snow when Thea said, "I could live on the dangerous side if I wanted too."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Yep. That would explain why you're consciously covering our tracks in the snow Mrs. Danger."

Thea glanced back behind them to where Reid pointed too. Their tracks slowly disappeared as Thea raised the compacted snow to fill the void of their shoe prints. Thea shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just being smart."

Reid responded back, "And I say, over cautious stick in the mud."

Thea began to feel annoyed at Reid constant joking over her being no fun. She could be wild if she wanted too. She could prove him wrong.

Reid, who wasn't really paying attention, lost his balance when he was shoved from the side. Regaining his balance he shouted, "Why did you push me…."

Thea was already a good six feet away from him when she yelled, "First one to find the fork lift gets to drive!"

Reid accepting the exciting challenge quickly gained on Thea and said a little out of breath, "I'm a fast runner."

She glanced over to him with a big smile, "That may be true, but I can endure longer." She picked up her pace slowly leaving Reid in the dust, which made Reid more determined to catch up to her. Up a head there was a division in the road and Reid was about to pass her, until Thea flew snow into his face. This was the perfect distraction for him not to take the sharp left turn with her.

Reid not expecting a face full of snow had slowed down to wipe the residue off.

He said as he wiped his face, "Oh, so you want to play dirty." Looking around he noticed Thea was already out of his sight, "Shit. I got to find it before she does." Searching the area, Reid noticed the strangeness that his breath started shown in the sudden cold air. He gave a violent shivered and mumbled to himself to break the absolute quiet, "Huh. The temperature dropped pretty fast….Oh."

He froze in his spot when he observed a black Rottweiler lying in the corner with pile of boxes. Reid trying not to make noise slowly back away hoping he wouldn't disturb the beast. Walking backwards slowly, a cat rubbed up against his legs and began to meow. "Hey. No. Go away." Reid tried to shoo it away but the cat keep following him. Loosing patients he kicked the cat in the butt to get the hint to get lost and it work.

As Reid was getting closer to the corner of the warehouse the cat gave a loud meow. Looking around, he notice the tabby cat sitting by the trash cans staring at him. It may seem odd but to Reid the cat seemed pissed and edged its body into the trash can making more noise. He stared at the cat angrily and whispered, "No. Get away from there." The cat still staring back got into a pouncing position so it could jump on top of the trash cans. He quickly said in a cutesy voice, "Nice kitty. Come here. Don't jump on the loud metal garbage cans, you stupid animal."

Reid tried desperately to stop the cat from making noise by launching himself towards the cat. But with fast reflexes the cat moved out of the way from Reid's flung body and Reid instead smacked head first into the trash can, thus knocking it over. He glanced over to the guard dog and gaped into its bloodshot eyes, which held the excitement of playing with a new chew toy. They stood still for five seconds before Reid took off running.

Weaving through the warehouses the dog was barking furiously and on his heels. He quickly pushed and maneuvered anything to get in between them, but the dog jumped around them like some obstacle course. Reid rounding another corner noticed Thea sitting in the fork lift and sprinted what he had left in him.

Thea mocked as Reid approached, "About time. I was starting to turn into a Popsicle if yuu…hey!" Reid shoved her over to the passenger side and let his eyes flash black to rev the engine on. "Reid what the hell are you doing? Tapping into your power to much can make you weak."

Reid drove the fork lift around the corner he came from and said, "I'm going to scare the dog that's been chasing me all night." With headlights on he charged the forklift over to see no dog at all. Reid glanced around in the quiet and mumbled, "The dog was right behind me."

Thea added with a smile, "Maybe the dog got bored chasing you?"

Reid said, "Oh, shut up."

Thea giggled a bit and asked, "My turn to drive?" Reid nodded his head and got out to switch sides.

As he past the front of the cart he noticed something odd sticking out behind some crates. Reid started to move toward it and Thea quickly followed him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Reid said as they walked closer, "What does that look like to you?"

Thea focused on the weird object and said puzzled, "A black mitten?"

Looking behind the crate was a black Rottweiler still body in the bloody snow. In the back of Reid's neck the hair began to stand and Thea bent down to the dog and placed her head against the animal.

He scanned around for danger and informed Thea, "That was the dog that was chasing me."

She lifted her head and told Reid, "He still has a heartbeat." Reid yet again could see his breath and felt colder again. Thea shivered, "What do you think did this?"

Reid shook his head, "I don't know and I don't think I want to stick around to find out. Let's leave. Thea?"

Reid saw Thea gawking behind him with a confused face and in reflex he turned slowly to see the ground moving under the snow. Bursting through the snow, black smoke and the wet mud began to form a four leg dog figure the size of bear. Black as the ashes it raised from the eyes open wide revealing glowing orbs of golden yellows and tints of green. From its teeth dripped slimy mud from its open mouth.

"What is that?" Reid asked as the creature began to raise itself to full height.

Thea said quietly and a little panicked, "I don't know." More movement in different parts of the land started to begin and Reid's instinctively took a step back catching the already risen creature's attention.

"Run!" Thea yelled as the monster thrust his body quickly toward Reid. Before he could react Thea manipulated the snow into a barrier which the dog impacted. Reid grabbed the wounded dog and they both ran for their lives. Reid glancing back said, "Get to the car…Woah!"

Reid halted as Thea pushed him down to the ground behind some trashcans. "Why did you do…?"

Thea placed her hand over his mouth and pointed to where his car was at. Reid peeked around to see one of those big ass dogs tearing apart his car from limb to limb. "My car!"

Thea slapped him, "Reid shut up. It's using your car like an easy chew toy; I can only image how easy it be to kill us."

Reid sighed, "So where should we go?"

She asked, "Is there a back way out of here?"

Reid nodded his head and lifted his head up trying to listen. "It's quiet." Reid turned around again noticing the bastards weren't destroying what was left of his ruined car. He informed Thea, "It's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yea, that's what I just said." A few seconds after Thea decided to move and Reid said in a very softly, "Thea."

Thea was slowly getting closer to searching around the corner until she said annoyed, "Reid, will you stop breathing on me?"

Reid said quietly, "Thea I'm not behind you."

Thea moved slowly around to see Reid still hidden behind the trash cans and the beast neck stretch across the cans and was very close to her. Like its face was right in front of hers. Reid again let his power enveloped him and he blasted the creature in the neck with an orb. Picking up the Rottweiler, Reid followed Thea's lead.

She yelled, "I hope they can't fly," as she blast the far away gate of the cliff. The beast was fast and Thea kept lifting the snow in its face while Reid threw orbs at its legs and body. As they approach the edge of the cliff Thea push Reid over and then jumped into the air and turned her body to face the monster. In an instant she lifted the snow and created a frozen ice ramp which launched the mutated dog higher above them.

With the piece of ice that crumbled under the weight of the monster, Thea pushed off it to gain more speed toward Reid, who was yelling and panicking. Hands extended out she pulled Reid close to her body and grabbed one hand on the Rottweiler and swarmed them in a cushiony ball of snow to stifle the impact of the water.

Soon the bubble emerged from the water and Thea sliced the top of the ball to make any opening. Sitting next to Thea, Reid scold, "Are you crazy? You didn't even know there was water down here."

Thea shrug her shoulders, "I was hoping. If not I thought you would have caught me."

She looked back to Reid with his disgruntle face and added, "Oh, it wasn't that bad. Just be happy we're not like that." She point over to the sharp rocks that held the mangled and impaled creature. "Anyway, we should get back to the others."

As she began to create a path of snow allowing them to walk on the water so they could reach the shore, Reid mumbled, "Sure it wasn't a big deal that you pushed me off a cliff with no powers, or the fact that we almost died or even became puppy chow for a six foot mutant dog. Na, why should have I panic." He sighed and added, "Woman are crazy."

Thea made her way back to Reid and help place his arm around her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Reid nodded his head, "Just tired. What about my dog?"

Thea smiled as she said, "I have him on an ice patch following us as we speak.

"So you've never encounter anything like them before?"

Thea glanced over to Reid and replied, "I've never seen anything like that, though with an educated guess I say they were formed with black magic."

Reid asked, "You think it was Gabriel's handy work?"

Thea shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe. Though, this magic seemed too elaborate for him…."

They finally made it to the shore and Reid pulled out his cell phone, "Damn, no service. You?"

Thea scoping the area said, "Left it in your car. But don't worry, I have an idea." Moving her hands the snow began to build up and slowly two horses and a carriage formed. She opened the door and said with a smile, "Snow is so fun to play with."

Reid with his gaping open mouth blurted, "Now that's cool."

When Reid entered the carriage with his new dog companion, Thea added, "And by the way, I not crazy. You just witness my dangerous side. See I told you I'm a risk taker."

Reid leaned his head back to the seat and said sarcastically, "Sure six foot monsters ready to eat you your fine with. But jumping a fence and taking a ride on a fork lift, is a nooooo. I restate what I said, 'You are crazy.'"

Thea laughed, "I guess this was too much for the bad ass, Reid. Reid Garwin." Reid turned and made a face at her before falling sound asleep on Thea's shoulder. Thea rested her head on top of his and drifted into her thoughts.

Thea would have had a heart attack if Reid ever fell asleep this fast, but she knew the reason behind his passing out. After the treatments some side effects of using too much power for their body to cope with would lead to their power initially cutting out; which would make sense since using too much can lead to the scary dark path of desperation and death. The other thing they notice when they use to excessively that the boys would pass out very quickly. To give an example, Caleb once passed out cold during mid-sentence and standing up. Thankfully Rae swooped in and softened his blow by accidently letting Caleb collapsed on her during her catch.

She shook her head at the thought and glanced back at Reid peacefully sleeping. There was something about being with Reid that felt right. She wouldn't deny it that he was supposed to be a part of her life for he gave her hints of a possible future according to Rae.

Reid picked up his head as the horses halted in front of the guardian house. "That was a good nap."

When they entered the house, no one was home. Thea removed her green winter coat and she said, "That's weird. Why isn't anyone here?" After placing the dog on a blanket, Reid shuffled over to the dining room table which held a small cardboard box.

He replied, "That would be my doing. This was supposed to be part two of our…." Reid stopped and looked over at Thea, on the couch, in a surprise expression. Thea started to get waves of his frazzled emotions he had in freshmen year. Quickly she made the atmosphere into a calming state allowing Reid to not go berserk. She wondered what he was going to say that trigger this upsetting state of mind. He sat next to her and pulled out a movie and handed it to her.

She read the title on the cover out loud, "Man on the Moon."

He said, "I tried booking a flight with NASA, but you know how they are. Anyway, this is the closest I could get."

Thea said as she was smiling, "Thank y-"

Reid waved his one hand and said, "Oh, I have more. Here." He handed her a gold chocolate metal and lava cupcakes. He added when he pointed to the cupcakes, "They even have charred authentic flavor, from yours truly." Thea placed the cupcakes down on the coffee table and enveloped Reid in a surprising hug.

She said choked up, "This means a lot to me. Thank you Reid."

Reid held her tighter enjoying the moment and whispered, "I do anything for you." The hug lasted for a while before they broke apart. Reid suggested as he grabbed the movie, "So, ah, I guess we should get this started."

Thea nodded her head and took a bite of her cupcake. When he plopped onto the couch with controller in hand, Thea laid on the couch using Reid as her pillow like usual. They wouldn't know until a year later, but this day would be mark as the gate way opening up their true feeling toward each other.


	13. Ur A MeanOne MrGrinch sungbyTay Zonday

Chapter 12

To Rae it was just another Saturday, but to everyone else on the face of the earth it was a time to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rae paused in thought and said to herself, "What a disturbing phase." But anyway it was the holiday supposedly filled with happiness and joy. That's right Christmas. Rae rolled her eyes as she thought of the ludicrous this ideal seemed.

Clicking to another channel Serenity walked into the room and exclaimed, "You should put it on 'When the Grinch Stole Christmas!'" Rae jumped little in surprise at Serenity's presences behind her. Serenity hopped next to her on the couch and said in an excited tone, "I'm so excited for Christmas. It's the kid's first one." She held a light up face and continued to say, "I can't wait. Can you?"

Rae gave a shrug, "Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a day where businesses make people think they have to buy stuff until exploited to debt." Serenity appeared to be taken back by Rae's negative attitude.

She responded, "No. Christmas is about sharing time with family and friends. And keeping the magic of Santa, who gives children presents from his heart, alive."

Rae laughed, "The way I see it people expect to get presents. And Santa is dumb. Why instill in children's minds a lie that will only disappoint them later on?" Serenity looking down with tears at the rim of her eyes. Rae bit her lip with just saying what was on her mind again. She thought to herself, _wow way to suck the fun out of her favorite holiday, Rae_. She apologized, "I'm sorry Serenity. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Serenity wiped her eyes and responded, "It's okay Rae. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions." She looked over at Rae and said, "Santa's awesome and gives children hope and teaches them doing good things for the sake of it can lead to good things happening to them." She asked, "Why do you resent this holiday so much?"

Rae shifted her eyes away from Serenity's intense stare, "I just don't like it. Why do love this so much?"

Serenity replied, "My family never celebrated holidays, especially Christmas. We never put up a Christmas tree, made cookies, put up stockings, sung carols, and Santa never came. It was like, here are some toys now go play. My toys weren't even wrapped. So maybe I'm just trying to make up for what I lost and let my children have a better experience with Christmas."

They both sat in silence feeling kind of miserable, until Serenity decided to pep-up. "So do you want to help me decorate my house?"

Rae shook her head, "No."

"Okay. Help me get a Christmas tree at least. We can decorate it by putting ornaments, tinsel, candy canes and popcorn strings. You can even have the honors of placing the star on top."

Rae shook her head more and stood up, "I'm sorry Serenity. But I don't want to do any of this stuff. Besides shouldn't you get your Christmas tree with Chase? Not only is it your first time as a family, but he could lift the heavy tree." Rae had her coat on and already had the door open.

Serenity frowned at Rea and replied, "Yea, your right."

Rea said, "Cool. I'll see you later then."

Serenity said, "Yep."

As Rae was closing the door she overheard Serenity say to herself, "I just thought two people that never got a Christmas could share the experience, especially because Chase is swamp with work."

With the door shut, Rae felt more guilty and bad than she did before. She hated disappointing her sister. It's just she didn't understand that it wasn't that she never celebrated this holiday. It was the fact she was constantly reminded her of the only family that adopted her and really loved her. They were kind, caring, protective, sweet people that gave her the Christmas Serenity desired. Everything about Christmas was a struggle for her to choke back the sad memory. Rae kept walking on the snowy sidewalk and bit back the tears. If they never adopted her they would have never gotten hurt.

Before Kylie had given her memories Rae had discovered her power of fire early on in her life. She tried manipulating fire from candles, matches and even the stove once. It was the day after Christmas she was experimenting with a lighter and it exploded thus scaring Rae. The flames turned wild with her panic and the fire began burning everything in its path. With Rae surrounded in the center she screamed and cried for her parents to save her. By the time her parents ran from their very long drive way to shovel snow, the house was burning thoroughly. Her father rushed in telling his wife to wait. Her father yelled her name given her hope and the strength to move out of the room to the stairwell.

As her father when he reached out his hand to her she slowly crept to him and somehow the flames didn't touch Rae. But unfortunately he didn't have this resistance to fire as she did, so as a result it was too late for him. He caught on fire by the intense flames and began to die before her eyes. Hearing both screams from her husband and her young child her mother ran in and grabbed Rae. With the consequences of getting badly burn and inhaling smoke she collapsed with Rae outside in the snow. It was the next two day after the ambulance and firefighters rescued them that the burns toxins killer her mother. It was odd to many people that out of the circumstances Rae were the only one to survive without any injury what so ever. So once returned back to the orphanage she was consider a witch or demon to the children.

Rae bent down to the ground holding her stomach. Even after all the years, the guilt and sadness hadn't dissipated. Out of their guardian group Kylie was the only one that shared her pain and help carried her burden. As for Abby the mind reader, Rae had a feeling she knew, but kept to herself, which she was grateful for. Kylie was the only one that she was very close with out of the others and she would always comfort her. Kylie told her today by saying, 'You didn't know better. You were eight with inexperience or knowledge of how to control this power.' Still it didn't make up for the lives lost, thus Rae seeped more guilty feeling responsible.

Hitting the center of town Rae walked down the street to a small coffee shop. As she sat down on the comfy chair and let the warm coffee smell air envelope her, the smell began to fade with her other senses. She was on a sidewalk outside a jewelry store. Observing her surroundings she noticed the coffee shop was two blocks away. Why did her vision take here her? There didn't seem like any danger here? Behind her, she could hear people in a conversation coming towards her.

"Next time we shouldn't go ice skating without any skates." Rae turned around quickly recognizing it was Molly's voice. Molly, wearing a long purple coat with a brown hat and scarf, walked closer to Rae. She was really cute and such a sweet girl. Caleb deserved someone like that. Speaking of Caleb, he was the person accompanying her. Rae noticed Caleb looked extremely attractive today. Of course it didn't help that he wore the navy blue jacket from Rae, which Serenity helped pick out with her amazing fashion sense, and his old man's hat.

Molly gravitated toward the jewelry window automatically. It was like watch a moth being drawn to the light of a bug zapper. Did all girls do this? Molly said, "Isn't that pretty."

Caleb glanced and replied, "Yea." Rae turned her body slightly away because she felt like she was intruding on their date. Caleb began to shift his body from side to the other. A thing he did when he was nervous. He asked, "Molly I need to ask you something." Rae stared at Caleb unconsciously holding her breath. She didn't want to see them become boyfriend and girlfriend. Wasn't it enough torture to not end up with him?

Molly turned to him, "Yes Caleb."

He began to fidget more and say, "Do you," Rae started to walk away wishing she just snap out of it already, "think we should date other people? Just to see if this is right?" Rae stopped dead in her tracks when she caught the last part of his sentence.

Molly responded, "Do you want to date other people?"

Caleb looked away, "Yea, I actually would like to …."

Rae zoomed back and said out loud, "Damn it, no." She looked up to see a waitress with her mouth open wide in shock. The waitress said distress, "I'll take you're your order later than." Oops. Rae stood up and quickly walked out of the café with everyone staring at her. But she didn't care at this particular point. Caleb was going to break up with Molly? Was he crazy? He has a future with her. Picking up speed in her pace, she found herself running to stop Caleb from making this stupid choice. Making it to the jewelry store Rae leaned against the wall out of breath. All she had to do was go around the corner and there she would reach her destination.

As she walked over to the corner she heard Caleb say, "Molly, I…." But before Rae could jump in and delay his conversation, Molly cut off Caleb.

She said looking down at the ground, "Caleb, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see this going anywhere." Molly glanced up to Caleb and continued to say, "I see you more as a friend if anything. Sorry."

Caleb was taken back, but recovered with excitement, "It's okay." He smiled, "I was thinking the same thing too. So I guess we'll move on."

Molly blushed, "Yea."

Caleb looked intrigued and asked, "What?"

She gave a smile smiled, "I met this guy."

Caleb asked, "Who?"

Molly replied, "Elliot." She paused making sure he wasn't lying about not caring.

Caleb continued to asked, "Was there more?"

She said, "We meet after you left me at Garwin's party." Both of them kept walking and chatting, so Rae opted to follow and duck behind a blue mailbox.

When they were parting ways Caleb genuinely said, "Good luck with Elliot. I hope everything works out for you."

Giving Caleb wink, she replied, "I wish you the best of luck too. She'll love that present. And, if you need to advice winning her over, give me a call." Caleb help close her car door and she drove off.

While Caleb was still watching the car go, Rae slowly began to sneak away.

"Rae?"

Shit! She straightened up quickly and said, "Oh, hey Caleb? What are you doing here?"

Caleb replied, "I took a walk. Question is what were you doing behind the mailbox?"

Rae said, "Oh, I drop a rock in and wanted to see how much sound it would make."

Caleb not seeming to convinced, "And you choose this mailbox out all the others in town."

She replied, "I went to," she glanced quickly to see a Christmas trees for sale, "see how much those Christmas trees were for Serenity's house. And then I got bored, so I picked up a rock and tossed it in this mailbox. And for you information there is only three."

Caleb smiled, "Why didn't you get a tree?"

Rae replied, "It was too heavy to carry?"

He looked over at the tree place and said, "Since I got time I can help out." Rae shifted her weight looking uncomfortable. Caleb added, "Or, we could hang out? I heard there a nice café down two blocks from here."

Rae smiled and replied, "Okay, but I'm pretty sure service will be slow in there." Based on Rae yelling and scaring the waitress, their wait might be very, very long.

As they slowly strolled down the street and he said, "Eh, I don't mind the wait, especially with the company I have. Oh, I almost forgot, I got you a present."

Rae turned toward him in shock and said, "You didn't have too."

Caleb gave her that charming smile and replied, "I saw it and thought you might like it." Rae tore the wrapping paper off thinking excitedly, _I wonder what it is. _Opening the box was a woven rope headband that danged little charms on the one side it tied together. Caleb said nervous, "I know you've been recently wearing them, so I thought you…."

Rae was touched and tears began to develop in her eyes. Caleb began to detract what he was saying, "If you hate, its okay. We can take it back and…."

Rae grabbed on arm of his jacket and pulled him close to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Caleb was surprised by her spontaneous kiss, but that was one of the things he loved about Rae. When she pulled away to end the kiss she said, "I love it."

Caleb asked, "Then why did I make you cry?" _Because it made me realize there is some good in my life_, Rae thought.

Rae wiping her eyes, "This whole week had always been hard for me. You probably know I hate celebrating this holiday from the others."

Caleb said, "And that's personal reasons."

Rae nodded her head, "I got baggage, kid." She laughed a little and shook her head at the fact she was so messed up.

Caleb said looking at the ground, "What ever happened, I feel like you shouldn't let this stop you from enjoying life. Do you think I stop my day now every time my birthday comes around? You're actually the one that gave me a choice to live in my past or move on. Shouldn't you take your own advice?"

Rae began to walk from Caleb and said sadly, "The past is all I have."

Caleb stopped in his tracks and he mumbled to himself, "We'll see about that." He caught up to her and said, not believing this crap, "That's not true." Rae was about to protest when Caleb added, "But even if your life revolves around your past, shouldn't you make the best memories you can in the present, so later on you have something positive to look upon."

Rae glanced at her present and muddled through her thoughts. Caleb moved close to her and gently pushed back a strand of her hair back. He said reassuring, "I'll be here for you. Let's give it a shot."

Rae glanced up into his mocha brown eyes and heart skipped a beat. Even though she was pretty sure he was talking about celebrating Christmas with others, the look in his eyes seemed to portray a different message. Let's give us a shot. Maybe it was in her mind, but after all the pent up feelings she had for him, she couldn't see why it would be a bad choice to pursue him. After all Molly dumped him and had already moved on.

"Rae? What do you say?"

Rae blinked as her thought process disappeared. Rae smiled and said, "How do you feel like carrying a tree to your car?"


	14. Breathe 2 AM by Anna Nalick

Chapter 13

Staring at her reflection in her bureau, Serenity lifted the hair brush up to her light brown wavy hair. Beauty hadn't left her as her mother had drilled in her head. Her hair smooth as silk, her skin was flawless with no wrinkles or blemishes and lips were plump and red as a rose.

Serenity sighed at the thoughts of her mother pulling at her hair to get it into a tight bun. She glance up in the mirror to see herself wince in pain. Her mother, Cecilia, would lecture over again and again, "Darling, beauty is the only thing you have going for you and it wouldn't last forever. You should be leaning towards finding a young, fine gentleman to marry like I did with your father. Bradley Morris would make a fine match, if I do say so myself." Thankfully Serenity made that move away from Los Angeles, or else she would have been trapped in that boring superficial world. To act perfect, reposed and never find a man she truly loved.

Serenity opened her small jewelry box to retrieve the pearl earrings Chase had bought as a surprise. Threading an earring though her ear, she noticed Chase stood in the reflection checking her out with a smile. He placed his hands on her shoulder and bent close to her and said, "You look beautiful."

She glanced up to him with a small smile and replied, "Thank you." She grabbed the other earring and Chase swept her hair away from her shoulder and gently kissed her neck. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his warm lips made contact to her skin.

"Chase."

With a frisky smile developing on his face, he said in an innocent tone, "What, I can't kiss the woman I love?"

She gave him a playful glare, "You know exactly what you're doing to me."

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I just love turning you on, especially when you wear an amazing dress like that." She glanced in the mirror admiring her new dress. It was an elegant indigo satin gown the hugged her body until it flared out a little at the bottom. As for the top the center where the material met, a small v-cut was made in the sweet heart top, allowing just enough cleavage to show.

He was about to continue kissing when Serenity placed a finger on his lips, "I at least want to make it for our date." She paused giving herself one more look over and added, "Then when we get home you'll have the fun tearing off this dress. So do you have the tickets?"

Chased cleared his throat and mind as he said, "Yes ma'am." He patted his tux pocket making sure and he said, "So you're sure Rae and Caleb are all right babysitting the night?"

Serenity stood up and reassured Chase, "Yep. They should be here soon. I'm so excited to see this opera!"

Chase was taking Serenity all in until he noticed her arm. He took a step closer and pointed the massive bruise on the underside of her arm. "What happened?"

Serenity turned her arm outward and her tone was off when she replied, "Oh, I don't know." Chase was about to ask another question on Serenity's behavior when the doorbell rings. Serenity bolted for the stairs and shouted, "Let's go!" Chase shook his head knowing something was off and descended down the stairs after Serenity.

Serenity hated keeping any secrets from Chase, but this one was a must. After Thea came home from her date, and I don't care what they say it was a date, the guardian's went to investigate some warehouses. She remembered,

_They all got out of Kylie's car around 2 in the morning and they all huddle to hear what Kylie had to say. "Okay, I think for the time being we should stick together until we clear the place?" _

_Rae pointing to the warehouses replied, "Lead the way, baby." Kylie nodded her head and swift climbed the fence and flipped herself over the top. _

_As Thea was about climb, Serenity said to Rae, "Yea, I think I rather skip the climbing today." She grabbed Rae's hand and placed a hand on Thea's shoulder and transported them over the other side. _

_Rae yawned and said, "Let's get this over with. The faster were down, the faster I can sleep." _

_As the snuck to one warehouse to the next they found nothing out of the ordinary. Rae bent down to tie her one shoelace, "I think this was a bust." _

_Thea said looking around, "They were here. And so was the car."_

_Kylie patted her back and said reassuring, "And we believe you. Wow." Kylie stopped to see a big ice wall dividing the road._

_Thea walked next to Kylie and said, "On the other side they were all being born."_

_Kylie nodded her head to Rae, who lit up her fist with flames, while Kylie went back some feet under some cover getting her arrow and bow ready. Serenity stood in the middle a little behind Rae and Thea just encase she need to transport them back to where Kylie was located. Rae glanced back to see Kylie giving an okay sign and then she nodded at Thea to tear down the barrier. _

_When the snow avalanched to the ground blowing snow and cold air everywhere, a big black figure was suddenly toppling over the girls. Two whistles in the air flew past Serenity's head as she dived away from the surprise attack. Kylie who was waiting for the air to clear heard Serenity screamed and ran over quickly to help her. When Rae got up she could see nothing else was around them except for the huge beast toppled on Serenity's arm. While Rae and Thea tried moving the big ass body off of Serenity's unconscious body, Kylie kept her arrow locked making sure the coast was clear. _

_Rae shaking Serenity shoulder said, "Hey wake up. Serenity. Come on." _

_Her eyes flutter open and pain wince on her face as she looked down to her arm. "Did you get it?" _

_Rae checking out the monster said, "Yea Kylie nailed it in the head with two arrows. Well, what's left of a head?" _

_Thea added, "I think this is the one that smashed head first in my wall" _

_Kylie said, "It was dead before I shot it." She lifted her hand away from the body, "It's frozen solid." Rae and Thea helped Serenity up and they saw that the ground that once held snow was now black, charred, and warm with ditches. _

_Serenity asked, "What is that thing?"_

_Kylie bent down to examine it and Rae said, "Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly." _

_Thea asked checking a ditch, "Where do you think they all went?" _

_Serenity replied, "Probably to whoever conjured them."_

_Rae throwing snow in the ditch made a hiss and she said, "Do you think Gabriel summoned them, like to make an army?" _

_Kylie checking the mutated dog's eye stood up and replied, "It would make sense why he stole the recently discovered book from Asklepios." _

_Rae shifted over to Kylie puzzled, "What does that mean?" _

_Kylie explained, "Asklepios was the god of medicine and in one particular area he was skilled in was restoring the dead to life. Because this was a crime against the natural order, Zeus destroyed him with a thunderbolt. Lucky for archeologists he left behind a diary of all his medical knowledge, which Gabriel now has in his possession." _

_Thea said, "So his plan is to bring back his followers." _

_Serenity added, "And he's build an army. How are we going to be able to defeat him if he has a remedy to bring back the living death?" _

_Kylie thinking replied, "Well, his people where normal, so we have an upper hand. Plus these dogs can be killed too." _

_Thea added, "And if push comes to shove we do have the covenant and its members." _

_Rae asked skeptically, "Will it be enough though." _

_Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Anyway, help me move this body into one of the ditches." As they pushed the animal into the hole, Rae incinerated it back to ashes. Thea pulled snow over to cover the charred ground and ditches. Kylie said, "As long as Serenity's future hasn't change from her path I say we have a good chance at winning." _Getting up that day with only two hours of sleep sucked, especially when she had to act normal around Chase.

She heard Chase open the door while she stood by her darling kids in their swings. She whispered to them, "You two be good, okay? Mommy loves you." She kissed Austin on the head and then moved over to Chastity, "And you."

Chase answered the door and said, "Hey Caleb. Rae. Come right in."

Serenity went over and hugged Rae, "Okay. The baby bottles are in the fridge, diapers are in the nursery with the…."

Rae waved her off, "Yea, yea. We know the drill."

Serenity looked back at Austin and Chastity and said unsure, "So I guess we can leave then?" Chase laughed as he sat on the couch.

He told her, "Babe, we still got time. Reservations for dinner aren't till six." She sat next to Chase and he wrapped his arms around her.

She said excited, "Sorry, I'm just so happy we finally get some alone time to celebrate our anniversary."

Rae picking up Austin and said, ""Well four years is a long time…."

The doorbell rang and everyone was confused at who was coming over. Rae said, "I didn't check that far in the future." Serenity hopped up from her comfortable spot to get the door. "It's probably Abby. She said she needed my notes from English she missed." When Serenity turned to face the visitors, blood drained from her face. "Mom, dad?"

"Hello darling." Her father gives her a hug and added, "Why the surprise look? Didn't think we'd be able to get out here and make time to see how our little girl is doing."

Her mother in turn gave Serenity a hug and as she broke away. She commented, "Hmm…you got a little chubby."

Chase stood up and her father walked over to shake hands. Chase introduced himself politely, "Hello, I'm Chase Collins."

Her father in the meantime was already sizing him up and decided if he likes him or not. "I'm Stanley Bennett."

Both her parent's attention was suddenly drawn to the noises of the twins and they stare in shock. Rae could see Serenity pressed against the door so tightly with fear in her eyes.

Rae announced, "Hi, I'm Rae and these two are my kids."

She was throwing herself under the bus to protect Serenity and was now waiting for the disappointed looks of being a single mother until Caleb volunteered, "Our kids. We were about to leave actually." Rae stared back at shock at Caleb for a second and then smiled in appreciation.

Cecilia, on the other hand, held anything but a smile as she said, "Oh. So why all the baby stuff?"

Rae explained, "Serenity was babysitting for us today."

Stanley's face lit up at any chance to gloat on how proud he was that she was his daughter, "That's Serenity. Always giving."

Serenity said, "Well I'll show you out. Chase why don't you get a little acquainted with my parents." Chase nodded his head directing them away from Serenity, who was leading Rae and Caleb out with her children. She said panic, "What am I going to do?"

Rae whispered, "Relax. You got four tickets still, right?"

Caleb asked puzzled, "Why four?"

Serenity replied, "I don't like people sitting next to me." Serenity glanced back to Rae and notice she was searching Serenity's future with spent the day with her parents.

"Serenity what's taking you so long?"

Rae snapped out of it and said hush, "You'll be fine. Just go do what you were planning to do tonight."

"Serenity?"

Before shutting the door to her doom, she quickly gave her kids a quick kiss on the head. "Thank you. Both." Serenity whispered as she shut the door on them.

When she turned around her mother was there ready to fill her in on what happened back home. While Cecelia continued to talk about unimportant things, Serenity's attention shifted over to see how Chase is holding up with her father. By the looks of it, Chase was selling himself well for her father hadn't written him off as unworthy of his time yet.

"… it was long, but Aunt Elizabeth left a big chunk of her wealth to you. Why she couldn't spare some to her own sister surprises me."

Serenity confused where she was in the conversation asked, "Left me what?"

Cecilia scolded her, "Pay attention Serenity. Elizabeth is dead and left you half her estate and most of her money to you." Serenity was taken back hearing that her favorite aunt was gone.

She asked shocked, "How? When?"

Cecilia getting bored with this topic replied, "Car collision. About three weeks ago." Serenity face pulled down to a frown and she asked annoyed, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have made the funeral and…."

Cecilia responded, "Oh, it wasn't that important. So how are you acquainted with that a…charming couple."

Serenity looked away from her mother, "There school friends."

Her mother nodded and asked, "Are they married?"

Serenity responded by testing the waters, "What if they weren't?"

Cecilia looked insulted by her tone and replied, "It's a shame. Well, at least my girl is pure and responsible." Her mother glanced over to her father and Chase, "So who is this young man?"

Serenity replied proudly, "He's my boyfriend." She thought to herself, _he's much more than that._

Her father and Chase walked over to them and Stanley asked, "Chase tells me you're going out for dinner and then the opera. You wouldn't mind if we joined you?"

Chase said, "Well, we were planning to celeb…."

Serenity cut him off, "Of course that would be fine! Mother. Father. Why don't you take your car and you can follow us." Her parents began to walk out and she said, "We'll be right out. Just need to get a few things." Serenity closed the door and locked it. "Screw the plans. Let's get the heck out of here. How would you feel if we moved to Canada?"

Chase placed his hands on her shoulders said calmly, "However tempting that offer is, we can't just run from your parents." She nodded her head in agreement and Chase said, "So I take it they don't know how long we've been dating."

Serenity replied, "The less they know the better." Besides if her mother knew she was dating a boy for four years she would want to take over and plan a huge wedding and invite all of her friends. Either that or she would grill her on how he's not a Bradley.

Serenity went to the cabinet in the kitchen and Chase asked, "What are you looking for?" When she turned around she held a flask in her hands.

"This is what got me through seven years of my life." Chase shook his head and placed it back in the cabinet. Pulling her into a hug he said with confidence, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine as long as I'm around." He kissed her forehead and they both went to Chase's car to start their date with her parents.

…

Curled up in a ball with blankets, Kylie laid in her bed not wanting to start the day. Even though she could feel the acid eating at her stomach she stayed in that position. Thankfully Christmas vacation was here. It allowed her to escape the awkwardness and embarrassment on Wednesday. Unfortunately for Kylie it seemed on that day her life was one of those horrid high school movies. You know the ones where everyone is whispering or laughing at the outsider girl and you say at the screen kids at school are not like that. Wrong.

_As she was walking to her locker girls were sharing fleeting glances and giggles while guys, she didn't even know, were smiling or winking at her. She had attention before with being in Kate's click, but this was more than usual. When a group of younger girls went by they said quickly, "Hey Mary." Kylie watched those girls in confusion. _

_This is how her day went with random people calling her Mary. Yet again, the population of men either hit on her or asked for a date. Including Mark Erickson, who tried to make some kind of conversation, even though they never spoke to each other once, and told her to go out with him sometime? After giving her the message that he was available, he left at a drop of a hat. _

_It was toward the end of the day that another guy asked her out and all her frustrated with constantly being nice with their offers had been taken out on the poor kid. "I don't want to go out with you! So will everyone leave me alone!" _

_Kate and her group of friends came over amused and laughing. Kate said mocking, "Hi Mary."_

_Kylie turning to Kate said, "Why has everyone been calling me that?"_

_She yelled at some freshmen boys walking by, "My name is Ky-lie!"_

_The boys scurried off scared and Kate said, "Don't you know. Everyone knows you're a virgin." _

"_What?" Kylie asked baffled. _

_Kara added, "Trying hard to make it to the top are you?" _

_Kylie said annoyed, "On what?"_

_The girls laughed uncontrollably as Valerie added, "Tyler for one." _

_Kate turned to Valerie and congratulated her, "Good one." _

_She faced Kylie and said, "You shouldn't be trying so desperately to get popular. Because trying to make a Son of Ipswich have sex with you just makes you a slut."_

_Kira, who was now standing next to Kate, said enjoying the fun, "But good attempt anyway." When did Kate and Kira get along?_

"_Yea, too bad Tyler rejected you vigorously." Kate looked over at Valerie annoyed again for speaking out of turn._

_Kate put her hand up and said, "Oh, you look shocked that Kira is here." She looked over and said, "We bonded again." _

_Kira stepped forward with a deadly look in her eye, "You stay away from everyone's boyfriend, including Aaron, slut." _

_Kylie snorted, "Aaron, please I have better taste then that." _

_It was there that Kira took Kylie by surprise and slapped her across the face. She said, "I know about you and Aaron. He told me everything." She placed her hand in her pocket fishing for something. As she said, "Here you can have these back. I found them in the dashboard of his car." She flung purple silk panties at her face. Kylie by instinct caught them as they fell and noticed that they weren't even hers._

_Kate said smiling, "If you haven't notice yet, we've decided to kick you out of the group. We can't be carrying that rep around." They all left Kylie in the empty hallway, feeling more alone than ever._

Lying on her stomach she contemplated on what was making her feel this horrible. It wasn't the fact that she got kicked out of the group. Actually she was extremely happy to never follow in Kate's mind tricks again. And it wasn't that everyone was calling her Mary. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. If anything it should reflect badly on them for being so willing to give it away that quickly, especially when they have their whole life to live. And how did she become a slut when she never slept with anyone? Why did everyone believe, of all people, Aaron's word? Maybe it bothered her too that the boys in her school seemed like on a quest to conquer her.

She would love to get revenge by flirting with all these boys, possibly expose Aaron for the scum that he is, and turn this so called negative to her advantage. But was it worth it? No. No, unfortunately it wasn't. There are only two things that bothered her. One, Gabriel probably knew that Kylie has a weakness, and that it was Tyler. And two was the fact that Tyler and her were officially broken up. Thinking of the latter brought another set of tears to stream down her face.

A knock on the door occurred and Ben said, "Kylie this is your wake up call. It's now 1:15 and I think we should take a look at those records again." Silence echoed the room and Ben said concerned, "Kylie?" Opening the door with his two paws, he stepped into Kylie's room. Looking down he noticed bunches of pictures, some of her past families, the guardians, the covenant boys, but mostly of Tyler and her. Also littering the floor was tons of used, crumpled tissues that missed the trashcan beside her nightstand. Kylie sniffled and an arm popped out the blanket to toss another tissue toward the direction of the trashcan.

"Kylie?" Ben said softer and he jumped on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" Kylie started mumbling under the blanket and Ben said, "Isobel, I can't hear you." She resurfaced from the comforter and Ben saw what bad shape she was in. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes red and puffy, her nose was also red and irritated from the constant wiping. It broke Ben's heart to see Kylie like this.

She placed her face back on the pillow and said quietly, "Tyler doesn't love me."

Ben stated, "That's absurd. Anyone can tell he's taken more than a fancy to you."

Kylie shook her head, "Ben he dumped me."

Kylie watch his expressions change rapidly from surprise to confusion, and finally to annoyance. He muttered to himself, "He broke our agreement…I'm killing him."

Kylie asked, "Agreement?"

Ben sighed, "He asked me personally if he could date you before he asked you. I told him I would agree under certain circumstances, which he broke."

Kylie pulled Ben closer to a hug and said, "I feel so empty." Ben looked up at Kylie and said, "Tell me what happened, Isobel."

Swallowing back another sob, she began to tell him about the fight leaving out some details because they would be too embarrassing to say. How did the fight really go?

_It started in the laundry room, Tyler was doing a load of clothes and Kylie sat on top of the washer next to him. She was telling Tyler about her day and what Kristen found out about Lisa Baker. Tyler nodded his head quietly and Kylie couldn't help feeling he was distant recently. She decided to change the subject by saying, "You really use snuggle laundry detergent. Not only smell great, but makes your clothes feel very soft."_

_Tyler nodded his head and said, "Yea. It was the only thing I had at the time." _

_Kylie said, "You could have given me a call. I've got plenty." _

_Tyler opened another washer by holding tightly on lid. He said, "It's fine." _

_Kylie got off the washer and asked annoyed, "Why are you angry?" _

_Tyler looked over and said, "I'm not."_

_Kylie responded, "Yes, you are. Now tell me what's wrong."_

_Tyler slammed the lid and said aggravated, "Do you have to know what I'm doing every five seconds?" _

_Kylie said, "No. But it'd be nice. What are you so pissed about?"_

_He muttered, "Why don't you focus on other more important people like Greg." _

_Kylie said aggravated, "Oh, my god! How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on between us. I don't like him like that!" _

"_It didn't seem like that at Nicky's bar. You were getting really chummy with each other." _

_Kylie rolled her eyes, "We were just dancing."_

_Tyler said, "Maybe I don't want you to dance with him. Maybe I don't want you going out with other boys pretending to be single."_

_Kylie looked away, "Tyler you know why we can't make our relationship public." _

_Tyler threw an article of clothing harshly into another washer and said, "I don't care! Serenity and Chase do it. Why can't we be like that? Do you not want to be with me?" _

"_Oh, don't be absurd. Of course I want to be with you. But I have responsibility, a job to protect a secret from Gabriel. And if he finds out about us you'll be his first target." _

_Tyler rolled his eyes, "Have you ever thought screw the job and just be happy for once."_

_Kylie said quietly, "I have to do my job first." _

_Tyler snorted, "So is being with Kate really a job anymore?" _

"_What the hell is that suppose too mean?" _

_Tyler stepped closer and said, "I think you could have quit," he put air quotes around the word, "Pretending." Continuing his sentence he said, "To be Kate's friend a long time ago. There are no leads with her and her group." He said boldly, "I think that you enjoy being in her group now." _

_Kylie said repulsed, "Stop making lies…." _

_Tyler said, "Lies. I'm just pointing out the truth. You're getting sucked into the popularity and attention, and you're losing yourself. That's right, ever since you've been with them you've changed." _

_She challenged Tyler by saying, "Oh, really? And how exactly have I changed?"_

_Tyler replied, "For one, your isolating yourself like Pogue was before. You're doing horrible pranks to freshmen or Valerie. You don't even try to stick up for them anymore. You talk about nothing besides what someone did to someone else." _

"_We just talked about laundry detergent; of course, your lack of participation didn't help." _

"_No that was you telling me what to do." _

"_I wasn't telling you what to do?" Feeling extremely angry she tried to switch the topic, "Why don't you do your laundry and cool down. I'll go…." _

"_Do you always have to boss me around?"_

_Kylie started to walk away when Tyler held her hand. He continued to say, "You walk off when people are not even done talking. It's called respect." Kylie feeling overwhelmed with the situation began to shut down with the feeling of being attacked. "Your wardrobe shows more flesh." _

_She bit sarcastically, "I didn't know you were the fashion police." _

_Tyler pointed out, "And you constantly have these mean snippy comments. You've missed more practices in softball to go to the mall." He paused, "And recently I've felt like I'm being pressured into having sex with you."_

_Kylie was taken back, "Pressuring you?" _

"_Yea, what happened to the girl that wanted to wait for the right moment or for marriage?" _

_Kylie said with tears in her eyes, "If you haven't noticed time is ticking every second for me. I don't have forever." _

"_Rae said she saw glimpses of your future and that means…." _

"_Nothing but squat! Do you know how fast the future can change? It just takes one grain of sand to tip the scales." _

"_Do you hear what you're saying?" He ran his hair through his fingers and said aggravated, "I can't tell anymore if you just want to use me, just so you can check 'not being a virgin' off your list, or if you just want to use this to bring your status up more in popularity by getting with the only son that's a virgin."_

_Kylie said, "Don't flatter yourself." _

_He looked over to Kylie and said in a defeated tone, "You're not the girl I fell in love with before." Kylie took a couple steps back before walking out with tears streaming down her face._

Kylie looked over at Ben and said, "I have to crack down soon on whoever is conspiring with Gabriel at school before Tyler becomes a target."

Ben shook his head, "You're incredible. After all the rot he said about you, you still have the drive to save him."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "Tyler was right about one thing, the job comes first in my priorities."

Ben nodded his head and said, "We should check the school records again since we didn't get to go through them thoroughly."

Kylie got up and said, "I think I'll make copies of the close suspects."

Ben jumped down to let Kylie get changed. Ben cocked his head back to Kylie, "Isobel, I'm proud of you. And Tyler will someday realize how intense your dedication is to this mission and will be thankful for what you sacrificed one day."

Ben left her room and Kylie sat on her bed looking at the mess on the floor. Bending over to pick up a picture of Tyler squishing Kylie in a hug, she hoped Ben was right. When Tyler understood that she was just acting to do her job to protect him, hopefully everything would be forgiven.

…

Ripping apart a napkin under the table nervously, Serenity sat quietly thinking how her day went so far. Horrible. If it wasn't for Chase she would have bashed her head until unconscious. Because they were too early to head to the restaurant, her parents insisted to go see her school, even though it was closed. But her parents were sure someone one must be at the school to let them in.

_When they approached the building Chase and Serenity noticed Kylie's car parked down the road from the school. Chase asked, "Why is Kylie at the school?" _

_Serenity rushing to get her cell phone exclaimed, "Who cares. She could probably open the doors for us."_

_She looked in her contact list and hit Kylie's number. Ring, Ring. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, Kylie. I see you're at the school." _

"_Yea, I'm doing research with Ben. Why are you here?"_

"_Almost there. My parents came to surprise visit me and are determined to get a tour of our lovely school." _

_Kylie shuffled some papers and said, "I'll have the front door open in five minutes." _

_Serenity said with gratitude, "Thank you!"_

_Kylie said, "Just give me some time to get things ready for your tour. Okay?" _

_She said, "Stalling is commenced." _

_Chase slowed down his driving to the exact speed limit. "So how do you plan to stall?" Serenity looked around and spotted the hardware they bought for a new project in the house. _

_She said excited, "I've been really practicing transporting just the object to a certain spot. This comes in handy when I want the controller and not wake up Austin in my arms." _

_Chase laughed, "And what are you going to do with this new talent? Transport your parents back to the beginning of the road?" Serenity smiled as she pulled a couple sharp nails out of a box. _

"_I was thinking of giving them a flat tire." _

_Chase glanced over, "That's brilliant." _

_Serenity turned herself to face behind them and focus on calculating on where to place the nails and quickly transported them in front of the one tire. Pop. Her parents stopped and Chase pulled over slowly to the side of the road. Serenity exclaimed, "It worked!" _

_Chase getting out of the car smiled, "Excellent work dear." He kissed her lips and went out to change their tire. _

…

Meanwhile, Kylie was scrambling to get everything together for the fake tour. The security cameras were off, the lights were on, and important doors for the tour were open, such as the gymnasium, pool, cafeteria, library, science building, auditorium, offices, and first floor classrooms by Ben. Kylie was pulling out the maps of the school and the rehearsed facts about the school. Ben opening the door with his magic was panting. "Okay doors are open."

Kylie turned to Ben and said, "Everything is set. While I give the tour you could make those copies of records in the back." Ben nodded his head and left while Kylie booted up Mrs. Matthews' computer.

…

_Entering the door to Spencer Academy was Chase, Serenity and her parents. Kylie looked up from her pretend typing since she didn't have time to hack her computer. "Hello. How can I help you?" _

_Mrs. Bennett told Serenity, "See I knew they be open." _

_Kylie explained, "The school is closed for students, but I had to come in to finish some paper work." _

_Mr. Bennett glanced down to the name tag, "Ah, Mrs. Matthews. My daughter Serenity Bennett goes to this school and we would love a tour?" _

"_Hmm…the student guides are gone for Christmas vacation. But give me five minutes and I can give you a personal tour. Here are some maps of the campus and some other pamphlets." _

_As her parents walked out with Chase and Serenity in pursuit, Serenity whispered to Kylie, "Be prepared for rude comments and the constant criticism of how this school isn't good enough." _

_Kylie winked, "I'm ready." She said louder, "Now Mr. and Mrs. Bennett let's start off taking you to the auditorium and work our way back." _

_While walking Mrs. Bennett asked, "How old are you if you don't mind asking." _

_Kylie stated, "I'm twenty four, Mrs. Bennett. Now as I was saying this Academy was built in…."_

Kylie did so well convincing that she was Mrs. Matthews and gave a better tour than most of our students give in this school. After that her parents, Chase and herself went to the restaurant they had made reservations for two at, and found out they had no room for four people. But that didn't stop her dad from bribing and getting his way in. It made her reflect on how she learned to be great at persuading even without the money.

Now she sat waiting for her food, no actually her mother's choice of food, since the stuff she wanted had too many carbs. The only thing good going so far was that Thea was their waitress for the night. She would send calm waves over Serenity allowing her not to stab her mother's hand after telling her five times that she wasn't holding her fork proper. Serenity glanced down to her father and Chase who were making conversation. She could tell Stanley like him, though he stayed cautious as they were exchanging opinions. Hell, Chase was probably trying to not hit minefields either with political beliefs.

Thea came around to pour more wine, and she whispered, "Reid's going to be dropping me off at your place after we're done with work. We'll meditate together."

When she was done pouring Serenity said, "Thank you."

Stanley began to ask, "Tell me, where you're planning to go?"

Chase swallowed a little of his wine, "I've applied to several different business schools. And I've been accepted into Notre Dame, Virginia, Emory, Cornell, N.Y. University and Boston College." His father's eye lit up as he became more impressed.

"I could always need an extra pair of hands if you're interested in an internship."

Chase declined respectably, "Thank you, Mr. Bennett, but I'm actually working for a company already."

The food arrived to the table, and Mr. Bennett placed ravioli in his mouth. He asked, "I'm intrigued, whose company do you work for?"

Chase replied, "ADM Enterprises."

The look of disapproval swept her father's face and he said, "Oh, you can do better than that company. I've met Victor Pope and he was the biggest slime ball I've ever met. And between you and me, he was an ass, too."

Serenity grabbed onto Chase's hand and Chase said reposed, "That was my father. And when I say I work for the company, I mean I own it and work on my company."

Her father coughed at the awkward situation and Mrs. Bennett started ramble about her travels. Serenity took a gulp of her wine and looked up to see someone coming toward their table. She began to choke in surprise and Chase asked with concern if she was okay. She held her hand up and was trying to get a grip on herself. Of course her mother would invite Bradley to make an appearance.

Bradley, standing by her mother said, "Mrs. Bennett." He kept his eyes on Serenity as he continued to say, "How nice it is to see you."

Cecelia acted surprised, "Bradley! How good it is to see you." She looked at Serenity, "Isn't it crazy that Bradley is here?"

Serenity nodded her head and said, "What a coincidence, indeed." Bradley went around the table to shake hands with her father and then came to Serenity's side.

He stood by Serenity and said, "Hello, Serenity." She gave her hand to shake, but he pulled it quickly to his mouth. After more than four seconds, Serenity puller her hand away and wiped it on her dress. Bradley turned his attention to the gentleman next to Serenity and said, "Hi, I'm Bradley Morris." Chase stood up and gave a firm handshake.

He said, "Hello. I'm Chase Collins. Serenity's boyfriend."

Bradley nodded, "Well congratulations on capturing her heart. Any man would be lucky to have her."

Chase smiled and grabbed Serenity's hand. He said softly, "There's not a day goes by that I don't think I'm the luckiest man alive."

Bradley stood uncomfortable and announced, "Well, I should go. I have other obligations."

Serenity laughed in her mind thinking sarcastically, yea there's so much to do in Ipswich. Her mother was about to oppose when Serenity said, "Have a nice trip, Bradley."

From there things went downhill with her mother hushing her to be quiet when the opera was being performed. It was like when her parents would take her to the opera when she was eight and persist that she be quiet even though she was bored. The reason she wanted to go to the opera was so she and Chase could make their own funny comments of what was going on. By the time they got home and closed the door on her parents leaving, she was tired, annoyed and sad that her parents had to ruin her special day.

Chase seeing Serenity defeated gave her a tight hug. "Honey, we'll go out and have great time without your parent's surprise."

She mumbled into his shoulder, "And we'll get double locks and not answer the door next time."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yes. We can do that."

"I'm going to go to bed now." She pulled away and kissed his lips. "Night, boo."

Chase watched Serenity ascend the stairs, and then kicked off his shoes and untied his tie. Walking to his office, he placed his keys on the desk and lounged back into his swivel chair. Looking at his desk for something to do, he decided to open the right drawer. Pulling out a blue box he opened it up to see a wedding ring. It was a ring passed down generations in his family.

A knock on his office door alarmed him, and he quickly tried to conceal it. Looking up he saw Caleb in the doorway and he said, "Sorry, I scared you. I just wanted to tell you your kids are back into the play pin."

Chase stood up and asked, "Where's Rae?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck, "At the guardian house doing a group project. I have to go over and help work on it with them."

Chase smiled, "So do you want to have a beer first before you have to go?"

Caleb nodded his head at Chase's plan, "Sure." When Chase came back with two beers Caleb asked, "So are you going to propose?"

Chase sat down in a chair and replied, "Yea, I was going to today, but the timing wasn't right. I'll just have to wait for the right moment."

Caleb raised his beer and said, "Congrats."

Chase thanked him and pointed to Caleb, "You know you're going to have to wait awhile before driving now."

Caleb reclined his head back in his chair, "Oh darn." The door opened again and Thea peeked inside.

Chase waved her in and Thea said, "Reid just dropped me off. How did Serenity hold out?"

Chase sighed, "She had a very long day."

Thea nodded her head in understanding and said, "I'm just going to check up on her." Thea was just stepping into the living room, when a blood curdling scream echoed the house. The babies squealed in confusion and Chase flew up the stairs, while Caleb was torn if he should stay with the babies or go back up Chase?

Thea yelled, "Go, I'll take care of them." And with that, Caleb went up the stairs to help.

…

Back at the guardian household, Abby and Rae were working on setting the details of the play they were creating for English class. Abby read over the title page, "'Whitey and the Seven Mishaps', a comedy and satire of the original Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Characters and people playing that part are the following:

Whitey (Snow White) - Serenity

The Bitch (The Queen) - Abby

Reflection (Mirror) - Todd

Mr. Right (Prince) - Chase

Achu (Sneezy) - Rae

Comatosey (Sleepy) - Tyler

Weedy (Dopey) - Sabrina

Red (Bashful) – Kylie…."

Rae rolled her eyes and complained, "Why are we the only ones in our group doing the work? Nine people."

Abby sighed, "Thea, Pogue and Reid have work. Sabrina couldn't make it because she just got her wisdom teeth pulled out today. Chase and Serenity are having their day together. Todd just didn't come. And Caleb…."

Rae waved her hand, "Yea, yea. I know where he is…."

Abby's cell buzzes on the table and she picks it up to answer. Abby informs Rae, "It's Kylie." Abby listens to the other side of the line and answers, "Okay."

She tells Rae, "I'm going to put her on speaker."

Rae announces, "Kylie you're on speaker now."

Kylie says with little static, "Abby is everyone there?"

Abby replies, "No, just Rae and me."

She says, "Abby, I (crack) know(crack)o(crack)tis," but the static is over coming her talking.

Abby asked, "What did you say?"

Kylie repeated, "I (crack)kno(crack) w(crack)o it is!"

Abby asked annoyed, "Where are you?"

Ben responded, "Throu(crack)th(crack)ro(crack)k cut."

Rae guessed, "The rock cut?"

Kylie said, "Yea." It became clearer to hear her say, "I know who's behind all the threats."

Ben added, "It's not Kate. We were wrong to suspect her."

Kylie said, "We looked at Kate's records to see if we missed anything and found nothing. But…."

Ben murmured to Kylie, "We forgot the copied files at the school."

Kylie said, "We'll get them (crack)ater. An(crack)ay I ch(crack)ked (crac k)ra an(crack) f(crack)und (crack)er (crack)end.

Abby looked over at Rae confused, "What?"

Kylie started to repeat, "It's (crack)…."

Cutting her off was Ben yelling, "Wattt(crack)ch out!" In the background only screams and the car screeches filled the call.

Rae stood up yelling, "Kylie! Kylie! Ben!" But no one was answering. After three minutes waiting for anyone's voice to pierce the silence, Abby asked, "Ben, Kylie are you okay?"

Instantly the phone became disconnected leaving Abby and Rae shocked. With quick decision they raced to the car in the knee high snow to find them through the rock cut. Rae searching the future prayed they would be okay.

…

Kicking the door down, Chase exposed the conflicting horror of his girl screaming, crying, squiring and contorting her body in pain. Chase confused thought maybe it's one of Gabriel's manipulative dreams and rushed over to her side trying to wake her up, "Serenity! Wake up baby!"

Caleb walked into the room horror struck and unsure what to do. Chase yelled at Caleb, "You need to light those candles!"

Caleb nodded his head and ran down to Thea and asked, "Can you help me set up the protective circle?" Thea nodded her head and they both worked on setting it up.

Upstairs, Chase was gentle shaking Serenity by the shoulders to joust her out of the dream, but it was no hope. She wasn't responding to the outside world. Chase on the brink of tears noticed down her arms bruises started to appear in the shape of hands grabbing her too tight. Caleb emerged into the room and watched a bruise forming across her face.

Chase yelled, "What do I do?"

Caleb said, "Thea's finishing up the candles now." Chase glances back at Serenity to see her gasping for air and scratching her neck with her hands trying to get rid of the invisible force crushing her wind pipe.

Chase hovering over says, "No, no, no, Thea are the candles up yet?" He held her hand in comfort and noticed a new piece of jewelry on her arm. A bracelet he never got her that had a weird symbol of a spider. Chase realizing what was causing this incident, exclaimed as he raised her wrist, "It's the bracelet." Chase said quickly, "It's going to be okay Serenity," while she started to turn purple in the face.

As he touched the cool metal of the bracelet to take it off, he was instantly shocked and thrown back into a bookshelf. Caleb taking a step forward at Serenity, who was struggling for any air, let his eyes flash black. With his power his hands slightly burn as he tore the metal apart and flung it across the room.

Instantly Serenity gulped some air and was able to properly breathe again. Thea, who was in the doorway watching Caleb, rushed to Chase's side to make sure he was alright. Helping him up to his feet, he said to Caleb, "Thank you." Caleb nodded his head and then Chase went over to Serenity, who was now breathing gently and passed out from all the tension. Serenity soon opened her eyes to Chase and he kissed her mouth and then her forehead. He whispered, "You scared me.

Serenity gave a tight smile and said horsed, "I thought it was a gift from you."

Caleb was going over to the bracelet until Thea said, "Don't touch it. It still might be cursed." Thea stepping over to the end table observed that it was embedded with a message.

Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need. Give me what I want. What I need….

This continued until the very end had just the number, 1,030. Caleb leaned over Thea's shoulder and asked, "What does the number mean?"

Thea shook her head just as confused, "I don't know." She turned her head to Caleb with worry in her eyes, "I don't even know what he wants."

…

Rushing to find any sign of Kylie or Ben through the rock cut Rae zoned out to her vision. "I couldn't see Ben, but she's in the car somewhere in the river! How are we going to find her?"

Abby driving down the road noticed very dark tire marks going off the side of the road. "There!" She pulled over quickly and they pushed their doors open and head to the edge of the road. Looking down the steep incline, the car was somewhat visible with the branches of trees covering their view.

Grabbing onto small bendable trees, they headed down the hill at the fastest pace they could go. Abby almost lost her foot when the earth crumbled under her. "Ah," she said as she slid on her butt in the snow until she could grab onto another branch to get her footing back again.

Reaching the stream, the Escalade was upside down and not totally emerged into the water for it landed on the higher elevation in the river. Rae pointed out, "Abby the backseat window is broken letting water inside." Abby stepped into the stream and quickly receded her foot back.

"Holy shit is that cold!" Abby yelled. She turned to Rae, "You have to go in and save her. The water's too cold for me." Rae swallowed her fear of drowning and slowly made her way into the water.

As she slowly walked closer to the car, the challenges of fighting the current and the water getting closer to her shoulders began to take a toll on her. Thankfully the water started to drop below her waist and she could now focus on rescuing Kylie. Bending down in the water she lined herself to the back window and made sure she didn't get cut on the broken glass.

Coming up for air inside the car, Rae went to Kylie who was still hanging upside down in her seat.

"Kylie?" She glanced around to see no Ben in the car. Focusing back on Kylie, she noticed blood drip down her arm and face. Rae moving closer put a hand on her face, "Baby?"

Her eyes open which gives Rae some relief she's somewhat okay. Rae told her, "I'm going to get you out of here." She tried to support Kylie as she clicked the button on her seat belt, but nothing happened. The belt was stuck in the lock. Rae whispered to herself, "Shit."

Kylie tried to speak, "I…." Rae pulled at the strap and Kylie began to point to the glove compartment. Rae moved toward it and opened it to find a knife. Rae was about to make a grab at the knife when she heard Kylie make a noise of pain and so she automatically turned to see Kylie was okay. She was dead cold passed out.

She patted Kylie's face and said panicked, "Kylie. Kylie. Come on wake up. Don't you go to sleep! Stay awake for me." She turned back to reach for the knife and the sound of cracking occurred quickly and the side window by her busted open allowing water to rush in and tip the car forward into the water deeper. With the sudden shift, Rae dropped the knife in the water and raced out of the car by going through the window, thus getting cut on her sides.

She yelled at Abby as clutch the side of the car for dear life, "I can't do this." She started to cry and said, "It's too much water."

Abby yelled at her, "Damn it, Rae, you have to help her. She's dying."

Rae shook her head and wept, "Can't I just warm the water up and you can go get her?"

Abby explained, "Warming up the water will kill her chances of surviving." Abby kicking her shoes off and ripping off her coat had said, "People in colder water have a better chance to be revived."

Rae took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll do it." Rae went back under before Abby could tell her that she was going to come in. With a little pocket of air left in the car vanishing Rae just burns a line through the belt buckle and lifted Kylie up to her. Taking one more breath she went through the window and pulled Kylie through.

After Rae dragged Kylie to the shore, Abby through her jacket over Kylie and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Abby quickly started to resuscitate Kylie while Rae was warming Kylie's body temperature back up slowly. Rae watching Abby was petrified that her lack of acting would lead to Kylie's death. Abby placed her hand on her heart again and Kylie coughed up water and was breathing.

Checking her pulse, Abby wrapped her more in the jacket and smiled, "Its okay." She looked over at Rae with hope, "You did a good job. We just have to get her to the hospital."

Rae glanced back and said, "I'll help you get her to the car, but I'm going to search for Ben."

Abby placed a hand on Rae's arm, "Be careful, okay. I don't want to come back and have to rescue you, too."

Rae shook her head in agreement and said, "Deal."


	15. Get It Right Glee Class Version

Chapter 14

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair at the hospital, Abby was multitasking by calling people and filling out paper work. The first person she called was Thea, who said she would be on her way while Caleb would meet Rae and help search for Ben. Next, she called Reid, who was hanging out with Tyler tonight. She said to Reid, "Hey. It's Abby."

Reid said distracted playing videogame, "Pogue's not here."

Abby replied, rolling her eyes, "I know that Reid. I need you to listen carefully, okay."

The serious tone caught Reid's attention, "What's up?" In the background she could hear Tyler ask who it was.

Abby replied, "I need you to make sure to drive Tyler to the hospital. Kylie got into an accident."

Reid asked, "Is she okay?"

Abby said, "Right now I'm not sure because they just took her in."

Reid answered, "Alright we'll be there."

Abby repeated, "I'm serious don't let Tyler drive. He won't be in the right state of mind to drive."

Reid laughed, "Like I've ever let baby boy have those privileges ever."

Abby said. "Okay. See you then."

Hearing Tyler asking more questions in the background Reid said quickly, "Bye." Abby shook her head and look at her cell phone contacts and scrolled to Pogue's number. Hopefully waiting for Pogue to pick up, even though she knew he was working at the garage, she glanced at the almost finish paper work in her lap.

"Hello? Abs."

Abby responded, "Hey, Pogue. I just wanted to inform you Kylie got into a pretty bad accident. Do you think you could get out of work? I feel kind of stressed and worried. And you just being here makes me feel better…."

Pogue replied, "I'm getting my coat now."

Abby sighed, "Thank you."

Pogue said, "No need to thank me. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Abby replied, "Okay." The phone clicked and what she said next slipped out of her mouth, "I love you."

Walking into the waiting room was Thea and she sat in the next seat. She said tired, "This has been one hell of a night."

Abby nodded in agreement, "Was Serenity alright. Do you think we should take her to the hospital just to make sure she's okay too?"

Thea shook her head, "Na, besides the bruises around her, she looks good. Do you know anything about Kylie yet?"

Abby sighed, "Besides her being rushed in the emergency room, no." Abby stood up and said, "I'm going to hand these in. Any news on Ben?"

Thea replied, "No one's called me yet." Abby taking her time to the desk office began to deeply worry that it was taking this long to find him.

…

Pulling up to the spot where Abby informed Caleb the car crashed, he parked his grey corvette on the side of the road. Walking to the edge of the road he observed the rail guard was bent inward toward the steep drop of the hill. Slowly making his way down he noticed Kylie's car submerged under the water. Sweeping his gaze from right to left he didn't see no Ben or Rae. He yelled, "Rae?"

There was no answer. Thankfully he found a trail of foot prints leading to his left following the stream's current. It was about two miles of walking when he saw Rae sitting in a ball on the ground. As he'd step closer he realized Rae was intensely shaking and her jacket thrown on the ground in front of her. It confused Caleb that she would just sit in the cold when her jacket was right there.

Caleb said softly, "Rae?" Rae, who had her head buried into her bent knees, head popped up to look straight forward at her jacket. She was crying, not shaking. Caleb bent down quickly to her side, "It's okay Rae. Kylie's okay." He held her hand and said, "You did an amazing job and I'm proud of you."

Rae locked eyes onto Caleb with tears streaming down her face, "It's not that." She glanced over at her jacket again and Caleb notice the second time it had a lump in it. Caleb glanced at Rae and she hugged him as she balled out loud. "He's dead. He's dead. I saw the front window had a hole, but I didn't think he…."

Caleb holding her tightly to his chest, tried to comfort her in the best way her could. After a while Rae had finally pulled herself somewhat together and stood up with Caleb's help.

Caleb said worried, "You feel really warm now."

Rae replied, "I just need to get some of my anger out. Excuse me." Rae moved pass Caleb and took all her frustration all out on one innocent tree. By the end of her fit, all stood was ashes. Rae walking back over with steam radiating off of her said rigid, "I think I'm going to run before getting into your car. I may melt your seat."

She looked at her jacket miserably and Caleb interrupted, "I'll take him. You can start running and I'll catch up with you." Rae nodded her head a little and started to climb the hill. Caleb scooped up Ben's body in Rae's jacket and made his way to his car. He figured after Rae cooled down, she could get in and they could go wherever she thought best.

Placing Ben's body in the back seat, he proceeded to get into the driver's seat and start the engine. Caleb rubbing his hands over his face knowing this was going to be hard on everyone. Ben was a good friend and had become a part of his family. He punched the steering wheel in rage and shock. He couldn't believe he was dead. Sitting up in his seat he stuffed his emotions away, to be strong for Rae.

Buckling up, he did a u- turn and headed up the road to catch up with Rae. The car crept to a close stop to where Rae was walking, she got into the car and said reserved, "We should take Ben to the guardian house and then visit Kylie."

Caleb nodded his head in understanding and in five minutes they were there. Getting out of the car, Caleb picked up Ben and carried him inside.

Rae pointed upstairs and said, "Will lye him in his bed for the time being." Opening Ben's door, Caleb situated Ben on the bed and placed a bed sheet over his mangle body. He backed away feeling sick and queasy at the sight. When he turned to Rae, she was looking at his shelves of potions.

Caleb asked, "What are you looking for?"

Rae directed her head toward Caleb, "I'm looking for anything to delay the decomposing." She glanced back at the potions and said, "This may work." Walking over to the Ben she hesitated to pull the sheet up. Instead she just stared at the covered body with tears at the rim of her eyes.

Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder and she automatically grabbed his hand. Caleb cleared his throat, "I can do that if you want?" He said this even though he was to the point of feeling like vomiting as kept looking at the mangle body.

Rae shook her head and replied, "I can do this." She peeled the sheet down revealing the horrid sight of the once a live sandy cat and person they knew and loved was now limp, contorted in odd, unnatural angles and was cover in clotted blood. Rae quickly sprinkled the powder over his body and slowly placed the sheet back down. She said quietly, "There." Rae, looking like she was about to fall apart, stood up and turned to Caleb to say, "We should go check on Kylie."

Caleb nodded his head in agreement. Whatever Rae needed, he be there for her. As they made their way down Rae reach for his hand, which caught Caleb by surprise. He faced Rae, who suddenly hugged him. Caleb just let her cry, after all Kylie wasn't going anywhere by the looks of it.

…

Three days later.

Sitting on the couch, Rae was snuggling with Caleb as "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" came on the air.

Serenity swiftly walking in from cooking in the kitchen with Abby and said, "Rae it's you!" She point as the image of the Grinch flashed on the screen.

Rae rolls her eyes and replied, "Shut up. I'm obviously shaved my green fur now. And I'm jolly. I got the guardian house a Christmas tree."

Abby behind Serenity now added, "And her heart grown three times that day."

Abby pointed toward the two ordainments on the Christmas tree. The one had Chastity'sname, the year 2006 and her foot print painted on. The other ordainment was dedicated to Austin.

Rae said, "You have to thank Thea for calming the little tike down. Chastity is so squirmy and I could barely get her foot to stay still."

Serenity stretched her arms up and said, "Squirmy is an understatement. Chastity has been getting to everything," she paused to see Thea and Reid entering the front door, "Hey guys." Serenity turned to Rae and continued to say, "Accidently dialed Provost Higgins himself."

Thea laughed, "I take it we aren't talking about Chase, now are we."

Chase walking down the stairs announced, "No my prankster days are over, though I feel like Chastity may be taking over the business."

Serenity asked, "What did our explorer do this time?"

Chase replied, "Well I was trying to potty train them again."

Serenity looked eager, "And?"

Chase laughed, "Nothing yet."

Rae cracked up, "I never thought you be so thrilled to hear a bathroom story."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Rae and Chase continued, "I put Austin into the crib and just for a couple seconds I let Chastity sit on the trainer potty. When I got back the toilet roll was empty and all on the floor. She also learned that her Barbie can swim."

Serenity face scrunched up, "In the toilet? You didn't give her Barbie back, did you?"

Chase looked away, "I washed it."

She slapped Chase in the arm, "Chase, that gross."

Chase added, "She wouldn't go to bed without it."

She sighed, "That is true, she never leaves it out of sight." She looked over at Rae, "This doll looks like it's been to hell and back. I can't understand why she loves it still, when it deformed and scary."

Rae asked, "Why what else did she do to it?"

Chase replied, "Well it was left outside and its arm was chopped up by the lawnmower."

He looked over to Serenity and she added, "She decided to hide it in the drier. Thankfully, I caught it in time, or else we may have had a fire. Clothes were ruined and the Barbie plastic was a little melted."

Reid coming back to get himself a beer said, "I've seen this thing and it makes Chucky look cute. Strike that. It makes Sea-bastard looked even better too."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Abby got up quickly and mumbled, "I'll get them."

Chase wrapped his arms around Serenity and added, "Umm…those cookies smell so good."

Serenity smiled in pride, "Well they are for Santa," she looked at Chase with puppy eyes. She continued to say as she glanced at everyone else, "and others here tonight."

Chased sighed, "Do I have to dress up? I think they are too young yet to understand who I'll be."

Serenity gave him a glare, "They're 16 months, Chase."

Reid laughed and put Chase in tight predicament, "Come on man, you can't deprive your children."

Chase looked over at Reid with a glare and Rae added, "It would make them happy." She pointed her head indicating that she saw the future of it already.

Chase feeling guilty and defeat said, "Alright. I'll be Santa."

Caleb suggested with a smile, "Serenity, you should video tape it too."

Serenity jump up, "That's a great idea. Oh, their first Christmas."

Chase kissed her lips and whispered, "Our first Christmas as a family."

The door opened and a cool breeze entered with Pogue. He smiled and said, "Nice snow angels in the front yard. Though, I'll have to show your kids how to make a real snowman."

Reid said, "Hey don't bash the snowman. He's awesome."

Pogue responded, "Dude, it so lopsided that it could pass off as one of Picasso's works."

Reid grumbled as he slouched even more on the chair, "Some people loved his works."

Abby busted through the kitchen door and ran to Pogue. He quickly picked her up and gave each other a kiss. When she pulled away she said, "You made it!"

Pogue smiled, "Do you really think work could keep me away from you on Christmas Eve?"

Caleb hold his hand out to Pogue to shake and said relaxed, "Why don't you take your coat off and stay awhile."

Pogue nodded his head, "Hey Caleb." Serenity retrieving some cookies had placed them on the coffee table for anyone to eat. She said, "Since everyone's here, I guess we can exchange presents." Everyone glanced over to the tree staring at pile of presents; of course the ones that caught everyone's attention was the ones with Kylie's name on them.

Thea asked Rae softly, "What did you decided to do with Ben's presents?"

Rae sat up a little more, "They're all in Ben's room. I figure that would be best."

Reid glanced around and asked a little off, "Where's Tyler?"

Thea rubbed his hand in comfort and Abby replied, "He's upstairs in Kylie's room. I think I'll get him for the present exchange."

As Abby ascended the stairs, Reid asked, "So what do we do with Kylie's presents?"

Rae said quickly aggravated, "They'll stay there, Reid. She'll be up and then she'll have the fun seeing what we got her."

Reid quickly tried to justify his words, "I was just asking for Tyler's sake."

Rae bit her lip because she was upset that these past few weeks it was a hit of miss with seeing Kylie's future. Either her future would be clear or gone like Abby's once was; the black abysses of being gone forever.

…

Upstairs Tyler sat on Kylie's bed enveloped in remorse. He couldn't believe that he told her she wasn't doing her job; that he felt she didn't care for him. The proof was all in her room. It was covered with tons of books and papers from her research to find Gabriel. On the wall was a huge world map that had many strings and articles connecting to different locations Gabriel travel. If anything it looked like the movie Sherlock Holmes' house. For the past years she had dedicated her life to make sure he was safe and kept alive.

Tyler retrieved a picture out of his pocket, the one of just the two of them together. Happy. He remembered he broke down crying that day he entered room after the day of the accident. There in front of him were pictures and tissues she used from crying surrounding her bed. How could have he been so cold and pushed her away. He loved her, he would die for her. He thought more intently, _why hadn't I never seen her in this kind of light until now? Did it seriously have to come to the idea of losing her to realize his feelings were this intense for her? _

Tyler glanced at the picture and sighed out loud. Now she was lying unresponsive in a hospital hopefully to wake up.

"She'll pull through it." Abby said as she entered the doorway.

Tyler replied skeptical, "Just banking it off Rae's almost glimpses of clarity, doesn't make me anymore reassured."

Abby sat down next to him on the bed and countered, "We know Kylie was never been the let's give up type. And if she loves you nearly as much as you see her now, which I think is true, she'll pull through. She'll pull through just for you."

Tyler said annoyed, "5 days. I just have to wait 5 days." He thought, _feels like an eternity to wait for her. _

Abby said hearing his every thought, "You know, if you do things and not sit here and mop, time will fly faster. Come down stairs and have fun and open presents with us."

Tyler said bothered, "And how am I suppose too enjoy myself," he stressed emphasis on his next words,"have fun, when Kylie is fighting for her life?"

Abby placed her hand on top of Tyler's and replied, "Because we both know Kylie wouldn't want you to stop living your life. She wanted us to be strong and keep going."

Tyler ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and Abby inquired, "Right?"

Tyler staring away had mumbled, "Yea. She would."

Standing up, Abby grabbed Tyler hands to pull him up on his feet too, "Good."

Walking to the door Tyler asked, "Did you find any clue as to who did this?"

Abby halted in her tracks and turned to Tyler, "No. I wish I did. Then I know who direct all my anger towards too." She sighed, "But no. I went through a ton of record files of students she had copied, but I couldn't find anything to connect anyone at the scene. We'll just have to wait and ask Kylie."

Tyler added, "I hate waiting."

Abby smiled at his comment and replied, "Don't we all. Come over here." Abby gave Tyler a comforting hug and said, "Ready to go down now?"

Tyler nodded his head and said quietly, "Yea, I'll be down in a few."

Abby acknowledged Tyler response with a solid nod and walked out of Kylie's room. He just had to suck it up and wait. 5 days. He could do it. It wouldn't be the most graceful or smooth week, but he would make it. God, I hate waiting.

…

With bright sunshine streaming down on her face, Kylie's eyes blinked quickly trying to adjust to the light. When she opened her green eyes fully, Kylie was taken aback by the beauty of the sky. Only a few white puffy clouds covered the vast blue sky. Slowly sitting up she was aware that she was wearing a beautiful light blue summer dress. On the top of her head top laid a matching blue ribbon headband and the rest of red hair it was curled at the ends. When did she get this dress?

Searching her surroundings, she stood up in the field of lavender flowers. This couldn't be another Gabriel terrorizer because everything was so peaceful and quiet. It wasn't that dreary feeling she usually got. No, the question that subconsciously entered in her mind was why this place seemed so familiar? She had been here before.

Taking in the fresh scented air of lavender, her mind clicked. She was nine years old when she came here. Yes, she remembered, this was the field her father would take her to play around in. But then why was she here? Kylie nerves were getting the better of her as she become more aware that she didn't understand how she got there.

"Isobel." Hearing a woman call her original name, Kylie turned around slowly. There standing in front of her was an older spitting image of herself. This had to be just a dream, right?

Seeing the worry in Kylie's face, the woman said in a soft Scottish accent, "Don't you be startled, bonny. Do ya remember anything familiar about this place?"

Kylie nodded her head while she was thinking maybe this was her future self?

Kylie asked confused, "Where am I?"

The woman sat down on the grass, "I was about asked ye the same thing since this is your heaven."

Kylie was taken back, "My heaven?"

The woman patted the spot next to her indicating Kylie should sit down. "Come here lassie. We have a lot to talk about."

Kylie sat next to her and asked perplexed, "I'm dead?" She glanced over to the older woman for an answer.

The woman simple replied, "Yes."

Mulling over the logic, Kylie couldn't understand, if she was dead wouldn't she already been sent back into that black abyss waiting for her next life?

Kylie cleared her throat, "Then why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the cycle again?"

The woman extended out her hand out to examine the pendant from Kylie's necklace. The woman responded, "Isobel, the reason you're here is because the cycle is almost broken. Gabriel is losing this time. Whose charm is this?"

Kylie glanced down at her necklace Ben gave her. It had three charms from people in her first life; her father which gave her a Celtic tree of life charm, her mother's rose charm she had when she was a little girl, and the recent charm Ben placed on it. Kylie all of a sudden looked at the woman baffled. The woman asked, "Why are ye troubled?"

Kylie replied, "I can't remember when I got this. I can't even remember what day or the date is. Do you know what time it is?"

The woman smiled, "No. That's because heaven doesn't keep time. What seems like seconds on Earth can feel like eternity here."

Kylie glanced back down at the cat charm and added, "This charm is from Ben."

The woman mumbled to herself, "Ah, Ben O'Connell."

Taking Kylie by surprise, she asked, "You know him?"

The woman's eyes held a hint of melancholy as she said, "Yes. He's a very caring, strapping young lad. I think he loved you."

Kylie was caught up in her thoughts to notice the past tense. She added with a small laugh, "He loves me like a sister."

The woman shifted her weight, "I wouldn't say that lassie. He's just being what ye needed him to be. Just letting you know he loves ye with all his heart."

Kylie re-examined the woman again. How did she know this stuff? She couldn't be her future self because well, she was dead. Maybe an angel or she might be her, no…. She said reserved, "Who are you?"

The woman's face began to light up as she responded, "I think you known in your heart who I am love." She laid her delicate hand on Kylie's cheek, "I wished I could have been there for ye. But I've seen you've grown into a beautiful, mature, stubborn," she paused with a smile and added, "which ye get from your da's side." She continued to say, "And very intelligent lassie." She said quietly to Kylie, "I'm so proud to be your màthair."

The realization that this was her mother overwhelmed Kylie. The un-surreal feeling was engulfing her slowly and she was uncertain if this really was happening. Kylie swallowed a lump in her throat and said shocked, "Ma?"

Quickly her mother pulled Kylie into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thagaolagam ort, mobhilis." [I love you, my sweet]

Kylie couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face since this was the first time she ever met her mother. Her mother placed her fingers under Kylie's chin to tilt it up and she said, "I want ye to promise me that you're never goin' to blame ye self again to what happen to me." Kylie went to say something, but her mother out her hand up indicating her to not speak. "It wasn't your fault. End of that story. There were a lot more complications going on during the birth that didn't involve you."

Being curious, Kylie asked, "Like what?"

Her mother sighed and started to play with Kylie's hair, "For one I was sick with the pneumonia and treatment isn't good as it is in your time. Also my body wasn't built to bare children. The doctor actually warned me to not too, but I didn't care. I wanted wee one for myself." Braiding Kylie's hair now her mother whispered, "I never told ye da about it and I felt so guilty not telling him. But it was worth it. I bore a beautiful girl."

Kylie glanced around the field, "Ma, why isn't da here. I think my heaven would include him."

Placing flowers in between her braid her mother answered, "Right now your only living partial part of your heaven and so only one person could come to see you."

Quickly catching on Kylie added, "So technically I'm in limbo."

Her mother nodded her head, "Since you put it that way, I guess yes. You see love, ye still have a choice to make. If ye chose to move to the beyond you'll surely see your da and live here forever with us. No more cycle, Gabriel, nor mission. You could live here in peace and happiness with your family again."

Kylie held excitement in her eyes to finally be happy. She could be with her mother and father again like a true family. Not to get suck back into that sad cycle of duty to…. She paused in thought, to help her friends, to protect Tyler from danger, to end Gabriel's chaos for once and for all. She couldn't just abandon them when they needed her. And with her being dead, Tyler must be hurting deep inside. Heck it was hurting her knowing that see wouldn't ever see Tyler again.

Her mother shifted, "But, ye have another choice to return if ye desire."

Kylie turned around quickly and asked longing, "I can go back?"

Her mother smiled, "The choice has always been up to ye. Though, I must say ye must make up your mind quick because your body time is running out."

She noticed her mother's eyes welled up with tears as Kylie made her final decision, "I have to go back."

Her mother wiped the tear that began to run down her face and replied, "I knew ye make the right choice. Don't cry baby, this parting is only temporary. We shall be together someday, I promise ye."

Kylie hugged her mom and said, "Tell da I love him, will you?"

Her mother held her tight, "I will, love."

Kylie whispered, ""Thagaolagam ort."

Her mother responded back, "Thagaolagam ort-fhèin."

Releasing Kylie from her hug her mother fixed the one flower in her hair and Kylie asked the ultimate puzzling question, "How do I go back?"

Her mother replied, "Ye need just to relax and let it happen. Don't try to fight it when it comes."

Kylie asked confused, "When what—a—c -omes?" Kylie was finding it harder to breath and her chest felt more constricted.

Her mother grabbed her hands and said, "It'll be fine, hunny. Just close your eyes."

Kylie was losing her sight slowly as her mother was saying this and intense pain began to creep along her neck to her head. Her body began to become more immobile and she felt panic set in because she felt like she was slowly dying. The last thing Kylie heard before the black abyss over took her was her mother comforting her with soothing words. It was only a couple seconds later that she could hear an annoying beeping noise and she could feel and control the intake of fresh air into her lungs. It's funny how something simple that most people took for granite seemed like the best gift ever to regain again.

"Kylie?"

Recognizing that gentle sweet voice, she fought to open her heavy lids. When she succeeded Kylie was looking into those dark beautiful blue eyes of Tyler Simms. Only this time she noticed they held shininess around the rim of his eyes. He had been crying? Kylie responded with her mouth feeling extremely dry, "Tyler? Why you cryin'?"

Tyler began to smile and quickly kiss her everywhere from her forehead, cheeks, nose, to her lips. Kissing her hand like it was the most delicate part of her body he replied, "I was so worried about you. But you're okay. I was scared you never wake up. I…."

Kylie cut him off by saying, "How long?" She tried clearing her throat and Tyler poured a cup of water quickly and helped Kylie drink it. Tyler explained after she was finished sipping, "You were out eight days."

Kylie tried to sit up, but got dizzy. Tyler placed her back down slowly as Kylie said shocked, "Eight days?"

Tyler smiled at his bluntness to not ease her into knowing she was in a coma for those days. "Yea. Yesterday, you showed a lot of responsive eye movement and actually I thought you woke up a couple times, but you didn't. The doctor told me that was natural for you to wake up but not be fully conscious. He said that it was a good sign, though I felt like you were never going to actually wake up from you coma. Man, I'm so happy you're awake. That I get to see those lovely green eyes of yours again." He moved closer and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head and responded, "I feel sore and very stiff. And a little tired, though, that's weird since I was out for eight days. But besides that I feel pretty good."

Tyler stood up, "I should call the doctor and tell him you're a wake."

Kylie grabbed his hand and said, "Don't leave."

Tyler slowly sat back down in his chair and brushed her red hair out of her face, "I'm never leaving you again."

Even though Kylie was enjoying the loving attention she felt very confused at the fact she was in the hospital. Another thought popped into her head, _when did he leave her? _She whispered her echoing thought, "Again?" Tyler was about to answer when the doctor enter the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Simms. I heard talking in the room and I decided to make sure you weren't talking to yourself." The doctor moved closer to Kylie's side and began to ask questions on how she was feeling while checking her eyes with a light. "Oh, I'm Dr. Anderson. Please follow my finger."

As Kylie was following his finger with her eyes she asked, "Am I badly hurt?"

Dr. Anderson stopped his motion and replied, "Not too bad. You have some broken rips and nose and a couple contusion and lacerations. You had a concussion, but we checked you out thoroughly and we found no blood trauma."

Kylie asked as she was shocked by her so many injuries, "What happened?"

Tyler settling down and asked serious, "You don't remember what happened?"

Dr. Anderson stated, "That's natural occurrence with people who have had a concussion." The doctor turned to Kylie and said, "Don't worry your memory will come back in time." His beeper began to go off and Dr. Anderson glanced down to checked it. He said, "It's an emergency."

Tyler stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you for everything."

Dr. Anderson stated, "No need for thank you. I owed your father a huge favor." He turned and looked at Kylie, "You have a good man here Mrs. Evans. Anyway, I'll be off."

Kylie sat up more and looked at Tyler with wonder in her eyes. She asked quietly, "Can you tell me what happened now?"

Tyler took a deep breath and replied, "B, you got into a car accident." Tyler watched her pensive face grow more frustrated.

"I wish I could remember, but it's so fuzzy."

Tyler leaned closer to Kylie, interested in finding out any information she could give.

"Yes?"

Kylie cleared her throat, "I remember driving and something jump out in front of me. Maybe an animal? I don't know. I did try to avoid it, whatever it was, and I lost control. That's all I can remember."

Tyler patted her hand and said encouraging, "That's good. I'm just wondering if you remember anything that happened way before the accident."

Kylie shook her head and said, "I seriously can't remember. It's all blurred together. I remember thanksgiving dinner. I know Serenity had twins. Gosh, this frustrating. Memory is my gift."

Tyler held her hand and said, "It'll be fine. You're just going to have to let your brain rest."

Entering the room was Rae and Abby. Rae strutted quickly to Kylie's side and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're a wake."

Abby placed a hand on Kylie's feet that were covered by the blanket. She asked, "How are you baby?"

Kylie smiled, "I'm okay."

Abby glanced over to Tyler and said, "Can I borrow Tyler for a moment, Kylie?" Kylie reluctantly released his hand as she agreed. Tyler kissed her lips and gazed at her for three seconds. It was in those few seconds that she felt like he was memorizing everything about her.

Kylie joked to break the intense feeling, "I'll be here when you get back."

Tyler smiled, "Good."

As the two left, Rae crawled next to Kylie on the bed and said, "I was so scared I was going to lose you. You were thinking of giving up."

Kylie shook her head and said defensively, "I wasn't giving up Rae. That's not in my vocabulary." She glanced over to Rae and said softly, "I had a choice to stay with my family." Rae looked at Kylie intently as she continued to add, "I met her. I met my mom, Rae. She was so beautiful and I look like a spitting image of her…."

Rae listened in and concealed her uncertainty of Kylie's near death experience. Maybe this did happen, maybe not. All she cared about was that she had her best friend back and she was talking, breathing and smiling. She was alive.

…

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital room Abby quickly asked, "So did you ask who the bastard is?"

Tyler shook his head, "Abby she got amnesia. She can't remember anything before thanksgiving. That memory distinctly is set in her mind."

Abby in anger kick the table making a loud noise, which an old man that was passing by with his walker broke into a faster pace. "Great we're exactly back to square one."

Tyler shrugged his shoulder, "I could care less right now. Kylie is alive and well. And that's all that matters."

Abby said annoyed, "So you don't care that that killer could be on the lose ready to make another attack?"

Tyler turned to Abby with a deadly look in his eyes, "I never said I wouldn't kill them if I had the chance, especially after what they did. But we don't have an idea who it is and until I find out I'm just focusing on taking care of Kylie." With that Tyler moved toward the door to join Kylie again to help her back to a speedy recovery.


	16. Guy What Takes His Time by Burleque film

Chapter 15

The clock ticks another second way to the end of the year. Its funny how out of the 364 days there is one day that means so many things to a person? It could give them the opportunity to change a bad habit or an aspect of my life that they are unhappy about. If the year hadn't been great as we wanted to be, they were probably counting the seconds for it to be over that way they could have a fresh new start. Though, to others, it maybe a year they just want to hang on for just a little longer. And who knows who you'll be kissing by the end when the ball drops? The opportunities are endless.

For Kylie, this wasn't going to be a day she regretted everything that happened that past year. And she wasn't going to make a resolution she wasn't going to keep. Truthfully, there wasn't anything wrong and worth changing. Tonight would be just a day that friends would come together and celebrate. Remembering the good and bad memories and toast to a hopeful year that would be better.

"You okay B?" Tyler asked behind her in the doorway to the bathroom.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Tyler. "I'm okay." She pointed to the back of her (dark blue semi-dress) and asked, "Can you help me zipper this up, please?"

Tyler nodded his head as he said, "Sure." Kylie turned her head back to Tyler and checked him out. He was wearing a neat and tailored dark grey suit with a white button dress shirt. He looked amazing and it just made her heart pulse fast with lust. Tyler glanced up from where he was zippering and gave her a coy smile. A faint blush reached her cheeks as she faced forward toward the mirror.

"You look really sharp, Tyler."

Tyler slowly finished zippering her up and replied, "Thank you." He paused, "Reid was bitching about dressing up a bit for Serenity's party."

Kylie asked, "Is he down stairs?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Yea. Mopping as he sat in the chair."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "He's like a kid."

Tyler place his arms around her waist as he added, "In all fairness his mother been dressing him in a 'monkey suit' since he was three."

She said jokingly, "Isn't that all you rich guy's story?"

He replied with a smug look on his face, "Your right, it's a pack that all single rich boys must be dress in suits and have their picture taken a million times. You saw how many of them were on our wall when we visited yesterday."

She glanced up from the mirror making eye contact with Tyler and teased, "From the picture's I've seen, you were definitely wearing a more _natural_ kind of suit in your baby years."

Tyler poked her side and said annoyed. "When did my mom get time to show you those?"

Kylie replied, "When you went to the bathroom."

She turned around in Tyler's arms and saw him shaking his head. She asked curious, "What?"

He said, "They really like you. And I know it's a big deal because they can never decide on the same thing, but they agreed for once on one thing. They like you and hope you stay."

Kylie smiled, "Well it's nice to know they like me enough to keep me around." Especially the fact she gave up her life to make sure his father's ass stayed alive.

Tyler kissed her lips gently and gazed in to her eyes as he said whole heartedly, "Who in their right mind wouldn't want you with them." Kylie pressed forward and kissed his warm lips with a little passion. Ever since the accident everything in their relationship felt right.

Taking a break to breath, Tyler glanced down to her right shoulder. His facial expression slowly dropped into a frown as he brushed with his fingers against her recent scars from the accident. Kylie placed her hand on top of his and said with a smile, "We should probably get going." Tyler nodded his head in agreement and held her hand as the made their way out the door. Kylie only hesitated at Ben's door for a second before continuing down the hall way to the stairs. She did feel a little guilty that because of her driving Ben was dead. And because she was in her coma, she didn't have the proper chance to say goodbye. And to add a twist, to make sure wasn't confused enough, Ben loved her more than a sibling. How could she have been so blind? Did she or maybe could she have had those feelings for him? But, in any case it was too late to reflect on those ideas. Tonight she had to stuff it all away in the back of her mind and focus on this the new day of the year.

Looking over the rail she saw Reid in a dark navy blue suit sitting in the lounge chair. Kylie asked, "Thea didn't come yet?"

Reid bobbing his knee checked his cell phone and answered, "She said she be here in a couple minutes." He sighed and said glanced over to Kylie, "Happy New Year, Kylie. You look good."

He stood up and gave her a hug and Kylie said, "Thanks. And Happy New Year." The broke apart and she added, "You don't look to shabby yourself."

Reid made a face as he said, "Yea, yea. I look stupid. I still don't see why we couldn't just dress normally."

Tyler added, "We can take our coats off later and lose the ties." Reid grumbled about the point of it was still dumb.

The doorbell rang and Tyler opened the door to see Thea had finally arrived. She apologized, "Sorry I'm late."

Tyler smiled and was taken back that it was Thea he was looking at, "Don't worry we aren't late until the clock strikes 12."

Kylie moved over quickly giving Thea a hugged and said, "Happy New Years, Thea. You look great!"

Thea replied, "Same."

Kylie turned to ask Reid if he was ready to go and noticed Reid had stood up and had his mouth dropped open a little. Thea was radiant tonight in her .

Thea said, "Wow. Reid you look really good in that suit."

Reid perked up and said, "Thanks. I think I should wear them more often."

Tyler walked over to Kylie and whispered into her ear, "Well that shut him up."

Kylie laughed and responded, "Who know we just need Thea to say that those words we've been saying to him all day."

…

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the car?" Rae said as she tried to hide her coy smile. Caleb stood beside her shaking as his wrapped his arms around his body extremely tightly.

"I'm fine." He responded with his teeth slightly chattering.

Rae sat on the Serenity's stoop and said sarcastically, "Right."

Caleb said, "They'll be here soon. They just went to drop of the kids at Penn's house."

Rae looked around at the snowy front yard and asked, "Why does it end up that we get to parties so early?"

Caleb smiled, "Because you don't fuss over how you look."

Rae laughed and said, "No that would be Serenity's job." She glanced down at her dress Serenity picked out for her to wear for tonight. It was a black dress. Rae felt she need to add a little of her own flare, so she throw on a cute leather jacket. "I guess if dressed myself up, I would have worn jean and t-shirt."

Caleb smiled as his teeth chattered uncontrollably and Rae rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She stood up in front of Caleb and began to unzip his jacket. He said confused, "What are you-"

She put her finger on his cold lips to hush him and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She said hugging him, "Trust me. Do feel warm already." Caleb nodded his head as she soaked in Rae's heat.

He said as he began to slowly stop shaking, "You're so hot."

Rae turned her face up toward Caleb's and replied, "You can stand to say it more often." She gazed into Caleb's mocha color eyes and said in a desirous tone, "Why don't I warm you lips up now."

Rae inclined her head up more to reach his lips and Caleb grabbed her around the waist lifting her up to make it easier for her to reach him. Again the rush of emotion of passion, love and excitement enveloped over Caleb as he kissed the woman that had his heart. Rae broke the kiss a little out of breath and said in surprise, "You got better at kissing."

It would be after he got tips from Molly on the phone. Caleb's cheeks tinted red as he said, "Thanks."

Beep. Beep. A car pulled into the driveway with the head lights shiny. Caleb placed Rae down and dropped his arms down thinking Rae would be letting go of him. But again Rae caught him off guard as she held onto Caleb still after Serenity and Chase exited the car. Serenity hoped over with excitement and said, "Ready to party." She glanced at her work of art of dressing Rae and added, "Nice touch with the jacket."

Chase unlocked the front door and said, "We can move this gathering inside, out of the cold now."

When they stepped inside their home, Serenity took their coats and asked Rae if she would help her in the kitchen. Rae rolled her eyes as she stood up to go and whispered to Caleb, "I'll be back. Reserve my spot."

Caleb nodded and watched Rae leave the room. Turning his attention to Chase, who was in his study getting drinks for both of them and asked, "How was Penn and Holly?

Balancing two glasses and a bottle of brandy Chase replied, "They were good and eager to take the kid's off my hands for the night." He hand Caleb a glass, "I hope you're not too particular on your brandies."

Caleb shook his head and replied, "Na, anything is good to me. Why so eager?"

Glancing quickly at the door, Chase leaned in and whispered in an anxious tone, "They know I'm proposing to Serenity at midnight."

Caleb leaned closer too and applauded him, "Sounds like the perfect timing you've been looking for."

Chase nodded his head, "I have to ask two questions though."

Caleb cleared his throat after taking a gulp of brandy, "What's up?"

Chase checked again to not be over heard, "Do you think I should?"

Caleb bantered, "You crazy, of course. You're never going to catch someone as beautiful, smart and baring two of your children."

Chase gave a small chuckle, "I know, but that's not it. She told me that she wanted to wait until this stupid Gabriel thing was over. I am I being too pushy asking her just to be my fiancé?"

After thinking it over, Caleb said, "I don't think so. If anything it's just showing your commitment and you love her. I say go for it."

Chase nodded his even though he still felt nervous. Looking back up at Caleb, he asked unsure, "When I get married, would you be my best man?"

The feeling of being chosen had touch Caleb and Caleb replied, "Yea, I be honored."

Chase sat back into his chair a little relaxed, "Thanks. Now I have my best man, I'll just have to ask the girl to marry me."

Caleb shook his head, "Doing it a little backwards aren't we?"

Chase pointed to the kitchen door as he admitted, "Our style has never been to do anything the traditional way, why start now."

The door knocked and Tyler peek his head inside and announced, "We're here." Chase flagged them to come inside and the whole train of people filed in.

Pogue walked over Caleb and sat down beside him. "How are you doing, bud?"

Caleb unsure how to tell his best friend he stole Rae's seat, ended up with a lame reply, "Good."

Reid asked, "Where can I get a drink?"

Chase answered, "In the study is my drinking cabinet."

Serenity and Rae entered the room with different assortments of food; shrimps, crab legs, crab cakes, pieces of lobster drizzled in butter, pizza, chips and a big Harvey Wall Banger Cake. Rae raised an eyebrow at Caleb, who in return had guilt written all over his face. He mouthed, "Sorry." Rae just rolled her eyes at Caleb's lack of assertiveness and sat on the end table.

Abby giving Serenity a hug said, "Wow. You cooked a lot."

Serenity smiled, "Better to have more than less, right?"

Reid devouring shrimp said with a mouthful, "Right."

Tyler picking up the T.V. controller turned the channel to the Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve and Thea said, "I can't wait to see what bands play this year."

Reid said, "I hope mumbles retired."

She gave him a disapproving glare, "Dick Clark had a stroke."

Reid said, "I know that, I like the guy, Thea. It's just sad and a little annoying that I can barely understand what he's saying."

Rae added as she sat down in a chair, "It's kind of painful to watch."

Serenity snuggling against Chase said, "I think it's cool of him to not let this obstacle get in his way."

Abby added, "Plus, Ryan Seacrest does most of the talking. Clark usually only does the countdown now."

Kylie glanced around and said, "Can you believe this is our last year of high school? Three years gone."

Abby sitting on Pogue's lap said, "Plus two quarters complete too."

Serenity smiled, "Where did the time go?"

That open question led to them all contemplating and relapsing into both good and bad memories from their past years with the boys.

Serenity said, "I have two wonderful children. There already 17 months."

Abby replied, "And they get into everything, especially Chastity. I blame you Rae; she's picking up your mischief habits."

Waving her hand at Abby's absurd comment, Rae responded, "I didn't teach her that. She's just a natural. Pushing buttons on the television, phone, even the stereo."

Chase asked, "Did we tell you what happened on Christmas day with the twins?"

Kylie sat up a bit and replied, "No."

Chase glanced over to Serenity with a smile as he began to say, "Well they got all those presents from Santa. Two tricycles, a toy phone, this lawn mower," Chase sighed in annoyance and added, "that will be disappearing soon because it makes too much noise and even the small wagon."

Serenity laughed as she held Chases hand, "Out of all those toys, they still have been playing with the huge boxes the toy came in the most."

Chase said, "So next year Santa might bring a huge fort made of boxes next year."

And Serenity added, "With some presents too."

Inclining forward Reid ask mocking, "So how was playing Santa, Chase?"

Chase shook his head, "It was hot and sweating my ass off in that suit. Serenity had to turn on the fan so I wouldn't pass out from heat stroke. But in all it was a great Christmas."

Chase looked up at Serenity in an endearing way and Serenity quickly gave a small kiss on his lips. She said quietly, "That was a great memory caught on tape."

Pogue stated to Caleb, "Speaking of memories. Remember that time when Reid was shoved in the locker in freshmen year?"

Thea put her hand on top of Reid's hand and said surprised, "You were shoved in a locker?"

Reid said annoyed, "That wasn't a fond memory."

Pogue laughed, "Yes, you being shoved in the locker wasn't funny, but just how we found you..." He laughed a little more, "You have to admit that was funny."

Reid cracked a small smile and admitted, "It was a little funny, except when I was getting beat up by the field hockey girls. They can throw a punch."

Abby said, "Do tell."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "Jack Brady, you remember him."

Kylie nodded her head, "Yea, dumb senior that was so big in muscle that it made girls wonder if he was compensating for something and encourage boys to take bets if he could raise his arms to touch his head."

Reid smiled and continued to say, "So Steroid Jack and his goons had placed me in a locker in the girl's locker room as a joke. I think I was stuck in there for at least three hours."

Tyler added, "And a half."

Reid nodded his head, "The girl's from the field hockey team enter the locker room and the one girl, Penny Willow," Reid wiggled his eye brows to the boys, "wasn't paying attention, talking to her friends as she was de-robbing from her attire."

Serenity asked, "What did you do?"

"Her hand was reaching to get her regular bra so I handed it to her and this went on until she was about to close the locker. And that's when all hell broke loose."

Pogue interjected, "It was when the boys swim team lead out, that we saw our Reid running away from screaming girls carrying their field hockey sticks."

Tyler said, "One of my favorite moments was dodge ball in gym class this year."

Rae fixing her dress to lie right agreed, "That was a good one" She glanced over at Caleb, who in turn gave her a playful glare.

Serenity said, "Rae, I thought your favorite memory would be getting stuck with Kate in the freezer for a half hour."

Throwing a dagger glare at Serenity, Rae said bitterly, "That was not a fun time."

Abby devouring the piece of cake on her plate replied, "Between being stuck with Kate bitching about how it was my fault we somehow lock got locked in and Rae's sudden claustrophobia in the freezer, I probably would have killed both of them if Caleb and Pogue hadn't found us."

Chase took a sip of his glass and then asked, "Why didn't you just use your cell phone?"

Pogue answered, "They left their purses and phones on the counter to clean up the out dated food from the fridge."

"It was disastrous. Rae ended up clawing the freezer wall, Katie was shivering into a coma and no one was around to open the door. The weird part was the temper was…." Abby halted mid-sentence as Kylie entering the room with a drink of water. Abby in an unsettling tone let the rest of her sentence accidently, "set to drop, so I cut the power to the school." Abby held her cross arms closer to her body wishing she didn't say that.

Kylie frozen in her spot had asked quietly, "Someone was trying to kill you?" No one had to have an empathy power to sense Kylie's sudden panic quality.

Rae spoke up quickly trying to comfort Kylie, "For all we know Kate could have accidently bumped the temperature controller and the door could have just shut."

Kylie placed a hand on the chair that Serenity and Chase preoccupied to balance her sudden light headiness. Kate was in the fridge, which meant the Kate wasn't the person behind the attacks. Kate wasn't the person that….

In a flash she remembered clearly yelling that it wasn't Kate. She was going to say there name again when Kylie swerved to dodge a woman that came out of nowhere on the road. It was like in slow motion that every detail was preserved in her mind. No, now that it was clear she was a girl around their age; maybe eighteen or nineteen at most. She was very frail looking with her pallid skin and hollow facial structure, like she hadn't eaten enough to sustain herself. Her dull blonde hair left array around her haunting expression of pure pain and hatred. It was only a few second that her face turned up at Kylie and her eye open to reveal nothing but darkness.

Quickly then everything blurred, the girl disappeared into the air, she reached for the breaks, but the petal dropped to the floor, and Ben was yelling for his life. The car crashed through the railing and they screamed as the car nosedived off the cliff. As they tumbled to what she thought would be both their deaths, she remembered desperately trying to grab onto Ben to save him.

Tears had weld up in her eyes when Kylie noticed all the attention was on her, especially Abby, who probably saw every detail. Blinking them back, she had somehow pushed past her fright by walking steadily over to Tyler. Maybe Thea helped?

He pulled Kylie into a hug and she asked in a failing upbeat tone, "Rae did you tell everyone about helping to decorate Serenity's Christmas tree?

Rae enveloped a sad smiled, knowing Kylie just want to get back at a happier place and replied, "You mean the Christmas tree fiasco. Well Caleb and I had bought Miss Bennett a beautiful Christmas tree because she wanted one so badly. But when we got here I found out she had got her own, but she still needed help decorating it. So I opted to help, while Caleb would deliver the tree to Kylie's house."

Chase shook his head I can't believe you didn't wait for me. You could have gotten hurt."

Serenity patted his arm, "Relax hunny. The tree wasn't that big."

Rae laughed, "Not after you butcher it, so it would fit inside your home."

Pogue a little confused asked, "Where did you get a tree that big?"

Serenity cleared her throat to speak as she picked at her nails. "The back yard. And I didn't butcher it….It was a fine tree."

Digging through her purse, Rae pulled out her phone. As she search through her pictures she stated, "I have a picture of it somewhere. Here!"

She passed it Thea, who said in surprise, "It's like a round ball."

Reid laughed at Thea's reaction and said, "Let me see."

Rae shaking her head said, "Wait, it gets better. As we are decorating this tree," Rae said as a side note, "which was very fun and it did look cool when we were done with it." She continue to say, "something it me in the face."

Serenity giggled, "It seemed like nature is still after me because I noticed that caterpillars and moths were coming out of the tree like it was spring."

"And the sap!"

Rae couldn't stop laughing and Serenity added, "It was everywhere. We couldn't pick up anything without it sticking to our hands; paper, the fly swatter, bug spray, the cups."

"Though I don't think that tops the funniest things that happen," Serenity said as she snuck a peek at Chase. "The best one was when Chase babysat the twins, while I went grocery shopping. I got twenty calls and five voice mails, which I didn't know about because I left my phone to charge in the car, about how the twins had this terrible rash." Chase turning slightly red as Serenity continued, "Low and behold, it wasn't a rash, but Austin got into my extra purse and was smearing my lipstick on himself and his sister."

Chase shrugged, "It wouldn't come off." Changing the subject, Chase added, " I still think it was cute when I found you a sleep with the vacuum turned on."

Rae stood up and went to the kitchen as Tyler asked, "Why was it on?"

Serenity explained, "The twins won't go to sleep unless it's on."

Switching Serenity to his other leg, Chase said, "We eventually made a tape, which I think both ourselves and the neighbors thoroughly enjoy."

Thea glanced over to Kylie and asked hesitantly, "Kylie if this question is too much, you don't have to answer, but I've been curious ever since last year."

Kylie replied, "Shoot."

Thea asked, "Why were you so guilty after Reid got into the fight with Scott in the pool?"

Kylie's turned a bright shade of red as she answered, "Umm…you see, I heard Scott back talking about Reid. How he wasn't a great swimmer and stuff." _ Well it was more like how he hated his guts, how he was a wuss, that he was a fucking bastard that had no talent and need to know his place,_ Kylie thought. "So I said a comment that may have upset and insulted him at the same time." Kylie glanced up at Reid and said, "Sorry Reid."

Reid seeming excited asked, "What did you say to him?"

Embarrassed by her actions, she mumbled, "I told him the only wuss I see is standing right in front of me. He asked if I knew him and I said yes. I replied that he was just the guy that bashed people around, but when it comes down to the truth Reid has more talent in his pinky than he would ever have in his life. And the sad part is, I know Reid too and you're only one tenth the men that Reid is." Reid's mouth dropped open in shock as Kylie played with a piece of hair.

Tyler said quietly, "You said that?"

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "Yea, something along those lines. No one talks about my friends that way." Caleb whispered to Pogue he be right back and Pogue nodded his with understanding that he would have more room to sprawl on the couch.

Thea asked, "How did he handle it?"

Kylie replied, "I don't know. He was pissed off obviously, but I left quickly to the girl's locker room so I wouldn't see him probably have a hissy fit."

Abby turned to Serenity and asked a question that had puzzled her, "What was your logic breaking your promise in freshmen year?"

Serenity smiled at Abby, "Still can't let it go. I swore to never fall in love, ever again. Which I didn't after I made the promise because," she directed her attention to Chase, "I was already in love and never in would fall for anyone else.

Unexpectedly, Thea throw chips at Serenity and Chase, "Boo, your being too mushy."

Chase chuckled and said mocking, "You want to see more gushiness Thea."

Quickly Thea closed her eyes, Reid gagged at them and Pogue covered Abby's eyes say, "Save yourself!" as reaction to their display. Tyler laughed as he played with Kylie's hair to sooth her.

Kylie joked, "Keep it p-g."

…

Three hours later of watching television, stuffing their faces and drinking,

Serenity retrieved the Champaign from the fridge. She said, "Since it's close to midnight let open this puppy up."

Thea yawned and said quietly, "It's thirty seconds till the ball drops." Pouring the bottle of Champagne to everyone except Kylie, who fell fast asleep, they all clinked glasses.

Pogue said, "To a better year." They all took a gulp and stared at Dick Clark counting down the ball…five, four, three, two, one…happy new!

In that time Chase planted one on Serenity as he dipped her, Pogue and Abby kissed sweetly, then wish each other a happy new year.

As for Reid he turned to Thea joking, "Ready to smooch?" He puffed his lips out and closed his eyes. Suddenly his stop moving as he felt something connect to his lips. When he opened his eyes he was kissing a huge piece of lobster. Thea giggled as Reid took a bite full off her fork. Swallowing his food he said, "I thought something was fishy about your kiss. Ha, ha. Get it. Fishy?"

Thea shoved him in the arm and replied, "I ask myself ever time how can your jokes get worse every year." He was about to reply when Thea grabbed a fist full of his shirt and kiss him on the lips. Pulling apart mostly because Reid wasn't breathing from surprise, Thea simply said, "I just wonder what it would be like."

Reid asked, "And?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders, "Still processing."

Chase announced, "The church not to far here shoots off fireworks every New Year's, if we go out in the back we can see them easily."

Thea jumps up, followed by Reid and Thea says excited, "Let's go!" Chase, Serenity, Abby, Pogue, Reid and Thea grabbed their winter coats and filed to go outside.

Reid turned to Tyler, "You'll be okay here, man?" Tyler nodded his head as he glance down at Kylie fast asleep on his lap.

"I'll be fine."

Entering outside, the booms of the fireworks began to exploded, thus showing vibrant colors in the dark night sky. Chase taking Serenity's hand had pulled her over to the side away from the others.

Serenity quickly noticed Chase trying to swallow and he stated, "I know you said you wanted to get married after all this hullabaloo stops, but I was thinking." He slowly dropped down on one knee and continues to say, "I want you to be in my life forever and there's nothing stopping us from just getting engaged. I love you so much Serenity and I want to just take the first step that I know what in my gut and heart is the right direction for our lives. Serenity Bennett, will you accept this ring and be my fiancé and in the near future be my wife?"

Serenity stared dumbfound as Chase pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. She began to nod her head and whisper choked up, "Yes. Yes." Chase pulled Serenity close to him and they began to kiss quite heavily, until they realized cheers of their friend's watching their proposal become more than background noise.

…

Back inside the house, Tyler was brushing through Kylie's hair with his fingers as she slept. Unfortunately, the peaceful dream she was having was not the case anymore. She began to whimper and cry in pain, softly mumbling out Ben's name. It was heartbreaking to watch, so Tyler called out her name delicately and placed his hand on her face. Her eyes open with alertness as she tried to get her barring as to where she was.

Tyler said, "Kylie." Hey eyes glided over to Tyler's voice and it made his heart sink to his stomach. That look, he had seen once before in freshmen year. Tyler could see the deadpan and empty sadness slowly swelled into her eyes. Knowing that she was cracking to keep herself together, Tyler reassured her, "You can tell me Baby."

Kylie lip quivered as she utter, "I don't want to ruin this day."

Tyler smiled with concern, "You're not ruining the day Kylie. What's going on?"

She closed her eyes and confessed heartbroken, "I remember seeing Ben die." Tyler held her close as she cried not only for Ben, but for the fact that she was really afraid.

As if Tyler could read her mind he said, "I not going to let anyone else hurt you again. I promise, Kylie."

…

Wrapped up in sheets, Rae embraced every moment of her heart racing at mock speed that it strangely seemed her lips were even pulsing. Her hair was matted, her legs felt like jello, her body was sweating and weird enough she didn't care. It felt amazing just letting the cool air touch her naked body. She could feel the bed shift toward her, and Caleb's husky, "You're awfully quiet."

Rae smiled mischievously, "You shouldn't compare to my volume from the ten minutes ago." She opened her eyes and slowly scanned Caleb's glorious body from his abs to his flexed arms and up to his handsome face. She admitted, "I was just savoring the feeling again."

He kissed her shoulder, looking still strung out from the intense workout, and softly said, "You were amazing."

Rae traced his abs, making him quiver under her touch and said slightly turned on again, "I don't know, you hit spots that I never imagined." Caleb smile got wider with pride as his accomplishment to satisfy as a man.

Glancing down he said surprised, "You have a tattoo?" She checked her left side that held a massive tattoo of two red violet color lilies. Rae proper her head up with her arm and outright laughed.

"We have kissed and fooled for a good two hours and had sex twice and you just notice it now." She bonked him in the head, "You're oblivious."

Caleb wrapped his arms around Rae, "I say thoroughly preoccupied. So I was wondering is it okay that we used their spare bedroom?"

Rea nodded her head, "Yea, I ask Serenity yesterday."

Caleb shifted his head down to see Rae more, "Yesterday?"

Rae blushed, "Yea. I planned a little ahead. That's why I had brought a handful of condoms. I don't carry them just for the fun of it, you know." She laughed as she said her thought out loud, "Well I do now."

On the night table, Rae's phone buzzed again and Caleb asked, "Whose texting you so much?" Rae picked her phone and studied the number before shutting off her phone.

She turned back to Caleb once she threw it at the night stand, "Stupid texts that you can win free cash now if you just text…blah, blah, blah." Rae snuggled into Caleb's shoulder and asked, "So you have no plans to go anywhere tonight?"

He glanced down at Rae, "Where else would I have I gone?"

Rae interjected, "Well usually home. But I was wondering if you would like to sleep in my room tonight?"

Caleb kissed her head and replied, "I wasn't planning to leave you." He paused and then a wicked smile developed on his face. He teased, "I hope you're not claustrophobic or anthropophobic because I'm going to on you like glue is to paper," Rae began to giggle uncontrollably at Caleb, "peanut butter is to jelly…."

Caleb rolled on top of Rae and she squealed in the excitement at Caleb's sudden gust of wind for round three, thus ending the New Year's with a bang. Yes, pun was intended.


	17. Sing by My Chemical Romance

Chapters 16

The concentration on Abby's face looked weird. She was squishing her face too much with all her thinking to make just one move. What did it remind her of? A pug?

Abby glared up from the chess board and mumbled, "You know I can hear you."

Rae gave a small smiled as she walked over to Abby, who was playing _an exciting chess game_ with Thea. Rae rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. Thea sighed as she analyzed Abby's move and said, "What's the point going on, I'm just losing."

Abby sat up straight and replied, "Hey, you're doing way better than Rae did last game."

Rae turned toward Abby and added, "You cheated."

Taking offense quickly Abby stated, "I did not."

Rae whispered, "Did too."

Abby checking out Thea's recent move of her rook and added, "You're just angry I won fair and square."

Rae sat in the plush chair and mumbled, "Ah, it's a stupid game anyway." She observed the room around her and realized she had nothing to do.

Abby said, "You could start on your history paper."

Rae thought, maybe. I did get all the books I need to do the research. I could take some notes on the information I need and have this five page paper out of my hair before I can say…. Rae popped out of her thoughts and said, "Wow. Where did that come from?" Rae stood up knowing she must be desperately bored if she thought about doing homework. Or maybe Caleb was rubbing off on her too much? "Guys, I want to do something fun." Rae said as she walked over to them again.

Abby laughed, "And would this fun thing involved doing something illegal?"

Rae scowled, "I can have fun without getting into trouble." Though having the feeling of almost getting caught does make it much more exciting, Rae thought to herself.

Thea hesitating to place her bishop on a red spot had opted, "Actually I kind of would like to get out of the house. It's been making my mood down lately."

Abby looked over at Rae and said, "If you can convince Kylie, then I'll go."

Rae bit her lip as they all gave each other knowing looks. Kylie hadn't been herself ever since New Year's Day. She seemed stressed, fidgety, so sad and very introverted. They all knew it had to do with Ben's death. For one, Kylie never got the chance to say a proper goodbye and the second give away was her screaming and crying in the middle of night for Ben.

Abby sent a soft thought to Rae, _Don't forget she feels so guilty too. We have to cheer her up._

Thea now included into the non-verbal conversation added, _Do you think it's a good idea to making her have fun when she's still denying and grieving? _

Abby shrugged her shoulders, _it's almost February_ and _she's been sitting up there a lot. Half the time she looks like a zombie that has let themselves go. What do you think Rae? You're the person that's the closest to her._

Rae cracked her knuckles and told them, _it's not healthy to dwell on these things, I would know…._ Rae caught herself to before her next thought and added quickly, _I think she needs to get out of this rut before it becomes too comfortable._

Thea asked out loud, "So where are we going this weekend then?"

Rae smiled as an idea popped into her head. She said, "How do you guys feel like visiting the big apple?"

Abby nodded her head liking the suggestion. "We could see a Broadway play."

Thea added, "We could also see the sites, like art exhibits or the statue of liberty."

Rae wrapped her arms around the both of them, "Hell, we can hit the clubs, do some dancing and get some drinks in us."

Thea added, "But we're minors still and we don't have fake ids."

Rae smiled as she wrapped her arm around Thea's shoulder, "It wouldn't matter if the guys buy us drinks, eh."

Moving her queen, Abby said, "Then it's settled. Rae, you convince Kylie and I'll call Serenity about the plans."

Thea getting more excited, "Sweet! A girl's night! Oh, darn." Abby had just put Thea into checkmate.

Rae added, "I have a feeling we're never going to forget this trip."

…

Checking into the hotel, the girls stood in the grand lobby. Serenity moved to closer Rae by the check out desk and took another glance at Kylie, who was looking around. She asked, "How did you convince her to come?"

Rae whispered, "Honestly, it didn't take much after I promised her I would have Tyler on my number one spot for my future radar."

Serenity asked quietly, "So she's starting to think it was an attack instead of a freak accident?"

Rae nodded her head, "She beginning to remember more, like she believes it was a person that appeared in the middle of the road."

Serenity leaned in, "Who was it?"

Rae sighed, "She distinctly remembers that woman's face. The only problem is that it's no one anyone knows."

Serenity said, "I'll have to look at your sketch and see if I know this person…."

The clerk was walking toward them and said, "Here are your keys."

Serenity poured on her charm and gave a winning smile, "Ah, Joshua. We have a lot of bags to carry. Would there be any way for someone strong to help us carry them for us?"

Joshua was flustered by Serenity charm and he started to choke out, "I, I, coul…." Rae whispered over, "You better let up or you might throw him into cardio arrest." A youthful eager boy in a bell hopper suit jumped into the conversation, "I will."

The clerk glanced over to the boy miffed and said unwillingly, "Reggie will carry your bags up to your room. Enjoy ladies."

Serenity batted her eyes and said, "Thank you."

They moved toward the other girls and Rae said, "So what shall we do first?" The wave of indecisiveness carried down the line until everyone waited for Kylie's opinion. She glanced at everyone who was waiting for her to offer a suggestion.

"Well, I don't care really what we do. Maybe we could walk around and see if an idea sparks."

Everyone agreed on that motion and so they all walk out of the revolving doors enter the streets of New York. After a couple blocks Rae said, "I would hate to live here."

Abby asked, "Why? There's so much to do and see."

Rae replied, "The traffic is crazy here. And all the noise, I would never be able to sleep."

They were now waiting for the walk way light to give them the okay to cross the street. Thea said, "Are you kidding, roommate? You could sleep through a bomb shelling and not wake up."

Serenity laughed, "Oh poned."

Thea added, "You shouldn't laugh either."

The light turned on and they began to cross the street. Rae said, "Ha, ha Serenity. You're just as bad as I a…Woah!" The taxi quickly stopped close to their side and almost hit them.

The cab yelled, "Watch where you're going?"

Rae hit the hood of his car and yelled back, "I have the green light here." When they made it to the other side Rae complained to the girls, "The nerve of that guy. I wonder where he got his license. A cereal box."

Abby said, "I don't know Rae. This might be your place. You just need to adopt a New York accent and I think you fit in easily."

Thea interjected the conversation, "Guys stop. Serenity's back there, looking at a window." Rae found it funny how Serenity looked like a girl peeking into a pet store. But instead of watching the cute puppies play, her eyes were glued on the different color shoes. Serenity turned to them with excitement in her eyes.

"I know you're going to hate the idea Thea, but we should reinvent ourselves. Like go to the spa to get massages and our nails and hair done, and buy a whole new wardrobe. It'll be a fresh new start." She glanced around everyone observing their expressions and it seemed like the idea maybe a bust.

"I'll do that," Kylie said quietly. Everyone turned to hear Kylie say her first words of the day and all of them began to agree on the idea.

As they enter the clothing store Serenity said to Kylie, "Thanks for agreeing with me."

Kylie gave an almost not strand smile, "No problem. I kind of want to do this."

…

After a day of pampering, they all were in their suite room getting ready for the night out on the town. Thea getting ready in the bathroom said, "I have to say this trip was fun so far." She said to Serenity, "And I can't get use to you with your hair cut short. It looks so good."

Serenity ran her fingers through her short hair, "I love it too, though it hard to get use to the fact I can't make a pony tail anymore."

Rae laughed, "Yea, you can. Though, it's more like a nub."

Serenity laughed and said, "Rae I love your steaks in your hair. The blood red goes nicely with your hair."

Rae smiled as she placed her kick ass boots on, "And Provost can't give me trouble on it because it's technically a natural color."

Kylie added quietly, "Like Provost would stop you. We all know he's got a soft spot for all of us."

Rae let out chuckle as she said, "Especially Caleb. I think he loves him."

Thea walked out of the bathroom and Serenity whistled. Rae said, "Woah, Thea you're like smokin' hot!" Thea blushed a little as she did a spin to show off her knew appearance. Her long, wavy, dirty blonde hair was now straight, with lots of layers and had both blonde lowlights and highlights. She wore a silver sequence tank top with dark skinny jeans and black high heel shoes(?).

Rae checked her cell phone and said, "Ready to hit the club?"

Serenity yelled, "Woop! Woop! So ready to par-tay!" She grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the mini-fridge and said, "For the pre-party, of course."

…

"Cheers! To the bestest of friends ever!" Serenity said a little slurred. They clinched each other's glass and drank another round of drinks. Serenity said, "Let's dance!"

Thea and Kylie glanced at each other and Thea replied, "I don't know this song. I'll wait for one that I know."

Serenity laughed and said determined, "Okay I'll dedicate a song that I know you'll know." Thea choked on her drink to quickly say no, but Serenity was already gone.

Rae walked over to their table and said, "You knew what's great about guys?"

Kylie asked amused by her happy demeanor, "What?"

Rae leaned in and a waiter came over with a tray of drinks, "They get us free drinks."

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. _

Serenity jumped next to Rae and mouth the next words, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

Rae added enthusiastically, "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

Rae pointed to Abby who sang, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"

All three girls chimed in, some on key others tone deaf, "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really. Really really wanna zigazig ha."

Thea laughed with Kylie and said, "Oh, drunk and tone deaf don't make a good combination."

Rae grabbed Kylie's hands to pull her up from her seat and Rae continued to sing, "If you want my future forget my past."

Kylie chimed in, "If you wanna get with me better make it fast."

They both sang with Serenity deaf tone voice backing them up, "Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine…."

Once the song had finished they all regrouped at the table and Rae announced, "Okay it's time for our traditional bar game. The person with the most numbers, whether female or male…."

Serenity cut in by said, "We don't discriminate."

Rae continues to say, "Hell right! Whoever had the most digits wins. And remember no powers allowed, this goes on pure talent."

Kylie reminded them, "And you can't tell them of the completion or else you are disqualified."

Thea added, "Alright! Twenty minutes on the clock please."

Abby said, "Let the games begin."

All the girls began to separate and scope the room for as many easy targets they could get. By the end of twenty minutes, they sat around the table taking tally of how many numbers they earned. Serenity placing a bunch of napkins and pieces of torn paper had counted, "Eighteen numbers ladies."

Abby sighed, "I was so close, sixteen."

Rae said annoyed, "I got two! The guy over there," she pointed to a man sitting by the bar, "he took forever to get his number." Kylie giggled and Rae said, "Oh, you think that's so funny Baby. How many did you get?"

Kylie smiled, "One, but I was enjoying the fun of watching you struggle to get that number from the guy I paid to delay you."

Rae jaw was open wide with shock and she said, "You little sneaky girl."

Serenity smiled and said proudly, "I guess I won again."

"Nineteen." Serenity turned to hear Thea say her number.

Not believing her, Serenity grabbed Thea's numbers and began to count them. She exclaimed, "Ha. I've counted only seventeen."

Thea flipped the underside of left her arm up, "eighteen." Then she pulled her dress to the side on her chest, "Nineteen."

Rae belted a laugh, "Serenity you just got schooled. Though for obvious reasons, Kylie sabotage me because she knew I win."

Abby said, "Okay, one more drink then we can head to the hotel?"

Thea coughed and said, "Actually, I'm going to ahh…stay awhile longer here."

Serenity asked, "Why?" Thea snuck a peek over to a handsome guy by the bar. Serenity added, "Ooo…I see man candy over there."

Thea said, "When we took that break to do whatever we felt like this afternoon, well I went to the art gallery and met Dan."

They all stood up and Rae said, "Okay we get the hint, Thea."

Leaving the club Rae asked Abby, "Did he seem okay?"

Abby nodded his head, "From what I could tell, he had a clean record."

Serenity added, "She can handle herself."

Kylie flagging a cab down added, "Don't worry I'll be able to track him easily."

Serenity said as she climbed into the cab, "Do you think my babies are okay?"

Kylie said, "There fine. Chase is taking care of them."

Serenity digging around in her purse said, "Maybe just one call?"

Rae said, "Uh oh, mommy anxiety is kicking in."

Kylie said, "If you call it'll just undermined the trust and confidence you have with him."

Abby said as she pulled out the half empty mini-fridge bottle from Serenity's purse, "If he needed your help, he would call."

…

Walking into...well more like staggering into the lobby of the hotel, Abby and Rae were making their way to the elevator when Kylie said, "Shit! I left my purse on the bench, where Abby puked in the fake flower vase in the lobby."

Rae said, "Do you want us to wait for you?"

Kylie shook her head, "Na, I'll meet you guys up there." Kylie quickly back tracked to the bench hoping no one stole her purse or the contents in it.

Walking at a fast pace she could see it was gone. Disappointment and anxiety enveloped her as she thoroughly searched behind and around the bench, just to make sure it didn't fall behind. Kylie turned around thinking, great. Her camera, with all her recent pictures of this trip was gone, her keys and cell phone were gone too. She gulp at the paranoid thought that maybe the person that tried to kill her had her stuff.

As she glanced up she noticed a two guys walking down the lobby. The one guy had dark brown hair and wearing a very nice tailor suit. But that boy wasn't of her interest; the guy next to him had light brown hair and clutching her purse was her target.

She quickly caught up to them and said, "Hey." They turned around and her face dropped in astonishment. She shook her head a little to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Wow, you look so much like my boyfriend. I mean, that's my purse."

The light brown hair glanced down at the purse with a smile and said, "I was just going to hand it in to the hotel manager. Here."

Kylie said gratefully, "Thank you."

He said, "No problem. But most thanks should go to Ed. He spotted it."

She glanced up from opening her purse, "Thank you." She quickly checked to make sure everything was there.

Edward joked in a British accent, "We didn't take anything. Our mums taught us never to go in a girl's purse."

Kylie smiled, "Obviously, your mothers have taught you well; you probably fall in and never be found again. I just had to look though. We are strangers of course. I'm Kylie Evans."

The other guy stepped forward with his hand extended out, "I'm Chase Crawford and this is Ed Westwick."

Kylie said, "Nice to meet you both." Kylie addressed Ed, "I love your accent, by the way." She turned back to Chase and added half joking, "Seriously do you have a lost twin?"

Chase shook his head, "Afraid not. No medallion."

Kylie said, "Really weird. Anyway, thank you both for finding it."

Ed said, "No need, just doing my good deed of the day."

They were just about to depart each other when Kylie said, "Could I get a picture of you? I know it's weird, but I just want to show Tyler." Kylie looking at Ed and said not to be rude, "You can join it too?"

Chase seemed intrigued, "Trust me, we're used to it." Kylie gave a puzzled look as she flagged over the Joshua.

Ed said, "You never heard of us?"

Kylie replied, "No. Should I?"

Joshua was over with a surprise face on and said apologetically, "Oh, Mr. Westwick. Mr. Crawford. Is she bothering you?"

Kylie said annoyed, "What? I'm the one that flagged you to come over here."

Ed laughed, "No, she's great. We just need you to take a picture."

Joshua glanced over to Kylie, "Sorry Ms."

Kylie rolled her eyes and said as they stood together, "I'm guess you some kind of big shots around here."

Chase shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

"Cheese!" Joshua said as he snapped the picture on Kylie's camera.

She said thank you and turned to them and Ed explained, "We're actors on a show called "Gossip Girl."

Kylie shook her head, "Oh, sorry, I never heard of it. Of course I don't get to watch television much anymore with school, sports and life. Well, I got to be going. My friends will be wondering what's taking me so long. Pleasure to too have met you."

Ed said, "Like wise."

Kylie went up the elevator and felt a pain in her chest. After seeing a look alike of her boyfriend, she couldn't help but wish she was home with him again. Where she knew he was safe. Safe? She quickly checked her cell phone for any texts from Tyler. One. She tapped on her screen to reveal the message that said:

_ I hope you have lots of fun on your trip, B. Love you and I will see you tomorrow! _

She typed back, _I love you too!_ _Xoxo!_

Man, this was going to be a long night.

…

When Kylie entered the room, it was chaotic fun. Serenity and Abby were both jumping on the bed, while Rae was on the balcony yelling. Kylie sprinted over to Rae to hear he yell, "I love you New York!"

Kylie started to herd Rae back inside the house saying, "Yes, yes. New York loves you too."

When Rae walked inside, she noticed Serenity and Abby having fun and join the hoping excursion. Abby plopped her body down on the bed and said, "We should play truth or dare."

Kylie looked at the clock, "Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

Rae booed, "Didn't you have enough to drink yet? Loosen up!"

Kylie smiled, "Okay I'll play."

Rae said as she grabbed a glass, "After you take on shot of tequila."

Abby cheered Kylie on, "Do it! Do it!"

Kylie shaking her head at Abby eagerness to get drunk. If this was four years ago, she be yelling about how this was wrong. Abby replied, "Back then I was up tight. Drink!"

Kylie swashed it down quickly and said, "Let's start this game."

Rae said to Abby, "Truth or Dare?"

Abby responded with, "Truth?"

Rae asked, "Did you eat the last piece of pie last Tuesday?"

Being taken back from the question Abby said annoyed, "That's the question you pick? About pie?"

Rae crossed her arms and said, "Pie is very important piece in my life. Now answer the question, did you?"

Abby turned away and mumble, "Worst question ever."

Rae added, "Fine. Answer this one then. What else did you do on your Christmas vacation to the pole?"

Abby eyebrows rose up at this question and she stumbled, "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Throwing a pillow at Abby's face, Rae said, "Oh, you know what I mean. What was the thing you didn't tell us? Tell us, tell us…."

Abby reflect back on her trip at the fond memory of Pogue and her fishing, seal watching, hiking and the night they spent in the hot tub in the indoor porch. She could feel the blush starting to crawl up the back of her neck as she basked in the quick thoughts of Pogue's hands sliding up her legs, his fingers intertwined in her damp hair, his gasping for air at her every touch, their soft lips crashing together, his warm breath by her ear as he moaned her name…. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her response.

She bit her lip and confined, "Fine! My gram made the whole family and Pogue dress as seals for the family picture."

To draw the attention away from herself she asked Rae, "Truth or Dare?"

Rae said without hesitation, "Dare."

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him he has on sexy ass you like to spank."

Serenity sprayed her drink out of her mouth and Kylie gave a small giggled at Rae expression of surprise. Rae reaching for her phone said, "Easy." The phone rang and rang and no one picked up. "Dang, voice mail." Rae muttered.

Kylie looked at the clock and thought no wonder why voice mail picked up, it was four in the morning. Abby demanded, "Leave a message then."

Rae smirked and said in a sultry voice as the beep of the message went off, "Hey sweet thang. I just want you to know you have the most sexy ass I have ever seen. So firm and tight. Oh, I just love to tap that." Kylie and Abby were on the bed rolling in stifled laughter while Serenity was belly laughing on the floor.

Rae continued, "oh, again, and again. Give me a call when you're ready to be spank, bad boy." Rae hung up and said, "See easy. Your turn Kylie."

She said, "Dare."

"The next time you see Tyler I want you to hit on him including tapping his ass." Serenity yelled half asleep, "This is going to good."

Rae whispered, "And the finale is you kissing him in public."

Rae turned to Abby to ask what she thought on the dare, but Abby was already drooling on her pillow. Serenity was on her back snoring away.

Rae laughed and said to Kylie, "They can't even stay awake for five minutes." Kylie smiled as she notice Rae's eyes where closing more and her head was sinking closer to the bed as she said this statement. Kylie turned off the light when Rae started to mumble slowly to her sleep.

Crawling into the other bed, Kylie calculated the time she had to sleep. Four hours left to wake up. Four hours of nightmares to begin of losing Ben. The one person that understood her situation. Her security. She envied the girls, for their heavy drinking would make them forget this night easily. But for her, no matter how much she could drink, it wouldn't make her forget these memories that haunted her. _  
><em> 


	18. We Are Young by Fun

Chapter 17

Boys Night Out

In the middle of Ipswich's bare woods, the five boys sat around a fire pit drinking away cans of beer. Chase opening another can, stated, "I can't believe I listen to you Reid."

Caleb said as he took another sip, "Isn't that what we all say."

Reid answered back, "Fuck you." He turned to Chase and said nonchalantly, "Your kids are left in good hands, so no worries." Chase look down contemplating to go home and get them back.

Pogue added, "Yea, I say chill a little. You're out already and my parents are great with them."

Chase gave an appreciated smiled and replied, "I know that. They help us out so much this year."

Reid shrugged his shoulders and added, "The girls are having fun, so why couldn't we have a little fun."

Chase said with a little regret at his decision, "But she trusted me to watch them."

Reid waved him off, "You've babysat them alone before, so trust has been built."

Chase replied, "And it will be untrusting if she finds out."

Reid stood up and said knowingly, "She won't. Besides we're only going to be out a bit, then you can go home sleep for once. And in the morning you'll have plenty time pick up the kids and no one will know."

Pogue smirked and said smug, "Rae will."

Reid laughed, "Please, she's probably too busy getting smashed."

Tyler added into the conversation as he text on his phone, "That girl loves to drink."

Caleb asked directing his head over to Tyler, "What about Kylie, Reid? Tyler's been texting her all night."

Reid made a sour face as he said, "Wow really trying to ruin this night aren't you. Lover boy won't spill the beans. Right, man?"

Tyler looked up and hesitated in answering. He quickly dropped into his sheepish expression of 'I just got caught doing something bad'. Pogue and Caleb bark out a laugh as Reid said, "Shit. That's the same face you made when we were little."

Caleb cheered in, "Your right. It's the same face he made when he got caught stealing the cookies from his mom's tray for the bake sale."

Pogue added, "Or the time when he got caught lying that he couldn't go out with _Miranda_ because he had a swimming meet and instead he went fishing."

Glancing over at Pogue, Caleb said, "I remember her. She was your first girlfriend in eighth grade."

Tyler interjected, "She wasn't my girlfriend." He muttered more to himself, "She just thought she was."

Pogue grabbing for the bag of hotdogs buns and asked, "So who was the snitch?"

Tyler said annoyed, "Roy Peterson."

Placing another hotdog on the branch, Caleb replied, "Oh, he was such a tool."

Tyler smirked and added, "He always had to top me in everything."

Chase responded, "So I take it I'm dead meat tomorrow morning since you can't lie worth a damn?"

Tyler shook his head and told Chase, "You're safe. I told Kylie I was hanging out with the guys at my house."

Pogue said jokingly, "So Tyler can lie now?"

Tyler smiled as he reached for his beer can, "Embellished and leave out some details."

Pogue elbowed Caleb to get his attention, "Aren't you glad our ladies don't keep us on a tight leash."

Chase leaned forward and commented, "So wearing the seal getup was what you've always want to do?"

Pogue looked over and smirked, "Okay. So maybe I am wiped. But a good wiped?"

The boys laughed and Chase said, "I can agree to that. I haven't been happier in my life."

Turning to Caleb, Pogue asked, "So what's going on between Rae and you lately?"

Caleb smiled at the Pogue's words and Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I'm not sure. We've acted like a couple since junior year. And it's just been these past months that I think we are a couple, though we haven't clarified it."

Pogue stretched his arms and responded, "She not in that phase were she doesn't want to commit because that's not what I'm supposed to do as a guardian bull."

Caleb shook his head, "No. Rae's usually the, I don't abide to rules."

Chase sat close to hear the conversation better and said, "Did you talk to her about it?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck with his one hand and said embarrassed, "I've attempted."

Pogue laughed and mocking, "Attempted?"

Caleb smiled and said quieter, "I've tried bringing it up, but something always gets in the way."

Squirting mustard on his hotdog, Pogue asked, "Is she avoiding it?"

Caleb in return laughed, "No. It's actually events that have interrupted me. I'm starting to think that maybe I should just not worry about it and just go with it…."

On the other side on the fire Tyler sat quietly in thought. Reid carrying a cooler noticed baby boy seemed less of his happy self today. Dropping the cooler by Tyler, Reid sat by him and asked, "Why the long face baby boy?"

Tyler glanced up from poking the fire with a branch and said, "You know she isn't like that."

Reid punched his arm and responded, "We were just kidding. I know Kylie's not controlling. She just doesn't want you to die…," he looked over to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation, "because she loves you. I get it, Tyler."

Tyler shoulders fell in with some relief and he began to convey his problems to his best friend, "She's just been under a lot of stress." He drop his voice low, "Don't tell anyone this, got it." Reid nodded his head and listen intently to Tyler, "She's been keeping this secret along time from everyone including Gabriel. She told me if he ever found out this secret, it would be bad." Tyler emphasized, "Really bad."

Reid responded, "Well I can see why she's worried you just became his number one target."

Tyler added, "And ever since Ben died, she's gotten worse. I swear she's losing weight."

Reid staring at the ground asked, "Why hasn't she told anyone else? We can help protect you and give her some room to breathe."

Throwing the branch into the fire a little harder than intended, Tyler sighed. He responded in a defeated tone, "Because it would just put more people in danger."

Reid crossed his arms and said, "I don't know. Secrets are never good and they eventually come out when you least want them too."

Tyler nodded his head in agreement and then asked, trying to lighten the mood "When did you become so wise?"

Reid laughed as he joked, "Why does everyone seem surprised?"

Reid looked over to the other side of the fire and heard Pogue say loud in his drunken state, "Jump on the band wagon, everyone is doing it. I'll be surprise if Reid doesn't end up with Thea."

Caleb laughed and said sarcastically loud so Reid could hear, "I hope for her sake she's smarter than that."

Reid joining their conversation responded, "Ha. Ha. You're so hilarious Caleb. Did your girlfriend have to write them down for you?"

Pogue chuckled and yelled, "Burn!"

Reid bent over and opened the cooler he carried from the car. Caleb asked curiously, "What's in that?"

Tossing a can to each member of the coven, Reid said excitedly, "The best thing since we discovered Nicky's."

Pogue one eyebrow rose as he read the label skeptically, "Brew Whores."

Caleb chimed in with a chuckle as he read more of it, "One taste and girls will be jumping you." He glanced over at Reid, "You know this stuff won't bring ladies, Reid?"

Chase added, "How much did you get ripe off?"

Reid popping the glass bottle open said, "I got this from a guy I know for free."

Tyler shaking his head said, "We had to buy three boxes of regular beer to get this." Tyler held up his bottle that had a bad drawn cartoon figure of a woman.

Reid stepping forward said, "Supposedly, after two of these you'll have the best buzz of your life."

Staring at the beer bottle, Chase looked up to see if anyone was going to take the first sip. Reid, Pogue had taken a swig and Pogue said in a surprisingly tone, "This doesn't taste bad at all." Caleb hearing that took a gulp and smiled over to Chase. He raised his beer glass up high and said, "Here is to us having fun." They all clinked bottles in their happy state as a whole covenant again.

…

Being the first to wake up was Caleb, who was getting a foul whiff of something appalling. Blinking his eyes repeatedly to adjust to the light, he realized that the light was the sun from outside. Adjusting his eyes more, a pair of muddy shoes that reeked laid before his face and he quickly peeled his body of the black pavement. Searching his surroundings Caleb finally cleared his confusion of not knowing where he was, when he saw good old Spencer Academy straight ahead. Wiping the dirty of his clothes, he looked down to see that it was Reid's shoes that smelled like shit. Caleb nudged Reid's leg and said horsed, "Reid, get up."

Reid waking up made a scrunch face as he said, "What the fuck is that smell?"

Caleb chuckled, "You step in some kind of massive shit." Reid bolted up and examined his shoes in disgust. Caleb helping him up and Reid quickly went over the grass to rub his shoes in the dirt. Caleb watching get most of the poop off had asked, "Where did you get that shirt? And why is there blood all over it?"

Reid glanced down to see that his once black shirt was now a bloody police officer shirt completed with a badge. He glanced up to Caleb in shock, "I have no clue."

Caleb walked closer and observed the badge and said more to himself, "It's not made out of plastic." He asked another question toward Reid, "Do you think this is real?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "If it is, then we got into some serious shit."

Caleb said, "Quite literally." Reid looked over Caleb trying to hold back his laugh as he looked at Reid's shoes.

Reid replied, "And I'm the one with the bad jokes." He looked around the grounds of the school and added, "Man I can't remember anything from last night."

Caleb added, "All I remember was having one bottle of that drink you gave us."

Patting his own hair down, Reid said surprised, "I guess it pack a little more punch than thought. Did you see the other guys?"

Caleb shook his head, "No. But I have a feeling they're around here."

…

The first thing Tyler saw was the white porcelain toilet and the old crappy floors of the boy's bathroom. Tyler pulled his self up and staggering as he walked out of the stall with his head throbbed in pain. Running his hand over his face only intensified the pain, especially around his eye and nose. As he walked over to the sink, he glanced up to the mirror to see he had a black eye and his nose had been bleeding. Tyler whispered to himself, "Holy shit."

"Hey, what happened to you?"

Tyler jump in surprise at Pogue's sudden voice. Turning to Pogue, Tyler's mouth dropped open. He knew it was rude to just stare in horror, but it was his initial reaction. He finally asked, "What happen to you?"

Pogue walking over to the mirror replied, "What? Oh-" Pogue stared at his swollen refection and stated, "I guess somewhere in the night I ate some cashews." He turned to Tyler to reassure him, "This is only a slight reaction."

Tyler shook his head, "I hate to see what a bad reaction is. Your hands are huge."

Pogue searched his pocket and brought out his epi-pen. "I guess I didn't use it."

Tyler responded as he looked back at his own reflection, "You're lucky to be alive. Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

Pogue shook his head, "Na, the reaction is almost gone. I give it a half an hour now. Who decked you?"

Tyler shook his head, "I have no idea who I ticked off to get this. Maybe we should find the others."

Pogue's phone began to chime and Tyler watch Pogue struggle to open his flip phone and hit the answer button with his swollen fingers. His swollen tongue began to slide out of his mouth and Tyler grabbing the phone in disgust and said, "Give it to me. Hello?" Pause. "Yea, Pogue and I are in the boys bathroom on the," Tyler stepped out to see the laundry room down the hall, "first floor." Pogue followed Tyler as he continued his conversation, "No. He's not." Pause. "Okay we'll meet you in the lobby then." Tyler hung up the phone and handed it back to Pogue. He said, "Chase's still missing."

Pogue looked over to Tyler and responded, "That's not good." He glanced down at his tiny phone, "It's nine twenty-three now."

Tyler pulled out his phone to see several text messages, "Crap."

The first one read, "Good morning! How are you?"

Next, "Hey, just checking up to see if you were awake yet."

Next one, "Just making sure your okay. Text me when your awake sweetie."

The next few he could tell she was getting worried, "It's nine and I haven't hear from you yet, please pick up."

Next, "TYLER! Why aren't you answering?"

The last one read, "Hey Tyler I just talking to Rae and just giving you a heads up that we are packing up to go home."

They regrouped with the other boys and Caleb said knowingly, "Cashews."

Pogue asked, "Yep. What's that smell?"

Reid said annoyed, "Don't ask." Pogue began to point to Reid's shirt and yet again Reid responded, "Just don't ask."

Pogue turned to Tyler and asked, "Well?"

Tyler said, "We have about 2 ½ hours to find Chase."

Taken off guard Caleb said, "What?"

Tyler explained, "The girls are packing to come home now. I asked Kylie to stall as long as possible, but I don't know how long that will buy us."

Pogue asked Caleb, "Did you call him?"

Reid answered, "Yea, but it went straight to voice mail."

Caleb nodded his head, "Okay. Let's search the school. I will go to the main office and check the security cameras for clues, and Pogue will sweep the dorm. You guys can dibby up the rest of the campus buildings."

…

10: 37 a.m.

Caleb ran his hands over his face with disgruntlement as he ran through the last tape for the night. Pogue, whose face and fingers that were relatively back to normal, enter the office. Pogue asked a little out of breath, "How does it go?"

Caleb said tired, "We are so lucky Security Sansom is on vacation for the week and no one's looked at these tapes yet."

Pogue intrigued has asked, "Why?"

Caleb fast forward to Pogue and himself magically throwing a bust of Provost's head thrown back and forth, until Caleb missed the shot and it crash stuck into the wall. Pogue stated, "Yea, fixed that on my way back."

Caleb fast forward it more to all of them at the pool, which was filled with a ton of bubbles. Reid and Pogue took turns diving and doing extreme tricks with magic assisting them to go high as the roof. Nope, Reid just touched the roof. Pogue, Chase and Caleb, on the other hand, were having intense race as they torpedoed through the water at a faster rate for a man.

Pogue pointed to the screen, "Well at least we know so far he was with us at the school."

Tyler and Reid entered the office with no Chase and Reid said, "We search everywhere. I even went to the roof and basement, but nothing."

Tyler said confused, "Though the pool was filled with bubbles?"

Caleb nodded his head and said, "Yea, we were just watching that incident right now."

They all gathered around to see the tape and soon saw a person came out of the locker room wearing high riding and blinding red shorts, a white t-shirt, a red cap with the school's logo.

Reid said, "Shit! That's Coach Ham." The whistle blew and an unexpected voice exited out of Coach Ham's mouth. "Alright ladies, time to do laps." The boys turned to Tyler and Reid said as he cracked a smile, "Is that you?"

Tyler put a hand over his face in shame, "Oh. No."

Tyler continued to say on the tape, "I want 10 warm up laps on the count of my whistle. Any questions?" The boys began to laugh at Tyler's pulling up his shorts higher.

Pogue looked up from the tape and said, "You know what I just realized, Coach's voice sounds a lot like Joe from family guy."

They all agreed and missed Reid's smart remark. Reid disappointed said, "Hey rewind it. We missed my part."

The other three hushed him as Tyler laughed on the tape, "Ha. Ha. Ha." Tyler gave a serious blank face as he continued to say, "Good one." The four boys burst out laughing at the dead on impersonation of their coach.

The tape finally clicked to the end and Caleb said as he erased the video, "So any ideas where to look next?"

Reid placed his hands in his pocket and replied, "We could have gone to California and-what's this?" Reid pulled out a paper coaster with Jerkin's Bar imprinted on it.

Caleb said excited, "Good idea, check your pockets."

Checking their pockets Caleb pulled out a receipt at a costume store. He inquired to himself, "Why would I buy an ape costume?"

Tyler interjected to Caleb's train of thought, "Same. Why did I buy dog food? I don't even own a pet."

Pogue shrugged his shoulders, "I got my unused epi-pen and some one dollar bills.

Caleb added, "The crap on your shoes was another lead."

Reid said, "Yea, it must have been the only farm we have around here. Belly Brook's farm."

Checking the time Tyler announced, "11:17, guys."

Reid sighed, "Why does it matter if we find him. It's not our girlfriend told us babysit."

Tyler stated, "All our asses are on the line, especially yours, bro. You're the one that came up with the idea, the one that convinced Chase to go out. If anything Serenity will kill you first, then hunt for Chase."

Reid contemplated as he stroke his chin, "Serenity can be scary when she's angry. So what do we do? Go to the farms first or the bar?"

Pogue kicked a rock into the parking lot and said mocking, "I think you should go home first and change your shoes. It'll make it harder for Serenity to track you down from your stench."

Reid replied sarcastically, "How nice of you to care for my well being, Pogue. Want to come over and take them off for me." Reid raised his leg up so his shoe was close to Pogue's face.

Pogue push Reid's leg away and said, "Woah, watch it."

Shaking his head Tyler glanced over to Caleb and tapped his watch. Caleb said grabbing everyone's attention, "Reid. You and Tyler will go over to your house, get changed, and then head over the farm. Pogue and I will check out the bar."

Reid interjected, "Woah. Woah. Woah. Why do we get poop-ville while you get the bar?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just thought that I should match poop boy with poop-ville."

Reid could not keep his disgruntle face going any longer, he had to smirk. He said in surrender, "Fine, we'll go there."

Caleb replied, "Good, see you both here at noon." They checked around to make sure no one was looking and then their demon eyes flashed them to their destinations.

…

Outside the gate of the Garwin's house, Reid said to Tyler, "I guess the smell goes away once you get some what use to it."

Tyler holding his nose said, "There's no way anyone can get use to this."

Walking closer to the house Reid grabbed Tyler and pushed him into the bushes. Tyler yelled at Reid as Reid bent down next to him, "What was that for?"

Reid said in a hush tone, "Look."

Tyler sitting up to look over the branches of the bushes saw the flashing lights of a cop car. Tyler said nervous, "Do you think it's for us?"

Reid turned to Tyler with mischief in his eyes, "Only one way to find out." His eyes flashed black and Reid was now beside the house.

Tyler followed suit and asked Reid, "What about your parents?"

Reid shook his head and replied, "Meredith had some kind of convention for snob society and dragged my dad along." Reid and Tyler peeked around the corner to see no cop was inside his vehicle.

Tyler echoed Reid's thoughts, "That's weird. Why isn't he by his car?"

As they stealthily checked around and inside house, they concluded the cop wasn't there. So with new fresh smelling shoes on, Reid tracing his finger down the side of the cop car and said, "Maybe I jack the cops car and shirt…."

Tyler glanced over, "What did you do with the officer then?"

Reid replied, "I don't know." He followed Tyler's eyes to where his shirt was covered in blood. Reid accused, "You think I killed him?"

Tyler eyes held disbelieve and uncertainty, "I don't know. We have a cop car, you're wearing an officer's shirt and badge that covered in blood."

Reid shook his head and said trying to convince himself, "No, I couldn't have. The spot is very concentrated in this area like a gunshot wound or a stabbing. And as you can see, it retains no holes in it."

Tyler inquired, "How do you know this?"

Reid peeking into the car replied, "I watch CSI."

Letting go of this thought Tyler pointed the attention to the bottom of the car and tires. "Reid it looks like you took it a spin down some dirt roads."

Reid turned off the lights and turned to Tyler, "We need to hide this car until we figure out what happened. And don't tell the others agree?" Tyler sighed as he got into the other side of the car.

He turned to Reid and said, "Agree."

Reid said as they sped down his street, "Let's take a ride to Belly Brook's Farm and ditched it by the river." Reid glanced over to Tyler, "Though, I think we should take this baby for a little joy ride on the dirt roads and see what she's got."

Tyler added, "And if we get got, we bail."

Reid smiled at Tyler always enjoying the moment, "Let's ride." He pushed the car in top gear and floored it down the bumpy road to their next destination.

…

Caleb glanced up from the coaster to the sign on the sketchy place called Jerkin's Bar. Stepping next to Caleb, Pogue said disappointed, "Definitely not how I saw it last night."

Caleb turned to Pogue and asked in awe, "You remember last night?"

Pogue shook his head a little, "Only bits and pieces. Though some of it I must have been imaging." The boys walked up to the door to see that they wouldn't be opening until four.

Caleb said annoyed, "Four!"

Pogue nudged Caleb and said, "Hey, the back door is open."

They jumped over the railing to get to the back door and then peeked into the door way. No one was present on the stage back entrance, so they sneaked inside and headed off the stage. Walking around the empty bar they checked for Chase and had no luck. Pogue looking at the bar noticed the bowl full of cashew nuts. He said to Caleb, "I guess this is where my allergy happened."

"What are you two doing in here?" They both turned around to see a short, but over muscular man holding a bat in his one arm. Caleb looked over at Pogue for an excuse and the man step closer and asked threatening, "Well?"

"Lay off them Ernie. They are the new dancers that wanted to try out." A bombshell of a woman stepped from the curtains. She had straight long hair black hair in a high pony tail and was very tall and skinny as a pole.

As she approached the boys shook their heads in agreement and Ernie gave them a once look over before saying, "Gees, they seem to be getting younger."

When Ernie went to the backstage the woman circled around Pogue tracing his shoulder and said in a sultry voice, "You boys come back for round too?"

Caleb flabbergasted had shuddered, "W-w-what?"

She glanced over to Caleb with interest in her eyes, "You don't remember. What a shame. We had so much fun last night." She stepped particularly closer to Caleb, "If I recall, you're extremely good," Caleb gulped under her seductive power, "at belly shots. Skylark's my name, maybe that'll help refresh your memory."

Another girl that was skinny, but had short blonde hair, had walked over to them and asked, "Where's my hero?"

Pogue exchanged a bemused glance over to Caleb and Skylark replied, "They're to hammered to remember, Hazel."

Hazel disappointment shown for a second, until she said, "Oh, it was so sweet what he did for me. He had dark blue eyes and dark brown. I think his name was Tony, no Tailor or maybe Tyee."

Caleb interjected, "Tyler?"

Her eyes lit up at the name, "Yes! He's the one that told off Brutus that he wasn't treating me like a lady. And he tried teaching him a lesson on respect."

Pogue said shocked, "Tyler did this?"

Hazel nodded her head, "Yea, he stood up to my boyfriend." She pulled out a picture of a man that was three times the size of Pogue, with steroids, that look like they could kill someone with just a flick.

Caleb whispered to Pogue, "He must have been too drunk to know the difference between battling a man and a truck."

Pogue whispered back, "How the hell did her survive with just a black eye?"

Hazel continued to say, "He was amazing. He took one punch and was thrown down the bar. And he deflected his punches and use the bar's counter that flips to knock him out." Caleb and Pogue stared dumbfound at her, for it just didn't seem real that their Tyler took out a monster of a guy without magic.

Pogue cleared his throat and asked, "Do you remember a guy this tall?" He placed his hand to the size where chase stood. Pogue continue to say, "Name Chase, dark spiked brown hair…."

Skylark smiled and said, "Oh, tall, dark and mysterious. Yea, he was partying with you guys until you all left around 4."

Pogue smiled, "Well thank you. We will be going now."

She laughed, "And you're going to miss your chance to try out." The girls were now on the stage practicing in police outfits. She moved closer to Pogue and added, "You make a good chip and dale, with your strong muscles."

Pogue getting flustered said, "Thanks for the offer, but we can't."

They turned to exist out the front door and walked to the street. Pogue said, "Holy shit she was hot." Caleb bumped him and Pogue added, "What, I was just saying. Not like I've change my mind not being in love with Abs." He smirked as he said her name.

Caleb laughed, "Want to hear something funny?"

Pogue asked, "What?"

Caleb replied, "Reid's wearing a girl's shirt."

…

After doing a clean sweep of the farm, they followed the trail of tracks Reid and Tyler left from last night, which ended up by the river. Pulling up to the bank, Tyler launched himself out of the car and yelled, "My baby!"

Reid placed the car into park and walk over to see Tyler's Black Hummer was trashed and enveloped in the water. Reid went to Tyler's side and said panicked as the thought enter his mind, "You don't think Chase was driving it?" Tyler stopped from his complaining about his car and felt his stomach drop at the thought.

They both flashed their eyes black and began to pull the heavy car out of the water. Exhausted Reid collapse to the ground and Tyler struggled to open the door. Out rush water and Tyler heaved himself up into the seat to search the car. Reid crawled over a bit and saw Tyler exit the car with slight relief in his face. "He's not here."

Tyler still feeling nervous checked the back of his hatch back and only water and a soggy dog food bag fell to the ground. Tyler sat down by Reid and said extremely happy, "He's not here."

Reid replied, "At least that's some good news. Though you have to get a new car and we have to dump the cop car somewhere else."

Tyler stood up and held his hand out, "Well dump it out at the Dells." He checked his watch and it was 12:17. "Dump it quickly and meet the guys." Reid nodded his head and wobbled over to the car. Tyler holding the keys said, "And it's my turn to drive."

Reid smirked, "Yea I guess you're right, baby boy. I hope you can handle it though."

Tyler rearranging the mirror said confidently, "I'm good. I've obviously been watching from the best." Tyler peeled out to make up for lost time.

…

"Where are they?" Caleb said anxiously.

Pogue slouched down the side of the school and asked, "I think the better question is where the hell Chase disappeared too?" Caleb looked up at the clock to see it was officially 12:35. In an instant the two boys popped over the corner of the building, which was out of the open.

Caleb said, "About time," as he walked over the Tyler and Reid.

Tyler replied, "Sorry took so long."

Reid added, "We had to dump a cop car."

Pogue confused said, "What? The uniform shirt you're wearing isn't real."

Reid said, "What do you mean, I had the cop car as proof."

Pogue laughed, "Well you must have stolen the car to accessorize the shirt because that is from the stripper last night. That's why I only had ones on me."

Reid asked, "And what about the blood?"

Pogue glanced over to Tyler, "It's his blood. He got creamed at the bar."

Tyler curious asked, "Why?"

Caleb smirked, "Because you're too chivalrous. Anyway, I guess by the lack of his presence you didn't you find him?"

Tyler shook his head, "Na. Just found my car totally trash and the dog food I bought."

Reid asked, "It's still weird we never found the ape costume you bought."

Ring. Ring. Caleb's phone went off. He glanced at the collar id and said excited, "It's Chase."

Reid mumbled, "Good."

They listened to Caleb's side of the conversation, "Hey, man. We've been looking all over for you." Pause. "You are." Pause. "No. It didn't enter our minds." Pause. "That's okay. Glad to know your safe." Pause. Caleb gave a small laugh, "Yea, she can be intimating at times. Okay I'll let you go before she…" Pause. "Okay, bye."

Caleb glanced around to his friends and Tyler asked, "So…."

Caleb answered, "He did what Reid said to do last night. He went home to slept and in the morning picked up his kids."

Pogue shook his head, "Wow, we are so stupid."

Reid replied, "I'm going home to sleep. Want a ride baby boy?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Yes please. See you guys tomorrow at school."

Caleb and Pogue on the other hand went to Caleb's car.

Pogue asked, "Want to wait at Kylie's for the girls to return?"

Caleb nodded his head in agreement, "Yea that sounds good."

…

As Reid road up to Tyler's drive way, Kylie sat on the stoop waiting for Tyler's return. Reid said, "Looks like she's not the only one excited here," as he observed Tyler had thrown his seat belt off even before Reid went to a complete stop.

Tyler punched him, "Thanks for the ride."

He quickly got out of the car and Kylie ran over and jumped him causing not the most graceful landing to the ground. She said with her hair disheveled, "Sorry."

Tyler not caring that his body was going to be even more sore had said, "It's okay." As he pushed her hair out of her face she held shock at the sight of his eye.

"What happened?" She cupped his face with her hand.

Tyler gave a cautious smile, "What I was told, I got into a bar fight."

She began to display a skeptic expression as she replied, "You got in a bar fight?" She giggled, "Who are you and what have you done with the Tyler I knew."

He raised his head and said, "I guess I'm just not the good boy you knew."

Kylie traced his chest with her finger, "Hmm…I'm now dating not a baby boy, or good boy, but a bad boy now. I don't know how I feel about this?"

Tyler flipped her over on her back and said, "Let me help you decided." His lips connected to her soft and not mistaken tasted like creamsicle. Tyler broke apart to say, "You taste good." He glanced over her, "You look good too."

She laughed, "Well I'm glad you noticed, I was pampered all week."

Tyler asked softly, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kylie glanced up into his eyes, "I did. Though," She raised her self up to kiss him again, "I missed you terribly."

Tyler smiled and replied, "If it makes you feel any better I missed you a lot too."

He was about to kiss his girlfriend again when a noise of something crashing from inside the house caught their attention. Kylie asked in response, "Are you parents home?" Tyler shook his head and they crept to the front door.

Opening it slowly, Tyler's eyes opened wide in shock as he examined the disaster the house was in. End tables were toppled, vases smashed, furniture was flipped over. Tyler said, "Were we robbed?"

Looking over the living room and observed feathers from throw pillows were torn apart, red ribbon and the couch stuffing lay all around the floor. Kylie holding Tyler's arm said, "I don't think this was a person's doing. Some kind of animal? You don't think it was a bear? There have been reports on the news recently."

They walk toward the kitchen and noticed the trash from the can was scattered all over the floor and claw marks were embedded into the door. In the middle of the heap of garbage, Kylie picked up a chewed up and torn baseball. She said timidly, "Tyler, isn't this your prize game ball?"

Tyler quickly turned around and panic engrossed his eyes as he stared at his treasure destroyed. He said sickened, "This isn't an animal, this is a monster."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. They both glanced up to the ceiling and Tyler said, "It's up stairs."

Creeping ever so slowly up the stairs a shadow crossed the door of the bathroom. Being closer the door they hear a new sound of noises and Tyler opened the door to reveal a little white poof ball lapping out of the toilet. Kylie laughed, "There is your terror."

The Samoyed puppy turned around and Kylie bent down to pet it. Quickly the puppy was like butter in her hands and would lean in to her as she run its side. "Aww…it's so cute." She glanced up and asked, "When did you get a dog?"

Tyler responded, "Yesterday." He bent down and asked, "Do you like him?" Tyler thought,_ how did he know it was a he?_

She smiled, "Yes, he's adorable. What's this?" She ripped off the red ribbon bow around his neck and attacked a small noted that had poorly written hand writing:

To Kylie

Love Tyler

"You got me a dog?"

Kylie hugged Tyler and mouthed to himself, "I guess I did."

She back up and said, "What?"

Tyler refrained what he said, "I don't know if you want it after see the destruction it can cause."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "I got time to train the puppy. Though, we're going to have to do serious construction to your house."

Tyler said, "We can clean later and savage the rest with magic. Right now I just want to go into my room and relax with you." Kylie laughed knowing that phrase meant, we're going to take a nap now. She was fine with that since she didn't get much sleep the past nights without Tyler.

She replied, "Okay. What shall we do with terror?"

Tyler said not caring, "Let it do what it wants. I'll just make sure to close my parent's room and mine."

…

Strolling up to the house, Pogue and Caleb notice the girls were home from their fun outing. When they reached the door, Thea was making her way out with separate keys. Pogue said in an unsure and surprise tone, "Thea is that you? How was your trip?"

She smiled mysteriously at the two, like she knew a secret and said, "Yea. It probably wasn't as much fun as your trip was. Well, I got to go give Reid the new car I won."

Caleb asked, "You won a car?"

Thea nodded her head toward the drive way to black dodge charger. "No, I kind of cheated to get the car."

Caleb smiled, "Rae."

Thea nodded, "Rae. Anyway, Reid's car is probably going to be breaking down soon, so I should hand off his new mode of transportation."

As Thea revived the engine and took off, Caleb asked Pogue, "Did it seem like she was giving us weird glances?"

Pogue nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, It did."

Entering the living room, Abby and Rae sat close to each other giggling at the newspaper. Both intrigued, they bent over and looked at the front page.

Halloween has Come Early with the Naked Ape and the Disfigured Man

Last seen yesterday, Febraury 13th, 2007, two streaking man had ran through the streets popping in on people, including this old couple grocery shopping. They stated, "We thought they want to rob us, with their disturbing outfits, but instead they ask if we had gum?" Even though these hoodlums are un-harming, they have given this city time to think about how the police never even showed up to investigate this disturbance even after four calls.

Rae folded the paper so it was open fully to show the boys the picture. Rae smirked as she pointed to the man wearing an ape mask, "I recognize this ass right here," Rae switched over to the other boy, "and Abby strangely knew the other one."

Abby smiling, "I guess you guys had an extremely fun time yesterday."

Caleb appalled, "I didn't do that?"

Pogue shook his head, "You're the one with the receipt. Damn, did I look ugly."

Abby pulled Pogue closer, "Well you look fine now that your allergy is gone."

Rae patted Caleb's arm and said, "Thank you boys for the best present ever on Valentine's day."

Abby laughed, "We thoroughly enjoyed a good hard laugh today."


	19. If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Chapter 18

"Come on you stupid thing," Thea mumbled to herself as she really struggled to open the Snapple bottle she just bought from the convenient store with Kylie, Tyler and Reid.

Tyler offered, "Here let me open it."

Thea smiled at Tyler's help and said, "It's pretty tight on there…."

Pop. Tyler gave a satisfied smirk and handed back the drink, "There."

Exiting out of the store, Reid, who held the door for Kylie, had both join them. Carrying three bags of snacks and drinks, Kylie said, "Do you think this is enough?"

Reid holding a case of beer replied, "I think it'll be plenty."

Kylie gave a small smile and whispered, "Good because I plan on getting shit faced tonight."

Reid said sarcastically as he bumped her side with his hip, "You want to get drunk? Well, I should have bought you another case since you can hold your liquor like a man."

Tyler relieved Kylie from carrying the bags to the car and said, "Did you bring the horrible 5 dollar," he placed quotations when he said the word, "'horror' movies you got at Wal-Mart?" Kylie nodded her head as they all approach Reid's new car.

Opening the truck to place the stuff, Thea asked, "What are the movies?"

Kylie sitting in the back seat listed them off, "_The Stepfather, The Legend of Sorrow's Creek, the original Prom Night, Demonic Toys, _the not rate_ Tales from the Crypt, The Drive Thru, Evil Bong_…."

Reid interrupted, "You have a movie about bongs?"

Kylie replied, "Yep. It was such a horrible, but hilarious video that they had to throw naked woman in it to make it better. It even has Tommy Chong in it."

Thea asked, "Isn't that the guy that plays Leo on _That 70's Show_?"

Reid was now pulling up into his drive way when he answered Thea question, "Yea, that's him all right."

Three hours later, Thea was sitting on the comfy chair studying for her History test tomorrow. Reid blenched and glanced over to Thea with an apologetic look, "Oops. So how's studying going?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders, "I think I know the material enough to get an A."

Reid chucked a can to the trash can, but it hit the rim and he missed. He asked, "Are you still struggling in Mr. Brown's class?"

Thea shook her head and replied, "No everything has been smooth sailing since…."

She paused and Reid asked, "Yea."

"I started to date the school's super-attendant nephew."

Reid was about to inquire if this was her reason for dating Connor, when a surge of power washed over him. He quickly spotted Tyler, who had suddenly stopped playing water pong with his drunken partner Kylie, and Tyler asked, "Did you feel that?"

Reid shook his head, "Somebody was using a lot. Though, it seemed weird, didn't it?"

Thea sat up in her chair and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It just didn't feel the same way we use."

Tyler watched Kylie start to walk up the stairs and said, "It did seemed off." Tyler dropped his ping pong ball into the cup and told them, "I'm going to check on Kylie and make sure she's not throwing up everywhere."

Thea watched as Tyler went upstairs and said, "I'm really worried about Kylie. She seemed to be at her low point again."

Running his hand through his blond hair, "I noticed tonight." He turned his neck to crack it and said, "Tyler can get her through it."

Thea eyes landed on Reid and she asked, "What about you?"

Reid got up wobbly and replied, "Do you think I should get involved in those affairs?"

Her eyes squint as she said, "I was talking about you."

Reid rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not that drunk to blabber my feelings."

Thea smiled as she tossed a can, "Well here then."

Reid placed the can down and said suggestively, "Trying to take advantage of me, Thea?" He laughed at Thea's innocent expression and added, "Actually, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?" Thea glanced around her spot and shook her head no.

Walking over he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered softly, "Night Theadora."

As Reid climbed up the unbalanced stairs he heard Thea replied quietly, "Night Reid."

He was smiling until he reached his door. There the thought hit him; Thea_ was never going to chose to be with him._ Sauntering into his room, he shut the door and began to rip off his shirt and pants, thus leaving his boxers on for sleep. Getting closer to his bed he let his body topple down onto it and just basked in the memories of being with Thea. How she was at one point on this very bed and he held her tight to his chest. How he would inhale the sweet smell of her recently shampooed hair that would annoying tickle his nose.

He shifted in his bed to realize he must have fallen asleep with for awhile since it was much darker now. Still not totally awake he felt a hand slide up his arm and he turned his head to the left to see Thea. Her usual attire for night was wearing a big t-shirt, but Thea tonight wore a white silk nightgown with lace sleeves that lay delicately her shoulders. The moonlight graced her face showing of her full radiance. It literally took his breath away as he study this goddess lying before him from her flawless sun kiss skin to her plump, soft lips. Even her one shoulder that had become exposed from the sleeve falling was turning him on. The last place his set his gaze onto was her hazel eyes.

Reid opened his mouth to ask why she was here and Thea put her finger on his lips to hush him, which Reid quickly obeyed. She raised her self closer to Reid's ear and whispered, "Don't stop me." Her hand crept across his muscular chest and slowly maneuvered herself on top of Reid. Reid's heart was beating fast; the desire to kiss Thea, to hold her and love her was so strong. As she lowered herself down to kiss him, he suddenly woke up horrified. Pulling the covers off, he was embarrassed that he had another wet dream of Thea. Rising up from his bed he thought bitterly, _even in his dreams he couldn't have her. _

Knock. Knock. Knock. Reid wiped his head toward the close door and he asked in angst, "Yes?"

The soft voice behind the door asked sweetly, "Can I come in and stay with you? I had a nightmare."

Reid quickly ripped off his boxers and threw them into his hamper. Running over to his dresser to grab not only new pair of underwear, but pajama bottoms, he had tripped. "Just give me a couple of seconds," Reid said as he tore off his sheets and blanket and shoved in into his laundry basket. He then sprinted to his bathroom and washed his hand thoroughly and then turned to his closet where he reach up for the spare blanket he had for the winter and the cover sheet that his mother yelled at him to put on for the past week. Throwing the sheet down and then unraveling the blanket, he checked himself to make sure he was okay to see her.

Opening the door Thea, standing in her large purple t-shirt and fuzzy pink socks, walked into the room. Reid hesitated by the door as he watched Thea sit on his bed. He tried to block out his embarrassment and guilt as to what he just did and focus on Thea. He sat down next to her and asked, "What's going on Thea?"

She glanced down and replied somberly, "I haven't had the dream since last year, but today it came back. You know the one about Lydia."

Reid suddenly felt protective and wrapped his arm around Thea, "She's never going to touch you again. I swear it."

Thea glanced up, "Don't swear, please." A tear escaped her watery eyes and Reid wiped it away with his finger. "Come here, Thea," he said as he embraced Thea in his arms to cry. It was only a couple minutes before Thea had pulled herself together that they both laid back on his bed with his innocent Thea was now fast asleep with her head on his chest. He laid there thinking back to the talk he had with Tyler. Maybe he should fight for her. The more he thought about it the more he became happy and excited. Yes, he could win her over with his charm.

Later that morning Reid woke up to see Thea sprawled out and had push Reid to the edge of the bed. As if she could sense his gaze, her eyes opened up and she gave a small smile. He chuckled at Thea and said, "Your hair is very interesting in the morning."

Thea eyes went wide and she quickly tried patting her crazy hair down. She asked groggy, "Is it that bad?"

Reid shook his head as he replied, "Your lovely."

She gave him a wink and joked, "Don't you know it. So are you going to bring breakfast again to me like you used too."

Stretching his arms out he teased, "I think I spoiled you. But if you want breakfast in bed, you shall have it. I hope you don't mind, but Peanut Butter and Jelly is my specialty."

Thea sat up amused and counter his quick remark, "Well I must have it then."

Reid stepped closer to her and whispered, "As you wish."

When Reid left, Thea quickly stood up and went to his bathroom to see her hair was sticking up in every direction. She whispered, "Good gracious jolly Marie. He let me think I didn't like bad." Scoping his counter she picked up his brush and tried taming the beast of hair. While she was at it she grabbed his scope mouthwash and took a swig. Swashing her mouth around, she pinched her cheeks a little to make them rosy. Hearing Reid coming back up the stairs, Thea quickly spat the liquid out of her mouth and ran to the bed acting like she just didn't fix herself up.

Precariously Reid balanced a tray that held a glass of milk, orange juice, pb and j sandwiches, the newspaper and a fake flower in a small vase. Thea smiled, "Umm…it smells delicious."

Taking a seat next to Thea, Reid said, "Well dig in." As Thea was enjoying eating her breakfast her eyes stumbled across an unexpected article. She gasped catching Reid's attention instantly, "What?"

Thea pointed to the article, "Valerie Montgomery is dead."

Reid took a look at the article to see that the one photograph held a school picture of a girl. "Do we know her?"

Thea shook her head a little and tried to recall Reid's memory of this girl, "Not really. She was the girl that was in Kate's group. She also used to play softball with Kylie."

Reid rubbed his chin and asked, "Wait, was she Kate's lackey?"

The nodded her head and then glance back at the article. "It says she was gone for a week before the police found her body in shack that was abandon in Bradley Palmer State Park."

Reid looking at the article asked, "Did they report how she died?"

Thea scanned the article and replied, "I can't believe she died yesterday. Anyway, they found nothing wrong with her besides the fact that she was starving and had some spider bites…."

Reid cut her off, "That's maybe what I felt last night, Thea." He picked up the paper showing Thea, "Isn't it odd that the picture of the shack, it's covered in spiders."

Thea added monotone, "Gabriel's symbol." She looked at the article again and quietly said, "And the number 1,028 was carved on the back of her neck…." Thea out of reaction threw the paper and brought her knees up to her chest. She felt like she was going to be sick and Reid grabbed her hand trying to comfort her.

He asked concerned, "What was it?"

Thea directed her eyes up to Reid and whispered faintly at her conclusion, "That's the number of kills he plans to make."

Glancing at the paper again, Reid asked puzzled, "Wasn't the number 1,030? Why would the number not be 1,028, if Valerie was his first victim?"

Thea was seated quietly as Reid throw in another question, "Do you think he's already got someone else?"

Thea felt morbid as she said the words out loud, "Valerie wasn't the first victim Reid. Ben was."

Reid face became reserved as he nodded his head in agreement. He said, "That is true, but what about the third victim?"

She responded unsure, "What about Kylie?"

Reid directed his attention to Thea and replied in surprise, "She's not dead."

Starting to pace his room she responded, "No, but Abby did revive her, so technical she did die that day."

Reid lounged back on his bed and question, "Then why counted her if he didn't succeed?"

Thea shot out the only explanation she could think of for right now, "Why bother, he's planning on killing her anyways when he gets the chance again. Heck, it's no surprise that all of our names would be on that list."

He scratched his belly and replied with his voice wavered the tone of aversion, "So he killed Valerie just to get his point across." Thea climbed on top of his bed and laid next to him to seek his comfort. She replied softly while Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. "Reid. He truly scares me. He's clever and unpredictable." She gulped as she continued to say, "The raging thirst for blood his has when he makes a kill is, is." She shivered at just the thought, "I can't describe it, but he's so dangerous Reid. Not right in the mind at all."

Reid rubbed her back trying to calm her down and replied, "He just a man Thea." She was about to added, "he's sadistic and has magic…." Reid search Thea's eyes and said in reassuring tone, "Whatever he is, he can be killed. Don't let him scare you into thinking he's bigger challenge than he is. Remember he's still just a mere man." He placed a kiss on Thea's forehead while keeping their embrace.

Yes, Reid knew that Gabriel was psychotic bastard with unlimited power, but that comforting thought that he could be killed was a good enough comfort for the both of them right now.


	20. Under Pressure by QueenDavid Bowie

Chapter 19

Staring at the formulas being written on the board, Abby leaned back in her chair in deep thought. Of course her thoughts were not perplex by the chemistry problem that Mr. Shore prayed everyday for somebody to participate and answer. Instead she focused on the internal problem as to why Pogue was avoiding her texts and calls. It just didn't make sense to Abby since they didn't get into a fight and Pogue pacifically told her yesterday that he would see her bright and early tomorrow.

But to her disappointment, he had not only neglected to warn her that he would not be picking her up for school like the usual routine, but he hadn't even bothered to showed up for school at all. And the best part of this whole thing, according to Rae's vision, he wasn't even sick, like Abby was suspecting. Nope, Pogue was at home relaxing, playing video games, and really vegging out. If that was the case that he need some time alone, then why the total disrespect? He could at least have the common courteously to tell her or anyone else for that matter. Abby's eyebrows crinkled as her concern grew. This wasn't typical Pogue behavior.

Getting elbow in the side, Abby snapped out of the thinking and glanced over to Rae. As if Rae had somehow became the mind reader herself, Rae whispered, "Do you find his expression off?"

Abby nodded her head a little and replied, "Yea, it kind of reminded me when he was dating Kate."

"Wait a minute? No dumb interruptions. It's quiet. " Rae quickly had indiscreetly scoped the classroom and added, "Woah, Kate's not here too."

Double checking the room Abby reflected, "Your right she isn't here. Isn't it odd coincidences that Kate's gone and Pogue's showing the same symptoms again?"

Rae's mouth clench as she switch to her thoughts, _I think we may have found one of the accomplices. She's perfect with having an in when she dated Pogue…. _

Abby's eyes opened as she replied, _And easy access to the dorms. Though, why almost kill herself in the freezer with us?_

_She's crazy. I say we wait the five minutes of last period that way it doesn't seem suspicious and then we'll go to Pogue's house to investigate. Sound good?_ Rae notion as she placed her head back on the desk like normally.

Glancing down in her notebook she gave a nod of agreement. Today, she was going to get answers on the murder of Ben, even if she had to ring it out of Kate.

…

Wandering the halls of Spencer Academy, Reid was trying to waist enough time to justify his suppose trip to the nurse. To make a dumb story short, Reid was by the edge of the pool for last period and Paul, a new transferred swimmer, tried pushing him over as a fun joke. But Reid noticed from the corner of his eye Paul's hand coming toward him so Reid made an attempt to duck out of the way and fell unbalanced toward the pavement. Instantly, Reid cursed himself for not letting himself fall into the cushion water when his ankle made contact with the pavement at an odd angle. Quickly he blurted he was going to the nurse and hobbled through the pain to escaped Coach Hamm's inspection of his sprained ankle. There was no way he was going to miss he chance at Nationals. So here was now wondering aimlessly since he healed his ankle with a little thing called magic.

As he was about to turn the corner, a clear voice coming from the open window caught his attention. He slowly inched his way to the window to spy on the person he had been keeping tabs this past couple of months. Connor. Of course it was difficult with Thea hanging out with him all the time or that Reid had to keep up his appearances in classes and swimming because Thea would get suspicious. He just needed one chance to prove he was not as good and not as off as he claimed to be.

"I can't wait to see you again. Same time, same place. I'll buy the drinks this time." Reid listened underneath the window ceil more intensely. "I love you too baby. Bye." What? He's talking to her already and he could pay for her? That's just sick.

Reid in a huff kicked a desk and stormed out of the classroom annoyed. _How could she go out with someone that didn't treat her right? He would have bought her anything on the menu, including a drink. What a cheapskate._ _The thing that bothered him even more was to why did they have to be so mushy and in your face with kissing, calling each other by nicknames. Why don't they just get a room already?_ Reid halted in his tracks as he got quickly sick to his stomach. Reid unwished that last thought because he never would want Thea with _Conno_r.

"Reid?" Reid wiped around at Thea's voice. She placed her hands on his shoulders and asked concerned, "Are you okay? I was hit by a lot of rage and pain when I enter the hallway." Reid shifted his eyes down and tried to form a logical reason. Thea following his eyes had replied, "Oh, my. It's your ankle. You didn't go to the nurse?"

Reid shook his head and lifted his one pant leg to show that his ankle was fine. Reid explained, "I was in pain, but I just healed myself. That's all it was Thea. So how did the rest of class go?" Thea seemed not convinced again and moved closer to Reid, making him bump into the locker. Her eye shined with unease and she spoke softly, "You don't have to hide from me Reid. Just tell me what's bothering you so much." He glanced away from Thea's intense stare. _What would he tell her? He hated Connor. That she could find someone way better than that loser. _

He stumbled in his attempt to confess, "Thea, I, I…."

"Thea?" Connor called as he entered the hallway to see Thea standing very close to Reid.

Slowly Reid pushed her away and replied, "I just need to go."

As Reid hastened to his dorm room, he knew something was wrong with him. He felt worse than ever. It was worse than when his dad left. When Ben's died. Or while the seventeen years of his life he was abused mentally and physically by his mother. Even the painful and suffering he went through to get back to health from abusing his magic, didn't even equivocate to what he felt. And this scared Reid a lot.

…

Inspecting herself in the mirror, Kylie pulled the neck of her shirt to side to check out the scars. Two jagged lines etched across her fare skin from her collar bone to the shoulder. Kylie flinched at the thought of that day. She could remember all the gory details and yet she was just missing that one piece to the puzzle. Taking one more glance at them, she turned back to her clutched room. She took a few steps over to her desk that held the recent scrabble game she played with Tyler and the mounds of books and papers. Pushing some documents aside she again scanned over the records she had copied. She wondered, _why couldn't she figure it out? Reading Kate's file, she found it nothing but clean. Well accept the mishap of getting questioned for the stolen sun glasses. But all charges were clear once proven innocent._

Taking her time she examined each file carefully of Kristen Mulligan, Aaron Abbot, Kira Snider, Scott Warner, Brittany Shiel, Valerie Montgomer…. She was about to pick up another file, when her phone buzzed.

Rae had texted her, _We're at Pogue's house and he's fine. No Kate._ Kylie gave a sigh of relief and mumbled, "Finally it's been a half an hour now that they left the school to check on his mysterious disappearance."

Sitting in her desk chair, Kylie replied back, _Do you want me to go over there still? _

As she waited for a reply she opened the folder up and another buzz when off. Checking her phone the text was from Tyler, _So how are you?_

Kylie smiled as she typed, _I'm okay. Just doing some homework. How r u?_

Rae had responded back, _Nope._

Another message came in from Tyler, _Nothing much. Reid bailed on me. R u still working on the records again? I told you to take a break, ur putting too much stress on yourself._

She rolled her eyes and responded to Tyler, _I just want to finish reading through these one more time and I promise I won't look at them for the rest of the day._

She pressed send and then started to read Kara Gallup's record. Kara Rebecca Gallup, age 18, was here from freshmen year…. Her eyes skimmed every line of her boring record, until she read over her statement on for the shop lifting charge. She was at her friend's house Brain Plagmen that lived in Ocean City, M.A. Kylie paused at the name for there was something about it. Did she know him? Kylie stood up as she cursed her brains attempt to recall.

Moving over to the book shelf Kylie grabbed her yearbook from her previous life. She did live in Maine before, maybe she knew his father? Scoping the shelf, she accidently tipped another book to fall to the floor. Bending down quickly she observed it was one of her favorite books, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. A small smile graced her face as she flipped through the bent pages and she just randomly picked a spot to read. It was the part where Tom Marvelo Riddle was revealing his true name to Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort. It was cleaver of the author to make the name into an anagram.

Kylie suddenly froze and glanced over to the Kara's file. Could it be that simple? Kylie almost trip over her book bag as she rush to her desk. Grabbing the letters from the scrabble game, she hastily spelled out, B.R.A.I.N. U. T. P.L.A.G.M.E.N.

Kylie spoke to herself, "Okay 14 letters." Arranging the spelling she got,

G.A.B.R.I.E.L. P.U.T.N.A.M. N.

She sat back in her chair in shocked. Gabriel's middle name was Nathanial. All this time Kara was the inside snake for him.

Kylie dialed Rae's phone as she thought through the day. _Was Kara in school? No, she wasn't._ The phone went straight to voice mail. Packing her knife and bow and arrows, she raced to her spare car a dark metallic red dodge charger. Calling Abby, then Pogue she got the same response. This wasn't good. She quickly called Tyler as she made a sharp turn around a bend in the road. "Hey, did you finally-"

Kylie cut him off, "Tyler! Get the others because I think Abby, Rae and Pogue are in trouble."

Tyler without hesitation asked, 'Where are they?" Kylie stated as she raced around a vehicle in the other lane, earning a finger, "Pogue's house."

Tyler responded, "Okay we'll be there soon, so wait for us. And don't drive fast!" She checked her speed limit, 55 and said, "Ah, huh-huh. Bye."

Tyler was about to argue, "Kylie-", but Kylie ended the call as she punched it to 75 on the straight path.

…

Tasting a spoonful of peanut butter, Rae leaned against the counter in the kitchen, wishing Pogue's didn't have an empty refrigerator, especially when she was starving. _Well at least everything checked out okay_, Rae thought.

When they enter the house Pogue seemed okay and said he just space out and forgot to mention that he was going to play hooky today. Abby was now in the other room with Pogue for he seemed to still be spacing out; as Abby put it, his thoughts seemed to be interrupted or not connecting at all.

Speaking of interruptions, a vision suddenly obstructed her view of her spoonful of peanut butter. _She was in Pogue's living room watching Abby turn to Kate with concern. Kate was not her normal, perky, annoying self instead she bore this blank expression. Abby waving her hand in front of Kate's face hadn't notice Pogue was mimicking Kate's shut down. Abby said to herself, "Why can't I read your mind in this trance." Abby's face began to express confusion when she shifted her head upstairs. Before Abby could say, "What is she doing…?" _

_Kate flew a direct punch in Abby's gut making her collapse as she gasped for air. Softly the stairs began to creak and Rae observed in a dumbfound state. What the heck was Kara descending down Pogue's steps? _

_Making her way down Kara was holding Rae's cell phone and said with a sly smirk, "Oh, we have plenty of time to get to know each other better since Kylie out of the picture." _

_Abby still clenching her stomach said in fright, "What-did you do-to her?" _

_Kara laughed coldly, "Nothing yet. It's you, you should be worrying about now." Kara pulled out of her coat this weird looking glowing green gem while Abby slowly attempt to get up. Kara smiled over to Pogue, "Dispose this waste." _

_Pogue, not in control of his mind, turned toward Abby. His eyes bled black and she begged him, "Pogue. Don't. It's Abby remember? Please, don't do this I don't want to hurt you." _

_Kara filed her nails down as she sat on a chair. She barked out, "As if you could." _

_Pogue raised his hand and Abby was flung in to the wall and bleeding from the head. He started to walk closer with his eye's as dark as night ready to strike. She was pushing herself closer to the wall in fright and screamed terrified, "Please, Pogue. Please." Pogue was slowly closed her wind pipe. _

_It was a few seconds before Abby passed out that Pogue eyes flash back to his normal color and the glimpse of recognition appeared. _

_With Abby lying on the floor, Kara yelled, "What are you doing?" He glanced over to Kara confused and without hesitation she slammed a needle into the side of this neck and injected this red stuff into him. Was it blood? _

_As fast as it was for her to inject, it was even faster how Pogue was putty in her hands again. She said venomously, "Finish her now." _

_Pogue with his cold expression flashed his eyes and…. _

Rae's vision cut out on her without her control. Again she tried to search her vision again, but nothing. Turning toward the door, Rae heard Abby's blood curdling scream. Busting through the door to see Pogue had been strangling her to the point of passing out, Rae swiftly picked up a vase from the table. In haste she smashed it over his head, knocking out Pogue while he was still in the right state of mind.

Kara shocked by Rae's sudden entrance says panicked, "Kate kill Abby quick."

Spinning around to protect Abby, Rae spotted Kate standing in front of Abby with a kitchen knife ready to finisher off. In reaction, Rae kicked the knife out of her hand and flung herself fully onto Kate's back, trying to hold a death grip around her neck. As Kate struggled for air, Rae could see Kara watching in amusement. Soon Kate passed out and Rae released her grasp. Rae thought determined, _two down one to go_.

Kara face strained a little as she said, "Interesting, I heard that you wanted her since freshmen year. You had your chance and you didn't kill her…. Odd. "

Rae stood up and voice strongly, "She not the brains behind this operation."

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "That's true; thinking was never her specialty." She glanced up to Rae and added, "I'll guess I'll just have to all the work myself."

Ready to kick butt, Rae stated, "We'll see about that?" She struggled to release a flaming fireball torch Kara's ass. After several attempt to light her hands on fire, she stared at her hands confused with her inability. Kara gave a chilling laugh that slightly put Rae on edge.

She told Rae, "Oh, you think I was just going to let you play unfair, Rae." Holding up the glowing green crystal, she asked, "Do you know what this is Rae?"

She step back with unease, Rae knew Kara had the home field advantage now. Rae shook her head trying to by time to formulate a plan. Damn, she wished she was now more of a strategic person. Kara running her finger through Pogue's bar for a glass bottle replied, "This is your weakness as white witches. You don't know how long it took us to find a piece of this."

Rae remarked, "I guess you're luck. Especially with getting away with planting traps of the flowers, the bracelet…."

Kara smirked, "Even Valery's death." Smashed the bottle she had chosen, it produced jagged edges.

_So it was going to be a full on mortal combat_, Rae noted in her head. Rae delaying Kara next steps asked as she looked over to Kate and Pogue, "So what did you do to them?"

Kara halted by Rae's perplexed question, "I know you're trying to distract me, Rae. But I amuse you by telling you the truth. After all, you shouldn't go unsatisfied without answers before you die, right?"

Rae nodded her solemnly and Kara explained as she began to pet Kate's hair, "Kate, sweet good Kate. Up until sophomore year, she wasn't even close to the bad girl I have created her to be."

Rae questioned, "Created?"

Kara nodded her head and replied, "I had to possess her by my potion. Of course, before I could risk it on Kate, I had to give it a small test to see if this could even take on my bigger target. A Son of Ipswich."

Rae stared at Kara and answered, "Reid."

Kara seeming impressed by Rae, "Yes." She placed a hand over her diamond necklace, "I got a very nice trinket out of it."

Rae still trying to find a way out of this mess asked, "Why Kate? And Pogue?"

Kara taking a drink out of the bottle replied, "It didn't have to be her, I was just waiting to pick the right victim. It was a real tossup between Kira or Kate," she added delighted, "both had a crush on this son. But in the end I felt Kate was the better choice. Most people hated or weren't attracted to Kira."

Sidetracking her, Rae said, "That's the reason why I couldn't predict Katie throwing the dodge ball at gym because she wasn't in control to make her own decisions?"

Rae shifted slightly to the golf clubs by the desk while Kara continued, "Yea that was funny watching you get hit with the ball. But as for Pogue, it was easy to manipulate him once I slip a potion in his drink. It was practical training a dog. Now later on, Kylie was difficult to control. She got more will power than I gave her credit." Kara moved a step forward to Rae and revealed, "But that's beside the point, Pogue was special. Not only did I get the inside scoop, but I think you'll agree with me that he's the glue to this group."

Rae inching her way over added, "So once the group was apart, the plan was to take us out individually?"

She simple said, "Not all of you, just one in particular. But after getting nowhere with trying to threaten or frighten information out of her, I had to take higher measures." Testing the sharpness of the bottle she explained, "I thought the car crash would shake her up, but no luck."

Rae in rage yelled, "You could have killed her!"

Kara's lips pursed, "Yes I mistake I almost miscalculated."

Rae said smirked, "I bet Gab didn't appreciate that?"

Kara twitched a little, "Don't worry I made up for my mistake by figuring out a key element to her secret."

Perplexed by her words she asked interested, "Secret?" Kara swept her hair back and said thrilled, "You don't know?" Rae kept quiet as she continued to say, "She knows how to get to the Book of Absolution."

Rae snorted, "That's impossible. It's been lost for ages"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Gabriel begs to differ."

Clenching her fist Rae stated, "So you were threatening us in order make Kylie crack."

Getting bored with this conversation, she simply said, "Yes." Focusing the discussion on Kara again, Rae demanded, "How did you find out? Kylie usually isn't the one to share."

Rae so close to touching the golf club, until Kara's eyes flood blood red and soon she was between Rae and the golf clubs. Out of surprise Rae fell to the ground and Kara shook her finger, "Naughty. Naughty, Rae. I thought we play fair."

Rae scooting back asked disheveled, "Fair? You have frickin' powers."

She crouched down to Rae, who felt pinned by some outside force, and mocked, "Ah, you're feeling a little weaker Rae?" Kara smiled and told her knowingly, "When the times comes to kill you, I want to do it with only my bare hands. Now where was I, oh yes, almost killing Kylie was one of the better things to happen. With her semi-conscious state I was able to pull out the information that I needed to get inside." _Get inside what_, Rae thought.

Rae couldn't really follow her thought process when she jumped around. "Unfortunately, for me, she would remember who did this so I had to sneak in and give her heavy doses to block her memory." Licking the blood from cutting her finger on the bottle, she said pleased, "Well for the time being at least. And everything could have been smooth sailing, if Abby had to ruin it by her stupid mind reading. Now both of you have to die, can't have any witnesses blabbing Gabriel's plan."

Lunging at Rae with her glass bottle, Rae lifted her feet up and kicked her in the stomach and only received a little slash on her leg in return. Kara's body tumbled to the floor and Rae rushed to pin her to the ground. But it was too late, Kara had flipped over and was now attempting to spear Rae. Grabbing both her arms up to hold the knife away from her, Rae twisted the arm with the knife in an odd position making her drop the knife. Rae hastened to pick up the knife, but Kara distracted her by swatted Rae in the face and then jabbing a knee into her side twice.

With another hit to the face, Kara began to hold both her hands around Rae's neck. Rae tried to pry her hands off, but the bitch was cheating now with her blood red eye power. Searching the room, for anything to use as a weapon, she spotted a fire poker. Rae strained to reach it, but it was just out of reach. She had to act fast with her rapidly lose of peripheral vision.

Rae did the first thing that came into her mind and poke Kara's bloody eyes with her fingers. Kara clung to her eyes in rage giving Rae the chance to inhale oxygen. It was in that pivotal moment that Rae would either succeed in this fight or die trying.

Kara screamed, "Die!" She had whip around with her knife ready to strike down on Rae until she stared wide eyes in shock at the fact she couldn't move another inch closer to Rae.

Glancing down to her stomach the rod of the fire poker was embedded inside her; with Rae's fast reflexes she let Kara fall on top of the fire poker when trying to knife her. The red blood dripped down the poker and Kara breathed her last breath as Rae twisted and pushed the poker further.

Rae hissed, "You first." Tossing her to the side, Rae laid there grasping her weapon tightly. Turning her head over to see Kara body was gone, instead their lied a diamond necklace, the green gem and a dead stabbed rat soaking pool of blood and ashes.

Instantly Pogue woke up rubbing the back of his head. He said confused as he found himself on the floor, "What happened?" Stick out from the side of the couch he caught a glimpse of Abby's hair sprawled on the floor and Pogue crawled quickly to cradled Abby in his arms. His voice shook as he whispered, "Abs? Abby come on wake up." Abby's eyes opened slightly and she flinched at Pogue for a second and then relaxed.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "It's good to see you back to yourself." She asked out loud, "Where's Rae? Kara?"

Pogue more confused than ever asked, "Kara?"

Rae walking over sat down beside Abby and replied, "The witch is dead. And I destroyed the krypton-night."

With Pogue's help Abby was able to sit up and she asked, "How?"

Rae smirked, "I grinded it up in the disposal and then washed it down the drain."

Pogue mumbled, "I'm so confused."

Pointing the Kate, Rae commented, "Not as confused as she's going to be. She's been under the influence since sophomore year; so three years of her life is a blur. We're going to need assistance…."

Kylie had opened the door already to hear the last part of this conversation and said, "And that's why I'm here." She scoped the room and asked, "Where's Kara?"

Rae rubbing her shoulder said, "Died now. Did you know she wasn't even frickin' human?"

Kylie sat over to Kate and relayed the message, "The rest of the boys will be over here soon. They had a situation down at colony house."

Beating Rae to the question, Pogue asked, "What happened?"

Raising her head over them Kylie answered, "Lydia broke in and took the Book of Damnation. Kara was just another pond to distract us." She turned back to Kate and touched her forehead.

Pogue asked Abby, "What is she doing?"

Abby replied, "Giving her happy and coherent memories to make up the three years of her live she missed."

Pogue said in surprise, "You can do that?"

Kylie nodded her head and responded, "I can take them away too. Manipulating memories is my forte."

Rae coming back with an ice back replied, "To bad you think using you gift is immoral."

Kylie pressed her lips together, "I just don't think messing with someone's mind is every a good idea."

Rae glanced over to Abby and held her hand. She said, "You look tired."

Abby smiled and replied, "You look like hell."

Rae shook her head and pointed behind her, "You should have seen the other girl."

Rae laughed at her joke and ordered Pogue, "Take this lady upstairs to rest."

Abby was about to protest when Pogue lifted Abby up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. Once she was gently placed on his bed, he asked with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Abby nodded her head, "I'm good, though I be better if you were cuddling me." Pogue crawled over next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

In the peaceful quiet she was about to doze off, when she felt Pogue trembling a little. Glancing up, she found Pogue was crying. Abby quickly grabbed his hands and inquired, "What's wrong?"

He said miserable, "I'm so sorry Abs. I had some sense at what was going on and I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to hurt you."

Abby embraced Pogue tightly around the waist and said calmly, "I know. I know. It's not your fault Pogue. You were under a potion."

His face crumbled more, "I should have been stronger Abs."

She replied as she placed his face in her hands, "Look at me. You are not weak. You were under a spell. And I am alive because you did fight it, Pogue." Pogue let out the rest of his pent up emotion as Abby rubbed his back in a soothing way. Kissing his lips softly, she told Pogue, "I love you."

Pogue's hazel eyes opened and he said whole heartily, "I love you too Abs."

As they slowly fell asleep from pure exhaustion, Abby last thought echoed in her mind.

_She was right that Pogue would never play hooky without his girl. _


	21. Ride Wit Me by Nelly ft City Spud

Chapter 20

The one week where all high school teenagers crave was finally here to celebrate. Here let me give a hint, if you don't know already what it is. It's a week of mirth and mayhem, full of parties, girls, fun in the sun and boozes at exotic destinations. All this boils down to two words: Spring Break. Everyone in senior year was buzzing this topic around in excitement, all except Tyler. For him, Reid had been bugging him for the past five weeks about all the fun they were going to have and constantly asking him where he would like to go.

Tyler placed his books into his locker as he was in deep thought, _not that he didn't like to party or have fun drinking. It's just after this whole year of chaos he just wanted somewhere to really relax. _

A hand patted his shoulder and Tyler turned to face Reid with his mischief smile. "Come on Tyler. You've got to get into the spirits of it. We're only senior's once."

Tyler shook his head and said truthfully, "I think I'm just going to stay here. With all the shit that's been going down, I just don't want to do anything."

Reid not expecting this responded, "How about this, you come with me and drink a couple of beers and you can just enjoy watching the ladies go by and…."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't suggesting you hit on them. Like, you were ever smooth the ladies anyway, baby boy. But still, no harm at gawking…."

Tyler closed his locker and patted Reid's one shoulder, "Not interested. Plus I thought you were going to win over Thea's heart?"

Reid became a little disgruntled. Not only was his best friend wasn't going to join him on his plan excursion, but a rumor that Thea had lost her virginity to the butt head, made him say short, "I've changed my mind. So your just want to sit at boring, lonely home?"

Tyler smiled, "I won't be alone."

Reid wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, Kylie's coming over then."

Tyler shoved Reid, "It isn't like that."

Reid gave Tyler a curious look, "And why not? You've been dating for…forever."

Tyler twisted his head away from Reid's gaze and replied cautiously, "She wants to wait for marriage."

Reid bit his lip and said, "You sure about that? This doesn't have to do with your dad, does it?"

Tyler glared over and got defensive, "Of, course not. You know, this isn't really your business, so let's talk about something else. Okay."

Reid nodded his head knowing he hit a very big nerve, "What if we go for a nice vacation instead, just to get a break from the scenery around here. Our whole Brady bunch group could all go down to the lake house? "

Tyler seemed to be mulling it over and said, "I like the idea of getting away. I think Kylie needs it, now that you mention it."

Baby boy was staring down the hall in thought and Reid gave Tyler a glance over as he replied, "I think everyone could use it."

Tyler and Reid began to walking outside to leave the last day of school before the break. He asked Reid, "What if we went to Southampton?"

Reid smiled as he agreed "The beach property your mom owns. That sounds good to me, baby boy."

Even through Reid would rather be having fun getting loss in booze and woman, he decided to sacrifice it for Tyler. He needed to break Tyler's believe that sex ruins everything. After all, he couldn't blame himself or the idea of sex ruining his parent's marriage. In the end it won't be healthy for his relationship, since Kylie already ask Reid a long time ago why Tyler was pushing her back whenever they got more intimate. Mission accepted.

…

"Isn't this exciting!" Serenity, wearing a cream lace shirt and black mini skirt, asked as Chase piled her luggage into the trunk of Tyler's new red Toyota Highlander.

Rae leaning against the car in just a red tank and jean shorts stated, "Yea, super exciting."

Serenity glanced over at Reid carrying bags out of his car and placed them down by Chase. She asked Rae, "Why are you not happy?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe because we'll be by the ocean filled with the element I despise!" She glanced over to Reid, "I should have taken you up on your offer while I had the chance. Vegas sounded great."

Reid smirked at Rae and Caleb carrying a few more bags had replied, "I think you'll find other things that are fun to do there."

Caleb was bending over to put their luggage in and she whispered in his ear, "Like you." She grabbed his ass, which made him jump with embarrassment because all his friends were around him. Rae tried to hide her coy smile of making Caleb turn red again. She seemed to be on a role today.

Caleb gave her a playful glare and asked to change the subject, "Are you sure you're not going to bring another bag?"

Rae waved her hands, "Na, Serenity's going to be buying me stuff down there to wear. So I'm good."

Serenity jumped up and down and asked, "I am?"

Abby walking outside the Guardian house stated toward Rae, "I think the future you saw before wouldn't have come true if you just didn't plant the idea in her now."

Rae shrugged her shoulder again, "Well there's no way I'm packing now. I just want to get there and," she glanced over to Caleb mischievously, "relax."

Abby, in her green summer dress, stuck her tongue out, "You're becoming a horn dog, you know that?"

Thea step out of the house in a white sundress making Reid's jaw drop again. She added, "Their just in the first stage of happiness. Remember when you were like that with Pogue. All gushy."

Pogue, who was holding Abby's hand replied joking, "Hmm…I think we still are, right Pudding Drop."

He poked Abby's nose with his finger and Kylie said in her comfy Capri sweatpants and pink tang top, "Alright sick love puppies, are we all packed up ready to go?"

Everyone nodded their head and Chase turned to Caleb. He said, "We'll follow you guys down there with the luggage. And we may have to take a couple stop with the kids, so we'll be there as soon as we can."

The limo began to pull up into the drive way and everyone began to pile into the limo. Tyler grabbed Kylie's hand and he said as Kylie still stared at the empty house, "You promised me yesterday," Kylie moved to face Tyler, "so get a smile on and let's just have fun like we use too."

Kylie nodded her head determined and then kissed Tyler on the lips. She said, "I'm going to really try this time. Though, I hate that I had to leave Terror in the Kettle."

He reassured her, "Will get Terror back as soon as we get home."

Tyler helped her into the limo and slammed the door shut behind him. Reid already cracked a bottle of Champaign open with Rae holding a glass to be filled. Abby replied, "You guys should savor it because we got lik hour drive to get there."

Rae waved her hands, "We got plenty back here."

After 45 minutes of driving, Rae and Reid were buzzed and already attempted to both stick out their bodies out of the sunroof. Caleb shook his head at them struggling to get out the window.

Pogue holding on to Abby that already fell asleep said, "Only they would be able to do that." The phone to the limo rung and Caleb rolled his eyes knowing it had to do with the two idiots sticking their heads out while on the highway. He answered politely, "Hello?" paused. "Yes. I know." Pause. "Will do sir." Caleb hung up and announced to Pogue, "We have to pull them down." Caleb rolled his eyes again as he continued, "It's not safe."

Pogue laughed, "No shit it isn't. I guess this guy isn't taking a liking to our drunken friends much?"

All four a wake people in the limo stared up to hear Rae argue, "Reid, this is your fault. If you just let me go first, like a gentlemen would, we wouldn't be stuck right now."

Reid to close to Rae for his liking replied, "Woah, you're the one that shoved her way here, when I was already going up."

Kylie snuggled against Tyler and said sleepy, "Wake me up when we're close."

Tyler kissed her head and replied, "Will do, baby."

So to skip the rest of the boring trip, the fun began when they were only a half an hour away from the Southampton. Tyler shook Kylie up and she said groggy, "Are we here?"

Rae watching Kylie yawn had said yawning, "Almost."

Thea stretching her arms suggested, "Let's play a game."

Reid interested by Thea's proposition asked, "What kind of game?"

She leaned over and grabbed the ice bucket and opened her window. She tossed the ice out and asked Abby, "Give everyone a piece of paper and pen."

Abby passing the supplies around and then they all waited for Thea to explain. "Now each one of us will write down as many dares, that come to our mind, and place them into the bucket. Then if you want to play you have to put 500 bucks into pot. The rules then are simple; you must complete your dare. Either you need a picture or a person to provide evidence that the task was done. If you do not succeed, you lose your chance at winning yours and the loser's money in the pot."

Thea leaned back, "So let picking begin."

Each of them reach into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Reid reading his quickly had said out loud, "Are you kidding me! Who wrote this one?" He shoved it toward Rae and said, "I know this had to be your idea."

Rae glanced down at the paper and a smirk started to form on her face. "Yea, that would be my brilliance. It seems fitting for you."

Pogue asked curiously, "What's your dare?"

Reid grumbled, "I have to roll a dice because each dot stands for one day that I can't have sexual contact."

Caleb laughed as he replied, "I guess that's going to ruin your week, then."

Reid crossing his arms and responded, "This is bull shit." Reid turned to Caleb and asked, "What's yours?"

Caleb instantly stopped his laughing and his face turned a little red as he coughed out, "I rather not talk about it."

Reid was about to badger him when Thea replied, "That's okay. It may ruin the surprise of the dare." She pulled out the extra dares and unfolded her one dare she wrote. "For example, I wrote that the person should pull down Reid swim trunks at the beach. If that person told their dare then, it would ruin the surprise."

Reid looked at her appalled, "What did I do to you?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing. I just thought it would be funny."

Abby admitted while pushing back her blonde bang, "Well my dare isn't toward anyone here, so I'll tell mine. I have to steal the life guard's shorts."

Pogue told his dare by saying, "I have to eat 5 hot habañero peppers without a drink of any kind."

Kylie laughed as she said, "Your dares are intense."

Pogue turned to Kylie and asked, "What's yours?"

She replied nonchalantly, "I have to give someone a full body massage."

Reid nudged Kylie in the arm and asked, "Do you want to give me that massage?"

Kylie shook her head and said, "I'll pass."

Throwing his arms up, Reid exasperated, "That's lame. Then you should pick another dare."

She stuck her tongue out and was about to answered Reid's comment, when the car turned on a gravel drive lines with stone.

Tyler replied, "We're here."

Traveling up the long drive way was a beautiful grey blue mansion with white windows began to appear. (note on home.) Caleb gasped and turned to Tyler, "I didn't know you were that rich. How many rooms does it hold?"

Tyler answered quietly, "It has six bedrooms and six and half bathrooms."

When the limo stopped to let them out, Kylie walked in awe toward the side of the house as the others hastily ran in to claim their bedroom. In her surprise she had noticed the property obtained not only 6 acres of land, but at least 5 acres of shimmering dunes and white sandy beach that lead to the ocean. She had then explored the whole house in her demise and thought, _if the open view to the Atlantic Ocean was enough for you to enjoy as you soak up the sun on the beach, there was an in ground pool, two hot tubs and a tennis court. She never played tennis, but she was going to give a shot before the week was over. _

Tyler placed an arm around her waist and said, "Do you like it?"

Kylie turned her head and replied excited, "This is amazing. And the structure of the house is done in a tradition way, with the high vault ceilings and the walls of glass toward the ocean view are breathtaking. There are even two balconies to enjoy. You must have come here a lot for vacation when you were little."

Tyler shook his head and said, "I've only been here once. My mom just bought if three years ago."

Kylie glanced over concerned, "How is your mom anyway?"

At the mention of his mother's well being his stance seemed strained and when she studied his usual serene eyes had now held a hint of sorrow. Tyler stared toward the ocean and he reluctantly said, "She's doing a little better." He said he next word with bitterness, "It." He momentarily stopped in his speech and cleared his throat. He continued to say, "…hasn't metastasized."

Kylie took his warm hand and tried to comfort, "That's a good sigh. You know when I met her, she looked radiant."

The wind had cast his brown hair to cover her vision of his eye, which set back Kylie's observations. She didn't want to push Tyler too much on the topic, especially when he found out his mother had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Thankfully in that moment, Kylie notice Tyler broke into a small smile. He replied gloomy, "I'm glad she got to meet you at least." His eyes were slowly filling up with tears and she rotated Tyler to face her.

She told Tyler, "Your mother is a very strong, fearless woman. She hasn't given up and I don't think you should either."

He wiped his tears away swiftly with his arm and said choked, "I just don't want to lose her."

Seeing Tyler so miserable seemed to tear a whole in her heart. She wished she could whisk away his pain in one swoop, but that was impossible. You couldn't stop death because it was a part of life. Actually, experiencing both sides, death was more peaceful. Life you have to endure the pain and suffering. Watching you love ones go before you and somehow become strong enough to carry on with your life.

Feeling defeated Kylie replied, "I know. Sometimes I think living is harder than death."

Tyler face became serious and replied, "Kylie please don't think that way again. I can't lose you like I almost did at Reid's…."

Kylie stared down at the ground and said, "I promised I won't do that to you again. I was just so drunk and guilt ridden. I just wasn't thinking clearly." She directed her gaze into his blue eyes, "At that time, I just felt hurt and wanted to end it."

He pulled her closer into a tight hug and confessed to her softly, "When I saw you standing on the ledge of that window. I was so frighten Kylie. I almost lost you once and I don't think I could do it again. I need you. God, do I love you."

She mumbled into his green t-shirt, "I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again." She could feel Tyler kiss her forehead and then hear Abby's voice say, "Off to take the life guard's shorts."

Pogue walking behind Abby responded, "I don't think I like your dare now that you put it that way."

Everyone of their gang, including the little ones in their stroller, went past Tyler and Kylie. Rae announced, "We're headed down to the public part of the beach. So you can come later to join us."

Caleb asked Rae, "What was your dare anyway?"

Rae glanced over to Caleb, who was wearing just his swim trunks, thus letting his abs show. She smirked as she said, "I have to kiss the first boy I see at the bar or beach."

Caleb glanced around and said, "Well kiss me."

She laughed and teased, "It can't be one of the covenant boys and that includes you I'm afraid. It specifically says it has to be a stranger."

Caleb's pulled into a frown until Pogue shoved him in the arm and yelled as he ran, "Last one to the water has to eat hot peppers with me."

Caleb hated spicy foods took off trying out run Reid. Chase giving Serenity a peck had also taken off and started to pass Caleb. Abby, wearing a cute green and white polka dotted bikini, placing a blanket and umbrella down said, "Stupid boys."

Rae shook out her towel and scoped out the area in her red bikini. She asked, "Do you see any guys here?" Serenity placed the twins on the blanket and began to pile sunscreen all over them, then placed the sand toys down for them.

Fixing her frilly shirt to her sunshine yellow one piece swim suit, she informed Rae, "I feel no testosterone here beside our boys."

Abby, who was now forcing the umbrella into the sand, replied, "There is a guy at four o'clock." Rae instinctually checked over there and observed a strange guy. Not only was he rather skinny to the point that he maybe starving himself, but extremely white. As if he never encountered sun in his whole life. His orange reddish hair stuck out of his tan fisherman's hat that held all sorts of buttons. Abby smiled as she announced, "I guess that's the boy you have to kiss."

Rae turned back to Abby and accused, "You did that on purpose."

Abby shrugged her shoulders and replied mocking, "You never asked if he was weird." Rae put her hands on her hips as she observed him more, "He doesn't look that bad. Though, he is talking to himself a lot."

Serenity pulled her sun glasses down and replied, "That's just creepy."

Rae trying to work up her courage made the excuse, "He's just lonely. And it didn't specify where I have to kiss him. For anything I could kiss his hand or the top of his hat."

Reaching over to grab the sand shovel, Abby began to help the kids made a sand castle. She sighed, "Where's Thea? I need water."

"Did somebody call?"

Thea holding a bucket of salty ocean water had sat down next to them. Abby smiled happily, "Thanks." She returned back to Rae's conversation, "Well whatever you do just do it before he heads home."

Taking a deep breath, she started to march over to the guy. Just one peck and she be free to not only having the pot of money, but the dignity she never chickens out of a dare. Only a few feet away Rae halted dead in her tracks. She stared in disgust as he began to pick his nose, and when she said picked she meant like he was seriously digging for gold. It was like a horror film, it only got worse as time went on. The final thing he did repulsive was place the booger in his mouth. This was actually making her sick. The kid eventually glanced up and noticed Rae. He waved with tainted hand to say hi and in response she turned around.

Sitting next to Serenity she told Thea, "I quit."

Abby smirk over at Rae and said pleased, "Seven to go."

Rae still twitching at what she witnessed had replied, "Don't count yourself in yet, you still haven't gotten Mr. Sexy life guard's shorts yet."

Abby standing up tall told them, "Watch a pro at her game win."

She started to walk away to the life guard chair and Serenity asked curiously, "Are you guys playing Truth and Dare?"

Thea shook her head, "No, it's more like just Dare."

Serenity looked excited, "What do you guys have to do?"

Thea leaned in to whisper to Serenity, but Rae retaliated by waved her arms up, "Thea come on you have to tell me your dare too."

Thea glanced over to Rae, "Fine, just don't spread it around to anyone else. I have to-" Thea's attention was preoccupied suddenly and Rae turned around to see an interesting sight at hand.

Abby was literally attacking and dragging the poor man around, desperately trying to rip his shorts away. Coming up from swimming in the ocean, Pogue had joined in this incident and was pulling at Abby away, so the life guard wouldn't call the cops on her. Carrying her over his shoulders, they started to pass by them. Pogue shaking his head with a grin had announced, "Where going back to the house to stay under the radar for awhile."

He maneuvered around to show Abby, holding something in her hands. She asked, "Does it count if I only got a piece of his trunks?"

Rae shook her head and replied, "Nope. But I do give you props on trying." Abby pouted at her lose while Pogue began to walk away with Abby attached.

Bending down to help create a moat, Rae said, "Now that was epic."

Thea brushed a hair out of her face as she asked, "You know how Abby sabotage your attempt at winning." Rae and Serenity glanced over curiously as Thea finished, "Do you think we can throw others out of the pool?"

Rae tapped her foot in the hot sand in thought. "Pogue likes spicy things, but 5 hot habañero peppers should do him in." Rae said staring at the ocean to where the boys where hanging out.

Serenity added, "Maybe you should drink a lot of fluids around him when he's eating them. Or comment on the fact he's becoming red or sweaty, even if he isn't, you should just say it."

Rae grinned at Serenity, "Psychological warfare, I like it."

Thea said, "Okay Pogue's out, but I feel like Kylie is a sure win."

Rae cracked her back and replied, "True. I hope she chooses me for that massage. My back has been killing since we got out of the limo." Rae glanced back to the boys and added, "Now Tyler I have no clue what his dare is and as for Caleb I will find out what his is by tonight and I will make sure he loses."

Thea laughed and replied, "Reid's should be easy. We just have to get his mind and emotions on sex so much that he go crazy and jump at anything."

Serenity inquired as she handed a sippy cup to Austin, "Is Reid a monk right now?"

Rae shook her head and answered, "Sort of. He has to abstain from the female fun this whole week."

Serenity laughed as she replied, "He's not going to make it."

Rae smiled with satisfaction and said, "Exactly."

…

Day Two

It was later in the evening on that heated night. Certain people like Kylie and Tyler, where enjoying the hot tub while and Thea and Reid swam in the pool trying to dunk one another. But downstairs, past the Chastity and Austin sprawled out onto the floor from sure exhaustion, was Abby, Rae and Serenity gathering around to watch Pogue to start his dare.

Pogue asked as he inspected the peppers, "Is anyone else coming to watch me conquer the impossible?"

Rae shook her head and replied, "Caleb's wondering somewhere around here." Enter the kitchen, Chase held a strange disbelieve expression on his face. Like he had seen something that he was uncertain and bizarre out.

Serenity rushed over and asked, "Are you alright, hunny?"

Chase shook his head a little and was rambling, "I thought I saw, but it couldn't. It's too weird." He glanced at Serenity and reassured her, "It was nothing. I think I may have just witness Caleb's dare."

Rae spun around in her chair and said excited, "Tell me what it is?"

Chase contemplated on telling Rae and then said, "You'll find out sooner or later Rae. So what are we doing here?" Chase sat across from Pogue and he pointed to the peppers.

Pogue answered, "Your about to witness me eat 5 of these."

Abby asked to Rae, "Should I get a trash can?" Rae's eyes glazed over and after a few seconds she shook her head no.

She responded back to Abby, "He won't push himself to the breaking point, especially after our trick."

Pogue popped the first one in his mouth and found it went down with ease. He shrugged his shoulders and began to devour the second one. Now this time he could feel the second pepper had kicked it up a notch. He sucked in the cold air throw his mouth and only received a brief break from the sting that trailed down his throat to the pit of his stomach. _Three more to go and then he could claim his prize_, he thought.

Reaching over to the third habañero, he pulled the stem out and began to eat this one. He was now breaking into a sweat and he asked with his tongue on fire, "Can we turn up the central air?" He grabbed his shirt trying to vent himself from the heat and surprisingly the pain that spread throughout his body. He was starting to struggle to breathe as he shoved the fourth on in his mouth, he was to the point of nearly gagging.

At this point he felt like he couldn't go on, if anything he wanted to vomit. Glancing up, he noticed Rae slurping down a cool strawberry milkshake. He turned his head to Serenity sucking down a cold glass of milk. His eyes seem to zone in on the condensation slowly dripping down the sides. His tongue begged for just a drop.

Pogue glanced over at the lonely pepper until he heard Abby come over saying, "This chocolate milk is the best I ever had." Pogue's head shot up as he stared at his favorite drink. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed at Abby's drink and let it put out the volcanic lava in his body.

Chase patted him on the back and acknowledged, "Good try." Abby wiped the sweat away from Pogue's head with a cool towel.

He said to after he felt more stable though his tongue still felt numb, "You're evil. Chocolate milk. My. Weakness."

Abby sat down and replied, "Well if you didn't stop me from getting those shorts…."

Pogue answered, "You be arrested."

She smiled and pointed the last habañero and said, "And you would be throwing up and passed out by now."

Pogue laughed a little and called out, "Even?"

She kissed his lips and replied, "Even."

…

Day Four

It was another gorgeous day outside and most of everyone decided to go to the beach. Only a few people stayed behind in the house. Reid and Thea where playing a chess game downstairs and as for Kylie, she was in the kitchen getting a drinks to bring back up stairs for both Tyler and her to enjoy. As for Tyler, he was then lying on their bed with his eyes closed. Reid had talked with him yesterday about strategies of being careful in the bedroom.

He cringed at the uncomfortable, but informative conversation._ Reid said, "If you're worried about getting her pregnant you could use protection."_

_Tyler shook his head and replied, "Their not 100% safe. That's why I exist today." _

_Reid coughed and said, "Well there's other ways to have fun, Tyler." _

_Tyler looked over clueless and Reid shook his head, "You could do some foreplay and give her an orgasm with just this," he showed his finger. _

"_So I insert it like my penis?" Tyler asked getting flustered._

"_Baby boy, you play with her cloritis." Reid said just encase he didn't pay that close attention in anatomy, "Kylie will direct you on what she likes. You just have to enjoy the fact that it's you that is pleasuring her. Now, she could reciprocate by giving you a hand job."_

_Tyler nodded his head, "That could work." _

_Reid nodded his head in agreement, "Of course, it will. And if you guys want to take it up a notch eat her or she can suck on your lollypop. But I stick to the basics first." _

_Tyler still burning red from the topic asked, "What if I can't please her enough. What if she wants more?"_

_Reid sitting back said, "One she's going to be please no matter what. You're both virgins. And two, if you talk to Kylie about this, I think she'll understanding. Right?" _

_Tyler nodded his head, "Yea. I guess you're right." _

Tyler opened his eyes when the door creaked open to see Kylie carrying two drinks with a shock expression on her face. Tyler sat up and asked, "What?"

Kylie kick the door close with her heel and responded, "Caleb just flashed me. And when I say flash I mean I saw everything. I'm so confused."

Tyler burst out laughing and said, "He has to do that to everyone in the house when they are alone in secret. I would know because I wrote the dare. Hence why I haven't been alone in any room, Caleb won't be able to complete the dare."

"Well no wonder he was embarrassed to say it in the limo." She sat down next to Tyler and asked, "Was yours that bad too?"

Tyler glanced over to the folded paper and said, "I just rather quit."

She placed her drink down on the end table and told him, "Take off your shirt." Tyler glanced over to her perplex, but obliged. "Now lay on the bed." He slowly lowered himself on his back and laid there staring up at the ceiling. _He could do this. He wasn't like his father. He wouldn't get Kylie pregnant._ Kylie walked over to the side of the bed with a bottle and demanded, "Turn over."

Tyler in shock said, "Wwhat?" Kylie began to pin up her red hair and said with a smile, "Roll over. I'm going to give you a massage." He was surprised by her statement, but quickly flipped over onto his belly. She placed a towel around his shorts and then slowly rubbed oil on his back.

Working into his muscles she replied, "Damn, Tyler you're so tense." Slowly releasing tension in his shoulders, Kylie said, "I'm not going to have sex with you. Not until you're ready Ty."

He said with the pillow in his face, "I wasn't thinking we were going to do it now."

Kylie applied pressure around the spin and making circles with her thumbs as she went down. She replied, "It may come as a shock, but I know you well enough to know when you're uncomfortable." She tried blowing a piece of hair out of her face and added, "Your whole body tenses and you get this face of fright." She paused in her rubbing to ask Tyler, "Do I really seem that pushy?"

He turned his head toward her and replied honestly, "No. You make attempts and I deny. I just don't want you to think it's you, B. It's me." She pushed down onto his lower back and Tyler moaned.

She stopped and asked attentively, "Was that-"

Tyler mumbled, "Keep going."

She smiled and continued her motions. "Ty, can you tell me what's going on. I hate being in the dark."

He sighed as he twisted his head toward Kylie to talk, "Remember sophomore year when my parents were having trouble."

She gave a nod to him and said, "Yea, your mom started to date this new guy and filed for a divorce, but your dad won't sign the papers. He said he didn't believe in divorce and want to keep the family together."

His jaw was clench when he said miffed, "There a lot more that went on than I lead on too. My dad and my mom were pretty much match up since they were little. They had play dates together, quickly became high school sweethearts since freshmen year…."

Kylie agreed, "I do remember that they were joined at the hip."

Tyler continued, "They had both attend the same pristine university and were engaged by their junior year and married after they graduated."

She started to rub his calves and didn't see the connection. "So what happened that lead them to the idea of divorce."

Tyler turned around and sat up to give his direct attention to Kylie, "When I was eight Caleb's mom gave me a ride home since my soccer practice got canceled. So I knew I could get in the with my house key since my parents were at work. Well that wasn't the case when I found my dad in the living room wrestling with another woman. He made me promise not to tell my mom." Tyler paused in thought before adding on, "But as time went on, it got harder to keep the secret. That's when he promised me that he would stop and fix his mistake, if….If I didn't say anything. He conveyed the notice that it would tear this family apart if I slip up." His brown hair fell over his eye and he said bitterly, "He was right on that."

She stared at Tyler in shock at this news. She just couldn't wrap mind around the idea of James Simms cheating?She thought back to high school, _No way. He was the stickler for rules and never took risks. And who in their right mind would find him attractive anyway to cheat with; he was so stiff and boring. Even though she never got the chance to met Diana, Kylie could tell Diana didn't loved him, at least not in a romantic way. The same went for James. James never gave even one third of the love and consideration to his girlfriend as Tyler did for her. If anything they were just stuck together to avoid pure loneliness. Of course, Kylie couldn't tell this to Tyler. _

Kylie wrapped her arms around his waist and Tyler added, "So when my mom finds out all hell broke loose. They argued a lot about me, the woman he cheated with. Then to throw in another curve ball my mom said she forgave him once when he strayed when they were dating. So dad, of course, was kicked out from that day on. They didn't talk for weeks and when they did it wasn't civil. And like that, they were separate since sixth grade." Tyler glanced over at Kylie and said, "And the only reason why they got married was because of me. A shot gun wedding."

He glanced down at Kylie with heartbreak in his eyes and kissed her forehead. He confessed, "I just feel like sex ruined their marriage." He choked up again and said softly, "Sometimes I even blame myself. I'm the one that betrayed him to keep the secret."

Kylie pushed back his hair from his eyes and responded, "The only betrayal was your father, Tyler. Whether you want to accept it or not, he was the one that wasn't faithful. And to put you in the position like that wasn't appropriate. You were eight." She paused, "Even still, if you didn't say anything, what do you think would have happened when your mom found out anyway?"

Tyler mumbled, "It would have crumbled nevertheless."

She placed a hand under his chin to face her, "Remember when you told me I couldn't blame myself for killing my mom. You can't blame yourself on what your father did or compare them to us."

Tyler bit his lip, "I'm more worried about getting you pregnant."

Kylie challenged his thoughts, "Why?"

He answered slowly, "Because it led to my parent's unhappy marriage."

She took his hand and asked, "Answer me honestly. We're we friends in freshman year?"

Tyler seemed perplex by her random question, but replied, "Yes and we still are friends."

"Did you like me the first time we met?"

Tyler smiled at the fond thought and said, "I liked you the first time I saw you in Chemistry class. I still can remember what you wore that day…."

Kylie swatted his arm playfully and replied, "Of course you do, I was wearing our uniform."

He had a twinkle in his eye as he held her close. He whispered alluring, "And you wore that uniform amazing."

Kylie blushing by his compliment began to ask, "Do you find me attractive…."

He cut in with a sure answer, "Yes."

She laughed as she continued to say, "Both physically and mentally."

Tyler kissed her hand and answered genuinely, "Yes."

She inquired as she poked his side, "Do you like spending time with me?"

Tyler responded, "I love spending time with you. You're fun to be with."

She leaned in closer and added in a more serious tone, "Do I make you happy?"

He stared intently into her eyes, "Always, Kylie."

She glanced down and asked, "Would you ever cheat on me?"

His eyes held shock at those words and he answer with confidence, "No."

She played with the blanket in front of her and glanced up at him as she said, "Do you think I would ever cheat on you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I don't."

She bit her lip and Tyler asked, "Are those all your questions?"

She shook her head and finally asked, "In a hypothetical question, what if I was to get pregnant, would you leave me?"

He said without hesitation, "Never."

She smiled and said, "See I think you know in your heart there is a lot more between us then just physically attraction or the fact that we feel comfortable with each other. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She paused, before making a bold statement, "Do you honestly believe that your parents loved each other as we do?"

Tyler seemed to be contemplating on the idea and answered, "I hate to say it, but no. I actually think my mother is happier with Henry in these past few years, than with my dad."

Kylie rubbed off the extra oil from his back, "How is Henry?"

Tyler scratched his head and replied, "Honestly he's a good guy. He treats my mom well and makes her happy. Especially when she got diagnosed…he's been staying by her side and taking her for treatments." He pushed his hand through his hair and said to Kylie, "Truthfully, I just wish my dad would just let her go already. It's just making things worse."

She asked rubbing the oil off her arms and hands, "He still hasn't signed it?"

"No. I know he's strict with the rules, well certain rules, I just can't understand why he can't see that there's no way to repair this family to the standard it was." _Because he dosen't want to be alone,_ she thought.

Putting the towel down on the nightstand, her fingers grazed across his the paper that held onto his dare. Maybe she could distract him from his thinking of his dad. Opening up the paper she read, _Let the opposite sex touch you in ways they feel fit for five minutes. _

Tyler not paying attention all of a sudden felt Kylie's hand on top of his head. He twisted his head toward her in confusion while she held her hand still there. He asked amused, "What are you doing?"

She broke out into a smile, "I'm completing your dare, baby boy."

…

Day Five

The bonfire that Rae and Caleb made that night was roaring to life by the ocean as they helped the little ones have fun making smores. Rae glanced up to admire Caleb teaching Chastity on how to place the marsh mellow on the stick. She couldn't help but think he was so good with the kids, especially when he was covered in marsh mellow, thanks to Austin. Watching him more she just felt he would make a great dad someday.

Rae glanced down at Austin sleeping in her lap and ran her fingers through his fine hair. Suddenly a vision cloud her mind, _a little boy was crying and holding his knee on the pavement. Rae watched for the first time in her life, her future self sprinting over quickly to the child. Her older self removed the boys hand to see how badly the boy was hurt. Rae watched herself expression had turned to relief as she noticed a small scrape. _

_She had said, "It's okay Tom. Here let me kiss your boo-boo and make it all better."She bent down and kissed his knee and then tickled his side as she said, "All better."_

_The little boy, about 3 or 4 years old with Rae's observation, began to break out in a contagious laugh. Rae watching this scene had crouched down from realizing that Tom looked a lot like Caleb, except for his eyes, they were hers. _

Snapping back to reality, she noticed Caleb had Austin cradle in his arms and asked, "What was your vision?"

Rae made up a lie quickly because she didn't want to spook him out, "I saw Reid lose."

Caleb looked her over once and said, "And you were smiling about that?"

She stood up to brush off the sand, "Yea, I want no one to win. Where's Chastity?"

Caleb shifted his eyes down and Rae followed them to see Chastity beating the ground with a shell. Caleb said, "We should get them to bed."

Rae agreed and so Caleb carried sleeping Austin in one arm and both of them swung Chastity with their arms as they made their way to the house. With all the excitement, both kids went to bed relatively easy. Rae tucked Austin into the portable crib and placed a kiss on his forehead. A motherly urge she never thought she would ever do. Placing his hands around Rae's waist, Caleb whispered not to wake up the children, "Do you want to go back to the bonfire?"

Rae nodded her head and they started to climb down the stairs to the first floor to see some of their friends relaxing in the living room. Pogue on the one couch was letting Abby use his thigh as a pillow, while Kylie lay beside Tyler on the other couch. Reid on the other hand, had Thea sitting on his lap on the recliner.

Thea waved at Rae and Caleb to come over and she asked, "I'm just taking a tally on the dares so far. There are two winners right now. Caleb, did you complete yours yet?"

Caleb shook his head and replied, "Not yet." He whispered to Rae, "I'll be back. I have to use the restroom."

Rae nodded her head and turned back to Thea knowing she had some time to talk. Rae asked curiously, "So who are the lucky winners so far?"

Abby pointed to the couple lying on the couch and responded, "Baby boy and Baby girl."

Pogue smiling over to Rae added, "The other two, too not complete their tasks yet is Reid and Thea."

Thea gave a small smile and replied, "I'm working on it. And Reid hasn't cracked yet."

Rae glanced at Reid, who seemed very distracted and possible disheveled. He was definitely going to crack soon all because Thea was messing with him. Priceless.

Caleb entered the room and waved one of his hand to the door, "Shall we go?"

She replied, "Yep." She turned to the others and asked, "Were going down to the fire anyone else wanted to join?"

Everyone exchanged a look and all decided on the same answer, "Na. You guys go."

Rae wearing her ripped jean shorts and bathing suit top had grabbed her tan croshay shirt to cover herself up more in the slight chilled air. When they step out the back door, Caleb grasped her hand and began to lead her down the shore. He smiled at her more as they made their way and Rae asked, "Spit it out. You look like you just swallowed the canary."

She waited for Caleb's response as they walked forward. His brown eyes shifted with certain emotions of curiosity, excitement and maybe a hint of nervousness. Rae enveloped in her observation had let her question slip out by accident, "What are you up too?"

Caleb turned her to face him and said, "I wanted to surprise you. So don't ruin it by taking a peak with your visions."

Rae laughed and joked as she closed her eyes, "Here I go…." Caleb spun her around and she chided, "Caleb, what are you doing…."

She stared dumbstruck at the beach. There, spread out on the beach was small light candles lighting up surround an area that had a blanket, picnic basket, Champaign and a bunch of shells. She ambled closer to the shells and notice they actually spelled out something. She absent mindly mouth out the words, "Will you marry me?" It took a few seconds to register the message. There she twisted to find Caleb down on one knee. He was holding a blue box in his hands. With just having his caring eyes connect to Rae it actually took her breath away.

He smiled and then cleared his throat to speak, "Rae, you have been in my life for four years. And in those four years you had surprised, infuriated, and frustrated me to no end. And even though you nearly driven me crazy, I know you are an amazing one-of-a-kind of girl that always turns my world upside down in a good way. Rachel, will you marry me-"

Taking Caleb by surprise, Rae tackled him to the ground and ambushed him with many kisses. Lying on top of Caleb she lifted her head up for air and said, "Yes. I will marry you and drive you crazy for many years to come."

…

Day Seven

For this past week, Reid had kept his dare to not have any sexual contact with the opposite sex. It wasn't bad to tell you the truth with the girls around the beach. Sure some girls turned him on a little as their boobs bounced up and down as they jogged down the beach, but it wasn't anything he could handle. His problem had to do with the girl Reid idol to have, Thea. Out of this challenge he never guessed little miss innocent would be pushing his buttons in all the wrong, but so good ways.

At first he held the benefit of the doubt of not accusing her of accidently bumping into him and touched him down there with her hand. Or when she had sat down next to him and scribbled a small note, asking if he want to get ice cream with her, on his iPad when it was on his lap. Just that almost destroyed him feeling the pressure of her hand down there.

Other things she had done that weekend, which he began to pay attention more, like how her boy shorts made her legs seem never ending, the way she ate her ice cream, when she just bend over showing off her cute butt, how she would cool herself off by playing with an ice cube on her chest and belly, or just the fact she would sit on his lap and switch back and forth at times causing friction. Just thinking about this week was killing him; he had to seriously concentrate on not getting an erection by thinking of disgusting things.

"Reid?" He opened his eyes to see Thea entering the exercise room, which he had been trying to hide for awhile.

He checked her out to see her in her cover up and replied, "Yes?"

She stepped closer and said with a slight blush spreading through her cheeks, "I need you to observe me do my dare."

Reid sat up from the bench press and said, "Sure. What do you have to do?"

Her cheeks burned a deeper red and she glanced down, "I have to be by water."

Reid amused with her ignoring his question added, "Well we have a sink in the bathr-"

She shook her head and replied, "No, it has to be the ocean."

Reid glanced over to the window to see it dark outside. "It's kind of dark outside, maybe we should wait for day-"

"No!" She reposed herself and said, "It definitely has to be done at night."

Reid stood up and put his hand out in surrender, "Okay, okay. We'll go now."

Strolling down to the beach, Reid glanced over noticing that Thea's robe was extremely tight showing the perkiness of her breast. Reid took in a breath of the salty air hoping to clear his mind.

They had halted to the edge of where the waves crept up the shoreline. Reid focused his eyes on Thea, who was staring at the ocean with an expression that seemed to be contemplating. Giving a small cough Thea broke out of her thoughts and rotated toward Reid. He waited for her to say something but she seemed to be stalling. Reid asked, "So-"

Thea dropped he robe revealing the fact she was wearing nothing. Reid gawked as Thea stood there long enough for him to take everything in. Suddenly she dived into the water leaving Reid very uncomfortable in the pants.

She resurfaced the water, Thea said, "My dare was to skinny dip." Reid formed a smile as it began to make sense.

She treaded the water to be a little closer to Reid and said, "Join me."

By now his mouth must have been to the ground at the thought and he knew if he went in there, his last resistance to this dare would be gone. He replied, "I think I'll just stay here."

She mocked him, "Come on Reid. Live a little." He bit back a smile at her antics and shook his head. She swam closer and somehow with her beautiful eyes she created this lingering gaze that seemed to paralyze him. She softly begged, "Please, Reid."

At that, all resistance was gone. He ripped off his shirt and Thea explored his exposed chest with her roaming eyes. Yet again, for the first time he felt self-conscious about himself. Taking off his other article of clothing he marched into the water. Staying in front of Thea, Reid took every aspect of her beauty in the moonlight. Her dirty blonde hair was slicked back from the water, her skin was milky in the light and her eyes seemed to gleam like the shimmering water they were surrounded in. His dreams didn't even do her justice.

She inched closer toward him and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly let them travel the contours of his muscular chest down to his abs. Reid had closed his eyes savoring her slow touches and all of sudden felt the heat of her body pressed against his body and her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes to observe Thea lock eyes with him, thus sending a chill down his spin. He was so turned on as her lips made contact to his collar bone and began to travel up his neck. The intensity and suspense was driving his mad until Thea placed her lips to his. Testing the waters, he gradually responded to her motion and she didn't stop him. Instead she became more assertive in her kisses and pulled herself closer to Reid, thus hitching his breathing. She smiled up to Reid, who was extremely breathless.

"Reid, may I ask one more favor from you?" Thea asked as he played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Of course."

In the moonlight a shade of pink exploited her pallid cheek as she responded shyly, "Remember when you told me you would help me do anything I never done."

Reid nodded his head not sure where this was going. She tipped toed up to his ear and whispered, "I want my first to be with you."

Thea slide down to her normal height to see Reid and he asked shocked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and replied, "You're my best friend. If there's anybody I would want it's you." Reid could have jump up in excitement in the fact that it was a rumor that she lost her virginity to Connor. Shit Connor.

Reid hating himself for even thinking about brought up the topic, but guilty plagued him as he confessed, "What about your boyfriend?"

Thea face held confusion at the word for a couple seconds, before she burst into laughter. Reid not getting the joke began to slightly chuckle. She shook her head in disbelief and replied, "Connor's gay."

Reid stared at Thea with a blank face letting the words seep into his brain. He asked, "What?"

Thea repeated, "He's gay."

Reid tilted his head sideways as he stared at her still confused. "Then why would you date him?" Reid asked bewildered.

Thea replied, "He was being seriously picked on and I could only image if they knew he was gay how much worse it would have been. So I 'dated' him to make him seem straight and in return his uncle had given a stern talked to Mr. Brown's behavior."

Reid asked still in a fog, "So he doesn't like you?"

Thea placed her arms around his torso and replied, "Not in the way that I like you."

She reached back up and kissed him again only this time she grazed her tongue over his lips asking to enter. He gladly accepted and they slowly and attentively explore each other's mouth and bodies.

Thea's dare of skinny dipping and first to be no longer a virgin would happen that night. As for Reid, he lost his bet, but gained a chance to be with Thea as more than a friend. _A better trade in his mind_, he thought.


	22. Graduation Friends Forever Vitamin C

Chapter 21

May 11, 2007

In the Gymnasium, every senior was zippering up their red gowns that held a gold trim around the neck. Serenity adjusted Chases honor cords and said, "I can't believe it's here."

Chase shook his head and agreed, "Same. Though I am happy it's over." He placed the cap on his head and brushed the tassel away from his face.

Serenity pinning her cap so it be secure on her head and began to ask, "Which side is the tassel supposed to be on?"

Abby, who was already dressed, answered, "The right."

Chase observed Abby's gown and asked, "Are a commander of an army? Look at all the pins."

Abby gleaming with pride had said, "There from all the clubs and achievement pins I earned over the years."

Chase stated what he thought was obvious, "You must be our Valedictorian, then." He glanced over Abby's shoulders to see Pogue signaling Chase to stop what he was saying.

Her shoulders slumped and she said bitterly, "No. I'm not. I have a GPA of 3.998, but someone had bet me with a 4.0. Do you have an idea who it is?"

In the background Pogue slapped his hand over his face and ran it down his face. Chase shook his head, "Your guess is better than mine." Chase sighed knowing that was apparent with calling Abby it.

Abby continued to say, "I bet it was the Terra girl. She always be rivaling me with grades and activities."

Serenity suggested as she checked her hair in her hand mirror, "Maybe it was Kylie? She is pretty smart and multi-tasked a lot to do all those activities to be with you and Rae."

Abby search around trying to pin point Kylie and said taken aback, "Why wouldn't she tell me then?"

Rae carrying her gown in a lump, joined in, "Maybe because you're a nut when it comes to these things."

Pogue butt in by saying, "What does it matter. We're graduating." He turned to Abby and said pleased, "You have a GPA a lot of people would envy you for…."

Tyler finding his way over to his friends and had agreed to the last part he caught of the conversation, "True that. Have you seen Kylie yet?"

Abby trying to pin point Kylie's wave length and replied, "She's in the girl's bathroom with Thea."

Waltzing up to their group Aaron Abbot said, "Long time no see." He unmistakably directed most of his attention to Rae and he continued to say, "I'm having a party at my house later." He checked out the rest of the group and questioned, "Where's your fearless leader? I should at least have one last good bye before I leave you guys for Yale."

"Here," Caleb said in a low tone.

Aaron twisted around to get a full view of Caleb and replied, "Congratulations, Caleb. I see you almost got everything you want again. You're graduating with honors. Scholarship to N.Y. University-"

Caleb corrected him, "City University of New York's John Jay College of Criminal Justice."

Aaron rolled his eyes at it and replied, "Yea, like I said, and you having a genuine touched girlfriend."

Caleb was about to correct him again on their title when Rae stepped between them and began to drag Aaron away saying, "I think that's enough."

She tugged on his gown until they were out of sight with the bleachers. Rae checking no one followed them. Heck they probably thought she was going to kill him. She wiped around in rage to see Aaron smiling at her in amusement. Killing him didn't seem like a bad idea, now that she thought about it. With her lips press together tightly she managed to unhinge her jaw and tell of off Aaron, "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged his one arm and ignored her yelling. Instead he retaliated with his own question, "Why have you been ignoring my calls?"

She chide, "Because I'm with Caleb. And you are with Kira. Our fun time is over."

Aaron not pleased by her statement tried to persuade her, "Come on Rae. This was the guy that picked you over Molly. Just face the facts, he's not that serious about you." Her eyes squinted in rage as she thrust her left hand in his face.

She whispered in a harsh tone, "Does this not look serious enough to you?"

Aaron focused his eyes to the glimmering stone that was place on the ring finger. His blue eyes flashed a hint of shock, before his stoic expression fazed over. "You're bluffing," he said differently.

Rae challenged Aaron on his accusation while sending a glare that honestly did scare him. "Not this time." She poked his solid chest roughly with her index finger and warned, "You better leave Caleb and me alone, understand or I'll make sure you never produce children." She added with a tinge of scorn, "I probably be doing the world a favor."

Aaron for some reason, didn't want to give up on her just yet and spit out quickly in what came out in a more threatening tone than he attended, "Does Caleb know about us?"

Her eyes flew open which answer his question quickly. No, she didn't.

Yelling in the background, teachers began to call student's names for lineup.

Flustered at losing time to argue with him Rae stated the facts, "What does it matter. You and I were over before I started to date Caleb."

"Aaron Abbot here!"

He glanced toward the gym floor and skeptically added, "You don't think that it won't disgust him that the sweet virgin you were was used by Aaron Abbot and on the contrary, you enjoyed it." Rae's hesitance to speak out like her usual charm gave Aaron the indication that doubt was seeping into her. With his smudge feeling of winning, he strutted away. Rae twisted her engagement ring around and knew she shouldn't listen to anything Aaron retorted. But in the back of her head a small voice echoed the idea that Caleb would be dejected with her actions.

"Caleb Danvers here!"

Rae peeked around the wooden bleachers to just get a glimpse at her fiancé strolled up to his spot the teacher pointed too. The open unknown question hit her.

_Would he be able to look at her once he knew?_

…

Thea yanked her gown down over her knees again. She cursed at the stupid mix up the company made when ordering her gown. Instead of a gown to fit a 5"7 person, they had somehow fashioned a new number and ordered her a gown that would fit a 5 foot and 1 inch person. Glancing up from the program to list the events of speeches and graduates to be called up, someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Her body was already rigid, but she managed somehow to angle her body sideways to face Reid. He inclined closer to her, letting he get a whiff of his cologne she loved. He whispered softly, "I am really sorry Thea."

Her arms instantly crossed in front of her chest as her eyes became harden. She wasn't ready to forgive him quiet yet especially after what happened on his birthday. Yes, Reid had turned of age to receive his full power and like a good friend she help him through it as best as she could.

But according to Reid that day, it wasn't enough! Maybe his reaction to the new power did seem to put him on a crazy roller coaster ride with his emotions, but even still giving Reid the benefit of the doubt, his words cut her deep. _Shallow. Materialistic. Manipulative. Tease. Afraid to commit. _That last phrase was the last straw that broke the camel's back. _She had full on lashed out on him, "Commit? This coming from a man whore who couldn't hold down a steady girlfriend." _

_He rebelled back in an even louder tone, "At least I not confused enough to date a gay guy. And if you're wondering Thea, he doesn't count for personal experience for a steady boyfriend." _

_Fury roared in the pit of her stomach as she ridicule Reid, "At least I could make even a pretend relationship last longer than a day. That's why I couldn't…." _

_Reid glared over at Thea sudden halt in words. He persisted on knowing what she attended to say next. "Couldn't what? Trust me? Love me?" Thea's head was bent down as Reid yelled, "Well, don't you have the decency to answer me?" _

_Her head shot up with her eyes burning from the swell of tears pouring down her face. Instantly, Reid felt guilty at the sight of Thea crying. She replied heated, "You want to know the honest to God truth Reid. You have never seen yourself the way that I do. You think that you are not good enough for anyone that you sincerely care about. So instead, you throw the game before it begins because you're a coward. Afraid of messing it up. Or even worse getting hurt yourself." _

_She said bitterly as Thea search her purse for her keys, "Maybe that's your mother's fault for drilling those ideals in your head." _

_Grasping the keys tightly in her hands from all her frustration, she let out harsher words than she wanted, "How can I put my love on the line when you obviously can't return love back?" Immediately she wished she could take back those untrue words. _

_Reid standing a good four feet had in a few strides reached her and now standing over her. How did she never notice that he was a lot taller than she perceived. His was set jaw ever since Thea released her statement. But that wasn't what made Thea want to curl up in a ball. It was the way Reid looked down at her, as if she was just a stranger to him. Trying to not lose her ground Thea straightened up her back to make her full height and returned the unkind stare._

"_Strong words for a person that has never experience it herself. If anyone is the worse here, it's you." Reid replied in a colder tone._

_Thea crossed her arms trying to create the exterior of a tough, uncaring person, but deep inside she scared to know the answer. She reluctantly asked in a defensive tone, "Why is that?" _

_It was in that moment that Reid seemed to intentionally hurt her with his next words._

"_You knew I was incapable of love and yet you slept with me. I guess that makes you either desperate or a slut, sleeping with me for no reason. What do you think about that?" _

_Reid watched Thea still as a statue stance melt down to reveal a tired and heartbroken girl. She choked out, "I had hope I would be different." Her air way felt constricted as she wheezed out in stronger southern accent, "I guess I was wrong."_

_His shoulders slouched and he went to place a hand on her shoulder, but drew it back. She knew he felt terrible, upset, and apologetic, but at that point she didn't care. Thea just need time to think and breathe. Thea glanced up one more time in Reid's piercing blue eyes and he opened his mouth to speak, but only nothing was verbally said. Thea placed a foot back and quickly pivoted around to her car knowing she was on the verge of major break down. Yes maybe she never experienced love fully, but she sure as hell knew what heartbreak felt that day._

Reid was still leaning close, though she noticed now that he seemed very unsure if he should move back or persist. His body was leaning back, but his eyes had this yearning to be closer. A struggle was internally brewing inside. Heck it must have been plaguing him from a night of sleep at least with his hair tousled. But the bags under his eyes told a different story that he may have been like this for weeks. "Thea what I said that day I was afraid to leap…."

Provost Higgins was now wrapping up his speech in the background and said, "Now you're Valedictorian, shall grant you a few words of wisdom."

Thea turning back around in her seat had said unsettled, "You're up."

Reid grunted in frustration with the interruption as he slapped his cap on top of his head. Standing up from his row, he scooted over to the main isle to the podium. He passed Abby, whose mouth hung open, and he couldn't resist to give her a wink. She's probably not the only one shocked, including his mother. She probably didn't even show up.

Bending the mike up to his level he glanced up to his fellow class mates. He began to say, "Good evening, faculty, staff, graduating friends and guest. Today I share quote to you all from Cynthis Heimel, _"When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth."_

He joked, "Our teachers probably could vouch on that of course." He continued to say last part of the quote, _"So what the hell, leap."_

"Hearing this quote in freshmen year would have seemed insane. We were fresh meant on the new block. Scrunch together like sardines with strangers called our peers. And quickly we're forced in this different environment to take on new or even more responsibility by doing homework." Reid said in a sarcastic tone earning a few smiles, "Or even what they called studying?"

He leaned in, "In that vulnerable year, it seemed that one move and you would forever be branded as the common clichés; the jocks, band geeks, stoners, punks, posers, hippies, teacher's pets, loners, nerds, class clowns," Reid winked out the crowd.

He continued to added, "The popular, socially awkward, or non-existent. Whatever title you can come up with, it just waited for us. But as time went on, we had adapted to high school and began to climb the food chain. It was then we had realized, whether it was subconsciously or consciously, that we just didn't give a damn on living this little charade anymore. We could make our decisions and not concern ourselves on that childish objectivity." He glanced into the crowd focusing on Thea, "We were ready to put ourselves out there and make mistakes."

Reid shifted up on the podium from being thrown off by Thea's blank expression. He said, "As George Bernard Shaw put it, _'A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life doing nothing.'" _He glanced back at Thea and noticed her stance had changed from being miffed to listening attentively. "So I stand before you as a peer, teammate and friend, to challenge you, the class of 2007, to live your life to fullest by embracing, learning and adapting your mistakes to your benefit. After all that is one of the benefits of being enroll in high school. We have learned to be open and accept others for their differences." He subconsciously glanced over to Connor, who gave him a thumb up. Reid said in a poignant tone, "We have bore the feeling of rejection and failure…,"

He glanced back at Thea and gave a chuckle, "I know more than most."

Reid continued, "…We have found pride in our hard work, learned to fit in when need, and let our true self, our happier self, shine. We have grown past being a mere child and we are now ready to take on the world with no fear. Why no fear?"

He straightened up more, "I'll tell you. It's because Spencer Academy has given us the values, skills, the good memories and life learned lessons to prepare us for our next step. Of course, that road is always up for you to decide."

Reid directed his gaze at Thea trying to convey that message, "We are ready to leap into the unknown and move forward to a better future." He began to clap his hands as he wrapped up the ended his speech. He announced, "Thank you Class of 2007 and Congratulations."

Provost shook Reid's hand thanking him and everyone in the audience continued to clap as Reid proceed off the stage. Sitting back into his seat, Reid nudged Thea again. Her expression wasn't as defensive as it been earlier and she let out a compliment, "Nice speech-"

Quickly in front of everyone, he kissed her soft lips. This caught Thea off guard, but he didn't care, especially the fact that she didn't shove his face away. He told her, "You were right. I was afraid to screw up, to screw us up because I thought for the longest time you didn't deserve to be with me. But this time I'm in the game for good. Give me this chance Thea to make you as happy as I am with you." Thea searched his eyes for something and Reid gulped from sure nervousness. He was actually putting his heart on the line.

Her lips pulled into a smile as she teased, "Are you sure you're ready to leap?"

Reid held her hand ignoring the other girls giggle and awing in his row, "As long as it's with you, then yes."

…

Taking a group picture of the whole gang, Penn held up camera saying, "Say Cheese." They all smiled and posed in their red gowns. Pogue was pretending to choke Reid with his honor cords while Thea was squishing Reid from a hug, which was the real reason why he looked out of breath. Serenity fist pump, like the end of that 80's movie _The Breakfast Club, _and was being carried on Kylie's back. Caleb interestingly enough, pulled up his robe pretending to flash Rae and Rae throw her hand ups and face turned away with eyes closed. She yelled out loud, "My eyes!" As for the other three, they made weird contorted faces at each other.

"My, what a handsome group we have here." Thea's head shot over to that familiar voice. "Nana!" Thea said in glee as she hurried over to her grandmother's arms.

"Why did you come? Not that I never want you here, but it's such a far trip?"

Her Nana patted her on the back, "You think I miss my own granddaughter's graduation?" She glanced around to see if other members of her family were here.

She asked when not seeing anyone else, "How did you get here?"

Pushing past the crowd an older boy, about 22 years old, wearing boots, jeans and a t-shirt made their presence known. "I did."

"Wyatt!" She launched herself up to give him a big hug and he said joking, "Nice to see you too sis."

As he stood before Thea, he ran his ruff hands though his dirty short blonde hair and surprised her with flowers that seem to be wilting a lot. "Sorry that there not in the best shape. It was a long drive."

Thea's smile radiated as she replied, "Their perfect! So you drove with Nana all the way to see me?"

He gave a chuckle, "That's one of the better reasons we traveled up here."

Thea could tell her older brother was holding something back, but her Nana pulled her to the side and asked, "So who are these young gentlemen and ladies?"

Thea quickly introduced, "This is Abby."

Her Nana smiled and replied, "I know you, she's that girl from the grocery store you talked about."

Thea shook her head a little, "No, wrong girl. This is one of my best friends. And this is Pogue, Kylie, Serenity, Tyler, Chase, Caleb, Rae, and that is Reid."

Reid took a step forward and said, "Nice to meet you."

Her Nana eyes shifted to Thea giving her a smirk and she replied in her heavy southern accent, "It's good to meet'a son. You're speech wasn't boring like my nephew Thomas was two years ago."

Wyatt coughed as he watched Thea's expression held a little confusion. He said, "Nana and I were going for some grub. Want to join us before we have to hit the road again?"

She glanced over to Reid and he waved her to go. He said to her, "It's your family. Go."

Thea pecked his cheek and replied, "I'll see you later at dinner, then."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Thea and his Nana to direct them where he parked. He gave one glance back at Reid and asked, "So that's the city boy you were so hung up dry on." She bumped him in the side, but smile at the words. Yep, this country bumpkin had grabbed a city slicker for herself.

…

Out on the small balcony connecting to his room, Tyler leaned against the railing watching the sun dissipate from view behind the trees. He checked his watch to keep track of the time to see it close to eight. The sound of the door creaking in his room indicated that he had to join the party again. Turning full face forward he saw Kylie hesitating to approach the balcony. With a few steps he grasped her cold hands.

"Your hands are freezing," Tyler exclaimed.

She smiled with a reply, "You know what they say cold hand's means a warm heart." He walked her away from the balcony still clasping her hands.

He glanced up to Kylie and joked, "Yours must be in overdrive then."

She moved her hands away to straighten his tie and said softly, "You pulled quite a disappearing out down there."

He sent her a childlike grin as he replied, "Sorry about that. I just don't know how to handle both of parents, plus her boyfriend in the same room yet."

She rubbed his shoulders and said, "Well whatever happens I'll be there right beside you."

…

Down stairs in the dining hall, the room was filled with many friends and relatives. Just to name a few, there was Penn Parry and his wife, Holly, who he eloped with in April, chatting with Sam Garwin and the new comer, Henry Allen. Meredith Garwin, for some reason seemed more relaxed and personable than ever. She and Evelyn Danvers were engrossed in a story that Diana Simms was telling. Also the older faces that she hadn't seen in forever were also here. For example, Penn's father, Wayne and his wife Grace sat at the table reminiscing with Glenn Simms and his adorable, wife Minnie. Those four were a pair of fun, hence why most of her friends were surrounding them. As for Gorman, even though he was invited as a guest was serving dishes to people. _I guess old habits don't die_, Rae thought as she grabbed another cream puff from the platter.

Caleb warm hands slide around her and he whispered in her ear, "Should we tell them before or after dinner?"

She said undecided, "I don't know. What do you think would be better?"

Caleb turned her body to face his and placed his head to hers. He said, "You have nothing to be nervous about."

She tried to deny her fright by protesting, "I'm not."

Caleb grabbed both her hands and gave her his winning smile. "You know how you call me on my habit of avoiding the truth."

Rae nodded her head and said mocking, "Yea, your eyes do that twitchy thing."

She giggled as Caleb gave her playful glare, "It doesn't twitch. I just look away a lot."

Rae glanced around the room filled more people than she intended and asked distracted, "And how do you know?"

He replied, "When you're nervous, you bit your upper lip and twist you ring."

She immediately stopped her subconscious movement with her engagement ring. Glancing back up to Caleb she admitted, "Maybe we shouldn't make this a big to-do. I was already attacked when Serenity found out and she's been on my case to be my wedding planner."

He straightened his cuff of his shirt and added, "Your just going to have to accept it, the attention will be on us for awhile. Just try to enjoy it."

Rae's brows furrowed as she inclined, "This is me where talking about here. I don't like but on airs. Want to just elope? It sounds less painful and hectic."

Caleb chuckled and stole a kiss from her. He replied with his brown eyes softly, "Just be yourself. And as my soon to be wife, I want both of us to experience the real deal. Trust me, you'll love it. Okay?"

How could she resisted when his dance in excitement to have a real ceremony and reception? She sighed at her weakness and replied, "Okay."

Mrs. Simms stood up from the chair she was sitting in giving everyone a full view of her. Comparing to the girl she once saw it had astound her on how frail and thin a rail she had become. On top of her head she wore a neat wrap to cover up the loss of her chocolate hair. The only way Rae could recognize her was from her twinkling blue eyes, her genuine smile and just how her bubbly personality drew people in. She was one of those rare people that ever one loved.

Diana called out, "Welcome everyone. I'm glad to have the whole family back to celebrate the exciting time of our children, grandchildren or friends graduating from high school." She set her eyes on the bunch and said, "We are so proud of you all." Henry took her arm and she glanced over with a smile. She was out of breath already and need him to help support her.

Henry added, "Dinner is ready too." He looked back at Diana, who aimed a playful glare because he beat her to the best part and he replied, "What the kids looked hungry."

With dish plates and silverware clinging, Reid had noticed Thea wasn't her happy self he had seen a few hours ago. Reid reached for the spoon to the mash potatoes and asked, "How was spending lunch with your family?"

Thea slowly placed the napkin on her lap and added with a small smile, "It was great."

Reid reached under the table and grasped her one hand. He directed his attention to her and said, "That didn't sound to reassuring."

She shook her head and replied with a little more pep, "The visit was a lot of fun, but…I'll tell you later about it. Can I have some mash potatoes?"

Reid nodded his head and took a spoonful to place on her dish. Thea thanked him and would try to bury what she had discovered today. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried it played in her mind.

_Wyatt, Nana and her went over to a small diner in the town and were placed in a booth. Her Nana asked again, "So what is this place called?"_

_Thea answered her, "Sydney's Diner, Nana." _

_She shook her head like she remembered and replied with an, "Oh." _

_Thea glanced over to Wyatt hoping to catch his attention. Why was her grandmother so confused now? She was always sharper than a tack. Never had she confused dates up with other events that happened. Her cousin, Thomas, was the last one to graduate in her family and that was about five years. The waitress stopped by their table placing menus down in front of them and she asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?" _

_Thea asked, "Do you have any ice tea?" _

_The waitress nodded her head and asked kindly to her Nana, "Madam, what would you like?" _

_Thea turned to her Nana and noticed he was fiddling with a napkin with anxiety. Thea sent a wave of calmness over her and her hand stop shaking. She said, "I'll have coffee, black."_

_The small waitress with her blonde hair push back into a ponytail turned to her brother. She glanced over to Wyatt and a faint blushed colored her cheek. She asked, "And you?" _

_Wyatt taking his attention off the menu directed his blue eyes to her and answered, "I'll have a coke."_

_The waitress, Tabby, nodded her head and replied, "I'll be back with your drinks." Wyatt went back to his menu oblivious that Tabby like him._

_Thea shifting her forward in her seat had said, "Wow, nothing gets past you Wyatt." He looked up from his menu confused to what she meant._

_Her Nana added in the conversation, "So how have you been my bumpkin?"_

_Thea smiled at her nickname and said, "Well besides graduating, my swim team won Nationals." _

_Her Nana said in surprise, "You're on the swim team? That's fantastic. And you won. Won what?" _

_Thea replied, "Nationals. We got this huge trophy. And Reid broke the Breast stroke record for the boy's team." _

_Wyatt smirking had added, "I'm guess you've already broke records too." _

_Thea smiled back and tried to be modest, "I set a few."_

"_The weather was beautiful today," her Nana remarked._

_Thea nodded her head in agreement and said, "It sure was. Not a cloud in the sky." Tabby came back carrying their drinks and placed them down on the table. _

_Tabby asked politely, "Are you ready to order?"_

_Wyatt said after much debate, "Angus Burger, with fries." _

_She scribbled down and smiled as she said, "Good choice." _

_He returned with a smile and Thea could feel her almost faint. Wyatt always had that affect on people. He could make you laugh, make you cry, if anything, he could make you feel anything because that's the kind of person he was. Thea asked for the turkey burger and Nana ordered a simple salad. _

_After eating their, Wyatt asked, "You sure you don't want anything else, Nana?"_

_She shook her head decisively. She asked, "So when are we going home?" _

_This question had popped up a lot along with the weather. She could feel Wyatt patience wearing thin, though he never exhibited any physical signs of frustration. He replied, "We'll be on the road soon. Why don't you use the bathroom?" _

_She waved her hand and replied, "I don't have to go." _

_Wyatt helped her up and started to walk her to the ladies room. He said softly, "It's a long trip. You should at least try." _

_His Nana walked through the door and Wyatt walked back with his hand tucked into his pocket. He knew once he made eye contact with Thea, the questions would unfold. Taking a deep breath he said, "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

_Thea waiting there calmly for Wyatt to gather his thoughts and replied, "What are you two really doing up here?" _

_He directed his gaze at her. She knew he wasn't the type to beat around the bushes. He said bluntly, "I'm taking Nana to a nursing home close to where you live."_

_Thea in shock questioned, "Why?" Even though, she had a hunch from observing just lunch today. _

_Wyatt swirled his drink around with the straw and answered, "I hate to say it, but she's gotten a lot worse. She can't remember how to do everyday activities. Like not knowing when she paid the bills, how to make her homemade blueberry cobbler." Thea eyes dropped knowing her Nana would praise how she knew that recipe by heart. "With this entire memory lapse, she could easily forget to turn off the stove and burn her house down. Ma was so afraid when she found out Nana hadn't been taking the right dosage of medicines."_

_Thea asked concern, "How's ma taking it?" _

_Wyatt glanced out the window as he replied sadly in his Southern drawl, "Not good. Ma tried to take care of her while working, but she's finding out she can't watch her every move. It's killin' her Thea." He paused and looked back to see if her Nana was coming yet. Nothing. He added, "Especially after Nana through a fit over Ma suggesting to sell the home and either move in with us or the nursing home." _

_Thea chipping the recently painted nails had inquired, "So why the nursing home up here." _

"_Nana specifically said she didn't want to see Ma again. She wouldn't even talk or look at Ma." Wyatt shook his head at the mess and he rubbed his forehead from the headache forming. "So I offered to take her up here to see you graduate and let her live close to you." He looked over to Thea unsure and asked, "I hope that's okay with you. We just wanted someone to visit her to check up on her, since I'm being deployed soon and well, she won't speak to Ma."_

_Thea nodded her head, "It's fine. I'm going to check on Nana."_

_On cue her Nana exist the bathroom radiating off confusion and anxiety. Maybe if she got used to the nursing home, she would feel so worried anymore? "Nana," Thea called her attention. Relief washed over her face and Thea grabbed her hand in comfort. _

_Comfort for her Nana or for herself, she wasn't so sure. She told her Nana, "I love you." _

_Her Nana's smile shown as she replied, I love you to bumpkin."_

…

After most people at the dinner had eaten their fair share of food the conversation had to turn to a darker tone. Gabriel's demise. Wayne said, "We have to stop him once and for all."

Grace rolled her eyes and countered, "How do you propose we get him? He has the Book of Damnation now."

Wayne replied, "I think we should make some kind of plan. Especially while we have such a strong force."

James Simms spoke up for the first time and asked, "Shouldn't we not talk about these things around Henry?"

Diana eyes fell hard onto James as she said coldly, "He's a part of my life now. So deal with it."

James stood up and walked out of the room and Tyler went after him. Kylie was going to follow when Glenn asked, "Couldn't Kylie pin point him?"

Abby shook her head and answered for Kylie, "She's has tried, but somehow he just disappears. It's like he doesn't exist at times."

Wayne said in disbelief, "Doesn't exist? That's impossible"

Penn sighed and asked, "How long do we have Kylie?"

Everyone seemed to turn toward to her our answer. She said, "The protection spell ends on June 12th." She thought sadly, _Happy Birthday to me._

Caleb interrupted, "Speaking of dates, May 21st is also an important date I want to bring to your attention."

Rae threw a roll at him and he turned to Rae with a stun expression. She ignored his stare and said in a poise tone, "I don't think this is the best time, Caleb."

Evelyn passing the cake out with Gordon let out a gasp and put he hands up to her face. Diana asked concern, "What is it?" and tried to follow her stare to Rae. Evelyn flew around the table and took Rae's hand and said in high spirits, "You're engaged!"

She directed her gaze over to her son, who held a sheepish smile. Admiring the ring she asked, "For how long?"

Rae responded as she glanced over to Caleb, "Since Spring break."

Serenity smiling blissfully said, "Thank the lord, you caught on. I was ready to spill their news"

Diana equal excited asked, "How did he propose?"

A smile graced Rae's face at the fond memory. "He asked me with light candles all around the beach…."

Rae was starting to go into more details as the older woman and Serenity asked more detailed questions. If Caleb didn't know any better he say Rae was actually enjoying herself. As for him all the guys congratulated him and gave a couple pats on the back on a job well done bagging such an amazing girl.

…

In the lonely study, James was glancing at some documents and swashing back another cup of gin. Tyler knocked on the door and took a step inside. It was an eerie feeling stepping back into the study with his father presence. His father coughed and said something to break the silence, "If you become a lawyer, be prepared for a lot of non negotiable papers. They'll give you such a headache."

Tyler nodded his head absent minded. Why did he follow his father? He had barely talked to his father since fifth grade. Before then, they actually bonded and had some fun with his father teaching him to fish, swim in the lake, or just play some basketball at night. But now, it felt like there wasn't any connection that he would like to have again. Instead he looked at his father as stranger. James placing the document he was examining down and stared out the dark window. "How are you and Kylie doing?"

His father was striving to make a decent conversation. His father studied his son's face with the reflection of the window. Tyler broke into a smile as he replied, "We're great." He opted, "Thanks for calling Dr. Anderson. He truly was the best."

James head shifted back as he said nonchalantly, "It's nothing. I know how Kylie is important to you and after all the mess ups I've done, I owe you."

Tyler glanced down at the paper weight on the mahogany desk. _Too many to count_, Tyler thought.

His father didn't seem to be the man he once feared and detested from strict and sometimes ridiculous rules. He was worn from age and stress, and his intimidating edge was burned out just like his stubbornness to keep everything secret. Instead he was a broken old man losing everything he once pride himself on owning. Tyler asked hesitantly, "Why did you do it?"

James sighed and then picked up his glass for another gulp of his gin. He pointed to an empty glass and asked, "Do you want a drink?" Tyler shook his head no and he felt disbelief that his father just offered him alcohol when under age. His father said, "I did love your mother and care for her. It just wasn't the way that most marriages need to survive."

Tyler crackled his knuckles and inquired, "Then why haven't you signed the papers?"

James flashed him a brief smile as he explained, "My pride has a lot to do with it. A man can only lose so much."

Tyler bluntly said, "So it wasn't about the church."

James leaned back in his chair and answered honestly, "No. When I met that other wo…."

He paused checking on Tyler and Tyler said, "Anything you want to say you can. What's done is done. I just want answers."

James un-did his necktie and continue to say, "The other woman had changed me for better or worse, I can't say now. After her I just throw out the rule book and felt a live and free."

Tyler slouched down, "I don't understand why you're keeping yourself in chains to mom, if you liked this…her."

His father stared at the desk in front of him for awhile in thought. "I guess I'm afraid of once I do let go of her. We had always been together and signing these forms would mean being…."

Alone.

It was the first word that jumped out in his mind. His father continued to say as his eyes travel up to Tyler, "It's the last connection I have to this family."

Tyler patted his father's arm and said, "You may loss mom in it, but you still have me."

His father's dark blue eyes studied his son's motion and asked baffled, "You still want me in your life?"

Tyler stood up to grab the empty glass and began to pour some gin into his cup. He felt as tired as his father looked, "Of course, I do. You're my dad."

He glanced over to the window to notice his father wiping his arm over his eyes quickly. He turned toward his father with the bottle and filled his empty cup.

James asked uncertain, "Would you want to go fishing?"

Tyler sat back down in the office chair and nodded his head. "This Saturday at 6."

His father seemed to fiddle with the documents that lay in front of him the whole time. James gloomy mood seem to surpass to good-humor. He replied, "I'm pretty sure I've heard before that teenagers are supposed to sleep in on Saturdays?"

Tyler snorted at his joke and said, "I'm kind of an adult now."

Excitement entered his father's eyes when he asked, "A college man. So what college did you enroll in?"

Tyler said hesitantly, "Johns Hopkins University."

His father always drilled him to be a lawyer whenever he was around. But to Tyler surprise his father nodded his head and replied, "That's a great medical school. Congratulations."

Before he could stop himself, Tyler blurted out from his shear shock, "You're not mad?" His father lips curved down at his words. He had to be furious or at least disappointed.

James acknowledge, "It would have been nice for you to take over the law firm, but you're your own man. You should do something that makes you happy." James checked the clock on the wall and muttered the time out loud, "11:35."

He began to stand and Tyler quickly reciprocated. His father said, "I should be heading out."

Worry etched on Tyler's face when he asked, "Shouldn't you not drive?"

His father laughed and yet was touched that his son did care for him, "I'll be fine. You should get back to your girlfriend before she thinks you ditched her again."

His father had his firm hand on his shoulder and led him to the door. Tyler turned his head in confusion, "How do you know-"

His father gave a belly roll laugh and replied, "Kylie and I had a small chat awhile ago."

Tyler hesitated at the door and asked his dad, "Will you at least consider signing the papers? It's not only hurting mom, but…," He glanced over to his father's slightly defensive stance and continued to say, "Me. I rather it be done and let us move on with our lives."

His father nodded his head in acknowledgment, but it didn't reassure Tyler that his father would sign them. All Tyler could do was thanked him and watch him leave to go to his other home.

"Hey," a soft voice said beside him. He pivoted toward Kylie, who tucked her hair behind her ear on the one side. She said sweetly, "I missed you."

Tyler exhausted by today's events pulled Kylie in for a tight hug. He said in her ear, "Where's my mom?"

She loved just embracing him in her arms. She replied, "Your mom already turned in for the night"

Tyler pulled away and said sluggishly, "Let's go to bed."

Kylie nodded her head and agreed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. But you'll after to carry me up there because those darn shoes I bought gave my feet bad blisters."

She was just joking, but seriously did think it be nice if she could just poof into the bed.

Tyler bent down at her feet to see that she wasn't kidding; her small cute feet had taken an abuse today. Kylie moved toward the stairs when, "Oooff!"

Tyler had scooped her up in his arms and said, "Were going to cheat tonight."

Kylie was about to question his wording when suddenly they were both lying in Tyler's bed. She glanced over to see Tyler's black eyes reverted back to normal.

She began to cuddle into his side and thought to her surprise, _wish granted._ "Night, Tyler," Kylie slurred as she sleep crept over her.

Tyler placed a kiss on her the top of her head and replied, "Night B."


	23. Going To The Chapel Of Love-TheDixieCups

Chapter 22

Mr. Caleb William Danvers

and

Mrs. Rachel Preston

Request the honor of your presences

of their marriage

Saturday afternoon, May twenty one

Two thousand and seven

2 o'clock

Hilton County Club Estate

…

Curled up in her bed, Rae was slowly drifting awake from an actual pleasant night of sleep. Feeling the cool breeze crest her warm face just made her want to lay there forever. But she couldn't because today was her…. Her eyes open toward the ceiling at realizing today was her Wedding day. She was no longer going to be Rachel Preston.

A smile appeared on her face at knowing she would be taking Caleb's last name and become Mrs. Danvers.

Rae Danvers.

Mrs. Rachel Danvers.

As quickly as her blissful thought had entered her mind, her stomach had quickly formed a knot again. Why you may ask? For one, she had to survive the day that Serenity, Kylie and herself planned out. Though, she could laugh at how she related knowledge from her psychology class to the three of them before.

From Sigmund Fraud's theory, Rae thought herself as the id, personally throwing any idea she wanted into the planning. After all the id is governed by the 'pleasure principle' and she sure wanted her wedding to be pleasing. Serenity seemed to take on the role of the super-ego, which strives for perfection and guilt's you out of your radical ideals. Kylie was the ego, in Rae's mind. The ego serves three masters, the external world, the super-ego and the id. Its task is to find a balance between primitive drives and reality while satisfying the id and super-ego. It was probably why it was so stressful for Kylie to rein us in, but in the end we, meaning Serenity and me, compromised.

But secondly, Rae had to figure out if she should tell Caleb about her past relationship. Could she even call it that? Fling sounded more appropriate word to call it. On the one hand, it really isn't Caleb's business because this happen when he was dating Molly. But, with Aaron constantly harassing her, she didn't want Aaron to abruptly inform Caleb one day.

Heck, Rae didn't think she want anyone to hear, 'Yea, I banged your wife. Oh, you didn't know.' She could practically hear Aaron's smug tone.

Turning toward her clock to find out the time, Serenity had pop in unexpectedly making Rae jump in her bed. Serenity said bubbly, "Ah, good. You're awake."

With her heart racing and clutching her bed, she slowly turned her glare onto Serenity. "Why couldn't you knock?"

Serenity holding rollers and other accessories in her arms skipped over to Rae's bathroom. She replied knowing, "You would have ignored me."

Rae pulled the covers over her head wanting to relic in this peaceful state just a little longer. "Rae!" Serenity said annoyed. "You have to get up, so I can work on you."

Rae peeked through an opening she made with her covers to see Serenity holding a curling iron. "Gosh, you're worse than that pixie in Twilight," Rae mumbled.

Serenity mouth dropped and said, "I'm not like her." She admitted, "Alice wouldn't be running late on schedule and have to pull a miracle to get you ready on time."

Rae now was just trying to get under her skin by kidding, "I don't know. You're both pretty short and too annoying for your own good." Rae gave up on catching one more wink and kicked off her covers. Looking over at Serenity and Rae smiled, "And look at your hair, you got it cut short. Admit you idolize her."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and said unimpressed, "I'm better than Alice. I've got 200 years more than experience in fashion."

Knocking on the door, Kylie entered the room carrying two clothing bags and doughnuts. She looked over at Rae apologetically, "Sorry, girl. I tried to rein her in as long as I could. She wanted to start six this morning." Kylie hung up the dresses on the closet door and opened the doughnut box up. "I thought you be hungry by now."

Rae about to grab a chocolate sprinkle doughnut was transported to the bathroom chair. Rae yelled, "Hey, I was about to eat that."

Serenity, with rollers already set in her own hair now, had shot Rae's hair with some hair spray. She chimed, "If you were up earlier, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Kylie leaned against the bathroom wall while biting into her doughnut. _It was like Kylie was taunting her_, Rae thought grumpy.

Kylie said, "Yea, I have to agree with Serenity. You are cutting it pretty close to get ready for your big day."

With her hair being tugged in different directions to place the hot rollers in, Rae asked cringing, "What time is it?"

Kylie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and replied, "12:37. The ceremony starts at 2."

Serenity holding bobby pins in her mouth asked Kylie, "Can you start her make up?"

Kylie nodded her head and turned to the sink to wash her hands from the sticky residue. Rae sitting in the chair asked, "Are the guys getting ready yet?"

Serenity whisking away with her skill of curling Rae's hair tightly said fretful, "What does it matter. You're my responsibility to get ready."

Kylie bent down to Rae's level and smiled at Serenity's gusto. She then examined Rae's soft, creamy complexion and complimented, "Your face is very clear. I think I'll just skip the foundation." Kylie picked up some powder and swiped it over Rae's face. She began to say, "You're mother-in-law," Kylie winked at Rae, who was smiling at the words, "will be here around 1:30 to see you."

Rae responded as she sat up in the chair more, "Funny how a year ago I was slapped in the face and now, here I am, her loving daughter-in-law."

Kylie was now added blush along her cheeks and joked, "Some psychic you are."

Rae glanced down to the floor at those words. "Kylie."

Kylie twisted her head at Rae's sudden distressing tone and asked, "Hey, why are you so sad?" Serenity slowed down her maneuvering and waited to hear Rae's answer.

"I wish I could be certain of your future like Serenity's, Abby's or even mine now." She said in low tone, "I don't want to lose you for good. I want you to be a part of my life to grow old with me and share other major events to come in my life. Like going to college, see me get a big person job, moved into my first home, celebrate when I get my promotion, have kids…. "

Kylie's jaw tightened a little as she reached over to hug Rae. "You're not going to lose me. And I'll always be with you, were sisters after all and nothing can break that bond. Just remember that, Rae."

Serenity wiping her own eyes, before she took a tissue to wipe Rae's tears away. Serenity tried to bring up the mood by saying, "Come on we shouldn't be crying. It's your wedding day and everyone you love is here to celebrate your loving commitment."

Rae nodded her head and Kylie laughed as she picked up the eyeliner. "Good thing I didn't start on your eyes yet. You would have looked like a raccoon," Kylie told Rae softly as she outlined her almond-shape eyes with a mink pencil. Rae would have laughed if she wasn't trying to hold still with her eyes watering up. Kylie smirked and added sarcastically, "I know how much you love pointed objects coming toward your eye. I'll be done in a jiffy."

Rae blinked a little hoping to stop her eyes wetness and said, "It's not so bad with you. I get terrified with Abby."

Serenity reached over for the hair spray again and she recalled, "Isn't that because Abby accidently jabbed you in freshmen year?" Rae frowned at the thought of her stupidity to volunteer for Abby, a rookie, to practice putting makeup on her.

Switching her utensil, Kylie took a soft brush and applied different neutral browns to the lid and work up to the brow by going to lighter shades till a creamy white. Going back she added a shimmering powdery light pink, almost to the white, in the corner of her eyes and below the arch of her brow.

Kylie glanced away at the bronze color on the counter and asked Rae, "Can you open your eyes for a second?" Rae obeyed and watched Kylie examine her work. "Okay close again." Rae did and Kylie placed a tint of an iridescent bronze over her full lid lightly. Quickly, Kylie threw on mascara again making Rae nervous.

On cue, Abby and Thea joined inside and Abby tried to defend herself by saying, "Oh, stop being a baby. And just so you know, I've gotten better."

Thea, with her hair already wavy from keeping in braids all night, observed Kylie's work. She gave a flattering remark, "Wow, your eyes are so pretty Rae." Abby walked into the crowd room, already to go in her bridesmaid Iris color dress. It was simple halter with an A-line, short length dress made of chiffon. As your eyes went up, you could notice the finer details of the bodice had small pleats.

Abby agreed with Thea, "You light blue eyes are really popping."

Serenity, now painting Rae's nails a pearly pink had inquired, "Time?"

Thea glanced at her watch and answered, "12:54."

Serenity smiled, "Okay, we're making good time."

Kylie began to trace Rae's lips with a lip pencil to add definition and then added the finishing touches of a subtle rosy pink color lipstick and shiny gloss for her lips. "Done," Kylie announced.

Abby gave her thumbs up and told Kylie and Serenity, "You guys should get dress, while her nails dry."

Thea sat next to Rae with a box in her hands. "It's a small present from us girls."

Serenity, beginning to slip on her lilac dress, had tripped over her silver heel to stop Thea. Rae glanced up admiring Serenity's different style of dress that fit her personality of youthful and fun. It was a form fitting strapless bodice that showcased flattering ruching detail. As for the bottom, the skirt had little pickups adding a playful flare.

Serenity demanded, "Don't let her touch it. I just painted those nails."

Thea nodded her head and watched Serenity go back into the bedroom. Thea turned her attention back to Rae and whisper, "I hate to see what she'll be like on her wedding day."

Rae smiled toward Thea and retorted, "I think I'll be on vacation that day."

Kylie entered back into the bathroom in her lilac bridesmaid dress to watch Rae's reaction to her present. She wore a simple, yet elegant strapless satin. From the bodice to her waist was flattering pleating, which not only add dimension, but a slimming silhouette.

When the box was open and tissue paper put to the side, Rae's hands flew up to cover her mouth. She whispered touched, "It's beautiful."

Thea showcased the silver combs that obtained both white and blue sapphires. Thea told her, "There suppose to hold your veil in place."

Rae glanced over to Thea confused and replied, "But I didn't get a veil."

Kylie holding her arms behind her back had said, "Now don't be too critical on the craftsmen work, but I think you may like it." Kylie placed out a simple veil that had easy attachment for the combs and was decorated by a single white satin ribbon around the edge.

Serenity skipped over to Rae and said, "I can't wait to see how they look in your hair." Serenity released the curlers, letting Rae's brown hair cascade down past her shoulders. Taking a hair tie and a couple thousand bobby pins, Serenity pulled her hair into a tame, but yet perfect messy bun. Thea gently placed the combs above her bun and they all appeared delighted in their work.

Abby said what they were all thinking, "You're so beautiful, Rae."

Rae blushed at all the attention and said sarcastically, "Wait until you see me in my dress." Rae existed out of the bathroom and sat on her bed as they others got themselves together.

Thea twisted to Rae and asked, "Can you zip me up?"

Rae nodded her head and zippered her long sheer chiffon lilac dress. It was strapless and had eye-catching beaded along the sweetheart neckline. The dress also had a unique twist-front bust. With her silver high heeled shoes and the empire waist that elongated Thea, if needed for a 5"7 person, it gave an allusion of the exotic model height. And boy could she work it.

"Done," Rae called and Thea turned around to thank her.

Another knock to enter interrupted their primping and Evelyn stepped inside wearing a Teri Jon dress. This champagne dress was carefully tailored piece featured beaded lapel. As for the silk jacket, it button down and was three-quarter sleeves. Her hair was swept into a subtle wavy like the old movie stars.

Evelyn radiantly smiling praised, "Oh, Rachel your hair looks lovely." Rae stood up for Evelyn's hug and kiss on the cheek. Evelyn backed away and asked, "Shouldn't you getting your dress on by now. It's getting close to 1:30."

Rae agreed and strutted over to her closet in her white pumps that had a little silver sparkle on the heel. With the help of Kylie and Evelyn to hold the dress or give Rae a place to lean on, the dress eventually was pulled up. Evelyn admiring the dress for a few seconds had now taken in Rae as a whole. She stated the simple word, "Stunning."

Rae moved over to the mirror wondering how good looking she was to get that reaction from her mother-in-law. There she gawked at how the woman that looked in the mirror was indeed stunning. Never in her life had she ever been this well put together. She also admired the dress she fell in love with, which kindly enough Evelyn paid for it as one of her many gifts. The dress by Sophia Tolli was called Jocasta. It was a white satin dress with whisper light Swiss tulle. The dress shimmered with delicately hand placed beaded lace that cascaded down a striking slim A-line silhouette. The bust was a subtle sweetheart neckline with beaded lace tip-of-the-shoulder straps. As Rae turned around to see her corseted back, she saw her chapel length train was buttoned up, so she wouldn't trip.

Evelyn stood behind her in the mirror with a scrutinized gaze and she said, "I think you're missing something." She brought out from behind Rae a set of elegant diamond earrings.

Rae glanced up embarrassed, "Their beautiful, but I can't wear them. I didn't get my ears pierced."

Evenly nodded and said, "That's why these shall work."

Placing them into Rae's hand gently Evelyn explained, "Theses were my grandmother's favorite pair to wear. They were a gift from her husband on their wedding day, which my mother wore, and I wore and now if you like, you can wear them too."

Rae checking them out said happily, "They're clip ons."

Evelyn smiled, "And now you have something borrowed. Oh, and here." She handed her a garter and replied, "I promise you this isn't borrowed."

Rae twisted around and gave her a hug. She pulled back and said truly happy, "Thank you, Mom."

Evelyn said low enough for Rae only to her, "If I ever could have a daughter, I'd hope she would be something like you."

…

Fixing his white tie in the mirror, Caleb observes himself carefully. He had rushed through shaving and then combed his hair, applied deodorant and cologne, which Rae loved so much, brushed his teeth, gargled mouthwash, and had gotten changed into his black tailored suit, with a white vest and tie. Why, did he rush so much that accidently cut his chin? Because he was really enthusiastic to get married. In his very bones he could feel this was right. They were right. And if all his calculations were correct, he seemed presentable.

Pogue walked into the back room to where Caleb was hidden until the ceremony started. Caleb looked over to his best men, who like the other groomsmen were wearing a black suit with a black vest and tie. Caleb said, "You look good man."

Pogue went over and patted Caleb on the back. He smile from Caleb's contagious happiness and replied, "You have the biggest shit ass grin I ever seen."

Caleb nodded his head and confessed, "I think this is the happiest I've ever been." He glanced down soaking in this moment. His eyes shifted back up to Pogue and he changed to a more serious subject, "I didn't get to tell, but last night I found a note behind my diploma."

Pogue interested by this information asked, "What did it say?"

Caleb moved closer and replied, "For everyone, the covenant and guardians, to meet June 28th in Pawtuckaway State Park at 1 am. Apparently there's much to discuss."

"Who was the message from," Pogue asked.

Caleb shrugged, "No name, but whoever it was left their initials, F.H."

Pogue rubbed his chin and said, "F.H. Who the hell do we know with those initials?"

Pogue was racking his brain while Caleb shook his head and answer, "I tried all night to figure it out."

Pogue gave a very deep sigh and glanced at his watch. "Sounds fishy. Do you think it's a trap?"

Caleb replied, "We'll investigate when Rae and I get back. Keep it under wraps till then."

Pogue nodded his head in understanding and asked, "So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

Caleb said, "Not anywhere that's hot. At the Hamptons, Rae became like a camel. She gets dehydrated too quickly." Caleb shook his head at the memory of taking Rae to the restaurant and her drinking five pitchers of water and asking him if he thought it was hot in there as she fanned herself with a napkin. Caleb glanced over at Pogue and replied, "Anyway, we decided to go to Scotland."

Pulling out cards from his one pocket, Pogue said, "That sounds like an adventure. And here are you vows."

Caleb glanced down to his note cards and said appreciative, "I can't believe I forgot them."

Caleb placing them into his jacket pocket heard Pogue joke, "You're forgetting a lot of things today. I was surprise you didn't forget to put pants on today."

Caleb shook his head and gave a smirk, "I know. I'm a mess."

Pogue chuckled as he responded, "Women will do that to you."

His mother opened the door and asked, "Can I come in?"

Pogue said, "Of course you can Mrs. D. I'll let you guys alone."

Pogue stepped out of the room and his mother began to tear up. "My god, my boy is getting married. Oh, if only your father was able to see you."

Caleb smiled slide down a little at the mention of his father. "Think he be proud of me?"

Evelyn stood closer, with a white box in her hands, and replied honestly, "He would have been jumping for joy with pride to know you're marrying Rachel." She opened the box up with a single white lily and started to pin it onto his jacket. Glancing up to her son she said, "I'm very proud of you. You have become a wonderful man." She patted the stem of the flower as she added, "There."

She paused before asking, "I just want to make sure. You want to get married?"

Caleb's eyebrows pulled together at her remark and he said defensively, "Rae's the one."

Her mother eye's opened wide at his answer and responded hastily, "Oh, I wasn't talking about your choice of your bride dear. She makes you happy and that's all I need. But I was saying your nineteen. Sure you want to rush into this?"

Caleb shook his head disagreeing where this topic was going. He replied, "Mom, I know to most people this appears to be a racy young teenage lovers mistake. But all that matters to me is that I know that she's the one and this kind of love that we share will be there forever. So I don't see a problem on starting my life with her as soon as possible when I know it's right."

Evelyn nodded her head and smiled at her son as she opened the door to leave. She replied, "Then go get her."

…

The girls began to line up for the procession down the aisle and Rae fidgeted at the fact she would be walking down alone. She didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle because he and her mother had abandoned her at the adoption center. Rae straightened her veil trying to convince herself that she was a strong woman that didn't need a man to give her away.

"Rae, I think you're forgetting me." Rae turned around to see Sam Garwin with his arms cross his chest in his navy blue suit. He walked over and looped his arm around hers. He said, "Since I'm one of your best friends, I think I should get the honor to give you away."

Rae smiled at his gesture and Thea began to play the violin while Abby accompanied her with the key board on one of Bach's masterpieces, Air. Sam winked at Rae and said, "Ready?"

Rae watched Serenity lead Austin, who was carrying the ring pillow, and help Chastity throw the pink petal and red petals on the white runway. Rae answered, "This is one thing I definitely don't have to use my visions for."

Kylie began to slowly walk down the aisle and it was now Rae's turn. With the switch of music, everyone in their chair stood up and turned to take a peek at the bride. Stepping out into sunlight, they strolled down the white strip to the gazebo that had pink roses growing around the arch way. Rae smiled nervously as she past faces that were familiar and some that were not. Sam gave her arm a squeeze as he held her tight. Rae knew he was trying to comfort her because he could feel her legs shaking.

With all her discomfort and fear of passing out, she looked past the crowd to find Caleb. When she locked eyes with Caleb, he quickly lost his breath and Rae's heart pump with happiness. She knew this sounded cliché, but in that moment, it felt like just Caleb and herself were the only one in the room. Rae blinked back tears at his expression of pure amazement; as if he was seeing the most beautiful woman in the universe to grace his only presences.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister directed the question as Sam and he responded, "I do."

Sam drew her out of their little world when Sam placed a kiss on her cheek and took a firm grip on Caleb's hand. They shook hands and Sam placed Rae's hand in Caleb's warm hand. Sam went to take his seat, Thea and Abby walked behind Serenity to take their spots as bridesmaids.

The minister began to say, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

He faced the couple and began to say, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. To have a good marriage one must have a strong bond of friendship and trust.

He looked at the crowd, "As I have had the time to meet Caleb and Rachel, I have observed their love and friendship is truly exceptional. They accept both their strong and weak point with equal measures of understanding and respect. And with every passing day, your love for each other will grow even deeper."

The Minister added, "The rings may be presented now." Pogue, who had taken the rings off the pillow, stuck his hand into the coat pocket to retrieve them. He gave them a wink as he handed the rings over to Caleb and Rae.

The minister patted Caleb on the back, "You may exchange your vows and give your rings as an affection of your token."

Caleb cleared his throat and began to say, "Rachel, you are my best friend and today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Rae was now officially crying and she didn't care that everyone was seeing it. She was moved by his words. He placed the diamond ring on and kissed her hand. His eyes were stinging with oncoming tears as he whispered, "I love you, Rae."

She could barely speak as she choked out, "I love you too."

Kylie handed Rae a tissue and she thank her. Rae turned back to Caleb and said in almost a whisper, "Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

The minister continued to say, "At this time, I'll ask you, Caleb, and you, Rachel, to take each other's hands." Caleb took her hand delicately and glanced up from their hands to her. He gave his charming smile and she couldn't help but to smile back.

The minister asked, "Caleb, will you take Rachel to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Caleb a little choke up said, "I will."

The minister asked her, "Rachel, will you take Caleb to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Rae nodded her head as a feeling of pure bliss overwhelmed her. Realizing then she needed to verbally answer. She replied, "Yes. I will."

The minister smiling at the new couple had announced, "But the authority invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." With Caleb lifting her veil back, Rae placed her arms up on his shoulders to draw him closer to her. Caleb reciprocated by dropped his arms on her waist and they had kissed. With this new loving commitment it seemed their kiss spoke of their love forever.

Abby and Thea quickly darted back to their instruments, to play the exiting song, "Wedding March" from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ composed by Felix Mendelssohn.  
>The minister ended the ceremony by saying, "I would like to introduce our new couple, Mr. Caleb and Mrs. Rachel Danvers." Everyone stood up and clapped in cheer as the two newlyweds walk back up the aisle and wait to get some shots with Caleb's mom, Penn and Sam, and the whole bridal group and groomsmen, to get a ton of pictures around the country club's beautiful landscape.<p>

…

Around the grand reception room the eye could continuously bounce around entertained by the tedious details. Rae's favorite was the cake toppers. The bride was pointing forward as the groom gave a piggy back ride. Basically a lot had happened in the few hours, her husband and her cut the cake together, throw the bouquet which low and behold Evelyn caught and as for who caught the garter was Pogue.

Rae never knew Pogue could turn so red as Reid made comments on hitting on Caleb's mother. Rae had her father and daughter dance with the three men in her life, Penn, Sam and James. It actually made her cry finally having a really family that cared for her. The speech from the best man, Pogue, was hilarious. He told Rae things she didn't know about her dear husband. Pogue ended his speech, "I hope for you brother, Rae doesn't reconsider what she did."

As for her maid of honor, Kylie, she gave the opposite speech ever. It was extremely sentimental and made Rae realize how luck she was to have such a best friend.

It was now their last dance for the night and Caleb held her close in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "So are you rethinking our marriage?"

She laughed, "No, surprisingly I found those things endearing especially when it was at your expense." She giggled at what Pogue said, "Quoting Juliet Robert's movies by heart. Now I understand where you get your romantic side."

Caleb rolled his eyes as he smile, "I'm glad you'll keep me then."

Rae added, "Now if Pogue mention you have an obsession with doing Calculus, then I might have book it out the door."

Caleb chuckled at her and replied, "I surprised you fell for me after making you take those torturous advance math classes."

Everyone was joining the floor dancing with either their significant other or friends. Rae glanced around, "This really was a perfect day."

Caleb placed his forehead against hers and said, "Didn't I tell you would enjoy it."

She nodded her head a little still staring into his loving eyes. She kissed him and when pulling back Caleb asked, "Why lilies?"

Rae whispered mischievously, "Are you referring to the decorative flowers or the tattoos you saw the last time?"

He licked his lips and said, "Both."

Rae sighed as she answered, "They were my adoptive mother's favorite flowers. She would send me to the garden to pick a bunch for our vase."

Caleb placed a kiss on her forehead and said softly, "That's beautiful Mrs. Danvers."

Rae snorted a little as she snuggle more into their dancing hug. "I love you, Caleb."

He said with pride, "I love you too, Rachel."

...

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Pogue had asked again to make sure she wasn't taking it easy because his legs were killing him. Abby glanced over to him and observed he appeared just as exhausted as she felt.

She smiled toward him and replied, "No I need a break." Yes, a break to recuperate for the throbbing pain that was shooting throughout her feet. Obviously karma bit her in the ass since she thought of not testing her new flats in the store. She thought, _if anything, she could bare through the pain for one night._ Right now her feet would tell her otherwise that she was wrong.

Pogue leaned back in his chair relieved and began to drink more of his champagne. Abby glanced back at the married couple having their last dance together at the reception. She just couldn't believe Rae was finally married.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"

Abby turned her body back to Pogue and laughed. "Only a few hundred times."

Pogue smirked and replied, "Sorry, I just can't help it when I'm around you."

She bent over and pecked his lips. She said, "I don't mind." That's because she honestly knew he meant it every time he said it. Pogue was about to say something, when Abby cut in, "Can you hold onto that thought."

Abby's closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead; for some reason it helped to make it easier to concentrate. She could feel Rae pulling into a vision.

_Immediately into the vision,_ _painful _b_lood wrenching screams echoed loudly in the dark night. They were in some wooded area and Rae was dashing toward the screeching. Rae cautiously stepped closer to the hunch figure. It was still too dark to see, but the screams were from a woman in pain. With the sudden breeze passing by, the light of the moon was able to shine through a little. Rocking back and forth was our red head, Kylie, screaming and crying her heart out. Rae observed her to notice nothing physically wrong with her, except the black eye and a few scraps from tree branches. The chilling air moved the branches again for Rae to see a bloody arm sticking out from what Kylie was cradling._

_Rae hesitantly proceeded to inch closer at the scene. She gasped and fell instantly to her knees. Abby too felt like her heart had stopped when seeing Tyler's bloody face lying still in Kylie's lap. And when Abby said still, she meant cold as stone. He wasn't breathing and the color of his face was pallid. Kylie moaned in agony, "No-oo. No. No. Please don't—lea-ve me. Ple-a-se Tyler! Don't leave me! " _

Abby stared frightened at what see just witnessed. She was so immobile that she didn't even realize Pogue was rubbing her hand and questioning if everything was okay. She was only able to mumble a few words, "I need air."

Pogue stood up quickly and help escort Abby outside. Abby quickly clung onto the stone carved banister and felt sick. Possibly to the point of either, passing out or vomiting. Maybe both. Pogue not letting Abby's arm go said, "Why don't we sit down."

Even though, Abby's head was spinning, she had obeyed and substituted her grip on stone for Pogue.

Pogue gently rubbed her back as Abby was gathering herself together. "Rae had a vision…."

Pogue lips pressed tighter together at Abby's alarming tone. Abby tied to continued , "Kylie was so devastated. Tyler he…."

It seemed impossible to say those words when she had all night seen him happily dancing with Kylie. She took a deep breath and wiped the moist accumulating in her eyes. Abby pushed one thought to Pogue.

_Died. _Pogue stared at Abby in disbelief. His mouth moved tried forming words, but his mind was beyond frazzled. Finally he choked out, "How?"

Abby buried her head on his shoulder and replied weakly, "I don't know. They were just in some woods."

Pogue pulled her close and said, "It won't happen. We'll just have to keep an extremely careful eye on both of them. Since Reid hangs out with Tyler a lot, it won't look suspicious." Abby nodded her head as her mind kept repeating the vision. _Could this future be changed?_ Doubt was clouding her mind more and Abby just gripped on Pogue tighter. _Sometimes, the future couldn't be stopped. _She hoped she was wrong.


	24. Some Kind of Wonderful by The Drifters

Chapter 23

Kylie's hand draped over the arm of the chair as she sat watching a re-run of The Walking Dead. How fitting it was to her depressed and lonely mood, she thought sadly.

Everyone was trying to cheer her up and bring her out to celebrate her birthday, a day most people would love to enjoy and have fun. But Kylie just didn't want to move from this spot. There wasn't anything cheery about this day.

It was doom day.

The last day before Gabriel could physically be inches from her and destroy them all. And this time she wasn't coming back nor be able to stay with the one she loved.

Kylie scrunched into a ball thinking how unfair it was that all her sisters could live and she must parish. She had the same love the others cherished with their significant others. Why was her future unclear? She had chosen to love Tyler with her whole heart. Maybe love just wasn't enough in her case.

Clinking into the room, her puppy trotted to Kylie and placed its two paws on her legs. Giving two pats on the arm of the chair Kylie called, "Come on Trouble." The little fur ball popped up and curled into her lap. There were only two others who hadn't bothered her today, Trouble and Tyler. Actually she hadn't seen Tyler since this morning.

Kylie gave a small sigh and watched Officer Rick Grimes lay on all four to see two small feet walking on the other side of the car. Hope. That's what he was feeling as he tried to call to the girl and coax her to come near.

_Maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe we choose wrong being with each other. Could I have been destined to be with the other guys that craved for my attention? Allen for one? _Kylie snorted at her own thought.

_Definitely not Allen. He annoyed me way too much. But still what if Tyler is supposed to fall in love with another girl? Would she make him just as happy as or even happier than he is now? _ Kylie thought uncomfortably while staring at the screen blankly.

Troubles ears perked up and his tail began to wag against Kylie's stomach as a low growling noise entered his throat.

"Hey Tyler," Kylie said nonchalantly. Tyler went to move beside her and Trouble began to bark at him. Tyler said, "He only does this when he's with you."

Kylie gave a small smile, "Maybe he doesn't like to share me with you."

He mumbled, "Well he's going to have to get over that."

Kylie petted Trouble as Tyler bent down to kiss her. She whispered, "I guess you're not the sharing type either."

She laughed a little as Tyler held her gaze and whispered back, "What can I say, I'm selfish when it comes to loving you." His eyes began to change from loving to lust when he noticed her new low cut shirt Serenity made her wear today.

Kylie smiled and her eyes narrowed as she questioned, "You're dirty?" Tyler facial expression turned to surprise and bewilderment until Kylie continued to say, "Were you mudding?"

His cheeks hinted a tint of red as he brushed his arm off, "Yea, I did for a bit."

Kylie's eyes shifted to see his bandage arm and she asked concerned, "What happened?"

Tyler looked down as if it was nothing but a scratch. "Oh, this. You wouldn't believe me but this crazy squirrel attacked me on the trail."

Kylie gave a short and quickly stopped when she noticed watched Tyler's face remain not amused. "Shit, you're not actually joking."

Tyler gave a short laugh and responded, "Gotcha ya. Na, I'm not like Serenity that attracts the wild." His eyes lit up with excitement and he suggested, "So would you like to go for a ride a bit? We can share the bike together."

She stare at him subdued and responded, "Tyler the sun has probably set by now."

Tyler reached for her hand and pleaded, "Please, Kylie. Just one ride and then you can watch your weird show."

Kylie rolled her eyes. She could deny anyone, even if they begged for her to move, and she wouldn't have cared. But Tyler was her Achilles tendon. "Fine. Only because I love you."

He quickly went to grab Kylie's hands to help lift her up when Trouble bark for him to back off. Kylie smiled and waved Tyler back. "Okay boy, I'm getting up," Kylie said as she lifted her body up making Trouble leap to the ground. Taking her hand quickly, Tyler led her to the door and opened it up for her.

As she exited out, Tyler stuck his tongue out and taunted, "Ha, ha. She's mine for the night beast." Instantly the dog growled at him and began to charge at him until Tyler slammed the door shut. Thump.

"Tyler?" Kylie called.

Tyler turned quickly around and said, "Coming." He strutted up toward the all-terrain vehicle and grasped for his sleek black helmet.

Kylie trying to latch her dark purple helmet on, said hesitantly, "We shouldn't go too far. It'll be getting dark quick."

Tyler flipped up his face mask and moved Kylie's hands out of the way to clasp the strap together. "I want you, just for the night, to not worry and have fun B. Promise me."

Kylie mumbled, "I promise."

Click. Tyler had quickly fastened her helmet and smiled down at Kylie. "There," he pulled her closer to give her a small peck on the lips, "Ready to go?"

Kylie nodded her head and Tyler lifted himself onto the bike. She quickly followed suit by sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. And soon they took off down the back road behind the guardian house.

Squeezing his torso tight, they weaved around the trail for a good ten minutes, until Tyler veered off to an unknown path. Kylie would have tapped Tyler's shoulder and asked him as to where they were going, but she instead just internally sighed. She thought to herself, _I needed to relax and enjoy whatever Tyler had planned in that head of his. _

Tyler stopped and cut of the engine in the middle of the dark woods and Kylie slowly got off. Tyler said as he took off his helmet, "Okay, so I want you to close your eyes." Even though it was dark, Tyler could sense her whole body language was saying are you kidding me. "You're going to have to trust me," he added.

She sighed out loud and said sarcastically, "Just don't let me hit a tree." Tyler gave good humoring chuckle and led Kylie while she held her eyes shut tight.

The tickling grass on her ankle began to dissipate and from behind, Tyler slowly stopped her motion by placing his hands on her hips. His lips brushed against Kylie's ear as he whispered, "You can open them now."

Kylie's green eyes opened to see the meadow filled with many beautiful wild flowers and amongst them, where a circle of glowing jars surrounding a decorated blanket filled with rose petals on it. She cranked her neck slightly toward Tyler and asked unsure, "What's going on here?"

His lips pulled up into a little smile and Tyler said as he slowly led her to the blanket, "It's your birthday surprise, of course silly." Sitting down, Kylie fingers tapped the one jar in awe as she watched the fireflies dance around.

She said sarcastically, "Ah, it all makes sense now. Didn't you hear, I haven't been in the party mood latel-"

Tyler placed his finger on her lips and said, "You promised." Kylie blinked a few times before turning her face away from view. His amazing blue eyes seemed so intense that her whole body just beckoned to close the gap between them. Trying to get her hormones from leading her down that sexual path, Kylie joked before turning to face Tyler's smiling face.

"So if I guess the number of fireflies do I win a prize?"

He added jokingly, "Oh, yes sweetheart. Give it a go."

Kylie placed her hand on her chin and pretended to be in full concentration, "I say there's got to be…57 in there. Am I correct, sir?"

Tyler shook his head solemnly, "Oh, soooo close." He had a twinkle in his eye as he said, "But I tell you what, since you're a very attractive woman and it's your birthday, you can collect on some other free prizes."

Tyler began to pull into view his back pack from school and Kylie said sarcastically, "I get to do your homework?"

Tyler laughed and replied, "No, Kylie. I have a special nerd for that task." He unzip his back pack and revealed a bottle of champagne, a plastic container, and a small box wrapped up in SpongeBob Squarepants wrapping paper.

Kylie arched her brow and Tyler explained, "I thought it match your SpongeBob underwear I saw you parade in once."

Her jaw dropped a little as she said shocked, "I haven't had those since freshmen year. When did you see them? How did you see me in them?"

"Oh, it just so happened the night Reid locked me out of my dorm room for another hanky-panky."

Kylie laughed hard and said, "You just didn't say that."

"I know, I blow you away with my amazing lingo. Anyway, I decided to take Olivia-"

"You mean Olivia Conrade, who pronounced she was lesbian in sophomore year?" Kylie interjected.

"Yes, that would be her. Don't worry I've tease Reid on it tons since Olivia slept with him last. But anyway, I was going to sleep in her room, when low and behold I noticed the red head girl, I had been crushing on a lot during class, was quickly trying to get down the hall to their room wearing only their black sports bra and SpongeBob underwear. I even remember your hair was wet too."

Kylie's blush flared as she replied, "Oh, I know what you're talking about. A couple of senior's thought it would be funny to steal my towel and clothes. Thankfully, I hung up my undergarments in the shower with me."

"Who were they?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Some dumb senior girl on my softball team. I hated them so much. They gave every freshman a stupid nickname. I wore a lime green shirt once and my nickname to them was snots. They were idiots."

Tyler rubbed her shoulders in comfort. "I'm sorry B. I would have offered my school jacket but I thought it be awkward at the time. I just didn't want to drive you away, if that makes sense."

"Yea. You didn't want me to think Reid's creepiness rub off on you." Tyler bumped into her shoulder and she added, "I get it, we were strangers at the time."

Tyler started to pop the bottle of champagne and he said, "I think we've gotten a little side tracked. What were we talking about before?"

Kylie paused in thought for a few moments before she shrugged her shoulder. "I honestly can't remember…wait you were giving me fabulous prizes, Ty."

She giggled as he handed her a glass of champagne and explained, "Well my lucky contestant you can pick from box number one, box number two, or take the risk on door number three which is usual some kind of goat. What will it be?"

"Hmm…there are some advantages having a goat."

"Kylie choice wisely," Tyler added as Kylie kept rambling, "…milk for years to come. Think of all spending I'll save. Goat cheese I hear is delicious." Kylie glanced over to Tyler waiting to open her surprises and pecked his lips. She said seriously, "I like to see what's in the container."

Tyler said as he started to open it, "Now don't judge since I made them from scratch."

Kylie peeked inside with curiosity and glanced down to see a super small round cake or maybe it was a cookie with blue icing covering. Written in lime green was the words Happy 18th Baby. Kylie smiled at the fact even this phrase he choice to write down wasn't even fitting on it.

Her eyes switch over the other side and Kylie smiled when saying, "You really know the way to my heart." She picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and slow indulged in it.

He mumbled while rotating his bandaged arm, "Found out double boilers suck."

Kylie made a boo-boo face at his injured arm and Tyler shrugged it off, "It's wasn't bad. Sorry about the cake though. My mom wouldn't let me by the stove or oven after I did the strawberries."

"Why?"

Tyler placed his one hand behind his neck and said, "Let's just say my first attempt hadn't gone so great."

"So where did you get this very tiny cake to ice?"

"I made it." Tyler blushed as he admitted this.

"Really? It looks like it was made in an easy bake oven I used to own when I was seven." She glanced over to Tyler to see his face getting slightly redder. "Did you really bake me a cake from an easy bake oven?"

"It was all I had."

"How do you have one-" Tyler placed his lips over hers by surprise.

"Too many questions for the day," Tyler said smirking. Kylie pushed him down and twisted her body so she's on top of him. "Come on Tyler." Kissing the base of his neck slowly she whispered, "Did you keep a secret sister hidden in the basement?"

Tyler not fully concentrating stated, "No, we sent her away for adoption." Kylie could feel a shiver ran down his spine as she moved his shirt over a bit and continued to kiss his collar bone.

Kylie asked, "Come on Ty. Why do you have one?" Kylie did not really caring for an answer now, she just liked to turn him on. Shifting up Kylie moved to his ear and gentle sucked and pulled down on it and on cue, he gasped. Kylie then faced Tyler and they stared into each other eyes. There was something different in his eyes and she just couldn't read his mind. "What are you thinking-"

Tyler pulled her in spontaneously and kissed her lips with a sudden passion that it took Kylie off guard. His fingers slide through her hair as he deepened their kiss. When he took a break for air and turned Kylie over so he was on top again. From there on, he began to trail his lips down her neck.

"I liked to bake when I was younger," Tyler said while being preoccupy with her. He pulled back and her face was flushed. Tyler added, "I know it's a girl thing to do."

She laughed and responded, "Wow and the sexist comment comes out. Baking or cooking isn't girly, Ty. Actually I prefer a man that can cook so later on I'm not starving living just off of spaggetti o's."

He swept a strand of her red hair out of her face and Kylie continued to say, "Besides I didn't do anything related to girly stuff when I was wee lassie. My mom was a little sad about that. Instead of Barbie dolls and dresses, I played with trucks in the dirt and wrestle with the boys." Tyler's eye brow arched and Kylie knew where his mind was now. "Oh shut up Ty." She nudged him off so they were both lying next to each other.

"Playing in the mud and wrestling sounds pretty much like any guys dream," Tyler joked. "So I guess there weren't a lot of girls your age to play with?"

"No. And it didn't help being brought up in a household with four brothers."

Tyler looked at her questioning, "I thought you were an only child?"

Kylie froze on the spot while stared at the night sky. Tyler was about to place his hand on her arm until Kylie snapped out of her daze and blinked a few times before peeking over at him. Kylie was very reserved as she forced an answer, "No. We just haven't spoken to each other since the incident with my parents."

"Can I ask why, B?"

Kylie's eyes shifted away trying to hide her sad emotion, "Because they blame me for their death."

She sat up and hugged her legs trying to find comfort. She explained more, "That year it was the first time I was interested in something girly, ice skating." She smiled as she whispered, "I loved it so much. The speed, athleticism, and the fact I felt feminine and I couldn't be joked by my brothers about wearing makeup or dressing up."

Kylie picked at her nails while saying, "I knew it was really bad outside with the snowy and icy roads we lived on, but all I cared about was missing nationals. I worked so hard to get there and to hear my parents said it was too dangerous to drive was so upsetting. I acted like a selfish child not getting what I wanted." She shook her head finishing her story, "Eventually, my parents caved in and told me, 'We're going to try and get there sweetheart.' I asked, 'Why they change their minds?' They answered, 'We just hated to see me this upset. And-'"

Tyler squeezed her hand and asked, "And?"

Kylie cleared her throat, "We didn't even get to the highway when a car swerved into us. I survived and they died on the spot." She paused before adding, "Ten days after the incident and the funeral, I was happy for once to run away and escape to do my mission." Kylie turned to Tyler, "I've never told anyone this."

"Abby must know though?" Tyler inquired.

"No. I swipe her memory from it. It's too personal for me," Kylie said.

Tyler asked curiously, "Have you wiped out other memories before?"

"Remember when I said I hated and was bored in Psychology?"

"Yea."

"I never went to class. Let alone took any test. I manipulated not only Mr. Harper's memory but the other students so no one would complain about my absences."

"You are such a bad girl, Kylie."

"I think I'm entitled to skip one course I hate and have had more classes of it than a psych major in college."

Kylie glanced down and spotted her present. She asked, "Should I open this now?"

"It's all up to you. If you want to wait till your next birthday so you'll have more presents I totally understand."

Kylie gave a strained smile knowing her next birthday was nonexistent and replied, "I think I'll just open it now."

Kylie's head bobbed down to the SpongeBob wrapped box and she began to unravel it slowly. Inside laid a simple cd blue case. She smiled in wonder as she open the case to see a list of songs:

Back Here (2000) by BBMak

Hot Blooded (1978) by Foreigner

I believe In A Thing Called Love (2004) by The Darkness

Wonderful (2000) by Everclear

Pop, Lock and Drop it (2006) by Baby Huey

Hot in Here (2002) by Nelly

Stupid Girls (2006) by Pink

U + Ur Hands (2006) by Pink

Ur So Gay (2007) by Katy Perry

Some Kind of Wonderful by The Drifters

"Cool." Kylie said as she glanced up to Tyler. "Thanks for the cd of random songs I love."

He asked quickly, "Think harder, baby. Do any of these songs bring back any memories?"

She scanned the songs again and a smile began to envelope her face. "Well, Stupid Girls jumps out at me." Tyler gave a wicked grin and she said sarcastically, "Of, course you would remember that. Heck I think the whole population of our school boys knew this song once our project was done." Kylie shook her head back into thought of being in English class.

_Kylie was bouncing her pencil keeping a rhythmic beat. Their teacher began to explain about stereotyping, which was a common theme throughout the stories we read so far. And this would be an opportunity to have fun by letting each group demonstrate in a unique way of any kind of stereotyping. Before Kylie's pencil hit the desk again, the weirdest combination of girls to be so excited over an idea, Rae, Serenity and Abby, practical pulled both Thea and Kylie out of their seats to be in there group. _

_Thankfully Thea was just as confused as herself and asked, "Why are you all so excited?"_

_Abby smiled over to Rae and replied, "Rae had this great vision as to what our project will be. Serenity is all on board."_

_ Kylie shook her head and questioned, "And what are we doing?"_

_ Rae said, "You know the new song, Stupid Girls, which was released this year?" Kylie and Thea nodded their head and Serenity burst out, "Were going to do the stereotyping of woman in a musi-" _

_ Abby hushed Serenity and said, "Keep your voice down." She glanced over to Kate and said, "People could steal our awesome idea."_

_ Rae asked nervous, "So what do you think?"_

_ Thea smiled with a reply, "I like it."_

_They turned to Kylie, who was mulling it over in her mind. "I think it's a creative idea. But what would be the stereotypes?"_

_ Thea threw out, "House Wives."_

_ Abby nodded her head, "That's good. Umm…how about woman that are weak. You know, so wimpy that they need a man to save them."_

_ Serenity added, "Ooo…like a damsel in distress."_

_ Abby smiled at her wording and jolted it down on a paper with the other ideas. _

_ Rae glanced over to Abby with a smirk, "What about dumb blondes?"_

_ Abby bobbed her head in excitement jolting Rae's suggestion till her head popped up with a disgruntle expression. She said, "Fuck you Rae."  
>Rae let out a laugh at her thoughts and Kylie suggested, "Sex Symbols. Woman toy with men's emotions and seduce for power."<em>

_ Serenity clapped her hands and said excited, "All we need is one more character."_

_Kylie shook her head, "Na, I'll just video tape it. You guys could do all the acting."_

_ Rae shook her head, "No way, hosea. You are going to be in our video and your character is a…nurse."_

"And you looked mighty fine in that nurse outfit," Tyler complimented.

"You know I still have that outfit," Kylie said glancing at Tyler, who froze at her words.

Tyler mumbled to himself, "I like to ravish you sometime in that."

Kylie eye's shifted back to the list a little shock by his suggestive outburst. She asked smiling, "So what about the others? Ur so Gay?"

Tyler responded, "The time I decided to take the bullet and say I'm gay." He continued on, "I Believe in a Thing Called Love was the first time I heard you singing in the shower. You hit octaves only dogs could hear that day," Tyler smiled, "But it was beautiful."

"U+Ur Hands…." Kylie waved her hands to cut him off, "I know why you pick that one."

Tyler chuckled at the recent blush on her cheeks and added, "You are so cute too how innocent you are sometimes."

Kylie shoved his shoulder and retorted, "Like you should talk, Mr. Shouldn't We Save Serenity from having Sex with her Boyfriend in Junior Year."

He raised his hands and said, "In my defense, there was a lot of breaking noises of glass. That sounds more like a fight than having sex."

Kylie shook her head, "I know why you picked Wonderful."

"You were the only one to help me though that sophomore year." Tyler kissed her hand and said, "Thank you. That meant a lot to me that you helped me though that."

Kylie kept an embrace on his hands and said softly, "I will always be there for you. Besides, it was a lot to deal with Tyler. Separation of parents is rough." She shifted the paper and noticed ink on the back. Kylie asked, "Is there more?"

Tyler shook his head no, but added, "Don't look at the back till the time is right?"

Kylie smirked at his wording before asking, "And how will I know when it's right?"

The sparkle in his eyes shown, "You'll know Kylie."

Kylie rolled her eyes and replied joking, "Okay. I hope I don't disappoint." Glancing over to Tyler, she whispered feeling touched, "Ty. This was really sweet. Thank you."

Tyler smiled increased and Kylie nestled into his warm arms. She whispered softly into the air, "I love you."

His lips touched the top of her head and he replied, "I love you too Kylie."

Tyler played with her hair in a soothing way and asked quietly, "Did you enjoy tonight?"

Kylie lips twitched knowing he was unsure by his efforts. It always amazed her how could he doubt himself? Tyler is amazing, sweet, honest, funny, intelligent, loyal, supportive and protective; the list could just go on. If he could see himself through her eyes, he would know just how blessed she was to have him in her life.

Her dark green eyes lift up to meet his deep blue ones and she said without breaking eye contact, "It's my top two."

His eyes squinted as he asked, "What's your first?"

Kylie smiled, "When you told me you loved me."


	25. Edge of Glory By Lady Gaga

The balcony door that was slightly cracked had allowed the chilling night breeze to hit Kylie's sweaty bare skin. In response she reached for the blanket to cover her exposed shoulder. _It was so cold. Why_, she thought.

She shivered again and her hand wiped her forehead from the cool sweat. She realized it was from her recently horrible dream. Thinking about it just gave her more chills. In her dream, she had been lost in the forest with only whispers accusing her of not doing her best to keep Tyler safe. And no matter how hard she tried to find a way out, she seemed to just go further in the woods and stay lost.

Kylie rolled over to Tyler's side of the bed to not only steal his heat from his warm body, but to feel secure again.

Her eyes opened in alarm as her hand shot over to find out that she lay in cool sheets of an empty bed. Kylie called out softly, "Tyler?"

Lifting her messy head of hair up, she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was ajar. He was in the bathroom. Relief washed over her sleepy eyes and she slipped off the bed, to shut the glass door to the balcony. The dream really had sent her on edge.

The sheer white material of the curtains rippled in the breeze when Kylie glanced outside Tyler's huge back yard. Kylie shuddered from the unpleasantly cold air and was about to close the door when she spotted something shiny out in the field. With her interest peeked up, she slowly approach the railing of the balcony for a better look. Was it fireflies? If so, the fireflies were lump together unusually tightly for their species.

No, it was a trail of gold mist was leading a shadowy object into the dark forest. Squinting her eyes, Kylie noticed it was a man. Goosebumps trailed up her arm as her unique pull yanked to that certain man walking into the unknown. Tyler!

Running down the stairs in her silk nightgown and robe, Kylie began to raid Tyler's kitchen for a knife. Shuffling through the drawers, Kylie muttered in rage, "Why did they decide to remodel this kitchen now?!"

Finally her hand had grasped onto two knives and footsteps were coming to the door. She raised the one knife up and Reid stood there confused and dazed by the bright light. "Hey Kylie. What are you up too?"

She pushed past Reid and explained, "Tyler's outside and Gabriel is behind it. I can sense him now."

Reid shifted in a defensive stance as Thea stood beside Reid, looking just as disheveled as Kylie felt. Thea stated, "We're going with you." Kylie bobbed her head in response and didn't want to lose any more time talking. Tyler was in trouble and she wasn't going to let her horrible nightmares become a reality.

…

A light snore echoed throughout their dark bedroom. Chase glanced down at his beautiful fiancé while her mouth stayed slightly open to slip her soft snores out. Chase eye's shift up to the ceiling as he cradle Serenity in his arms. He wasn't awake because of her endearing/ non-existent snoring. No, something else had stirred him out of his peaceful sleep.

He could swear it was the same power surge he felt the night Valerie had been murdered. But it was so faint that he might have imagined it. Reaching over to his nightstand, he text Caleb to see if he wasn't as crazy as he thought.

_Did you sense anything unusual? _

Chase waited for a response and all of a sudden Serenity turned into his side letting a huge snort escape. He smirked at his girl. The intensity of her snort stirred herself up brutally and her eyes opened to Chase confused. She asked groggy, "What? What are you doing up?"

Chase pointed to his phone and said, "Waiting for Caleb to respond to my text." His phone buzzed and he read with Serenity peeking at it too.

_Yes, I did. Rae's been having some strong visions of Kylie and Tyler. Meet at Tyler's in five._

Serenity pecked Chase on the lips and said, "I'll drop off the kids and meet you there."

Chase's hand caressed the side of her face gently and he said, "Be careful, Cheri."

…

A couple steps ahead of them, Tyler slowly walked in the gold mist and Kylie sprinted close to Tyler. Thea observed he wasn't his normal happy self, instead his dark blue eyes were clouded with gold and his face remained blank. Just as his emotionless face, his body was empty of any emotion. _Kind of like a husk_, Thea thought.

Kylie was about to shake Tyler when Reid said, "I got this Kylie."

He quickly went to pick up Tyler and carry him back to safety, but suddenly Reid dropped to the ground shaking. In surprise, Thea and Kylie kneeled down to Reid, who seemed to been electrified?

Thea bellowed, "Reid!?"

They watched hopelessly as Reid squirmed on the ground. He clenched his teeth together and asked, "What happened?"

Thea shook her head, "I guess the gold mist shocked you from trying to interrupt." Thea glanced over to Kylie, who was restraining every fiber of her body to just take off after Tyler again. Thea announced, "We should call for back up right now."

Kylie's eyes glanced back to Tyler who picked up to a faster pace. On edge Kylie announced, "I can't waste any more time. I have to keep up with him Thea."

She started to dash off and Thea eyes dropped to Reid, who said shuddering, "Go."

Thea nodded her head and placed the phone next to Reid. She had to protect both of them from Rae's terrifying vision. Thea said with her fierce eyes, "Call them as soon as you can." Reid shook his head and Thea took off to follow Kylie's trail.

Slowing down in her clumsy jog, Kylie was throwing her hands in the air in frustration. The rope bridge had been cut, allowing the passage over the gap to be gone. Thea assessed the drop off and knew even with a running start they wouldn't make it.

Thea said, "We'll have to go back and get Serenity." When turning toward Kylie, she gawked as Kylie jet off toward the cliff. "No, Kylie!"

Thea raised her hands to her face in horror as her sister threw herself over the break. But instead of witnessing Kylie falling down the deadly cliff, Thea watched in awe as Kylie seemed to be stepping on the air until she landed on the other side. It was such an unnatural performance.

Turning her head toward Thea, Kylie smiled in surprise that she had made it too.

Quickly Kylie kept running beyond her sight and Thea kicked a stone into the massive gap. She had just failed at keeping an eye on Kylie and Tyler. With nothing she could do about it, Thea turned back to Reid hoping the others were already there or at least on their way.

In her sight, Caleb and Rae were the first on the scene and they were helping Reid back to his legs. Thea wrapped his arm around her shoulder since Reid's legs were still shaking from the previous hit. Thea said anger with herself, "I lost them both."

Rae placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not over yet. From what I see Gabriel won't do anything until Kylie reaches them."

Rae's lips pressed together as Caleb stated, "It's a trap."

…

Crouching behind a tree, Kylie observed Tyler lying on the ground unconscious and Gabriel stood a good ten feet away facing a lake. He was fully concentrating on the moon as the mumble under his breath. She glanced back at Tyler with her heart racing at her thought. _Run, grab and go. _

Taking a step out, the wind suddenly blew violently as the temperature dropped so low that Kylie could see her own breath. Checking on Gabriel again, his arms were raised up and the sky's blue color began to turn maroon which led to a blood red. Fire began to dance around the bright orange-red moon. _It gave a new meaning to a harvest moon_, she thought in awe. The orbiting flames plumaged down to the lake and a ring of fire formed.

Being so mesmerized by the fire Kylie was caught off guard when Gabriel turned his head suddenly, catching Kylie in plain sight.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" He said with the fire lighting his dark eyes. Tyler began to stir awake and her body subconsciously shifted toward Tyler.

She said sarcastically, "Oh, we have things to do, people to see. Busy, busy, busy." Kylie pulled out her knives and added," I don't think we should over stay our welcome."

Gabriel laughed and replied menacing, "I'm glad your sense of humor hasn't left after the incident with O'Connell. I do apologize for that utmost mistake. It's so hard to find good help these days." He disappeared in a blink of an eye and now stood before her. Kylie's lips pursed at his cruel comment as he continued to say, "I'm glad we can finally talk face to face again."

Before she could plumage the knife into his chest, his unnatural force of magic made her ridged, which allowed Gabriel to slowly walked around and touch her wild fiery hair. His cold fingers slowly drew back her hair from the nape of her neck and his lips hovered over her skin. "The restraints really do put a damper on our relationship."

"Don't you touch her," Tyler yelled in rage as his eyes flickered black.

"Tyler, I can handle it. Get out of here now," Kylie mustard to warn him even though she wasn't in control of her movements.

Gabriel glanced over amused and replied, "Ah, the true son of Ipswich has finally awakened." He leisurely strolled closer to Tyler and mocked, "Oh let him stay Kylie."

Gabriel's eyes shifted toward the lake giving Tyler a chance to make full eye contact with her. Kylie begged with her eyes and mouthed the words, "Please save yourself."

Tyler shook his head and worded back, "Not without you."_ Why did he have to be so stubborn_, she thought angry.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered. He shifted his cold glare at Tyler and added, "You wouldn't want him to miss all the fun!" An orb of his power flew at Tyler, but with Tyler's fast reflexes he deflected it up. Tyler charging toward Gabriel released three shots and one successfully knocked Gabriel back to the ground.

"Lucky shot," Gabriel grinned after he spat out blood.

While they fought one on one, Kylie had broke free from under Gabriel's control, but now she had other matters to attend too. What was stopping her from her mission you may ask?

From the ring of fire, creatures of mud had emerged from its depths. They were easy to kill, but it was just the numbers of them ganging up on you made it a challenge. She whipped around kicking one of the demons down, but in the process she lost a shoe. Without a thought she turned to her right and slashed the next one by her. Chopping two more heads off the mud zombies she estimated five of them coming for her next.

Flipping back to get some breathing room, she got a glance at Tyler forming a chain from his power to choke Gabriel, but instead of it wrapping around his neck, it landed on his arm. In an instant, Gabriel reeled Tyler in and did a power punch blowing him back.

Unfortunately, Kylie couldn't say she was having the greatest luck with a sudden punch in the gut. Kneeling down on her knees, Kylie struggled to intake air into her body. With all the confusion, she heard Gabriel say out of breath, "Maybe I need to hit you were it hurts!"

"No! Kylie, look out!" Tyler yelled. Kylie only got a glance at the orb in front of her and she covered her head in reaction. With force, Kylie flew into the air and twirled to the ground.

Opening her eyes, everything was moving around and was blurry. Only thing that stayed constant was the piercing noise that rung through her ears. And no matter how much she covered her ears, it wouldn't go away.

Trying to focus on her surroundings, lots of movement of fighting had broken out. Both the covenant and the guardians had made it in time and were now facing the demons from the lake. Crawling up on her knees, Kylie eyes landed across the field, where Tyler was still fighting Gabriel with ferociousness. Stumbling to get up, she wielded herself to move forward. Tyler needed her, she repeated as she inched her way through the fighting grounds.

Slowly the earth began to become one again and she observed Tyler had been thrown down a hill and Gabriel had followed him.

Making it to the hill Kylie tumbled down when losing her footing and the trees scratched harder with the increase of momentum until she rolled to a grassy plain. Slowly lifting her head up, Tyler laid still before her. Her aching hand strained out to reach for Tyler's rough hand that was cold and didn't respond to her touch. She said hoarse, "Tyler?"

But nothing.

Pulling her body closer, she comprehended his chest wasn't rising. "Tyler," she said panicked while shaking his shoulder. He couldn't be dead….

A chilling laugh broke through the silence. Kylie's eyes shot up to Gabriel and she screamed in rage, "What did you do to him?" Kylie placed her hand over her right ear when she became conscious that as hard as she tried to listen, no sound was entering into it.

Kylie tilted her head to the left to hear his explanation and Gabriel progressed forward with a triumphed smile. He studied Kylie when answered seriously, "Dead."

Dead?

Her heart felt like it had stopped at those words.

_Why was this happening? This couldn't be happening? This was just another sick dream she was having. _ Kylie pinched her arm as hard as she could and there still lied Tyler dead.

Her vision was becoming tunneled and dark until Gabriel's lips curved up as he said, "Just joking Kylie. You need to lighten up."

"Lighten up. You bastard," Kylie yelled as she tried to swipe one of her knives at his face.

Gabriel dodged with excitement, "Looks very authentic, doesn't it. Oh Kylie don't give me that face, it's just a spell."

Kylie repeated his words in surprise, "Spell?"

Gabriel dark brown eyes flickered at the chance of explaining his knowledge, "It's an unusual spell in the Book of Damnation. Very slowly it turns your opponents to stone." He placed his hands behind his back and continued to say, "Now tell me how to get inside that fortress, or else Tyler won't be anything but a decorative lawn ordainment." Kylie quickly glanced back between Tyler and Gabriel. Gabriel tried to coax her, "Come on Isobel. We've known each other far to know I have the upper hand this time."

She stared him dead in the eye. "We can't get in." Kylie responded.

Gabriel laughed at her statement until it dawn on him Kylie was telling the truth. His face dropped in shock, but then he quickly recovered by demanding, "What do you mean?"

"Only the blood of a member or a descendant of the council can enter." She glanced over to Tyler, "I can't get in…."

His brow furrowed as he stated his thinking process out loud, "Because the same blood doesn't run in you. And I can't get in because they formed this lock after I was kicked out."

Kylie's eyes burned as she said, "You killed the last survivor of the council."

He was livid. "Ben O'Connell!" His teeth clenched at the thought of losing.

Kylie said, "I told you everything," she raised the knife to where his heart should have been, "now release Tyler from that spell."

His eyes shifted in amusement as he gently pulled the knife away. "That's entirely up to you to save him dear. The counter spell is in the Book of Absolution."

"What?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I guess you'll have to find another way inside in order to save your poor Tyler."

Kylie shriek, "But there is no other way to get in. I can't even track a descendant, if there is any left."

He smirked and replied, "I guess you just sentenced him to death."

In a fit of rage Kylie charged at Gabriel with the remaining strength she had left. Jabbing her knives at him, Gabriel dodged her blows with his unfair advantage of magic. Kylie was heavily breathing, when Gabriel and her knives disappeared and he had turned the tables on her.

This time he held Kylie's weapon at her neck and slithered his dark words into her perfectly good left ear, "I suggest you search harder for another descendant. Time is running out for your lover. I say you have three months at most. Good luck, love."

He disappeared for good and Kylie dropped to the ground in defeat. Finding a descendant would be impossible. If by chance if a council member line had not died out, the council made sure all traces of evidence of their existence was erased.

_How could she track down something that was unknown to her? _She crawled over to Tyler and cradled his lifeless body in her arms. The dark thought answered her previous question in her mind, _You can't._

Kylie confessed while crying, "I'm so sorry, Tyler. I failed you." Kissing his cool lips, Kylie then hugged him to her chest sobbing.


	26. I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts

Abby pensively waited like the others for the full story as to what happened between Kylie, Tyler and Gabriel. She didn't have to invade Kylie's mind because her posture and expression showed it all. _Her heart is broken, Abby. That's what I looked like before I died after William married my sister_, Serenity quietly echoed her worried thoughts to her. Abby placed her hand over her forehead and asked Thea telekinetically, _is there any way to calm Kylie down just so I can get a re-cap of what happened to them?_

Thea nodded her head silently and placed her hands to rubbed Kylie's back. Here was her cue and Abby focused on Kylie's banks of memories. Ben's terrified face in the car flashed in view and Abby shook her head knowing she had gone too far back. Taking a deep breath, she caught a glimpse of Gabriel standing over Tyler and Kylie. Yes, this was it. Abby projected it to the others minds and they watched it as Kylie's thoughts narrated what seemed like a horror film. Abby stopped when Kylie began to cradle Tyler in her arms and was swarm with Kylie's now guilty and depressing thoughts.

Abby had now the gist of the situation. Gabriel is using Tyler as another pawn to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, there was a snag in his great plan to get the book, only her original blood of her first life or blood of a council descendant would allow her into that tomb.

Abby glanced around to see everyone was left in silence on the outside. Internally, Abby took glimpse of their own thoughts which held grief, anger, pain or disbelief.

"_I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" "Poor Kylie." "Oh, God. My leg." "Keeping her calm is getting harder, the more no one suggests a plan to help Tyler." "He can't be dying." "I saw it again and I failed to stop it. Kylie must hate me." "There's got to be some other way?"_

Abby assessed the room with her gaze. With the battle, the universe didn't seem to be on their side for a lot of unfortunate things had occurred. For one, Caleb broke his leg in three sections very badly and our group suffered. Mostly because of the mental injuries, like the loosing of hope and not having a plan of action.

Abby turned her head toward the couch where Tyler laid as if taking a nap. But no matter how much you shake him, Tyler wouldn't be waking up. Another setback. Abby sighed as she pondered, h_ow do we get the book back, the book she thought didn't exist, to save Tyler? We were clueless with no Ben for guidance._

Guidance

"I think there's only one thing to do," Abby stated thus grabbing everyone's attention. Her eyes connected to Kylie, who was hoping Abby wouldn't say those words she regretted to hear. That there was nothing left to do. But to Kylie surprise Abby responded, "We need advice from the gods and goddess."

Rae's head shot up from Caleb's shoulder and said, "That's brilliant."

Serenity said disappointed, "But sometimes they're too busy for convention. Remember the last time we requested to see them."

Abby said determined, "They will have no choice but to listen."

Kylie's head picked up and asked, "Which one of us should converse?"

"I think Abby should," Thea responded. The other girls looked around at each other and agreed with this choice.

The boys watched in wonder as they sat outside in a circle on the ground. Reid asked skeptic, "So you're going to talk to these gods?"

Thea added confidently, "And goddess."

Reid smirked, "Right."

"Well it depends. Usually it's just one of them and if we're lucky more of them, may join in." Abby grabbed Kylie and Thea's hand, which the others followed and form a chain. Abby asked, "Ready?" Kylie nodded her head determined and Abby said, "I'll start it by saying my element."

"Earth," Abby's irises slowly changed into a glowing lime green color.

Rae's eyes were closed until she said the word, "Fire." Then her light ice blue eyes burned the color orange.

Kylie took a deep breath and said, "Wind." Her green iris disappeared leaving only white.

"Water," Thea had said next and quickly electric blue color over took her hazel eyes.

Serenity last said, "Heart" and beautiful brown eyes changed to an intense pink.

"Go planet!" The girls snapped out of their concentration to glance over to Pogue and Reid. Pogue apologized, "Sorry, it just reminded us of that theme song."

Abby shook her head and replied, "Every show is based on something."

She winked over to Pogue and then Rae chimed in, "Wait a minute. On the show the element fire was a guy. I was never a guy!"

Serenity giggled as she added quickly, "You did have very short red hair and walked like a man."

Abby could sense Kylie's impatience and asked, "Shall we try again."

"Yes, and no interruptions this time," Kylie said annoyed.

Again they concentrated on their circle Abby's head shot up as the light from her eyes produced a beam of light to the sky.

…

Patiently sitting on an uncomfortable bench, Abby checked around and noticed she was in her cranberry suit. The exact same one she wore for her mock trial that year. Placing her hand up on her head, her hair was also in a tight bun. This was definitely the professional look she picked for that day. Abby shook her head at how Mount Olympus would shift to a surround you were comfortable. Abby's just happened to be the court house.

Grabbing her attention, clicking of heels hit the marble floors and a woman walked up to Abby. The woman was wearing a simple brown pencil skirt, cream top and had her pearl necklace double around her neck. With every step she took, the mop of curly brown hair and her purple cat eye glasses bounced.

She informed Abby, "They are ready to see you Priestess." Abby nodded her head and followed her down the corridor that was made out of expensive marble pillars and a dome ceiling painted with intricate pictures of the gods and the goddesses. When they had reached a huge double door of oak, the woman announced, "In there."

Abby inhaled a deep breath to calm herself before entering the room. There were two ways this would play out, the gods and goddesses would be reasonable and actually listen to her or they disregard Abby and make the plans up without her input. Well either way she have to be respectful and be patient with them.

Walking into this room made her feel a little confident as they lounge in the court room. As she bowed down to show her respect, she had subconsciously scoped the room and was surprised that there were a few more people than she except.

Raising her head up, Abby tried to account whom was here. Zeus sat directly in center in the judge's chair while Poseidon sat in the witness stand on the left side. Turning her head to the right, Aphrodite and Hermes sat in the back row of the jury box. At the prosecuter's desk Artemis sat on top of it while Ares paced back and forth looking irritated, which wasn't to shocking for Abby. On the other side, the defense desk Mnemosyme and Hecate waited patiently in their seats. Finally Abby noticed Athena leaning against Poseidon's podium. She seemed to be watching Abby's every move since she entered the room.

"Gods and Goddesses, we ask for you wisdom once again," Abby said.

Hecate, the god of Psychic, responded, "We are informed on your situation, child. And there are two paths the group must divide and take."

Artemis disagreed, "It's too risky of paths to leave in their hands. It could be easily messed up without careful watch."

Zeus butted in, "That's why we will be sending two of our best to guide them on those paths, Artemis."

"If you think I'm going to change human and help them out, think again Zeus," Ares said annoyed. "We have no time to waste. There is a battle I have to finish out."

Zeus sighed, "I'm not asking one of us to step in."

Aphrodite was flirting with Hermes and Mnemosyme, who was paying attention added, "Prepare for their arrival down in the basement."

Poseidon added, "Get rid of the bugging chip under the mantel piece too." Abby's eyes widen and she thought, _Bugged! Who would be able to do that?_

"Katie," Athena had answered her non-verbal question.

Abby stared at Athena as other questions popped into her head. What paths? Who was coming to guide us? Why downstairs? Could we save Tyler? Would we be able to defeat Gabriel once and for all?

Athena nodded her head a little and instantly Abby was back in the circle rubbing her sore neck. Serenity asked, "So what happened?"

Abby glanced around to the wondering eyes and stood up to destroy the listen device used to spy on us. Abby ran her fingers under the mantel until it came across it. She lift it up as she said, "First off we," she sort circuit the bugging device with the electrical current and it smoked, "we get rid of Kate's bug and head downstairs."

…

Watching Abby draping the ceremony cloths over the two coffee tables, Rae sat on the couch holding her hands tightly trying to stop her feelings from gushing out. She had literally fucked it up. Big time. And now searching the future was just a headache and a waste of time. So many paths that branched out were hard to even follow.

Thea and Serenity were now lighting the ritual candles and Rae glanced down at her hands in shame again. She witness all this to happen and still with her effort to change the outcome, she failed. How she couldn't dared herself to look over at Kylie early. Heck she still couldn't. Thankfully she was given the freedom to let her eyes roam around with Kylie upstairs with Tyler. Her bloody lip from the battle pulled down at the thought.

"Don't blame yourself Rae," a soft voice whispered into her ear. She looked directly into Caleb's eyes with hurt. She damn well could blame herself. He was just another example as to her lack with this power. If she would have been paying attention Caleb wouldn't have sacrificed himself to protect her. Now, look. He has his leg broken in three areas and though they used some remedy from Ben's vacant room to heal it faster than normal rate, he was still in agonizing pain. Rae could tell by just peering into his eyes.

She dropped her eye contact and nodded her head. Rae didn't agree, but she just wanted to drop it for argumentum sake. Abby sat next to Pogue and he asked, "So everything is ready?"

Abby shook her head while scrutinizing her work. She answered, "Yes. Now we just have to wait."

Reid leaning against the wall asked annoyed, "For what-"

The candles began to flicker without the slightest hint of a draft blowing on them. Rae felt Caleb's hand on hers suddenly and she gave a reassuring squeeze. Even though, she was a bit on edge too. Suddenly a cloud of black smoke entered the room a swirled around until a gust of air blow out all the candles. Rae was about to ask if someone could reach the light switch when the candles lit up all at once.

Staring at the ceremony cloth, Rae watch it slowly rise and take on the form of someone under the blanket. Her eyes flickered over to the other side and noticed it was doing the same thing. The cloth began to rise up and down from their sudden breathing and the first person pulled the sheet partially down revealing a twenty year old man. He was very handsome with his short blonde hair, tan body and subtly strong cheek structure and chin. His eye opened wide showing these mesmerizing vivid blue eyes that Rae thought seemed very familiar. He sat up letting the sheet to drape around his waist, thus allowing his chiseled abdominals to be exposed. He glanced around the room and turned to the other ritual blanket.

Thea turned to Serenity and whispered, "He's cute." She added staring at him more, "And he looks so familiar, but I can't place it." Behind Reid shifted in an obvious insecure posture until Thea reached back for Reid's hand.

A young girl holding the sheet to her chest searched the room and spotted the boy. She must have been around twelve years old and her silky hair was a unique color of ultraviolet that flowed down to her back. Her dark blue-purple eyes shifted unsure what to do, so the boy nodded his head encouraging her to say something. She asked, "Can we have some clothes?"

Abby right away bustled upstairs to get them clothes while the boy was examining his hands as if they were gold. Rae didn't need to be Thea to know the tension of uncertainty was thick in the room. Thea stepped forward saying, "Hi. I'm Thea, Priestess of Neptune." She glanced over and pointed, "This is the members of the covenant. Pogue, Reid, Chase-"

"Okay, I got the clothes." Abby accidently cut off Thea's introduction. Turning around to give them some privacy, Pogue whispered to Caleb, "Don't they look a little young to guide us?"

Reid joined in, "Yea, the girl looks like she's seven."

"The girl has a name." She paused to say, "Celestial." She continued to add, "And I may look young, but I much older than you smart ass." Reid pivoted his head over to the Celestial in astonishment at her attitude.

Abby asked, "What do we do?"

Celestial pulled up the oversize sleeve of the t-shirt back onto her shoulder again and replied, "We have our specific instructions. Have you gotten the note yet Caleb of where we are meeting?"

Caleb glanced up and answered cautiously, "The note said to meet tomorrow in Pawtuckaway State Park."

Pogue chimed, "At one o'clock."

Abby shifted her eyes over to Pogue and questioned, "You didn't tell me about a note." Pogue shrugged his shoulders as he gave a guilty expression.

"That shall be our first move as a group," Celestial said as she tested her legs.

Abby looked over to Pogue, but he ignored her stare and asked, "Can we trust this F.H.?"

"Yes, he's one of the best."

Reid stepped forward and said sarcastically, "So that's it? We meet this F.H. character and everything is better? What about Tyler? Or how we get the bastard and send him to hel-"

"Reid!" Thea whispered as she tugged on his arm.

Reid looked over to Thea and said, "Don't you even try sedating me, Thea. Everyone is thinking of it."

"We'll get Tyler back alive if it kills me again. But before we storm off to save the day, we have to prepare and get our army ready for the war to come." Everyone stared at the boy in shock.

Rae couldn't get it the word through her throat when some else whispered what she wanted to say.

"Ben."

Rae turned her head to the door way to see Kylie staring at the boy before her eyes.

His lips curved up as he shrugged his shoulders. He said in his British accent, "They couldn't get rid of me that easily-ouff."

Kylie slammed her body into his chest and began to hug him tightly. Celestial said, "I think we should get up stairs and discuss a little more." As people filed to go upstairs Rae being the last person caught the last part of their conversation.

Kylie sputtered through her tears, "You're back to your old self. You can open the tomb and Tyler will be safe. Everything will be okay again-"

Ben's blue eyes shifted down as he said sternly, "Kylie you know as well as I do that I'm not the same person now too." Kylie face crumbled as her bottom lips signaled a sob was on the horizon. Ben placed his hands firmly around her face and rested his forehead close to hers. Not breaking eye contact he said determined, "We will save him Kylie. I promise you this."

Kylie searched in his eyes for any doubt to accomplish this task, but it seemed she found comfort in his words. Kylie nodded her head and whispered, "Okay."

Rae finally took a step up from her eaves dropping and head upstairs with the others. Funny how before, Rae couldn't see how deep their connection was when Ben was a smelly, tabby cat, but now that Ben was a man, something was definitely there she didn't see before.


	27. I'll Make a Man Out of You- Disney Mulan

Thea leaned up against a tree as she scanned the wooded area for the others soon to come. So far it was just the covenant, Ben, Celestial and the guardians huddled in certain groups. Most of the boys where together a little unnerved as to whom we would be joining, Ben was holding Kylie's hand as they stood in silence while Serenity and Abby stood by Celestial and were being instructed as to what their training routine would consist of to strengthen their abilities.

_That was interesting they learned from Celestial_, Thea thought. _That if they had insight on their extended powers and had intense training these past years, they could have been as powerful as the gods and goddesses themselves. But these powers had been along time ago trusted to them to use for good and not for destruction._

_One example of the grand spectrum if they stretched their abilities would be Abby controlling people's minds or actions just by manipulating the electrical current that runs throughout the brain and nervous system. Or have this psionic link, which she be able to overload another's mind and either cause pain, memory loss, lack of conscious, veg. state, or death. But those options would not only take time, but also a test dummy that wouldn't be afraid to die if she messed up to learn this power. So right now the three abilities Abby would have to focus on would be to pin point an exact target with a bolt of lightning, push thoughts in different dimensions, which would come in handy since that was Celestial's domain, and Abby had to learn to trust her gut feeling or instincts, after all Athena gave her the gift of wisdom._

_As for Rae, she could have created a whirl wind of fire and burn this city down in an hour or heal by touching a person, of course Celestial warned Rae the heat of her healing would be painful, but effective. Because Rae was at top of her game with her psychic ability, Celestial gave her exercises to touch objects and try to see the past, the present, or the future. Pretty cool, right?_

_Next guardian to find out what she could be capable was Serenity. If she had time, her manipulation gift could be explored more into possession of the mind, manipulating time, which could be time traveling or just slowing it down like Spiderman, or even changing herself like a Metamorphmagi. But since we are on a time schedule, Celestial assigned her to the task to teleport through telephone wires and to different dimensions._

_With Kylie, Thea had no idea what she was capable of, for Kylie hadn't been talking to anyone, but Ben since Tyler absence._

_And as for herself, she got the load down quickly. If she wanted and had time to practice, she could destroy the world with tsunamis and floods or blood bend to the point of stopping someone's heart from beating by holding the blood back. One of the cool things was that she was ahead of the others in her abilities. She could turn water to ice, create an air bubble and capture more air and bring it down to her so she can stay under water longer. But what she had yet to discover was a new way to stretch her empathy ability, which was coping others powers._

Thea glanced around again and knew while the guardians worked with Celestial and Ben to make them the best warriors, the covenant would be introduced and train with the secret society of witch hunters. That was the general plan for the time being. Both the covenant and the witch hunters would work together to take down Gabriel and soon as the battle be over the covenant would keep their promise to gain their original powers back from the Book of Absolution in exchange for not being hunted down.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Caleb whispered to Thea as he sat down on the ground.

"It can't hurt. I just hope no one loses focus on the real issue," Thea confessed as she slid down the tree to sit next to him. "On a good note, this F. H. is one of the last decedents of the council and will be able to get the book and free Tyler."

Caleb shook his head and said deeply annoyed, "Yea in five weeks." He looked over at Thea, "I know he's gathering up the rest of the hunter tribes for the army, but shouldn't saving Tyler's life be more important. Don't you think he's cutting it a little close?"

Thea wiped her nose with her sleeve and said quietly, "I think that's the point Caleb. We all know Gabriel is just waiting for that moment to steal the book from our grasp as soon as we open the tomb up. So F.H. wants us to be the ready before attempting a rescue."

"That's dumb. At most we have three months. The more we wait the closer Tyler gets to death," Caleb said heated.

Thea placed her hand on top of his and replied calmly, "As much as I hate it, we can't risk going unprepared. This book is the tipping scale of the world's survival." Caleb was unpleased by Thea's words and turned his head away. She added softly, "But, if this drags out long than five weeks, we'll have to take action, even if that means you using your hocus pocus and me blood bend his ass there. Agreed?"

Caleb smirked at her comment and replied, "Agreed." Caleb shifted over closer and said secretly, "Though, I thought Celestial said you should just be practicing copying other powers?"

Thea shook her head and joked, "I've always been good at multi-tasking Caleb." She glanced down Caleb's body and inquired, "So how's your leg doing?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I can move around with crutches, but it still hurts and is very stiff in motion."

Thea nodded her head, "Yea it'll take some time to heal yet…." Thea's eyes stared straight ahead catching Caleb's attention to see a group of both men and woman appearing from the forest. Celestial and Ben quickly greeted two woman and man that step forward to take charge of the group's outing. The girl in front was rather tall and had platinum blonde hair and said, "I'm Ophelia." She turned to the dark auburn girl that was staring at the ground, "This is Ruth and…."

Ophelia began to frown in annoyance as she waved over to the boy with his blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He cut her off by saying, "I'm Mason." Ben already had his hand out to shake when Mason stared Ben with threatening eyes and added, "The best witch hunter."

There was a loud snort and Ben turned his head over to Ruth and heard her say quietly, "You wish."

Ophelia commanded, "Enough you two."

Celestial gave a quick look at Ben before introducing themselves. "I'm Celestial and this Ben O'Connell." She turned to the others, "This is the last covenant of Ipswich. Caleb," Caleb nodded his head when hearing his name called, "Pogue," he stood there with his arms crossed, "Chase," Chase gave a small wicked smile," and Reid." Reid shot cold stare at Mason.

Ophelia nodded her head and asked, "And the five girls are their guardians?"

Mason gave a low chuckle, "That's pathetic excuse for witches." Thea grabbed onto Reid's hand quickly as he stepped forward to Mason. She knew to quickly intervene for Reid's quick anger and hatred of being talk down to, he do something irrational. He continued to say, "They need girls to protect themselves-Oww!"

Ruth quickly punched him in the gut and said, "Shut up Mason. We're not here to start trouble." She glanced up timidly to Ben for the first time and added, "We have to work together and stop Gabriel." _Ben stared at her with a pondering glance, not because her eyes were very different with one blue and the other green_, Thea thought. _Ben wasn't that shallow at all, no it was the raging tone of saying Gabriel's name that intrigued Ben._

Ophelia stated, "Right. Ben why don't you and the covenant practice with us while Celestial works with the girls." She glanced down at her watch, "Well train for an hour and meet back here tomorrow at nine?"

Ben nodded his head, "Sounds good Ophelia."

Reid whispered into Thea's ear after the three witch hunter's move back to explain to their tribe what was going on, "What a prick. And I don't like how the witch hunters want us and Ben alone with them. They're going to kill us when they get the chance-"

Thea placed her finger over Reid's lips and replied, "I know it's going to be rough the first week to train together, but you got to do this for Tyler." Reid's hatred eased up in his eyes at the mention of his best friend. "And we're going to be close enough and insight of you. Okay? We need to build trust." Thea smiled as she hugged Reid's waist, "I know that's not one of your strongest qualities, but you can at least try to be civil and be the bigger man and ignore the prick."

Reid sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll try to behave."

Thea smiled, "Thank you, Reid."


	28. More than Anything- song for my baby dau

It had been four weeks of very intense training and Serenity lay on the floor with her head on Chase's lap. She told him, "Kill me now."

He gave a small chuckle and stated, "You're doing a great job sweetie. You can transport from phone to phone now."

Serenity rolled her eyes and added upset, "Yea, until I get lost to as which wire I'm suppose to navigate too. And I haven't even made a dent at transporting to a different dimension. It's too fucking scary. What happens if I end up somewhere else and I can't get back?"

Chase brushed a strand of her chestnut hair out of her worried face and replied, "You got to give yourself some credit, you attempt it babe."

She shrugged her shoulders trying to keep her tears from spilling over. Serenity changed the subject by asking, "How training for you?"

He took a breath in and replied, "Probably ten times worse when you train under Abby's command. By the time we're done I'm sore and beyond tired. I don't even know how I make it to bed sometimes."

Serenity laughed, "Because I transport you there with me most of the time."

She glanced up when hearing Reid and Mason arguing again. Serenity asked, "Do they ever stop?"

Chase shook his head and replied, "Nope. Though I'm surprised Reid's hasn't decked him once yet."

Serenity shifted her eyes over to Thea who was practicing with Abby to focusing lightning to hit a tree nearby. She sighed in annoyance. Everyone seemed to be making a lot more progress than her. Abby could flawlessly push thoughts in different dimensions Celestial set up. Rae could touch objects and see something, but the only down side was her trying to figure out what tense this prediction was from. Even Thea had taken her power to the next level by copying our powers, though she couldn't contain them for long and needed to be in close range in order to produce them. But still even with the setbacks, they were progressing.

"Are you feeling alright hunny?" Chase mumbled into her hair.

"I hate feeling like I'm not progressing. There's so much stress now, that I'm beyond sore and I keep throwing up."

Chase gently felt her forehead and he said as he took his hand away, "No fever."

She tilted her head back to see Chase's face and asked, "I wonder what F.H. will be like?"

Chase laughed and joked around, "Probably something we would never expect. Like an old dude balding…."

"You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?"

They both jumped up and turn to the un-expecting voice. Chase said surprised, "Provost Higgins?"

He smiled at them before strolling over Ophelia and shaking hands with Ben. "What the finkerdoodle is he doing here?"

"Finkerdoodle?" Rae repeated Serenity's word with a smirk.

Serenity laughed, "I've train myself to make up words when I'm about to curse for the babies sake."

Pogue added, "I'm with Serenity. I find this very strange that our principle is here."

Kylie spoke up for the first time again, "I'm so stupid. Francis Higgins. His ring I saw once and thought it looked so familiar. It's the crest for the council and inside was his family's motto, Pro Patria."

Reid added, "So Provost is a descendant of the council which means he's been keeping our tracks hidden and protecting us? Weird."

Caleb replied, "It makes sense why he's been keeping close tabs on us then. Like when Reid used magic to cheat Aaron in pool."

Reid laughed and mumbled, "Still classic." He raised his hand up for a bump fist and soon realized after giving a glance around, Tyler wasn't going to join in.

Kylie suddenly pulled Reid into a hug, "He could open the tomb and save Tyler."

Caleb was still talking, "See Rae he's not stalking me in a weird way."

Rae laughed and replied, "I still say he has a crush on you."

"Everyone gather around," Provost Higgins commanded. "Reliable sources have been keeping tabs on Gabriel's movements and are ready to distract him and his followers for our chance." Provost eyes peered over and a smile appeared, "Good. I'm glad you could make it."

Everyone's attention focused on the last of our party to join. There walked over to Provost was Wayne, Glenn, James, Penn, and Sam. Pogue back straighten up as to seeing his father and grandfather join. "Now everyone pack up and get ready. And as for the covenant and guardians may I have a word with you?"

Provost paced a little before saying, "Celestial had brought up an excellent point to me recently. If this tactic should somehow fail tonight, we need to have a backup plan."

He glanced over to Celestial, who added, "There is a legend of the Cronus's Sickle that could cut through anything."

Reid asked, "Okay, and why do we need this?"

Kylie answered, "The tomb that contains the book is impenetrable." Kylie paused in thought, "Though, I'm not sure how much time it would buy to cut into the tomb…it could seal itself so quickly."

Serenity asked, "Why can't I just transport inside. It would save us the trip."

Ben shook his head, "It wouldn't work. Its bond by too many protection spells to even transport into it. Which is a positive to keep Gabriel out, but as you can see a down side for us."

"You really didn't think things through," Ruth said softly to Ben, who sighed at the truth.

Pogue intrigued said his thought out loud, "Are we certain it exists? It is a myth after all."

Celestial nodded her head quickly and answered, "It does. Many myths are true like the hell hounds Gabriel has conjured." She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm not going to sugar coat this. This task will be just as dangerous as getting the Book of Absolution. Most of you may not make it alive."

"Kylie you must go," Celestial said sadly.

"No," Ben said startled by her words, "I told you I would go in her place."

Celestial sighed, "Ben we need you here. And she has the ability to find objects once she knows of their existence." Ben wasn't pleased and walked off as Celestial continued, "As for the rest of you, I'll let you decided who will stay and go. I warn you, do not take this mission lightly, the gods and goddesses have created traps to protect these mystical objects. These items are not meant for mortals in their eyes."

Celestial eyes landed on Kylie and she asked, "Kylie will you follow me. I like to debrief you more on the mission."

Her friends all stared up at Kylie for this could be the last time seeing her again. Kylie gave a small smirk and she said glumly, "Duty calls."

"Well I'm going," Wayne said and Penn snorted, "And what, hold us down trying to climb mountains with a cane Dad?"

"What I still got some spring in my steps, Penn." Wayne stressed as he trying jumping up to demonstrate his youthfulness, but instead threw out his back. "Mother of…stupid back."

Penn said, "I think it be best if Glenn and you stayed here and protected the town." Glenn was about too retaliated, but Penn added, "You know these areas better than I do."

Pogue stepped over to his father, "You can't go either." Penn smiled at his son and said, "I'm not that old yet."

"What about Holly? She needs you."

Penn bit his lips and then said, "Well you can't go...you're, ah, you're…."

"Dad you have to let me go," Pogue said straightforward. "I can do this."

Penn gulped and Abby grabbed Pogue's hand and added, "I'm going with him too."

Sam placed his hand on Penn's shoulder, "We're going too," while James nodded his head. "We don't have someone waiting for us back at home." Sam whispered to Penn quietly, "We'll keep an eye on him for you, Penn."

Reid said off, "I'm going too." Sam didn't disagree, but Thea could feel his displeased and nervous about Reid's decision.

Serenity glanced over a Chase and he shook his head, "No."

She said, "I can transport them and get us quicker there."

Rae sighed, "You can't go Serenity. I won't let you."

Serenity looked baffled at Rae's words and she continued to say, "You have two little ones at home that need you. And…."

"And?" Serenity inquired what else would be holding her back.

Rae half smiled, "You're pregnant again S."

Serenity sat down suddenly and was trying to wrap her head around the idea. "We haven't had sex a few months, oh my. But I don't have a baby bump."

"Some people don't show yet. And you've been blaming a lot of the symptoms from exercising a lot. Throwing up, tiredness, swelling of feet."

Rae said as Serenity sat in disbelief, "So you and Chase cannot go for certain. But I can."

Caleb shook his head, "Oh, no you don't. I'll go."

"Really Caleb, who has the better chance the psychic or the man with a gimpy leg? Face the facts Caleb, you need to heal more."

"Rae," his voice became sadden, "Please just stay."

She placed her hands in his, "I know I'll be seeing you soon. Our future is set in stone."

Thea threaded her fingers threw her hair as she thought hard to where she mostly needed to be. She finally answered, "I think I'll be most needed here." She glanced over to Reid and he nodded his head silently.

"Then it's settled. Kylie, Pogue, Abby, Rae, Reid, James and Sam will get ready to go on this mission tonight before our attack, "Glenn stated.

Provost coughed uncomfortably at the situation and told Chase, "Celestial and I had made arrangements to place your families, wives and the wounded in a safe place where not even Gabriel can get to." Chase looked up confused and Provost added, "There is a dimension for our safe haven if things should get bad around here."

Chase nodded his head and told him, "We're going to pack up what will need then." Chase looked back to see his fiancé holding her tummy in shock and bent down in front of her. He lifted her head up gently with his fingers and stared into her beautiful brown eyes that held tears. "It's going to be okay, hunny."

She whispered, "How am I supposed to have a baby, when we have a war on the horizon?"

Thea interrupted, "Don't worry S. We're both here for you." Serenity grasped Thea hand in comfort and hoped for the best.


	29. Wanted-Hunter Hayes

Kylie zippered up her last bag of what she needed for leaving and a knock on the door caught her off guard. She turned her head in surprise to see Ben standing there with an impassive expression. Her shoulders relaxed a bit when stating, "I have to Ben."

He nodded his head solemnly and added quietly, "I know Kylie. Just be safe."

Kylie placed the bag down on the floor and hugged him tightly. Shifting her head up Kylie responded, "I will come back. Everyone including Tyler's life depends on it."

Ben's eyebrows pulled together in thought when he hesitated to ask, "Are you doing this because you love him or do you feel like you're in his debt?"

His vivid blue eyes bore into her confused eyes. She said, "I love him." But now that Ben mentioned it, she had been burying her feelings that this was her fault and she needed to make this right.

"Do you love me at all?"

Her mouth opened to speak, but she hesitated. Ben lifted her chin up again and he asked, "Please answer truthfully."

Kylie's eyes flickered as she scrabble her words, "I don't know. You've been there for me since I was little and when you died," her green eyes tear up, "a part of me died too. I-I just don't know, I've never thought of you that way before-"

Ben shook his head and said, "You've never thought of it and I get it. I was a cat. Kylie, all I'm asking is to explore theses feeling now that I'm human now." His eyes slipped down in shame as he added quietly, "Well what's mostly human."

Kylie eyes held slight panic at the notion of choice and Ben already knew where her train of thought was leading to. He answered, "I'm not asking you to decide now. Rescue Tyler first."

He inched closer to Kylie and said softly, "I know I can't give you everything you deserve in this life, but I will try Isobel to make you as happy as I feel when I'm with you." His lips gently touched Kylies and then he pulled away and hugged her close. "I won't be bitter as to whom you choose. I want you to be happy. All I ask for is a chance to be considered now that I'm semi-human."

Kylie closed her eyes at how unreal this was for her. Ben had come back from the dead to his normal self and now he just confused his love. And he kiss her. Rapid thoughts crossed her mind, _she didn't pull back on it, did that mean she had deeper feeling for him than she thought. How could she when she loved Tyler?_ Just thinking of Tyler made her stomach tighten more from her guilt. Damn, just when she thought this couldn't get any more complicated, another thing was thrown into the mix.

They pulled apart and Kylie grabbed her bag to head to the car. She turned back to Ben in the door way, "I'll think about it." Ben gave a small smile and signaled for her to go downstairs to the others.

Taking one step at a time, Kylie watched Abby rushing around getting the last of her stuff together while Pogue talked quietly with his father. On the other side, Rae was hugging Caleb with all her might and near them by the couch, Thea and Reid clasped their hands together. A pang of emptiness again hit her as she watched everyone's loved ones give there last goodbye. She missed Tyler so much.

Kylie's head snapped over to her arm when realizing the weight of her bag was lifted. There stood Ben and he grabbed her bag away to place in the car. Abby glanced around before saying, "Is everyone packed?"

Abby determined glance flickered to Rae, who gave a quick nod and then around to see no other objections. "I need to say bye to Tyler," Kylie announced as she turned to the spare room.

"He's not there," Celestial called out when walking out the kitchen. "He's already at the safe haven with his mother and the others."

"Oh…well I guess we can leave," Kylie forced the words out even though she wanted to demand Celestial to take her now to see him. _Why couldn't she wait for her to say good bye?_ Kylie thought bitterly. Ben had enter back into the room to hear Kylie's sad tone and sent a glare over to Celestial. But Celestial didn't notice as she checked her watch for the time. She stated, "Caleb, Penn we should leave now."

Penn squeezed his son's shoulder and said choked up, "Be careful."

Pogue nodded his head and patted his hand, "You too, dad." Penn moved over to Thea and Celestial to be transported to the other world and they all turned to see Caleb moving over slowly with his crutches. Celestial grabbed onto them and the room began to get windy knocking loose papers from the coffee table.

Everyone, except Kylie who was waiting for Rae, turned away to head to the car, therefore they didn't get to witness Rae's eyes began to well up as she'd mouth the words, "I love you."

Kylie's guard went up when the tone of her voice seemed to have that edge where you know you're never going to see each other again. Caleb must have noticed too as his eyes flash suddenly in alarm. But before he could react and he was gone. Rae stared off into the emptiness where Caleb once was standing and Kylie moved close and grabbed her hand. Rae's watery eyes glanced over to Kylie with a sad smile. Kylie stated, "You lied."

Rae wiped her cheek with her sleeve and responded, "He wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

Meanwhile, a few hours later….

"Are you okay?" Serenity peered over to Chase's whisper. She nodded her head though her stomach was flipping like crazy.

She responded, "I just need to catch my breath after transporting so many people." Serenity glanced over to the half of the army crouching down that she just transported to of all places, Scotland. Well specifically, Serenity transported them to Loch Garry and they had to walk the rest of the way in the forest, where they ended up on the outskirts of a field filled with lilacs and what looked like a mausoleum in the distance.

In Serenity's mind, Scotland was breath taking and yet she would never want to live here. It was cold, damp and beyond cloudy. Plus it had to be at least in the high 50's and it was summer! Serenity pulled her coat closer around her neck just thinking of the weather.

"How long do you think it'll take Celestial to come with the others?" Ruth asked softly to Provost Higgins.

"They should be here soon. And then we can quickly get in and get out." He turned over to Mason and asked, "Where there any signs of Gabriel?"

He shook his head and replied, "No. The cost is clear. We should just go ahead now while we still have a chance."

"No it might be a trap. We should wait for back up forces," Provost Higgins stated as he signaled his troops to be on guard.

Mason insisted, "But you have had it confirmed he's on the other side of the globe. Screw the other witches, we can take this lunatic."

Ruth countered, "He's one lunatic that's very intelligent and can outwit you any day. You obviously don't know what you're dealing with here."

"Now there's a smart girl!" Chills ran down Serenity's back before everyone's head turned to the direction of the mausoleum. Gabriel leaned against the stone wall on the tomb entrance while being surround by a certain number of people. "Though, I feel like this fight is already over." Something poked Serenity in the back and she turned around to see a man, with black eyes, holding a spear closer to her chest. They were surrounded and outnumbered right now.

Chase, who was the closest to Provost Higgins whispered, "What do we do?"

Provost Higgins answered, "Buy some time." He slowly raised his hands up as he stood. Provost Higgins said, "Obviously I have underestimated your strategic gift."

"It seems so Francis. Now why don't you do the honors and open this door for me."

Provost Higgins shook his head and replied, "Not until we come to some agreement. I'll open it up if you leave my army and covenant alone."

Gabriel laughed and stated, "I don't think you understand the whole situation here. You're not in the right position to be negotiating. Either you open this door or I start killing your army one by one."

Provost Higgins stood still and Gabriel walked as he hands pulled at his hair. He was more unbalanced then Serenity had ever seen Gabriel. It kind of reminded her of…. She glanced over to Chase and he too recognized the same denial and craziness of an addict in the making.

He mumbled to himself, "Why don't you understand…." He suddenly grabbed a younger boy and let a spider quickly crawled into his ear. In five seconds the boy's skin turned a purple-blue hue and he died on the spot. "Now, listen, I want the door open now!"

Serenity turned her head to see, Ruth being shoved forward from one of Gabriel's followers. Thrown to the ground in front of Gabriel, Ruth pushed herself up to face him. His eyes scrutinized her before a smile formed on his lips. "I know who you are."

Ruth quickly attacked him trying to gouge his eyes out and screamed, "You killed my mother!"

Gabriel laughed and quickly pulled onto her hair and forced her in his arms. "What's it going to be? Another death on your record, all because you won't do as I ask."

Ruth thrashed around and yelled, "Don't do it!" He dug his nails into the side of her cheeks as he squeezed to immobilize her jaw.

Provost Higgins stepped forward, "Alright, just let the girl go."

Gabriel shook his head and said, "No, no. This is my insurance that you do your job." Provost Higgins walked in slowly into the mausoleum with Gabriel behind him.

Chase whispered to Serenity, "This isn't good."


	30. Crazy Bitch-BuckCherry

The engine roared to life as Kylie shifted into the next gear and picked up speed as she entered the passing lane. Rae gaze focused back and she responded, "This doesn't look good either path I choose."

Kylie eyes gave a fleeting glance before asking, "What's the result."

Rae shook her head, "Either Gabriel gets the book or no one gets it."

Reid pulled himself forward from the backseat and said, "I know you two have been busy and all, but it's seems we've been followed since we crossed the interstate border."

Rae turned to Reid and looked back noticing the five black mustang cars keeping a steady distance from them. Rae sarcastically said, "That's not noticeable." She reached for her cell phone, "Should I tell the others?"

Kylie shook her head, "Not yet. Sam is smart enough to follow my lead." Kylie suddenly went off the next ramp and Sam quickly followed down the main street. "Reid is our unwanted visitor's still there?" Kylie asked as she took another side street.

"Yep. Wow." Reid placed his hand over his head and said, "Gees Abby, how about a little heads up when you're about to invade my mind." Reid paused and said, "You just noticed them too." Reid sat up and said, "Abby wants to know the plan."

Kylie announced to Rae, "Take the wheel." Rae grabbed the wheel steering the car as they weaved through traffic. Kylie began to close her eyes and after a minute she said, "Tell her we'll meet up at Sunny on the corner of Market Street and West Haven Ave in a half an hour. Let's lose them."

Kylie swung quickly to left, cutting off the other cars that had the green light and started to book it through a side street. Reid cursed with the cars catching up to them, "Damn there stupid fast car."

Kylie honked as a slow person cut her off. "Are you serious?! In such a fucking hurry to get in front of me to do what, 20 miles below the speed limit!"

Clink. Clink. Rae head flashed back in shock and Reid yelled, "The bastards are shooting at us."

Kylie bit her lip as she cut up onto the side walk to pass the old woman and get onto a side ramp to a faster straight away road. Rae stated, "Aw, Kylie maybe this isn't such a great idea since they have the machinery built for speed."

Reid pointed out, "Do you see the traffic up ahead." Rae looked forward to see a swarm of cars sitting in line to go through a tunnel. Kylie said calmly as she pushed her foot down on the gas more, "Have you ever seen Men in Black?"

Rae stared over to Kylie confused at her random question, "Yea."

Kylie gave a wicked smile and demanded, "Buckle and enjoy the music." Kylie pushed a cassette tape and Rae clicked her buckle on and placed some shades onto her face. She smiled at realization and replied, "You possibly can't be thinking of doing this."

Kylie shrugged her shoulders, "I have to lose them."

Reid pushed himself forward and asked, "What are you guys talking abou-"

Kylie twisted up the car along the side of the tunnel and now they hung upside down as she drove on the ceiling avoiding hanging lights. Reid body smacked to the roof as he let out a scream. As they drove through the tunnel, Rae bobbed her head to the music and looked over to Kylie, who was singing the words. Reid on the other hand, tumbled around yelling profanities. Finally the tunnel was coming to a close and Kylie swerved the car back to its upright position. Reid's messy head popped up from between their chairs and he glanced back and forth.

"Crazy bitch." Rae was pretty sure he was remarking about Kylie decision, but it didn't faze Kylie. Instead she smiled and replied, "I knew you love that song."

Reid shook his head and replied, "Should I dare ask how we did that?"

Rae twisted back, "I guess Kylie had more promise than you thought."

Turning down another side road, Kylie began to return to their meeting destination. Kylie added, "I can manipulate any kind of fields, especially magnetic."

…

Provost Higgins' screeches echoed in the cold, quiet air for an hour now. Serenity placed her hands over her ears and Chase hovered over her. She said horrified, "He's just torturing him." Chase hugged her tightly and Serenity embraced him. She whispered in his ear, "We have to do something." Chase nodded his head and Serenity pulled back to see behind Chase, the guard had been killed by an arrow. Soon more arrows followed and a killed a few of Gabriel's men on the spot. Backup had finally arrived.

Quickly others rushed to the field and everything broke out on chaos as the rest of our army began to fight Gabriel's men. _This was their chance_, Serenity thought. Chase grabbed onto Serenity's hands and they where teleported over to the mausoleum. Being his bad ass self, Chase's eyes flashed black and used his power to make tentacles to snatch Gabriel right out of there and throw him into a tree. Thea joined in by absorbing water from a tree nearby and whipped water across Gabriel's face. Serenity worried only took a few seconds with Chase battling Gabriel before she entered inside the stone mausoleum with Ben.

Inside, a stone coffin stood in the middle of the room and had immense carving of a beautiful woman holding flowers with recent blood now smeared across it. A muffled of crying caught their attention when noticing in the corner Ruth was clutched her side. Ben hurried to her side and helped Ruth to her feet. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him," she cried as her shaky hand pointed to Provost Higgins crushed under a stone. Serenity bent down next to her beloved principle and his hand clasped to hers. He still was alive.

"Ben, help me to move this," Serenity said ferociously even though she was panicking to the point where she can't think straight. Ben placed Ruth down gently and took hold of the stone. With all there might they pull at the stone, but it wouldn't give. Ben said, "It's no use Serenity."

She asked, "Can't you use your magic?"

Ben told her, "I'm tapped out right now. Can't you just transport it?" He looked back at Ruth, "I got to get her to help while there's still time." Serenity nodded her head and Ben exited out with Ruth. Serenity could smack her head thinking how dumb she was being before, she could just make it disappear.

"Go." Provost Higgins said with his mouth bleeding.

Serenity eyes stung as she shook her head, "I'm not leaving you like this." She used her sleeve to remove some of the blood from his cheek and was preparing herself to move the rock. _Take a deep breath and concentrate girl_, Serenity tried to calm herself.

"I made a little mess in here."

Serenity eyes bulged out in fright as Gabriel stepped inside. He said more excited, "He wouldn't tell me where to place a drop of his blood, so I decided to spray it around everywhere. I figure I eventually find the opening…even if I have to use the blood left on the floor after he's completely drained."

Gabriel eyes turned black and he raised his hands up to strike. He added chillingly, "Having your blood in the mix won't matter to me." In that split second, Thea sent a wave of water washing inside taking Gabriel by surprise. This gave Serenity the moment to grab onto Provost Higgins and escape.

Serenity opened her eyes up and noticed warm air and sand laid around them. She turned her head toward the ocean waves crashing into the shore. "We're back at the Hamptons," Serenity said in ragged breath, once recognizing the area. They were safe.

A hand grabbed onto her arm and she glanced down to see Provost Higgins body bending in a sickly way. Vomit quickly charged up her throat, but somehow with the last of her will, she was able to subdue the urge to puke. Instead Serenity focused on a blanket and covered his lower half. Provost Higgins smiled up to her and said softly, "Thank you Serenity. You saved me."

Serenity said solemnly, "I haven't saved you yet. We need to get you to a hospital."

Provost Higgins disagreed with her idea, "It's too late for me. I need you to give this to someone I believe will lead this army right." He slipped off his ring and gently placed it into her hands, "Give this to Caleb. Caleb Danvers." His grey eyes began to get glassy and he was gone.

Serenity gently closed his eyes and let her tears fall down. He wanted this to go to Caleb. That was his last wish. Damn, she should have got there sooner.

"Oh my god!"

Serenity's brown eyes popped open at the sound of Mrs. Danvers voice. She hugged Serenity tightly and pulled away from her in arms length. "Are you okay? You're all bloody." Mrs. Danvers tensed up at the body covered in a blanket and she turned her head and yelled in panic "Caleb!"

Caleb walked in stubbornly without his crutches and looked terrified as he moved closer to Serenity. "Serenity, is everything okay? How did you get here? Where are Chase and the others?"

Chase. It never entered her mind till now that Gabriel had walked into the tomb, but not Chase. What if he was hurt? What if Gabriel had…?

Serenity looked up at him blankly and on got one word out, "Chase." Before she knew it, she had passed out into his arms.


	31. It Ends Tonight-All American Rejects

Abby scooted into the booth with Pogue and Sam on her side and across from her was Rae, Kylie and Reid. James pulled up a chair and Reid asked, "Did you lose them?"

Abby smiled at the thought, "The three cars chasing us won't be a problem anymore."

Sam inclined closer and whispered, "She barbequed their asses, car and all."

James added, "So what we're dealing with isn't that threatening, right? They can die."

Pogue added, "They don't seem to have any powers either."

Taking a napkin to wipe the wet spot on the table, Kylie informed, "They wouldn't. They're just Gabriel's followers brought back from the dead."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "So it's like zombies, only they don't want to eat our flesh…."

Rae cut him off, "Nope they just want to shoot us dead."

"Hello. So what can I get you?" The waitress asked as she fumbled for a pen in her apron.

Rubbing his tummy, Reid added, "Yes, we finally get to eat some breakfast."

_Oh I forgot my pen again, _the girl thought and Abby shook her head knowing this girl was new at waitress. The girl said nervously, "Sorry about this, I just forgot my pen. I'll be back in just a sec."

Reid sighed and internally thought, _Man, I'm never going to eat am I?! _

Abby was about to laugh until her body straightened up from an oncoming thought. Kylie asked, _what's going on Abby?"_

She focused more and could hear the conversation, _they're in there._

"We're not alone," Abby announced quietly. "They're going to turn off the camera before walking over to us.

And sure enough three people entered the restaurant with sunglasses on. The one walked over to the camera and pulled out the wires with his bare hand and the manager yelled, "Hey you can't do th-"

The guy smacked the manager quickly in the face with butt of his gun and then joined the other two marching up to them. The first guy, with black greasy hair, took off his sunglasses revealing his whole eyes that were black. He said, "Well it wasn't too hard to find you after you pulled that stunt."

The person next to him, a shorter man of the two, added as he took off his sunglasses, "Felix, do I get the honors of shooting first." He pulled out a hand gun and people in the restaurant screamed and started to move. He suddenly shot the gun up and yelled, "If anyone tries to leave or call the cops, I will kill you."

The short man turned back and said, "So which one of you wants to die first?"

Felix pulled him back some and said, "The red head needs to be kept alive idiot."

Abby sent her thoughts to her friends, _don't make this too noticeable of a fight with our powers. We don't want people to escape in the mayhem and know how different we are._

Rae laughed suddenly, "Not that this isn't entertaining and all, but we would like you to hurry up here so we can get our food and eat."

The third guy, who was rather pale, suddenly spun around and shot the manager dead as he reached for the phone to call for help.

Felix looked over from his buddy and said, "Sorry babe, but you're not getting any last meals." He raised his gun up pointing at Rae and James suddenly kicked his chair out knocking the third guy behind him to the floor. A shot went off and the shorter man dropped to the ground holding his heart. Felix stared at the gun that was now pointing to his partner's direction until Sam's fist right hooked him in the jaw.

Pogue stood up with the fake badge, incidentally the one Reid had from their boy's night out, and said, "Please everyone calm down. I'm Officer Duffy and everything is taken care of now. If a few people could stay to take some witness statements, the rest of you can leave to your home safely." Only three people stayed behind and as such, Pogue, Sam and James took the 'witness' statements while Abby fried the security tape for good. She just could risk anyone knowing they were there, especially when the real police would arrive. Abby gathered over to Kylie and Rae, who were standing by the tied up bodies. Rae asked, "What do we do with the manager's body or them?"

Abby bit her lip and said finally, "Kylie you could make the three witnesses believe a robber came inside and shot the manager."

Wiping the guns from the now two unconscious men, Kylie inquired, "And who shot him?"

Rae suggested, "The manager could have."

Kylie nodded her head, "Okay. I'll be right back." Kylie talked to the others and soon Pogue, Sam and James walked over to them.

Pogue tossed the paper with doodles to the floor and asked, "So what do we do with these goons?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Well we can't leave them. In the end they're going to try and keep hunting us down till we're dead."

Abby shifted her weight at her train of thought. They would have to kill them. Just thinking about it seemed wrong. Or Kylie could wipe their memory….

Before Abby could look up she heard two shots. James held the gun in his hands and began to wipe it down.

Kylie yelled, "Damn it James now I have to start over!" She turned back again and swiped the memories the customers just witnessed.

James said monotone, "There, problem solved. Now let's move on."

Abby nodded her head as she stared at three dead bodies on the floor. "What a- should we do with the other two now?" Abby asked a little upset.

Sam stood forward with a frown and said, "We'll take care of it."

Walking over slowly, Kylie eyes connected with James in concern, before he turned away. She said, "By the looks of it, I think they have been tracking us through our cell phones and cars. We need to ditch them."

Sam added, "Give them to us, we'll get rid of all the evidence and set the crime scene. We'll meet out here in five minutes."

Rae shook her head, "We should meet around the corner at least. The police will be here soon."

Sam patted Rae on the back and agreed with the plan. "See you in five."

…

The ring dangled from the chain and it seemed to taunt him with the truth of reality. Not only was their dear principle dead, but Provost Higgins had left his ring, a ring which represented power and responsibility to him. Caleb spun the ring on the chain again and knew deep down he just couldn't do this task Provost Higgins was asking of him.

"I'm sorry this is a lot to take in Caleb," Serenity's soft voice echoed off in the distance. His mocha brown eyes slowly rose up to see Serenity holding a worried and tired expression. She continued to say, "He really did believe in you. That you're the only one who could do this task right."

Caleb shook his head, "What does believing in me do? The great army he once imagined with both witches and witch hunters to fight against this evil has collapsed. Provost had their respect and connection with both sides as a leader and now that he's gone, everyone can't make a decision. The differences they put aside for Provost are now hostile. You see Serenity, I, one person can't fix this."

Serenity made her way over to his bed and sat down next to him. For the first time the light revealed the cuts and bruises she retained on the battle field. He touched a nearby a cut on her forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded her head and replied, "You're right Caleb. One person can't fix this, but you are forgetting you're not alone in this. There are a lot of people that would follow you, whatever decision you make, including me."

Caleb was about to retaliate, but Serenity cut him off, "And it's not because you're my friend or because you've lead your covenant to safety these past years. I see a good person in there. That when the time calls for it, you will step up for what's right. All this with your compassion for others, will make you a great leader. The only person standing in your way is you."

He sat up more and said, "I just don't want this responsibility Serenity. The only thing I want to do is find Rae and make sure she is alright." He whispered sadly, "I miss her."

Serenity placed her hand on top of Caleb's, "I miss her too."

A knock interrupted there sad thought and Serenity stood up as she exclaimed, "Chase!"

Her body smacked in Chase's solid body and he held her tight. He whispered in her ear, "I thought I lost you. Are you alright?"

Serenity nodded her head and said, "I'm better now. How did everything go down there?"

Caleb face perked up at what Chase's news would entail. Chases lips curved down, "The book is safe in that vault still, but," he led Serenity over to the chair, "some of the army was captured in the battle. For a second I thought you had gotten taken with…."

"With?" Serenity stared up at Chase and his words revealed what she was praying not to hear, "Thea was taken."

Caleb let the word slip out from his shock, "No."

Chase let Serenity bury her face into his shoulder as she heavily cried. He glanced over to Caleb and added, "It gets worse. Around the town some kind of barrier was placed up, so no one from Ipswich can leave."

Caleb asked confused, "A barrier?"

"I have a feeling Gabriel's reign of terror is just beginning and I think he plans to start with the innocent citizens here first."

"We got to do something," Caleb said to Chase.

Chase nodded his head, "Individual representatives of our groups have been called to this meeting. Ben's requested all three of us to join."


	32. Numb-Linkin Park

Tweaking a few wires under the dashboard, Rae brought a green jeep back to life. "Should I even ask how you know how to hotwire a car?" Abby asked a little intrigued, but mostly trying to distract herself from what she had just witnessed before.

Rae poked Abby's nose and stated, "I think you already know that answer dear."

Abby shook her head, "I could have just given it a jump. And Kylie could have levitated the lock up instead of you picking it manually."

Rae smirked at her comment, "And where would be the fun in that. Besides we have too much time to kill yet, waiting for Sam and James."

Checking out the cd collection, Reid eyes lit up when hearing their conversation. He accused, "It was you that fixed Sarah's car junior year!"

Abby smiled at the fond memory, "Thea didn't want you to use, so I gave her a jump start."

Rae joined in laughing, "Your face was priceless."

Walking back from the corner, Kylie said, "The cops are over there now." She sighed, "I think after Sam and James come back, we'll go to the mall and buy some track phones. They're hard to trace."

Sam appeared suddenly and opened the door to the car irritated. He said, "Let's pile in now." Rae scratched her head at the absence of James. And Abby asked what everyone was thinking. "What about James?"

Sam grunted and replied, "He's not coming." Kylie shared a side glance with Reid, who shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone piled into the car and Rae began to drive to the nearest mall. Kylie throwing it out there had thought, _so why isn't James coming?_

Abby allowed the private conversation to continue between everyone except Sam. She answered, _I don't know. I caught a little glance of his mind before Sam started to focus back to the mission._

_So what happened? _Reid asked while starring out the window.

Abby responded, _they got into a big fight. I think it was about what happened before. _

_How creepy was that?_ Pogue added and glanced over to Abby. _What, it's true. The way James eyes were so cold when he just shoot them._

_I've never seen him like this. There wasn't any remorse at all, _Kylie said quietly through another thought.

"We're here," Rae announced as she shut off the car's engine.

Reid jumped out of the car and said, "Good. We can get the phones and lose Gabriel's trail forever."

Pogue, after squishing himself out of the car, held his hand out for Abby to get out. She smiled a little at his gesture and said, "Maybe we can get some food now too. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Rae laughed, "This must be bad if the person that eats like a bird is starving." Pogue went to pat Abby's back, but she had stopped walking and was starring out at the parking lot. He asked concerned, "What's wrong Abs?"

She said wary, "I have this feeling someone is watching us."

The group huddled closer as they followed Kylie entering the building. She moved swiftly to the escalader to get to the upper floor. Kylie said quietly, "Now that you mention it. I'm starting to feel the presence of that certain magic used on them."

Reid glanced around on guard and asked, "Shouldn't we leave? There are a lot of people around that could get hurt."

Kylie shook her head, "I don't think they would pull anything out in the open here. Besides, if they do, Abby could knock down the security system and we can use our abilities and the police might take them down if they start to shoot."

Pogue asked annoyed, "How the heck did they find us so fast? We ditched everything."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kylie admitted, "I don't know, but I think you guys should make your way back to the car. I'll meet you later out at motel 8 after I get the phones."

Sam shook his head not approving this motion, "We're not leaving you."

"Well, it wouldn't do us any good being all trapped in one department store," Kylie argued.

"You're both right." Rae announced as she took her first steps off the escalator. "From what I've seen, splitting up into small groups and taking them out by surprise is the best way to retaliate without dying."

Sam placed his hand on Pogue shoulder, "I'll take Pogue." Pogue turned his head over to Abby, who knew exactly what he was thinking.

_I want to be with Abs._

Reid piped up, "I'm going with Kylie."

Kylie glanced over to Reid curiously before Abby said, "I'll be fine, Pogue. Rae's got my back."

Everyone glanced at each other and Pogue said to Abby in an intense stare, "I'll be seeing you soon."

_I love you._

_I love you too Pogue, _Abby looked away or else tears would start to burn her eyes.

As they turned away, Rae told her, "It'll be okay Abby. Just take out the mall security cameras and trust me."

Abby took her hand as they head for a clothing store nearby and replied, "I do Rae."

…

"I know you said only a few people would come, but this is ridiculous," Serenity whispered into Chase's ear. Chase glanced around the small room to see a few people that he knew very well. Celestial and Ben stood by the end of the table and across from them was Ophelia, Ruth and Mason. On the other end, Penn Parry and Glenn Simms waited impatiently. And that was it. Ten people. Ten people that would lead to the ultimate decision of not only the army's fate would be, but the town itself.

Caleb leaning over to Chase asked, "Shouldn't Wayne be here?"

Chase glanced over to Penn with a glum face, "He can't make the meeting after suffering a minor heart attack."

_Chase remembered how everyone split up in retreat and he called out for Serenity in panic. He ran through the forest in frustration and angst at the fact he lost his fiancé, who was pregnant with their third child. He called out her name again in the hollow woods and his stomach was tightening up. At this point he might vomit at the thought of her hurt. _

_As he past the heavily bush area, he called out one more time for Serenity, but instead of hearing her sweet voice, he turned to hear heavy breathing and a gasping call for help. There lied Wayne on the damp forest floor clamping his hands tightly on his chest. _

"_Mr. Perry, are you hurt?" Chase was trying to move his hands away from his chest to see if he had been shot or wounded, but Wayne swiped his hand away. He said wheezing, "My heart."_

_A few things clicked into Chases mind and he knew he had to get him to the Portal before Pogue and Penn would lose a love one. Lifting him up over his shoulders, he began to carry him away to where they would meet. Adeline pumped through his body as he past two other wounded men of their army. _

_As he made it to the in circle of men and woman resting and waiting for Celestial to open the portal, Penn grabbed onto his father. Before Penn could question Chase, he hurried back for the wounded man and placed him over his shoulder. Penn stood up as Chase brought him back. Penn asked, "How many more are there?"_

"_I past one more," the wind began to pick up indicating Celestial was transporting everyone and Penn grabbed onto his shoulder, yelling, "Leave him. You won't make it back to the portal in time."_

_Chase escaped his grasp and charged forward to get that wounded man. When picking him up, Chase noticed that he was wasn't a man, but just a kid, maybe around twelve. The boy ached and moaned about his missing leg, but with Chase yelling frantically for Serenity's name, it over powered his mumbling of pain. Still there was no answer. _

_Chase busted into the circle and laid him down and the wind was whipping around like crazy. Penn grabbed tight onto Chase's shoulders and said, "That's enough!"_

_Chase struggled out of his arms and yelled, "Serenity is still out there! I have to get her!"_

_A flash of bright light hit them and they stood in the grand hall of their safe haven. _

_Chase turned around in shock as too where he was. He pushed Penn and growled, "Why didn't you let me go! She's out their somewhere. She could be hurt!" _

_Penn said as he hoisted his father up to get medical attention, "Check here first. She might have transported here on her own."_

_Chase shook in fury as he stormed to find Serenity. If she wasn't here, he make Celestial take him back and pray she be okay. A dark thought entered his mind, if she was hurt or worse d…. He would never forgive Penn._

Chase saw Caleb frighten expression and quickly added, "He's fine. He just needs rest and no more excitement right now."

Caleb scooted his chair out getting ready to make sure Penn was alright when Celestial began to speak, "Welcome. To bring everyone up to speed, Gabriel has not obtained the Book of Absolution. But we unfortunately, have lost our way to enter as well. I think we all know what I mean. His burial will be tonight. Francis Higgins may his soul rest in peace."

Ben added, "Our duty now relies on two things. One protecting this town from destruction and two, keeping Gabriel occupied until our plan B takes action."

"And what is this plan B?" Ophelia twisted a blonde strand of her hair while asking.

Ben responded, "A group of ours has taken the mission to find a mystical stone to cut through anything."

Ophelia waved her hand up and stated, "Why don't we just leave this book inside forever? Gabriel will never be able to obtain it. Win, win."

Mason had been biting back his lip for awhile before he imploded, "Yea, who cares anyway."

Chase glanced over to Mason and said sternly, "I do."

Mason was about to speak when Ben added, "Yes, the more time Gabriel wastes the worst his wrath grows. He's demonstrated that to us tonight." Ben glanced over to Ruth with his solemn eyes.

He continued to say, "But, point being made Gabriel will not give up and he would eventually find out about this particular stone. He's already made the connection between myths and reality. I rather be a few steps ahead of him while we still can."

It began to get more heated in the room when Mason asked, "So you left it up to the witches?"

"What's wrong with us?" Glenn gave a scrutinizing glare.

Mason shot back, "Because your kind has littered and caused enough trouble in our times already."

Chase felt a little annoyed dealing with Mason's attitude for the last couple weeks and tried to point out a solid point, "The guardians went to help too."

Mason again replied, "They did such a great job so far. How many years have they been trying to kill him? There purpose has been a failure."

Celestial add opposed, "That was imprudent statement Mason."

Mason leaned forward and asked, "And where have you been hiding all these years…."

On the other side, Caleb over heard Penn collapse in hope, "We're doomed."

He turned his head over to Ophelia yelling at Celestial, "Why weren't we debrief on this mission? What other secrets could you be hiding?"

By her, Mason bellowed at Glenn, "Who made you leader anyway?"

Glenn retaliated by saying, "We don't need to work with scum anyway."

Caleb's eyes shot over to Ben, who was as well in a heated discussion with Ruth. "Higgins left his ring to…"

She cut him off and looked over at Caleb, "Oh, should we all bow down to him now…"

No way did he didn't want to be leader. Serenity looked over to Caleb sitting there quietly waiting for him. He internally sighed and knew that the pace they were going everyone was losing sight of the real reason why they were here.

Seeing the glass china cabinet, he pushed the top part off and letting it making a terrible clash, thus grabbing everyone's attention. He said, "Look, this isn't about us. All I know is Gabriel has called out a number to us. 1,030. That's the number population of innocent people in Ipswich he intends to kill. And I'll bet, he hasn't forgotten to include us into his calculations. I suggest we work separately for the time being."

He pointed over to Ophelia, "You'll have your team of hunters to lead with Celestial help if desired and the covenant will work with Ben. We'll inform each other's success to protecting the town with Ben and Celestial for now. " There was silence everywhere as Caleb said, "We have to stop him or else there will be nothing left to fight for."

Ophelia sat up and glanced at the other two in her group, "Then it's settled." The three of the hunters departed from the room and Caleb turned to fix the china closet with the blink of an eye. He saw Serenity's eyes smile with hopeful and somewhat taunting glee of those four words he didn't want to hear. I told you so.

_No. She is wrong_, he thought. As he glanced at his own reflection in the glass cabinet, he still attempted to convince his self_, I didn't lead. I just negotiated a plan and that's it._


	33. Stand Up-Garou

Entering the electronic store, Kylie grabbed four track phones and placed them on the counter. For some reason Reid had called dibs on her which had her somewhat wary. Not like it was strange, they were friends since freshmen year. It's just some other reason made his decision and Kylie had a hunch it had to do with protecting her for Tyler. You know, the true bro code.

Kylie glanced over to Reid, who was pretending to be interested in some wireless mouse, but really he was on guard for the battle soon to happen.

"Your total is $57.15." Kylie turned back to see the boy giving her a gleaming smile. The cashier added on as he shifted his weight forward onto the counter, "If you sign up for our advance card, I can give you a 20 percent discount on your purchase today."

She nodded her head and said, "No thank-"

He continued to say, "But if you use this card five times you can get…."

Kylie internally sighed. Why couldn't she just say, _hey_ _Mac, I have psycho killers ready to attack me any moment. So no I'm not interested in your discount. So please stop rambling and give me my goods. _

Kylie began to think of smashing her head against the counter at his determination to sell this dumb card, when she felt it. Her eyes shifted focus slowly behind the cashier, where two of Gabriel's men began to make their way to the store. She had to warn Reid. In a quick motion she pushed off her wallet on the counter to the floor and acted surprised. "Oops. Hold on, let me get that."

Bent down behind the counter, Kylie had taken cover and mouthed to Reid, "Two are coming." Reid nodded his head in understanding and slowly placed his body close to the shelf where he could duck under cover if need be.

In a matter of minutes, Kylie could hear the store's metal door close down and the cashier asking quietly, "What are they doing?"

Reid made the first move swiftly as the one guy raised up his silencer gun to the cashier. The man slammed into the wall with Reid's orb making a direct hit to the killer's chest. The other man fired quickly at Reid and missed his target. Reid duck behind the metal isle and fired another orb blindly back.

In the heat of the moment, Kylie flew over the desk and pulled the cashier down. He rambled on, "Did you…did you see that?! Oh my lord, I can't believe this is fricken happening."

She slide out a knife from under her skirt and peeked over the counter top. Reid was ducking back behind shelves and the clink of the bullet echo as it made another hole in a nearby product of the store. She turned back annoyed as the first man to get blown back by Reid's blast was walking straight toward them because of the cashier's blabbering mouth. "First my car breaks down. My boss threatens to fire me for not selling these dumb cards hard enough and now this. What a horrible day. I never want to remember this again…."

"Wish granted," Kylie said pissed as she touch the cashier's head making him fall unconscious for at least 20 minutes with amnesia of this event. Kylie took a deep breath trying to summon her power of Rae joked as using the force. Unlike the other girls that had to restrain their power, Kylie had to find hers and concentrate on using it. Hence why all these years she thought she wasn't given anything. After all, how can you use something when you don't even know it was there?

On the count of three, Kylie lifted herself up and blasted the man back into the shelves, thus making a domino effect. Kylie tried focusing on stopping the shelves from falling, for she knew Reid was in one of those isles, but it was too much to focus on at once. As the last one crashed down she raised her hand to her face in fright. "Reid!"

Scanning around, Reid's head popped up through the metal rack. He squeezed through the hole and said, "Good work Kylie. You took two down with one blow."

Kylie shook her head in disbelief and mumbled, "You are the luckiest bastard I have ever met."

Reid gave a smirk at over hearing her comment and replied, "Well I have to make up for Thea's disposition of bad luck falling her where ever she goes." She gave Reid a squeeze on his shoulder when his lips turned down at the mention of Thea.

"Look I have no doubts that you're not going to see Thea again." She thought in confidence, _I'll make sure of that_. Kylie's eyes dropped down as she continued to say, "I worry getting Rae through this trip."

His piercing blue eyes held steady onto Kylie when he asked, "She didn't see herself coming back, did she?"

Kylie nodded her head and turned her attention back at the main issue before them. "What should we do with them?"

"I say you tie them up and throw them in the back room. And I'll tidy up a bit here," Reid said as his eyes turned black. In one blink, the room began to assemble everything back into its original spot.

"Where were you all the years I had to clean my room," Kylie joked. Concentrating on the two men, she slowly lifted them into the storage room and pulled the door shut.

He placed his beanie tighter on his head and said, "Maybe I should throw a shelf in front-"

His head turned to Kylie, who was gleaming. She answered him back with the door knob completely crush together, "I think that will do."

…

Mean while, on the other side of the mall, Abby and Rae where weaving through the crowd to escape the three men chasing them. Abby eyes searched for any idea to spark to help them escape. Rae was on the same page when she said out breath tone, "We need chaos."

As they rounded the corner Rae halted in stride with a smile. Before Abby could tune into her mind, Rae pulled the fire alarm and grabbed Abby's hand to pull her to the food court tables. They jumped on top of each table to dodge the massive crowd scrambling around in panic.

Back tracking to the other entrance, Abby turned her head slightly to hear three gun shots and people scream. Rae said, "They're trying to clear the path. This way." Rae directed them into a mini-mart and Abby asked non-verbally, _Rae what are we doing? We need to escape!_

Rae diligently searched the self as she mumbled to herself, "Come on, come on. Here!" Her eyes lit up with a can of hair spray in her hands. "Instant flame-thrower." Abby sighed as she searched around for some kind of weapon.

"Here!" Rae said handing her a bottle of hair color.

Three of the bad guys entered the store and they ducked down in their isle. Abby said sarcastically, "What am I suppose to do with this. Convince them I can make their hair fabulous?"

Rae laughed, "I thought it would be funny since you don't really need a weapon. I'm just amplifying mine with this can."

One guy stepped into their isle and Rae blasted her power at him. And Abby snuck around on the hunt for the others. A gun shot went off to her left side and she duck and rolled on the floor. Getting into firing stance she blasted a lightening at him, shocking his body to the ground. Abby wiped the sweat off her forehead thinking, _this is actually easier than she thought it would be. _

_Let go of me. Let goooo! Help! Please help me!_

Abby head twisted to the entrance of the store was located and quietly walked to see why this person was so distressed. By the sound of the inner voice, the boy could be no more than seven or eight. Abby halted in her steps at the sight of Gabriel's man holding a gun to the kid. The young boy's frightful eyes caught onto her and he began to struggle to be freed. The bad man held onto the kid tighter and Abby said angry, "Let the kid go. He has nothing to do with this."

He man with cold eyes laughed, "Oh, you don't get it. Everyone will eventually be a part of this. Chaos, violence…." His gun traced his jaw line as he added sinisterly, "death."

Rae joined in and said angry too. "The only one who is going to get hurt is you, if you don't step away from the kid."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. Rae took another step and Abby grabbed onto her in fright. Abby said mentally to Rae, _I had just got a glimpse of his mind and he was going to kill him with another step._

Rae asked back, _What do we do then? We can't stay here any longer. Back up should be arriving soon. _

Abby glanced back up to this man who was now gleaming at her. It freaked her out a bit with having the feeling that he knew what she quickly decided to do next. Before Rae could foresee it, Abby closed her eyes and concentrated onto his dark mind. Black was all she could see and then his cold voice laughed and echoed in the dark. _Finally. I was wondering when the mind reader would try her powers on me. I love challenges._

In an instant, Abby was looking at herself and Pogue in Spencer Academy's library.

**Younger A****bby said, "Kind of hard with Reid, don't you think?"**

**Pogue laughed, "Yea, we're pushing our luck. But will you…."**

**She laid her finger on Pogue's lips to hush him. "You're secret is safe with me." Pogue traced his hand down her arm and their personal space was gone as Abby crashed her lips on his. While her arms snaked up into his hair, Pogue pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.**

Another flashback to her past came,

**Abby said bitterly, "I know you've been doing everything, including him. Don't you ever think about the consequences?" Serenity stayed silent waiting for Abby to stop. "What happens later on when we die? Chase will have a wife and kids. Will you be able to handle that he'd moved on without you? Because if you come back in the next life not wanting to stop Gabriel, you're not only dooming yourself, but the very covenant that we've sworn to protect, the world from Gabriel's wrath, and even your own sisters." Abby paused sounding tired, "I'm sick of it too, Ella. But I'm not going to let you ruin this for all of us."**

"_Funny how easily it is to envelope your young mind",_ Gabriel's mad man said. "_And see every aspect of your life. There are no secrets here, Abigail."_

Abby yelled_, "Stop it!"_

Bam, another one….

**Pogue was lying on his back in the comfy bed starring up at the ceiling in wonder. But every so often Abby's hand would distract him from his thoughts. She had been tracing the contours of his abs for quiet sometime. In reaction to his occurring thoughts before, he closed his eyes and smiled. Abby's head inclined up to see his smile and she asked happily, "What are you thinking about?"**

**Pogue's smile grew bigger before he directed his face toward Abby. He said calmly, "Nothin' much, just thinking about the future."**

**Wonder was in her grey stormy eyes of hers and she nudged him, "What about the future?"**

**Pogue shrugged and added, "Well it's more about our future." **

**Her sweet smile appeared on her blushing face. For the first time she was able to relax and enjoy being with Pogue. She didn't have to deal with the stress of not knowing she would live or die by Gabriel. No, Rae's vision was solid as cement. Her fate was sealed and she would with Pogue until she part ways as an old woman. **

**Abby asked shyly, "What do you see?"**

**Pogue grabbed her hand, "I see a nice size ranch house, with a big fenced in yard. Maybe a dog running around in it with three of our kids chasing him."**

**Abby tapped his chest, "Three eh?"**

**Pogue shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's a good number." He peeked over to Abby and asked, "How many do you want?"**

**Abby caught off guard replied, "I don't know. I've never thought of these things before." She paused before saying, "I love what you said so far. What are the sexes of the children?"**

**Pogue laughed, "Well that's usually not up to us, Abs."**

"**But what would you want though? A boy or a girl?" Abby asked intrigued.**

"**Honestly I like the best of both worlds, but I could care less what they are. I love them whether they are all boys, a mix of sorts, or all girls. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family." **

Abby gripped her head and said, "_Those are personal_."

He replied ignoring her pain, "_It's even more exciting when we twist your memories. I'll give you a demonstration."_

**It was pitched black and the sound of screams filled the cold air. The moonlight pierced through the familiar room of Pogue's apartment and deep red blood decorated the floor. By the bed, motion of someone with a knife was stabbing a body again and again. The murderer slowly turned into the light and Gabriel stood there before her, covered in blood. He gave a sinister cold laugh and dropped his knife to the floor. Grabbing her shoulder he said, "If someone doesn't spill, there will be a lot worse Abby." He pulled the bloody cover off revealing Pogue cold, dead body on the floor.**

Abby knew he was twisting Rae thought was a vision in junior year, but to see Pogue blood body almost made her vomit.

"_You're so weak. Why don't you give up this psychic connection and let me suck the life out of you." _

In that particular moment, the fire growing inside her was giving her the strength to continue. She had to for her sisters, for Pogue, even for the boy he held hostage. Quickly her mind pushed through the dark wall breaking into light.

He yelled suddenly in pain, "_No! You can't do that!"_

Breaking the barriers down, Abby was thrown into sudden memories.

**The brunette boy, maybe of 10, hunched over a rabbit. It squirmed in pain and agony, but this didn't disturb the boy. No it fascinated him. With his mind he kept pushing the boundry of pain onto the innocent creature until it suddenly stopped moving. With disappoint his enjoyment of torture had end all because he had killed the baby bunny. **

**Suddenly the memory switched over to him, a 14 year old, curling up in fright as his father beat him over again and again with a club. His father screeched off the sin of practicing witchcraft. He must repent for his mistakes, his father yelled. **

**Next, she was getting glimpses of him falling for a fair lady with dirty blonde hair. She was singing an old tune as she braided a younger girl with fiery red hair. **

_Thea and Kylie?_ Abby thought.

**He would be spying on Thea through the bushes, leaving her tokens for her to find, until he gained the nerve to talk to her and asked if she would like to hang out by the river. Thea declined and rushed up to Kylie, who was going inside the mansion. **

**Finally, Abby was witnessing a mob up in rage and irrational as the rumors of the witch hunt hit its peak they accused Thea of being a witch. Dragging her to the lake they stripped her clothes off, gagged and tied her with rope. **

**The mob leader, was Thea stalker, glared down with his angered dark brown eyes and gave a speech explaining to the wild crowd,**

"**Of this witch trial we will test if she be a witch. Throw her in the lake and if she floats an evil witch is on our hands, but if she sinks, a good soul is she, and not bewitch by the devil." **

The connection was broken and Abby lay on the floor with Rae holding her tightly in one of her arms; the other held the little boy who was in danger. When her eyes made contact to Rae's, who squeezed Abby in glee and said, "Abby! You made it. You did it!"

Abby's head tip over to see his dark brown eyes glazed over for death had taken him. Rae hoisted the boy up and said, "Let's drop him off to his mother and get out of here."


	34. U Got It Bad-Usher

Depression didn't seem to enter his world often, but Ben guessed today made an exception. His vivid blue eyes scoped the wood area to only find sorrow of the lost battle. This time he couldn't block out their cries, moans of pain, the loss of life. This time he could relate to their pain with the loss of his dear friend and leader Francis Higgins.

People, by the roaring fire, grabbed hands and began to sing solemn songs for the recent deceased in hopes to comfort themselves. But how could this help there crushed souls; everything was going wrong. Caleb denied his responsibility, they had no true plan to defeat Gabriel, a number of people were held captive and Kylie was gone. The question plagued his mind, _would the curious little girl he once guarded with his life come back alive? _ Pain struck his heart at just the thought of not hearing her voice again, not receiving her tight and comforting hugs.

He gulped as a reaction to the distaste of his recent thoughts. _Was he really in love with Kylie, if he could just let her go on a deadly mission? And he hated to admit it, but did this recent woman that had been capturing his attention and heart more and more be changing his perspective on Kylie?_

"Missing her again?"

Ben's head followed the soft voice to Ruth, who flickered in the flames light like a marble statue. Ben smiled at the irony of her showing up when just thinking about her captivating self. This beauty had been slowly revealing the shielded inner layers of her world and in some crazy way he had unexpectedly been sharing his dark fears, fond memories and life secrets to her. Why? He couldn't explain it, but there was something about her innocent and kind being that made you want to share everything. He could still remember the day they had been training together….

_Ruth was rinsing her auburn hair in the river and peeked over to Ben, who was using his shirt to wipe the recent sweat he accumulated. Ben, innocent as he was, didn't know it at the time, but she was checking him out. She gave a small smile as she asked, "What is it like?"_

_Ben's attention from the small water fall, shifted to Ruth's question. "What do you mean?"_

_Ruth pushed through the water and leaned her upper torso on a rock below him. She added, "To have freedom to do what you want."_

_Ben sat down on the flat rock perplexed by her statement and he gave a chuckle, "I highly think being a guardian allows me leeway to do what I want. Freedom isn't really an option in my life, Ruth."_

_She stared into Ben's vivid blue eyes and said, "I can't believe you are so blind to what you have."_

_Ben shook his head at Ruth, "I have nothing Ruth. No ambitions, no hobbies, no love interest, I don't even own my own home. When I made my decision I gave up everything for my mission to help the priestess." He added as a joke, "Now that you hear the glamour of my life, want to exchange roles?"_

_Ruth moved closer and exclaimed, "Of course I would. Don't you see, being a guardian was never thrust upon you?! Ben, you have always had the choice to be this person you have become." She whispered with her hair dripping, "If you had denied that position long ago, would you have face personal consequences for your choice?"_

_Ben rung out his shirt and said cautiously, "No, I guess not. What are you getting at Ruth?"_

"_I want to be free of these invisible bonds." She slashed the water in anger, "I hate being a witch hunter. Because of our ways as a tribe, I was raised with no mother." Ruth turned to Ben and asked upset, "Do you know why?"_

_Ben inched closer to the water and responded, "No. I don't."_

_Her eyes began to tear up as she spoke, "It is law when the hunter elders decide who your target is, you must pack the essentials you need for the mission and leave. You can't ever return till you have completed the assassination and if you should fail, you are forever excommunicate as an outsider." _

_Ben slid into the water and stood by Ruth for comfort. She continued, "Do you know how hard that was for her to leave her husband and child behind, on an impossible mission?" Ruth's eyes shift down, "That's why she fought so hard trying to destroy the girls and the covenant. It wasn't her hate for witches, but her freedom to come back home…." _

_She whispered softly, "to me." _

_Ben pulled her chin up and he said, "I'm so sorry Ruth. Killing her…."_

_Her hand wrapped around his as she said, "I don't blame any of you. You were defending your lives." _

_Ben asked cautiously, "So if you don't mind me asking, but what happen to the mission?"_

_Ruth gentle rubbed his hand as if it was the interesting thing in the world. She said nervous, "Do you really want to know this?"_

_Ben head titled a little when he asked, "Yes?"_

_Her eyes connected to Bens, before she turned away ashamed. She said sadly, "The mission gets passed down."_

_Ben stared at Ruth with realization that she could have been trying to kill them throughout this whole time. He was so swarmed with scared thoughts that he almost missed Ruth say, "Who knew my mission would lead to me experiencing freedom. Sorry I had pick pocket you before, I just want to see what it was like living in your world."_

"_So you didn't try to continue that a…."_

_She turned toward Ben with a smile and said, "I had no intention to fulfilling that mission. It was my ticket way out of there." She sighed, "But since the treaty, I've been reconnected to the tribe unfortunately."_

_Ruth's gaze stunned Ben as she said seductively, "Besides, it was interesting to watch you…."_

_Ben's cheeks blushed with her sudden closeness to his body. "I'm flattered you…a… found me intriguing." _

_Her face hovered close to his ear and she whispered, "I'll admit my fascination for you had grown more since your transformation."_

_She suddenly moved to get out of the water, "Too bad you are a witch."_

_Ben moved slowly to the land and asked intrigued, "What does that matter?"_

_She wringed out her hair and said, "It doesn't to me. But as for my tribe it's forbidden." It was in that moment, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he liked her a lot._

Ben stood up in her presence and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"For three broken ribs, I don't feel too bad," she said with a slight laugh. He noticed her hand clutch tightly to the branch holding her weight up. He took a couple steps forward weary in the fact her strength might give in and make her hurt herself more. She whispered, "You still didn't answer my question, Mr. O'Connell."

He gave a small smile at her antics and he replied, "You're making it difficult to avoid that topic Ruth. But yes I do miss her, if you must know."

He was in arms length distance and was ready to catch her if needed. He added, "If I didn't know any better, I think your gloomy mood is also showing your missing someone too."

Ruth's different color eyes focus on Ben with intensely, before someone called her name in the distance. Suddenly Ruth pulled Ben in front of her for cover. Her eyes peeked around Ben as a woman walked around searching the group of people. Ben began to turn his face to see who she was avoiding, until Ruth grabbed onto his face and pulled him into a kiss. Ben stood there shocked and stayed still before Ruth pulled back with anger on her face. She whispered hastily, "Put something into, will you."

Ben stared at Ruth confused and she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him toward her again. Ben placed his one hand on the tree to steady his self and the other hand gently on her hip. Ruth passionate kissing was making it hard for him to not turn hard, which he never under any circumstances wanted to do in front of a lady. Damn, why did she have this affect on him? Just the soft moan or the fact her hand played with the hair on the nape of his neck was literally killing him. Hopefully Ruth wouldn't notice his heart racing like the speed of light from his enjoyment.

Eventually, Ruth slowed her kissing down as her eyes watched the woman leave the forest. She sighed in relief and Ben asked after clearing his voice, "What was that all about?"

Her face scrunched up in pain and Ben held under her arms as her weight gave way. He asked concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She pushed his arms away and sat on the ground out of breath. "I'm fine Ben. I don't need anyone's help. And I don't' need rest either." She glanced down with frustration in her eyes, "I am fine."

Ben could have rolled his eyes at knowing those words never meant well. Heck he learned that after spending years with five girls in one home. He sat next to Ruth and asked cautiously, "Is there more to the reason why you want to proceed on battling when you're wounded?"

She gave a small smile, "I can think of a couple reasons to…."

"Ruth." Her back straightened up at the man's voice behind them. Ben turned to see a distinct man, tall, slender, dark skin.

His light brown eyes scrutinized Ben as Ruth said curtly, "Yes?"

"Go back to the hospital wing."

"No."

His eyes shifted over to Ruth and he whispered in a low firm tone of his own native language. Ruth had her stubborn eyes locked onto his, but didn't answer back. Her silence had somehow offended him and he grabbed her wrist. Ben instantly became alert and protective by his reaction of grabbing her forcibly, until the man pointing to a bracelet on her wrist. The guy continued to yell at her intensely before his eyes shift to Ben.

Ben tensed when his conversation somehow seemed to be including him into it. In disgust he stormed away and Ruth stood still as a statue with her head trained to the ground. Ben glanced back into the dark woods, make sure the cost was clear before taking Ruth's hand.

Her head popped up in shock at his touch and Ben finally saw Ruth's tears streaming down her face. "You ask why I am so willing to go to battle," she whispered. Ruth's moment of weakness was gone when she stood up and wiped her eyes. She quoted from Sartre, "It is 'better to die on one's feet…" She glanced back into the dark woods to where the man stormed off, "'than to live on one's knees.'"

Ben stared at Ruth in wonder as she left him to ponder what she meant. Was she considering suicide? And what the nerve of that man threatening her and controlling her. If she wanted to escape he could easily give her a way out….

…

In North Carolina, confusion swept the hotel room with everyone searching for a clue as to where two of their important members of their team, Kylie and Reid, had disappeared. Sam voice could be heard, "There doesn't seem to any signs of struggle or them being dragged away."

Abby voice added in distress, "Why would they leave when we need them the most?"

Rae bent forward whiling sitting on the bed, to see out into the living room. There Pogue comfort Abby by rubbing her back and said calming, "I don't know. But we can assume they did this on their own free will. Look, only Kylie weapons and Reid stuff are gone." Rae cracked her neck and tried to search the future for where they were deciding to go, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make a connection. It was like someone was jamming her signal.

"I'm not saying I'm the best tracker, but maybe we could find a clue as to what direction they took off. We can't be too far behind them if we leave now," Sam said trying to give some hope.

As they all piled out of the hotel and made their way down the metal stairs, Abby pointed to the ground. "It looks like they made their way to the parking lot, but after that I couldn't guess where they went."

Rae scuffed the ground in dismay of news and her eyes followed the disarray of tracks around the stair well. _It looked like one person, possible Kylie because these foot prints were tiny, were making their way to the parking lot, when a big pair was pressed firmly into the ground. _ Rae squatted down and thought, _Possibly stopping her in her tracks. Reid must have leaped from the top of the stair well. But why? _

Rae rolled her eyes and knew this was Reid we were talking about. Turning her attention back to the foot prints, Kylie had went to the corner of the fence and turned back to exit out to the parking with Reid's huge clown feet. She inching her way to the corner of the fence and bushes for any more clues.

"Find any clues detective Rae?" Pogue asked curious with her concentration being spent so much on the tracks.

Pushing a branch back, Reid's hat laid on the ground, and Rae said, "I think this might do the trick." Rae smiled at the thought of Kylie may have blocked her from the future, but hell could she stop the past. In an instant Rae was reliving Kylie exact moment and thoughts before she left the hotel room….

_With her eyes adjust to the dark, Kylie noticed Rae sleeping beside Kylie with her mouth wide open. As she focused to the quiet, she could hear Penn's snoring and creaking of the radiator. Two down, Kylie counted. Turning her head to the side Kylie witnessed Pogue snuggling Abby dead asleep. The only one who she couldn't guess on was Reid, who was out in the living room with Penn. Kylie gulped as she un-wrapped a gem from tin foil. It was an unusual gift from Celestial that would allow their special abilities as guardians to be temporary disabled. And now, it was time to test. After saying a quick prayer, Kylie thought loudly, Abby! Abby, Abby, Abby! _

_There wasn't even a flinch from Abby as she lay peacefully asleep in her boyfriend's arms. It worked, Kylie thought in relief. Retracting out of the bed slowly, Kylie made her way over to her packed bag and weapons and threw them over her shoulder. She just had to get past Penn, the heavy sleeper, and Reid and then she could hit the road. Peeking between the crack of the doorway, she noticed Penn sleeping on the couch and Reid curled up in the reclining chair. A smile grew on her face at how easy it was going to be. Tip toeing through the living room, she was able to avoid the random placement of the coffee table and their pack goods. A skill she learned from that junior year breaking into Dan's home. _

_Kylie had finally made it out the door and was walking down the hotel metal steps in all hopes she be able to steal another vehicle. When Kylie was almost at the gate, Reid dropped down in front of her. In reaction she kicked Reid hard into the stomach and Reid doubled over in pain. Kylie gathered around Reid apologized softly, "I'm so sorry Reid. I can't believe you scared me like that. What were you thinking?"_

"_Apparently, I wasn't," Reid said trying to get up on his feet again. "Why are you leaving?" Reid inquired when seeing her bag. _

_She sighed knowing to cut through the crap and responded the truth, "Celestial told me of a weapon that could possibly help us win. The thing it is too dangerous for all of us to go down to Arkansas. You guys still have to focus on getting that stone to save Tyler."_

"_And how are we going to find it?" Reid seemed confused by her logic._

"_I left a detailed map under Rae's pillow." _

_Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I'm going."_

_Kylie head shook and she said heated, "You can't Reid."_

"_You know can't isn't in my dictionary Kylie." Reid was always just as stubborn as she was and with the time counting down, she had to accept she was going to lose this fight._

"_What about your stuff?"_

"_I have it all packed," he answered while going to the fence corner that held his bag. _

"_Fine."_

Rae let go of his hat and all of them smiled with glee. Abby had already bolted upstairs for the map and Pogue said, "So I guess you know where they are now?"

"Oh, I've got them," Rae announced for the first time feeling like she was back on track with using her powers.

Abby made her way down with her eyebrows crunched together and told them, "The stone is in England. I hate to admit it, but maybe we should split up." Rae gestured for the map and Pogue glanced over to Abby with concern at her suggestion.

He asked, "Split up Abs? I think we broken this group up far more than it should have been."

Abby glanced down at her feet and said, "I just have this feeling I have to go after them, Pogue."

Pogue placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "Of course you do Abby. It's our friends. We want to protect them, but they made their choices and we still have a commitment to save Ty…."

Grabbing onto the banister, Rae tried to focus on the red thread if Abby should choice to go and find Kylie and Reid. _And suddenly an image emerged into view, there Abby, Kylie and Reid stood before Rae, Pogue and Sam, by what look like a boating dock. _

_Penn embraced Abby in his arms and Abby said sarcastically "See you couldn't get rid of me too fast." _

_Rae with her arms cross asked defensively, "Where did you go? And why didn't you tell any of us?" _

_Kylie rubbed her neck obviously feeling guilty at her recent actions and replied, "I got something that will end this war for good." She shifted her quiver to the side and Rae's eye lock onto an interesting silver and gold arrow . _

_Rae moved forward and hugged Kylie, "Well never leave me like that again."_

Rae switched to another thread of blue; this one was if Abby didn't go. Rae waited for a vision, but nothing would appear. She gulped knowing if Abby didn't go, they wouldn't make it.

"You can't just go on a gut feeling Abs-"

"Pogue, she has to go," Rae said sternly.

He stared over to Rae in shock and left out the words, "Why?"

"Without her going after Kylie and Reid, they won't come back."

Pogue shook his head stubbornly and started to storm out into the parking lot with Abby trailing behind. Sam placed his hand on Rae's shoulder, "He'll come around, Rae."

Rae nodded her head as Sam added, "I'll pack our stuff for our journey then."

With Sam's departure, Rae sat back onto the ground and held Reid's hat and Kylie's map in hand. All they could do now was go to the boating dock and wait for the rest of the team to return to them. This time she was praying nothing would change her vision.


	35. Lights-Ellie Goulding

Thanks to Serenity wire travel, she was able to be in the general area of Arkansas. And now, Abby had been on a long tiring drive being by herself to find Reid and Kylie before it was too late. Why was she the only one that could bring them back safe, she hadn't a clue? But it was reassuring to Abby that Rae vision was very strong in this case. And better yet, Abby could now hear the sound of their distinct voices.

"I must be getting closer," Abby muttered as she turned the wheels to go onto an abandon dirt road. The only thing recently new on this road where the fresh set of tire tracks which she could only see a few feet with the fog becoming more prominent.

_Holy mother fuck! Run! _Abby slammed on the breaks at the sound of Reid's voice panicking. _I don't want to die! Eat this you filthy blood suckers!_

Abby jolted out the car and tried to connect with Reid's mind by saying, _Reid? Where are you? _

It was quiet and Abby kept walking forward into the thick fog, until Reid answered, _We're in the maze! Fuck Almighty!_

Abby searched around distressed and wondered in thought, _Maze? I don't see a maz-Woah._

Her head pivoted up the twenty foot tall hedge that seemed eerie with its slightly dead leaves and jagged thorns. There before her, the doors to the metal gate opened, but Abby didn't move when seeing the sign above the gate. It was in graved, **Many enter, but none come out. Can you, of all, survive the night? Only time and choice will tell.**

_Be brave,_ Abby chimed to herself as she pushed herself forward. She yelled louder in her mind, _Reid where are you?_

_I have no fucking clue. The passage change every time and I lost Kylie. Dude I don't think we are going to get out._

_We are going to make it out of this. Rae had a very strong vision, like when Serenity was pregnant with twins. Now just keep talking so I can see if I'm getting warmer to you._

Reid sighed and said, _This place is a nightmare. It keeps playing tricks on my mind._

_How so? _

Abby turned to the left and she stopped suddenly when hearing twigs snap behind her. She turned around quickly, but the nothing was there. Slowly waking to the direction she was heading, Reid continue to say, _I don't know. Sometimes I think I find Kylie, but then it's just some orange cloth stuck in the hedge. But those spiders were fucking real. They must have been at least five feet. _

_Where they hard to kill- Abby halted in thought when seeing someone she recognized past in the shadows. _

_Abby? Abby? What's wrong? _Reid called out a little panic.

Abby trying talking to him again even though she felt too stunned to speak_, I thought I saw movement. But nothing is there. _

_Yea, that happened to me a lot too. _

Abby asked, _Do you think something is following us? _Abby turned another corner and the bushes suddenly shook. Abby said puzzled,

_What the- _

In seconds the pathway from where she came was gone. Abby told Reid, _Well that's great. I'm stuck on this path for sure. _

_Welcome to my dilemma, _Reid answered snarky, mostly because he was upset and frustrated hitting so many dead ends.

Abby continued to ask, _What happened to Kylie?_

_The hedges cut us off after we were trying to decide which way to go._

_Reid can ask you something? Abby asked a little on edge._

_Sure._

_Did you see the person following you by chance?_

It was a moment before he answered. _Reid?_

_It's weird but I thought I saw and heard…Thea._

Abby paused, _Thea?_

_Yea, I know it's just a figment of my imagination. I swear it was her screaming. Did you see her?_

_No. That can't be possible. _Abby took a deep breath for the person she saw wasn't a friendly face. Heck hers definitely couldn't be possible, for the shadow in the night was killed. Yes, Kara couldn't be back.

Chills ran down her spine as the wind picked up.

_I'm not going to lie, but this place scares me_, Abby stated.

Reid agreed, _This scares the fuck out of me. I wish we could get the shit and Kylie and leave._

"Oh, my god!" _Something touched my foot! _Abby squealed as she fell back into the bush.

Instantly the branched came to life and grabbed her like arms. She thrashed around, even though the thorns were tearing her skin. "Let go!" The clouds began turn a furious grey and green color. Wind and rain began to pick up as Abby became angrier.

Reid was rounding the corner with Abby in view now. "Hold on Abby!" He hollered.

The wrapping of the branches tried with all their strength to squeeze her to death. With her body becoming more and more compressed, Abby focus on the electrical static in the air. She yelled out, "Reid stay back."

In a matter of second the static charge had built up inside and in one shot, a bolt of lightning crashed down. Reid, who was standing back a good distance, was awestruck as to how Abby had lived when getting struck by lightning. Abby ripped off the dead branches off her arm and turned to Reid. She searched his face and asked, "What?"

Reid, who had a busted lip, shook his head and responded, "Where to now Abby?"

Abby turned her head to the straight ahead, and said, "This way."

Reid nodded his head and began to follow her lead. With determination, she was going to attempt to use the gift Athena had given her secretly. Celestial told her, when in doubt follow your inner feelings. They will not lead you wrong. And whatever you do, don't confuse you mind decisions with your heart. That's why it took you so long to be with Pogue. Pogue. Apparently they were made for each other, but Abby, being Abby, was too stubborn to listen to her gut feeling to the right path.

"Left. Left. Straight." She paused for a second at path that went right and left. "Right. Left. Can you feel it, we are almost there."

Reid shook his head not understanding what she meant, but if they were almost there, than he would be just excited as Abby. The pathway opened up to a large space and there stood a ghostly woman with long blonde hair down to her knees, and the white dress seemed to dance in the non-existent breeze. The women hallow voice said, "Welcome. I understand you all have come for this." She held up a silver and gold arrow with fine detail designs on it.

Reid said to Abby, "All?"

The woman over heard is words and moved to the side showing Kylie lying on the ground. Abby moved over to Kylie, while Reid walk protectively between them to guard Kylie and Abby.

"I did not harm her. That's not the way of the maze. It's only to scare you away."

After Abby felt a consistent pulse from Kylie, she asked, "Then why did the sign say many don't survive.

"Sign?" Reid asked confused at Abby, but she nudged him to be quiet. It wasn't her fault he was oblivious.

"Because little one, many choose to have this arrow in their possession. I always give the choice for them to leave and live. But it's in your nature I guess that most like to take chances and gamble with your life."

Abby asked, "How would one get the stone then?"

She sighed, "By answering three of my riddles. I must warn you most don't get past the first riddle."

Reid gave a whisper of thought over to Abby, _I suck at riddles._

_I'm not the greatest either, but we have too. Kylie wouldn't put herself in danger if this arrow wasn't important. Right?_

_Yea,_ Reid replied reluctantly.

Abby said, "So if we answer three of your riddles correct, we will get the arrow and we all, including Kylie over there, will be able to go on our merry way?"

"Yes. But if you should not guess the correct answer in a certain amount of tries, you will die."

Reid asked, "How many tries do we get?"

"It depends on how long your body can endure pain of being killed slowly. Until you guess the right answer it will not stop." She glanced over to Kylie, "And do not worry about your friend. She has not agreed to this contract, so she will not be penalized by your mistakes.

Reid gulped at her words, "That's reassuring."

Abby asked, "How long do we have to start answering your riddles?"

The woman sat down on a stump and said, "However long you want. I have all the years to be here."

Cracking her neck Abby said, "Let us hear the first riddle."

The ghostly creature asked with hesitant in her eyes, "Do you accept these consequences?"

Reid and Abby replied, "Yes."

As the woman began to recite the riddle, white smoke began to write it in the air for them to see. "Man gave one of his son 10 cents and another son was given 15 cents. What time is it?"

Reid looked over to Abby confused as ever. He said to the ghost, "What the crap. You can't get time out of money. There no way that can happen."

Abby in took breath at the sudden pain and looked over at Reid, who doubled over. Reid asked, "What just happened?"

Abby replied, "You took a shot at her riddle. We need to think quickly." Abby mulled over her head. _Umm, the only numbers given is 10 and 15. If you add that up you get 25. That can't be right though. It just doesn't seem to make sense, but a guess is better than anything. _

"25 mintues?"

The pain suddenly increased and it felt like something was compressing the air out of her.

_Okay there are two sons, and the father divided it between two people. Sooo…he gave a quarter to two. _

"1:45?"

The pain stopped and Abby lay on the ground with relief. The ghost gave a cheery laugh and said, "Great Job. You passed."

"Here's the next one. What does this message say? T."

Reid told Abby through thought, _sounds gibberish to me._

Abby said, _count the letters and try splitting the letters up into groups. _

_One, two, three…. _

Abby yelled, _by yourself. _She calmed herself down and said nicer,_ Think quietly to yourself. _

_Okay. _

Abby thought to herself, _there are 16 letters. If I split the up two groups I get GTYORJOT OEIABGT. There are too many vowels in the second word. _

_Tattoo Buggier Joy_

_A Jitterbug Goo Toy_

_A Booty Guttier Jog_

_Baggie Jot Trout Yo…_

_What are you doing? _Abby asked.

_I'm trying different combinations. Damn, Abby get off my back._

_Sorry, I just don't think any of those words are right. _Abby glanced up to the woman who held a smile on her face. Why was she so pleased with herself?

Reid said annoyed, _Could she at least give us a hint-_

_Hint?_ Abby watched as her the woman's lips grow into a bigger smile.

_Reid, what did she say before when we finish the first riddle?_ Abby asked excited.

Reid thought back , _Great Job. You passed. Wait, g, there is an r, yea…great job is differentially there._ I think she told us.

Abby was over thinking his quick thinking, but some of the letters weren't there. She muttered over, "Reid you're not think this through all the way." She only caught a few seconds of his thought process to know he wasn't paying attention to nothing else besides the excitement of thinking this might be the answer. Abby yelled, "Reid dont!"

But it was too late Reid had shouted out, "Great Job. You passed."

The pain doubled this time and Abby squirm on the floor. In every painful moment, she scratched the letters on the ground for a visual.

G T Y O

R J O T

E O U I

A B G T

"Great Job. You got it."

The pain released and Reis said defeated,"Abby, I can't do this. I keep screwing you up."

Abby turned to Reid. "If you didn't say anything about giving a hint, I would have never figured it out. And we're doing well. One more and we are done."

The woman paced back and forth nervously and said, "The last one is challenging, but I worry if you should answer wrong this will be the end of you. Shall you want to stop?"

Abby sat on her knees and said, "We cannot. Tell us your final riddle."

"As you wish." She recited,

If you throw me from the window

I will leave a grieving wife.

Bring me back, but in the door,

And you'll see someone giving life!

What am I?

They sat down and pondered while at the riddle. Finally Reid asked, _did you come up with anything?_

Abby sadly shook her head and said defeated, _no. _

Reid stood up and throw out suggestions for Abby, _Husband? Newborn?_

Abby picked at her finger nails nervously. _Newborn did sound like a decent answer. A woman would grieve over a lost child and you can give life through birth._ Abby sighed with the uneasy feeling that this was wrong. _Why specifically through a door? _

Reid made eye contact with Abby and told her, _You can answer her. You've been right so far. _

_I don't know Reid, I think newborn could be the answer. But I'm so unsure._

Reid glanced over to Kylie and asked, _Do you have any better ideas? _

_Still a no_, Abby responded bothered.

_Then take a shot at it and let's hope we are right. I hate this to be my late day. I wouldn't even get to see Thea…._

Abby shook her head, _let me think a little more. _She began to pace back and forth with the feeling of death looming over them. _If you throw me from the window I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door and you'll see someone giving life! What am I? What are you? _

Again Abby questioned, _why a door of all things. Why was this stressed in this riddle? It could have made sense without that detail. Door and Window? Both are openings, but why would that matter. Let rule out Reid's choices. Husband. If you throw out a husband the woman would definitely be a grieving wife. Twice she had been a **widow** due to her husband dying from some disease…._

She glanced up to Reid in alert. "Reid!" Abby said excited as she wrote window and door down. He rushed closer to Abby and she said to him, "The answer has been in front of our noses this whole time. Look. If I cross off the N in window I get widow."

Reid eyes began to sparkle at her realization and he said just as excited, "And if we add a N like this to door…."

She wrote the word in the sand and he said, "A donor would be giving life!" Reid exclaimed.

They both turned to the guard and they both said, "It's the letter N."

The creature smiled as she slowly disappeared into the air. Abby reached forward to touch the arrow left on the ground and studied it. Reid said over her back, "Really isn't anything that special." Abby moved the arrow back and forth watching the deep red liquid inside slosh back and forth.

"Well whatever the case maybe. Let's get Kylie and get out of here."

They turned around toward Kylie, but the overwhelming of shock entered their body. In front of them was Abby and Kylie's vehicles and nowhere in sight were the creepy hedges. Now they just stood in a field by the road.

Reid basically summed up what Abby had been feeling all day, "This was fucked up."


	36. Ring of Fire-Johnny Cash

Raising her hands up to the fire, Rae tried soaking in the warmth the night air seemed to steal. Trying to distract herself from her discomfort, her eyes glanced over the fire to see Pogue hugging Abby to death in hopes of riding of her violent shivering. Rae sighed and thought, _this wasn't helping her case. _Another shiver ran through her bodyand she wrapped the damp blanket around her body tighter. _I hate this place, _Rae resented with the thought of her hair and clothes completely drenched and muddy from trudging through the rainy wetlands. This was worse than the day we trained the first time with the guys, Rae smoldered. _Worse, than getting stuck in the freezer with Kate! At least my power of fire would be able to bring my temperature up. But, no…this dumb cave has to block that. England sucks. _Rae rolled her eyes, _Abby was being so annoying. She kept talking about how this was her home in her first life. That's it's the best place ever. Then she started trailing on how she remember going to blah..._

Rae began to rub the side of her arms in hast and glanced around to see how the others were holding up their freeze out. Glancing to her left of the fire, Sam and Kylie were helping Reid to keep warm since he had got sick over the night. Sam placed a blanket and gave his coat, he had just dried by the fire, around Reid. His father's blue troubled eyes turned cold when he stared to the corner of the cave. There James sat dirty, wet and cold like the rest of them.

_Where he had been or why he came back was still unknown. But everyone could sense the tension between everyone, mostly Sam though, _Rae thought as she inched closer to the fire.

"How long do you think we will be trapped in here?" Sam looked at his son and worry lines grow with ever word he said.

Abby replied with her teeth chattering, "Until we get the stone, the invisible shield won't drop."

Pogue added, "And we won't see the stone until the sun hits that," he pointed to an emblem across the dark lake water. This lake of course, they didn't dare to touch for fish laid on the surface dead and remains of animals lied on the shore.

Abby continued to say, "I say we have an hour before the sun shows us the stone. Now we just wait."

Everyone began to go back to a certain spot they felt safe and took Abby words.

Wait.

Abby glanced over to Rae annoied, "Oh stop your blubbering, crabby pants."

Rae directed her eyes down to the flames in anger. _Maybe if we weren't in this stupid freezing hell hole. _

Abby was about to bicker back until the flickering flame she intensely stared at began to blur before her.

_She rubbed her eyes hoping to clear them and when opening her eyes,_ _Rae was watching Ben's face contort and his breathing become ragged. She was too close to him to figure out who was torturing him. His shoulder and arms began to shake with holding his weight up and his breath was becoming more rapid. His sweaty hair fell over his spacing out eyes and she finally noticed he had no shirt. If Rae didn't know any better it sounded like he was having s-. A moan caught her attention before watching Ben collapsed down on to Ruth's flush and panting body. _

Rae's hands cover her mouth in shock and when her eyes caught Abby, she too was copying her same motion. With their minds connected Rae said, _Did you just see that!?_

Abby voice stumbled to say, _Ben was a , a…._

_Fucking Ruth's brains out!_ Rae put me bluntly.

_I can't believe he would do this…._ Abby replied glancing away worried.

Rae shrugged her shoulders and said confused by Abby's notion, _He hasn't done it probably over a hundred years. He finally took my advice and got laid. _

_Rae._ Abby scooted closer to the fire and continued to say, _Ben has moral codes-_

_So you think he should wait until he was married to do it? I think that pretty hypocritical of you Abs-_

_No. I don't care marriage or not. I'm pissed as to him leading on and toying with K-_

She glanced up with wide eyes as if she just almost revealed a secret. Rae demanded, _What's going on? And who is he toying with?_

Abby hunched forward in Pogue's sleeping arms and responded, _Ben confessed he had deep feeling for baby girl. And frankly I don't see how these deep emotions for her lead to that!_

Rae's mouth dropped and out of reaction she searched for Kylie, who was in her sleeping bag listen to music on her i-pod.

Rae pondered to herself, _Baby girl had been looking run down with the constant stress and loneliness which she thought was because of Tyler. But could have she been wrong?Was Kylie pining for another man?_

Rae asked Abby, _Does she have those feeling too?_

Abby shook her head discreetly, _I don't know. She was conflicted for weeks though. But still Kylie can't love Ben that way. It's Ben. _

Rae scratched her head and replied, _She might Abby. Kylie's know Ben throughout her life and now that he's a man, there is potential._

_But how could he do that to her. At least wait until she gave him an answer. What if she did choice Ben, it would break her heart._ Abby stressed.

Rae feeling fidgety stated, _Didn't you just say she wouldn't love Ben? _

_Well Kylie can't love Ben. _

_Then why would this bother her?_

"It's the principle of the matter Rae. He shouldn't go fucking people when he said he loves Kylie!" Abby yelled at Rae.

Kylie head popped up confused as everyone else stared at Abby and Rae. Abby said heated, "It's cheating."

"How can that be cheating when they aren't even dating!" Rae stressed out.

Reid sweating from his fever added, "Want to know what's cheating really is Abby." He pointed over to Kylie, who was taking her ear buds out, "It's when you see your best friend's girlfriend locking lips with another man, even though you're still dating Tyler. I saw you kiss Ben." He tried standing up, but fell to his knees, "He maybe like a statue and can't woo your every need right now, but he isn't dead. He doesn't deserve to be treated like crap when he practical worships your feet."

Abby questioned Kylie, "You kissed him?"

Pogue asked Abby, "Didn't Tyler technically cheat on her too, kissing that girl from school."

Rae said annoyed, "Wow, sensing a theme. I'm pretty sure Abby you were the cheatie a lot."

Abby added, "So were you! You had sex with Aaron Abbot while he was dating Kira."

Pogue's mouth dropped and Rae yelled, "That was secret! And they weren't together. I end that fling when I started dating Caleb…."

Meanwhile Reid continued to say, "Love doesn't stop because of a bump in the road."

Kylie stared at the ground and James came over to comfort her. He rubbed her back and stared at Reid with anger. But Reid didn't notice in his fit of rage. He turned his head to his father and yelled, "You have no one to come back to. Fuck you!"

Sam said, "Reid you need to rest. You're not in the right set of mind-"

"Yes, I am." Reid stood up shaking, whether that was from anger or his cold, "You can protect Penn's son, but don't say anything when I join. No concern or worry if it's too dangerous for me to go. You're the worst father ever. And that's saying something when Caleb had an addict of a father that was rotting upstairs. But you know what, he didn't abandon Caleb."

He pointed over to James, "You make him look better. The father that has been a workaholic since Tyler was born. He still made time for Tyler and shows that he cares."

Sam yelled, "You don't know anything about this man. He's cheated on his wife and used his own son to keep it a secret." He turned to James, "That really sounds like a man that cares for his family." He directed his attention back to Reid. "I love Meredith with all my heart. She ran out on me. So you can shut your mouth about how I was a shitty father." Sam's fist clenched as he explained, "Want to know why I didn't say anything Reid. It's because I see that you're a capable man to make your own decisions. I know you can take care of yourself and you'll be alright."

He turned back to James with his temper still flaring, "And why did you come back?"

James hollow face stayed stern, "I came back to save my son."

James words unhinged Sam's tireless rage and he stared at James in the awkward silence.

"The sun is hitting the emblem," Kylie said quietly. Everyone turned their attention to the lake waiting for something to happen. _Hopefully something good and not bad_, Rae preferred in her mind.

The emblem on the wall started to move from the side revealing a red shiny gemstone inside the cavern. Rae said out loud, "And how are we suppose to get that-"

Instantly a boat with skulls in the front submerged from the depths and the flame of the skull eyes flickered. Steam simmered from the boat as it crashed gently into the shore. "Oh," Rae said in shock. She turned to her group and said, "I call dips riding in it."

Pogue said, "I'll go too. I can lift Rae up to reach it."

Sam shook his head and said, "I feel comfortable if James and I just went."

"Screw that," Rae jumped into the boat, "I'm going."

Sam lip twitched and restated, "Fine, Rae, Pogue, James and I are going."

They began to climb into boat that frankly reminded her of something that would take Dante to hell. Rae shook her head at her thought, _Caleb nagging her to read the book. The sad part is after she caved in and started to read it, she liked it. Stupid Caleb always has to be right_, she gave a sigh in defeat, _but man do I love him._

With the one oar James paddled them across the murky water till they stood right under the emblem. It was higher than they had thought and Rae looked over to them. "I guess you're going to have to give me a boost up there." Pogue nodded his head and bent down so Rae could sit on his shoulders.

As they slowly rose up, James tried to keep the boat steady with the oar and Sam holding onto a jagged rock the stuck out from the cave wall. Rae hands stretched up, but she wasn't even close. "Crap." She glanced down at Pogue and told him, "I'm going to stand on your shoulders." Pogue nodded his head a bit and held securely to her feet. Again Rae stretched for the hole that held the gem but she was still short. "I just need another foot and I could get it."

Sam called up to Rae, "Come back down. I have an idea."

Rae used the wall to help lower herself, until Pogue's arms gently guided her down to the boat floor. Sam continued to say, "What if Pogue and I lifted you up over our heads. Think you clear it?"

"Definitely," Rae said staring at the hole.

Sam glanced over to Pogue and asked, "Can you do this?"

Pogue smiled and responded, "Don't insult me. She's like a twig."

Rae rolled her eyes and said, "I wouldn't go that far."

With them bracing her feet, they lifted her up high. Rae gripped onto the ledge of the hole for the boat began to shift a lot. Sam yelled at James, "Hold her steady!"

James said frustrated as he paddled back and forth to counter their motion, "I'm trying Sam! But this boat wasn't made for people to stand up on."

Sam countered back, "Then make it."

Before her eyes, the sparkling red gem lay before her and she took her left hand to grab it. She claimed, "I got it-"

Rae support suddenly disappeared under her and the only thing keeping her safe was her hand that grasped the ledge tightly. Sam yelled at James when the boat shifted away and almost making Pogue fall in, if Sam quick reaction didn't tug him back. "What are you doing?"

James said pissed off, "There's a fucking current Sam. And it's getting stronger the longer we wait. If you want to drive, I'll gladly get Rae down!"

Sam glanced over to Rae struggling to hang on, "Just paddle."

Getting closer to the wall, the boat gave a wicked shift again, and Sam automatically grabbed onto the jagged rock to steady them. Rae eyes began to water from her hand aching in pain from straining to stay alive. She yelled panicked, "I can't hold on any longer!"

"We're almost there," James shouted.

Before Rae could process, she was falling to her murky death. Why water? Out of all the ways she could go, why did it have to be the worst thing she fear? Despised?

"Gotcha," Pogue said out of breath and Rae opened her eyes to see she was safely in Pogue's grasp. She hugged him tightly in relief and Pogue whispered, "You think I let anything happen to Caleb's wife."

Rae smiled up and shook her head. "I highly doubt you would. And I'm so thankful for that."

The boat moved away from the wall with diligence and kept at a fast pace to where Abby, Kylie and Reid waited. It was only a few ten feet that the boat stopped it motion and holes started to seep the bottom of the boat. "What the-" Pogue said shocked as the water was eating the bottom away.

The smell of burnt rubber overcame Rae's sensed and Sam, who foot was at the bottom, began to rip of his shoe that was starting to melt. "Hot, hot, hot!"

Rae screamed as she raised her legs up onto the seat. "We're sinking! I don't want to burn to death! I take it back, I rather drown!"

Sam grabbed the oar to keep the boat going, but it too was denigrating. Rae looked straight ahead and saw James staring at them all with an eerie expression. Before Rae could put anything together, James jumped out of the boat and began to pull them to shore. Kylie yelled, "No!"

James ached and cursed as the boat finally crashed into the shore. In hast Kylie raced over to James, who was badly burnt and bleeding. The acid on his skin still was eating him alive and James grabbed onto Kylie's hand.

"Make sure you save my son."

Kylie shook her head, "I'm not letting you die James. Tyler needs you."

James smiled as Abby covered his body with her sleeping bag, "Kylie. He needs you. You have always been there for him, when I wasn't." He turned his glanced over the others and said, "And don't listen to anyone else. I know you love Tyler. That's why you've been listening to the bonus song put on your birthday track. What was the song he choice again?"

Kylie eyes weld up as she whispered, "Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry."

"See, even I know your love is true just by looking into your eyes. It's the same kind of look, my son gets when saying your name."

"You can't die James." She turned her attention to the boat and asked, "What was the point of doing this? Jumping out and hurting yourself? He needs a father." She glanced back at his pale complexion, "What will I say to him?"

James gave a half smile and said, "Tell him I died to make sure my son lives on happy and healthy life. And tell him I'm sorry it took me this long to show him how much I care and love him. Baby, don't cry."

Kylie curled up with her knees and James said, "This was the way I want to go. I finally did something I'm proud of." His shaking hands reached for Kylie's face and he said, "I wish you both the best of luck." His eyes closed and Kylie stared at James paralyzed.

Rae wrapped her arms around Kylie and said, "He doesn't have much longer now."

Kylie's eyes glanced down and caught sight of the gem. Her hand touched the cool surface and Rae could see the gears turning as to what we shall do next. "I want him to have a burial, even if it's not a proper one. He deserves to be laid to rest."

Rae suddenly got a vision,

_People, maybe four, where huddled by a fire and they began to say, "I wish they fucking get out already."_

"_Patience Miguel. Once they exit out of that cave that stone will be ours." His dark black eyes turn toward the cave and whispered creepily, "And above all that brunette will be mine."_

"_I thought we had to target the red head and not let her out of our sight?"_

_The unknown man cunning eyes flickered over to Miguel. "Doesn't mean we can't have some fun either."_

Rae snapped out of her vision and barely could swallow.

"Kylie?" Rae asked quietly.

"Yes," Kylie answered back staring down at James deceased body.

"Once we leave the cave, Gabriel's men will be waiting for us. He knows about the stone."

Kylie removed his wedding ring and slid it on her necklace. She turned to Rae with fire burning in her eyes, "Then we shall plan."


	37. Here Comes the Boom-Nelly

_They're listening…._ Abby trailed of the thought to everyone to beware.

"You have to take this Rae, he will think I would never let this out of my sight," Kylie glanced up at Rae.

"Why are you? We don't have to split up." Rae tried giving the sack back with the rock inside.

"Because it'll be harder for his men to track us." Kylie pushed it back into her hands and said, "And I'm giving it to you," she glanced at Abby, Pogue and Sam, "all of you because I have faith you can do this."

Reid patted Kylie on the shoulder indicating they should leave. She hugged Rae and whispered, "Be careful."

Rae eyes seem to water up as she responded, "Careful is my middle name. I'll see you later."

Kylie nodded her head to everyone and turned quickly with Reid, who had recovered from his bad cold. As soon as Rae, Pogue and Abby disappeared, Kylie and Reid waited around scoping the wooded area.

Reid whispered, "Do you sense them?"

She nodded her head and replied, "Two are heading our way now."

Kylie back up against a tree and Reid copied her move. Kylie could sense the two sneaking down the path to the cave and she bent down for a small rock. Reid caught her attention with his motion of trying to hold a sneeze back. She just raised a finger to her mouth and he nodded his head though he was struggling not to sneeze. Kylie peeked around to see the one almost right on top of her and the other a few feet away. They were in her line in sight when the sound of achoo echoed throughout the area. In an instant, Kylie had to react quickly and instincts of a hunter took over. She grabbed the first man passing by her and twisted his neck and swirled around the tree getting an arrow on a string. Too her everything seemed in slow motion as she line up her arrow on the man charging closer. The string of the bow glided back with her deep breath entering her lungs as he struggled to reach for his side arm. Celestial words echoed in her mind. _You need to concentrate on your target intensely, Kylie. Once you're in this focus it will happen, like once when you were in chemistry class. Didn't you think it was odd that the metal danced away on the table with no breeze to move them? _Kylie could remember smiling at her and finally saying, _concentrate and you'll never miss._

Her fingers released with the exhale of breath and she watched the man dropped to the ground before even raising his gun up. Reid walked by Kylie slowly and said, "Holy shit." Kylie glanced over to Reid and said, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Kylie smiled and said, "We still got one more to hunt down before we departure. Hurry."

Making their way through the trees, Kylie could hear Rae crying for help and Kylie's pace hasted. In view the one man knee over Rae's body and the other man kept guard. Reid pointed that he was taking out the watch man and Kylie nodded in understanding. As Reid made his way to his target, Kylie quietly snuck up to where Rae and the bastard lay.

"No one is going to hear your feeble cries Rae. With this stone you're a helpless girl. Don't worry sweetheart I'll kill you fast once I'm done with you," he stroke her brown hair away and she shifted her face away. Again she struggled in her bindings and his hands traced down her body seductively. "You can scream though. It just turns me on more," the man said as he thrust his hips while on top of Rae.

Red was all Kylie could see as a memory of Scott hit her hard. His cold hands holding her down and undressing her. How she tried to push him off, but he was too strong. The only thing left she could do was scream, and even then he muffled her with his hands. Kylie screamed in rage and yanked his whole body back from his hair. She pierced her knife into his chest and in her rage kept plunging into him again and agian. As her hand went up for another stab, Rae caught onto her hand and Kylie turned to see Rae glancing to Kylie with sad eyes. "He's dead B. Drop the knife and come over to me," she tried coaxing Kylie to her arms. Kylie glanced back to the man in shock.

The knife dropped to the ground and Kylie pushed back to sit where Rae kneeled down. Rae petted her hair calming and Kylie said, "I don't see Scott anymore."

The squishing of mud made its way over to them and Reid covered in dirt said, "I got the other guy." His eyes shift in worry at them before his eyes made contact with the bloody and mutilated body.

Rae nodded her head and said, "Now that the danger is passed. I can join Pogue and Abby." Rae added, "Reid, can you get rid of that stone," she pointed to the black rock, "and destroy it."

Reid smirked, "No problem." He placed the rock between his fingers and with the flash of his black eyes the stone disintegrated."

Rae pulled Kylie up to her feet and told them, "You guys better leave. Abby and Pogue are coming with the hell hounds."

Kylie nodded her head though she just wished to have a few more minutes to recover.

Rae stood in front of Kylie and said, "Focus B. Tyler is counting on you." Kylie's eyes lifted up at the mention on Tyler. "You got this," Rae added before shoving them to go.

Reid took lead and grabbed her hand as they trudged through the mud. The sound of dogs were becoming closer as they ran further on. Reid said, "Here we go."

In a flash his eyes turned black and they transported to a forest where the light streamed through the branches. Reid fell to the ground hard and Kylie went to support his body. "Come on Reid, we only have a little more and we'll be there."

Reid trying to catch his breath said, "Sorry, traveling to Scotland really took the wind out of me. Just go on without me Kylie. I'll just slow you down."

Kylie grabbed onto Reid and pulled him up onto her back for a piggy back ride using her powers as an assist. She said determined, "You're coming whether you like it or not. I'm not losing any more people I love."

Carrying Reid up the steep hill and through the tall trees Reid said, "Kylie I'm sorry for what I said back there. It really wasn't my business."

"It's said and done. I really do think there was something wrong with that cave. I was itching to make a fight until we exited out."

Reid said, "That's how I felt. Once we got out, I was relieved from the constant anger."

After a few miles, Kylie placed Reid down and wiped her forehead from the sweat dripping down her face. She tipped her head over the hill and there two hell hounds guarded her key goal.

Reid asked, "Do you still think this is a good idea, Kylie?"

"Do you still have energy left to run?"

Reid smiled and said, "I'll be right behind your ass."

Kylie hopped over the mound and started to charge the grounds as the breeze blow their sent toward the dogs. In one shot, Kylie threw one across the meadow in one movement of her hands. As the other dog charge at them and she focused on her target and snapped all four of his legs.

Reid already at the tomb was cutting a hole with the shiny red stone and Kylie ran toward it. One of the henchmen blocked her path and fired a gun at her. Putting her hand out the bullets curved around her body. In retaliation, concentrate hard on the man and slowly crushed her fist together. In a matter of seconds, the bad guy dropped down with his heart crushed.

"Kylie!" Reid yelled as the hole began to close. With all her might she dove into the closing hole and made it just by a sliver. "Shit, you're lucky you didn't lose your leg."

Kylie responded as she brushed off the dirt on her, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Reid stood up and said, "I guess Gabriel is going to be shitting a brick for believing our lie back at the caves."

Kylie laughed at his comment, "I'm hoping he has an aneurism and dies for good."

In the dark caverns, the stone torches began to light up the continous hallway to where the Book of Absolution stood propped up on a table. Reid about to move forward said, "Well let's get this shit and save T-"

"Wait," Kylie said hesitant. "There is a pattern to get the book. It was a certain song my father always made me recite every day."

"You still remember it?" Reid asked.

"Some here and there," Kylie said with a smile.

Reid responded, "Well that's reassuring."

Kylie stepped forward and added, "I have the power of memory; it'll come to me." She glanced forward and whispered to herself, "I hope."

"Little Marry Sue decided to skip across the way, one hop forward, and three to left as she went her way." Kylie did as the song steps insisted, "Three hops forward, but not one more step less." Kylie halted to a stop. "Miss Mary Sue duck down for four, to pick up shell's once more." As soon as she ducked down a two blades sliced above her head. "Turning to her right, she hopped once more and stop!" Daggers passed in front of her body and would have killed her if she kept going forward. "Okay, begin again Miss Mary Sue. One hop forward and three to the left. Mary tumbled to the shore, "Kylie tuck and rolled to the alter avoiding the spiked walls from suddenly crushing her. Kylie stood up and turned her head to Reid, "And now you're done."

Reid holding his hand up over his face in horror asked, "Do you think you have to do that again to get back?"

Kylie hands clasped onto the Book that would save Tyler and she said choked up. "No," she cleared her voice and added, "It was just insurance to anyone trying to get the book that wasn't a part of the council or a descendant."

She walked back to Reid and started to flip through the book. Reid peeking over Kylie's shoulder asked, "What are you doing?"

Kylie scanned the spells and started to rip out two pages. "I bet Gabriel is waiting for us to come out there with the book. No way, am I losing Tyler and this," she waved the papers up and shoved them in her bra, "is to make sure nothing will screw this up."

"You think it's a war out there now?" Reid said little nervous.

"Yes. But we got what we want and that's all I care about right now."

Reid nodded his head and began to cut a hole again. Kylie gulped and thought, _hopefully we aren't too late to save Tyler._


	38. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

Darkness. That's all he seemed to be. Every now and then he could hear voices, but they blended together. The last thing Tyler could hear clearly was Kylie cry over him and begging for him to wake up. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free from the spell. After that day, Tyler couldn't tell you how long he had been here. To him, it felt like centuries of solitude.

A humming noise began to enter his darkness, which was a first in a long time, Tyler could hear something. Tyler strained his ears to follow that noise.

_No, wait_, he thought, _it was someone whispering words_. Slowly as he made his way toward the words, the darkness began to change. It was becoming lighter. In excitement, Tyler raced onward catching on to Kylie's voice. She was saying something in a fast pace. But what was it? It didn't seem English. It was becoming brighter and he was gaining feeling in his body now. He could feel her breath on his face, the warmth of her hand holding his. He engulfed a huge breath of air and his eyes flew wide open, which instantly squinted at the bright light above the room.

"Tyler?" Her soft voice called his name and he directed his eyes toward Kylie. For a few seconds he soaked every inch of her. There she stood with her long fiery red hair cascaded down her slender shoulders. Her pallid skin made the freckles on her rosy cheeks pop. Around her striking green eyes were tears and dark circles pertaining to the fact she had not slept in what seemed like days. His hand moved up to cup her face and she took both of her hands and placed over his and sighed in relief.

"Why do you look so tired?"

Kylie stared at him before breaking out into a smile and tears, "You've been turning into a statue for almost three months and all you can comment on is that I look tired."

Tyler sat up and Kylie squeezed him into a hug. He held onto Kylie tightly and kissed her forehead. He was just happy to have Kylie in his arms again.

He questioned quietly, "Three months?"

Kylie glanced up smiling, "You must be hungry then."

Tyler nodded his head, "Now that you mention it, I could go for some food."

"Here," Kylie passed over a plate of sandwiches.

Tyler grabbed for one and hastily ate the one sandwich in a matter of seconds. He wiped his face and swallow the last bit quickly, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize on begin hungry," Kylie laughed as she handed him another one. Tyler took another bit slowly enjoying having food in his stomach again. Licking his lip he asked, "So what did I miss?"

Kylie shook her head, "Quite a bit I'm afraid." She muttered more to herself, "A few things your mother wants to talk to you about before our departure." Her striking eyes shot up and she added, "But we should discuss these things once we talk to the others."

Tyler eyes lit up at seeing his friends again and he swung his legs off the table. "Let's go."

Again awareness hit and he realized he had no inkling where he was. His eyes search the room in wonder and Kylie said, "We're in the safe haven Celestial created."

Tyler was even more puzzled by the minute, "Who's Celestial and she made this whole building by herself?"

Kylie grabbed onto his arm and started to escort him out of the bedroom, "Celestial is one of our guides to help us defeat Gabriel. And as for her power, she can create much more. She kind of can make portals to other dimensions, or just create a new dimension."

Tyler scratched his head and replied, "Interesting." His dark blue eyes became resentful as he said, "Gabriel hasn't been defeated yet."

Kylie smirked a little and said uplifting, "Not yet. But his time is coming."

They began to descend down the stone stair case and stepped into the grand entrance. Huge stone pillars held up each floor of the circular palace. And as his head inclined higher and higher, he noticed a glass dome letting sunlight shine through. Kylie grabbed his hand and smiled, "This way." Crossing the spacious area, they went through a wooden door to a large living room. It would have seen larger if there weren't so many people crammed into one place.

Tyler glanced around in glee, to see his closest friends. The first one to attack him with a hug was Reid. He practically squashed Tyler as he said, "About time you stop sleeping on the job, baby boy."

Tyler chuckled, "My bad bro. I just thought I let you take the reins on this one."

Caleb walked over and patted his back and added, "Glad to have you back."

Tyler replied, "It's good to be back. So Kylie told me I missed out on a lot."

Caleb sat back down by Rae, who wrapped her arms around his torso. She said, "You probably should sit down. It's pretty long."

Tyler walked over to a chair and Kylie stood by him, until Tyler grabbed her hips and guided her over to sit on his lap. She burst into a smile and curled her face into his chest.

"Okay, begin," Tyler said anxious.

Rae looked over to Abby and said, "Where do we start?"

Abby shook her head and said, "After you went out, we had to get the counter spell from the Book of Absolution."

"I thought that didn't exist?" Tyler said confused.

Kylie sighed, "It did Ty. That was the thing I had to keep secret because it wouldn't be a good thing in Gabriel's hands."

Her face pulled into a frown at the mention of Gabriel and Tyler lifted her face up to his and asked, "What's wrong Kylie?"

"He has it," Kylie said glum.

Rae tried lighting up the topic by saying, "But we did get the counter spell to bring you back. And Kylie, if you didn't change the plans on our tactic, I would have never made it back."

Reid shook his head and replied, "Yea, instead we had the chance of getting exterminated doing our suicidal mission."

Kylie smiled over to Reid, "We made it." She turned her head a bit and her eyes bulged out at Ben, "What happened to you?"

There Ben stood with a black eye and a bloody lip. Ben rubbed his shoulder with his one arm before saying, "Well after your return, Ruth's ex, let say, had it out for me."

Reid snickered, "Apparently sleeping with a member of the tribe makes you mates for life. So you can say he was pissed off that a witched claimed her no less."

Tyler expression was confused as ever and Kylie whispered in his ear, "The boy with the black eye is Ben." Tyler looked at Kylie in disbelieve and she continued to say, "I know, it's crazy. But the god and goddess choose him and Celestial to be our guides through this war. As for Ruth, she's a part of a witch hunter tribe that we kind of teamed up with to defeat Gabriel."

"So what happens after we defeat Gabriel? Do they start hunting us?" Tyler whispered back concerned.

Kylie shook her head and responded, "Actually we came to an agreement. They wouldn't hunt our covenant if you guys go back to white magic."

"White magic," Tyler said it slowly before adding on, "Didn't you tell us in junior year that magic was lost long ago. We need some spell to return it or something?"

Kylie smiled pleased as she said, "Besides ripping out the spell to bring you back, I may have taken that spell too."

Behind them, Pogue entered the room quietly and had said, "Good thing too. We won't have to ever worry about using too much and becoming old men."

Abby stood up and ran over to Pogue to hug him tightly. She said worried, "How are you? You're walking fine."

Tyler turned around to Pogue using a cane to distribute his weight from the one leg. Pogue's tone appeared positive, but his expression seemed off as he said, "I'm fine Abs."

Abby's grey eyes grew bigger as she diligently concentrated on Pogue. In a split second, she gasped and hand went to cover her sadden face. Abby said softly, "It's entirely my fault."

Pogue was caught off guard by her mind reading and retorted, "This is not your fault."

She shook her head fiercely and replied back, "Yes. Yes it is. What have I done?"

Pogue grabbed onto her shoulder and got intense, "Abigail Channing. You listen to me for once. This is not your fault. I just wasn't quick enough." Pogue glanced up at everyone a little self conscious and scared.

Rae walked over to Pogue and replied, "You're still the same, hulk. You can show us. We're not going to run away."

Pogue gulped before lifting his pant leg up. "They couldn't save my leg after the hell hound made it into his chew toy. So," he tapped the metal leg with his cane, "I have this instead." Pogue turned back with full concentration on Abby.

"If you didn't find me, there wouldn't have been much left of me tonfind," Pogue finished saying as he swiped her blonde bang out of her eye.

Giving a sigh, Pogue looked up and smiled in surprise, "Hey man, I didn't know you were up."

Tyler smiled back and said, "Yea, I've been awake for ten minutes now."

Caleb piped in, "We're catching him up to speed."

Pogue laughed and said, "There's a lot of shit that went down. My pop had a minor heart attack."

Serenity, holding Austin in her arms, asked, "Is he okay?"

Pogue nodded his head and responded, "Thanks to Chase, he's much better than fine. He's on his way to recovery."

Chase shrugged his shoulders as the attention crossed his path. He said quietly, "It was nothing."

Chase smiled over to Serenity and Serenity announced to Tyler, "I found out I'm pregnant."

Tyler face held shock for a few seconds before he said, "Congrats guys. Hopefully it's not another set of twins."

Serenity laughed as she said, "It's not this time."

Chase coughed and bent down to pick up Chastity into his lap. "That's why Serenity and I will not proceed onward in this final battle. We can't risk it," he glanced over to Reid, "as much as we want too."

Tyler eye's shift over to Reid, who stared down at the floor miserable, and Tyler questioned, "I thought Gabriel reign is close to being over?"

The door squeaked open catching everyone's attention and a young girl with violet hair walked into the room. She must have over heard there conversation when she added, "Thanks to Kylie's great shot-"

Reid cut her off by saying, "Celest, she totally missed him. She hit him in the leg."

She cleared her throat annoyed at Reid's interruption and continued to say, "He'll be dead in a matter of days, no matter what. That was Hercules very special arrow. It was not only dipped, but contains the poison of the Lernaean Hydra." She turned to Kylie with high praise and said, "It was amazing you even got that shot in before he disappeared through that portal of his."

Kylie shook her head in disbelief and added, "Yea, it shocks me too. You know what else I can't believe, I was so dumb. For awhile I thought my tracking skills were failing. But it makes sense now. That's how Gabriel or even Lydia would just disappear from my tracking. They wouldn't be here on earth where I could track them."

Tyler whispered to Kylie, "You're not dumb." He continued to ask Celestial, "Going back to before, can you explain what this arrow's poison means? We can heal ourselves to a point, why couldn't he?"

Celestial's dark blue-purple eyes pivoted over to Tyler and she responded, "No, not even his powers can save him. Once you have been in contact with that poison with your blood, there is no escape from death."

"Then let's just let him die in his stupid world. Win, win. We could start repairing collateral damage to what's left of Ipswich." Pogue said pumped.

"We can't," Reid's voice carried weakly through the air.

Abby grabbed Pogue's hand and she added, "You didn't get to hear this, but he took prisoners."

With his hands covering his face, Reid said, "Take a good look around man. Someone is missing from our group."

With Pogue scoping the room, Tyler too quickly glanced around the room to see who was not accounted for. Caleb, Rae, Abby, Pogue, Kylie, Serenity, Chase, Reid and T…."

"Shit, they have Thea," Tyler whispered out in realization.

Celestial stated, "That's why we are going for a final attack in hopes to rescue our people and your friend."

Ben holding a crinkle piece of paper added, "But first, let us rightfully restore your true powers back." He scanned the page and mumbled to himself, "I might be a little rusty on my Latin. Give me a second."

Tyler turned to Kylie and asked, "Will this hurt?"

"I doubt it," Kylie responded, but Tyler could tell nerves rattled her body. He gave her hand a reassuring squeezed.

"Ah, here we go. Ego dico in vox superum muto semita …."

Tyler began to panic and whispered to Kylie, "What is he saying?"

She wrapped her arms around his torso for comfort and said, "I call upon the powers of the gods to change the path of the…."

Ben chanted on, "damnation vornica. Singulus vita ex vox…."

She continued to translate, "damnation curse. Separate life from power…."

"restituo pondera ut eram quondam illic pro is socius in…."

"restore the balance that was once there before it fell into..." Kylie paused, waiting for Ben to finish.

" constupro manuum," Ben ended the spell and Kylie's last words echoed into Tyler's ears, "corrupt hands."

Unlike his eighteenth birthday where he curled up into a ball from the intense pain when getting his full powers, this experience was pleasant. He knew a new energy was consuming his body for he felt warm, and light, unlike the heavy weight that plagued him since he was a baby.

Tyler extended his arm up and felt stronger, complete, different, but most of all, at peace with his self. There wasn't that constant temptation or nagging feeling to use.

Ben smiled and informed them, "Now your power isn't intertwined with your life. I know this will be different and challenging, but you must use the energy that surrounds each of you."

Reid trying to get a feel for his new power asked annoyed, "Energy?"

Ben replied back, "That's what white magic feeds on. Way better than sucking your life away."

Celestial started to talk correct him, "Well actually it was wearing down their life energy…."

Ben rolled his eyes and continued to help Reid gain control.

Kylie whispered to Tyler, "The more positive energy there is the more power you can surge. Just remember white magic has limits too, you have to recharge after using a lot of it."

Tyler lips pulled down as he said, "I feel different, but I just don't know how to connect with my new source of power."

Kylie took Tyler's hand and led him to a corner where they could sit on the floor. She stared into his eyes and said, "I want you to close your eyes and relax."

Tyler did as he was told, though he knew this wouldn't work. Relaxing was hard for him. Heck the one time he had to take a yoga class with his mom for bonding time, the yoga teacher had lost her patience with him and yelled at him to relax. In hindsight, the instructor's lashing out wasn't helping much.

He heard Kylie giggle and his one eye peeked open to see her. There she had her head resting on her arm and looked amused. She finally replied, "Ty, you're so tense."

He glanced around at everyone and said, "I just can't relax, Kylie. It's hard." He looked over to Pogue and he was moving a chair to the side. "Look Pogue's already got it," Tyler said stressed.

Kylie stood up and held her hand out, "Change of plans."

Tyler took her hand and seemed confused by her notion. She began to take him up the stairs again only this time to a different floor. As they passed a few wooden doors, she finally halted to solid oak door with vines covering the arch of it. She gave him a small smile before opening the door and guided him inside. There before him laid a garden of flowers, a bench swing that was situated close by a trickling stream. As his eyes moved around, he noticed a bed that was intertwined with an oak tree's truck.

"Welcome to my room." Kylie said quietly. "Celestial specially made it for me."

Tyler went over to the stream and placed his hand into the clear, sparkling water. He said looking back at Kylie, "This place makes me think of what a fairy's home would be like."

Kylie smiled shamelessly, "I can't help like it though. Come on the bed with me. I'll show you the best part."

Tyler and Kylie lay together on the bed holding hands and Tyler starred up into the oaks branches. He looked back at Kylie with her eyes close. How he missed her very being and gentle touch. His lip began to curve up as he said, "You are the best part."

Kylie opened her eyes and replied, "I know," her head turned upward, "the stars are amazing." She didn't hear him?

His head switched back to see the night sky of changing colors of red, blue and purples where covered in many bright stars. As he was searching the stars he said, "I don't think some of these stars exist in our worl-"

His concentration was broken when Kylie's lips meet his in a surprise kiss. She pulled back slowly and said softly, "I missed you."

Tyler propped himself up and answered back, "I missed you so much baby."

She smiled back at their banter, "I missed you more."

Tyler tickled her side a bit and added, "No way. I missed you the most! Ha."

"Bullshit, Tyler James-"

He tickled her again and she tried pushing him away. He responded, "Get use it Kylie. I missed you a ton and," those midnight blue eyes locked on to her eyes. He whispered calmly, "I love you so much. Not even words can explain how much I need and want you in my life."

She brushed her hand gently through his dark brown hair and said, "Do you feel it." He looked at her intently as she continued to say, "That feeling you have right now, I want you to focus on it more." Tyler's eyes were closed now and as weird as it may be, he could feel warm comfortable presence around him.

"That right there is your power, babe. Concentrate on that and you can do anything."

Tyler opened his eyes and looked up at the oak tree. Kylie laughed and said, "Nice carving. Kylie and Tyler forever."

She turned her head back and Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "It's one of the things I thought of doing. My first idea was the best though."

Kylie shifted her body to face him and asked, "And what was that?"

Tyler gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, "I had been thinking of this one for a while now."

She kissed his tender lips back and said in a shaky breath, "That doesn't involve magic."

"Oh, on the contrary, to the Platters, I can always return the magic just with a touch," he said lustfully as he kissed her sweet lips again.


	39. Cold As Ice by Foreinger

She stared up at the surface where the light of the sun shined through the cast of grey clouds. It was easy to get lost in watching each unique snowflake dance down toward her and gracefully placing itself into her hair. The other flakes however, never made it, for the pit's floor of cold, black stone seemed to swallow their beauty.

Thea leaned against the jagged black stone and knew Gabriel's attempt was to keep not only her, but the others prisoners as well. Which in most part he had succeed, for the stone was similar to what Celestial had created, blocking her power to weld the frozen flakes to her command. On the other hand, Gabriel couldn't totally duplicate Celestial's stone to a tee and so she was able to still sense emotions. _What a help that is_, Thea thought glumly as she glanced over to a young girl of ten, scratching the wall again.

They had been here for four days since the big battle on August 6th and Gabriel barely gave them enough food. Three pieces of bread for fifteen starving people. Thea glanced at the snowflake that landed on her knee and thought, _fifteen starving people that were feeling doubt. Desperation. Angst. But most of all fear of being forgotten and left to rot in this cell until our death. Which by the rate of food, the sanitation issue smelling up the place, and the freezing cold temperature of the constant snow, Thea guessed not many would be alive_.

Thea shook her dirty blonde head to rid the doubt sneaking in to the back of her vulnerable mind._ No_, she argued to herself,_ Reid wouldn't leave her to rot. She knew better. They would be on their way now to save them._

"Alright you scum," Darrell, one of Gabriel's men, crouched down by the ledge. "Master says, only ten of you can be set free." He began to lower the platform down and continued to say, "If you try to let any more escape, we'll stick ya before you reach the top."

Ralph, the other guard, added on, "Except you." He pointed directly at Thea and said, "Master has special plans for you later." Special plans echoed through Thea's head and her stomach had churned knowing her death was a very high probability.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced around the hollow room aware that only five of them would remain. A young blond man, Jayson, spoke up saying, "Kenny has an infected and broken leg, he has to go."

"Agreed. I think the elderly, sick and woman and Kisha should go," Trey, her father, placed his hands on the youngest girl's shoulders. The platform made contact with the dirt ground and each chosen person wait to be taken up individually. It was ten minutes that only one person remained to be lifted up and that was, Kisha, herself. Her blonde braided pigtails hung loose as she hugged her father with fierceness.

Trey kneeled in front of his daughter and said, "Go with the others and find your mother." He petted the top of her head as he said sadly, "Tell mom I love her."

The four remaining people either looked down at the floor in despair of knowing they would die here while others focused on watching the heart break of a child never to see her father again. Thea on the other hand, stared at Darrell. His face was stone cold and yet his insides reeked of pleasure and delight. _How was he getting so much enjoyment out of this?_ Thea thought disgusted.

Kisha nodded her head at her father's wishes and Trey led her over to the platform. Darrell's voice echoed the hollow space, "Hurry up will you!" The little girl jumped at his nasty tone and quietly sat down on the platform and held onto the rope tightly. Slowly it began to rise up higher and higher and Trey began to cry as Kisha called for his name in panic.

The sad emotion of them was cracking Thea's wall of solitude and unexpectedly Thea crashed to the floor. From far off, the emotions of agony, pain, and terror from the people she spent three days with consumed Thea. She hadn't felt this kind of pain since Gabriel killed her slowly in front of Kylie in her past life. Oh, No! This excruciating pain could only be from being torched to death.

Jayson helped Thea up to her feet and focused where Thea stared. Darrell. Darrell was gleaming with pleasure and he knew what Kisha fate would be next.

"No! Stop it from taking her." Thea flung herself to the platform and with her strength she was able to get on the platform like Jayson. The others used three of the men as a rope to keep the platform from lifting any further. Gun shots began to go off and Thea covered Kisha with her body for protection. Jayson told Thea as he threw a rock at the one bad guy's face, "They aren't going to be able to hold the lift much longer."

Thea glanced down to Kisha's frighten eyes and yelled, "Jayson, hold Kisha." Jayson glanced over to Thea curiously, but did as Thea requested. The last of the strength of the men was failing and in the last second Thea said, "I can't risk losing you too Jayson. You're far more valuable than you think."

Jayson opened his mouth, "What are you talking about?"

"Just take care of them including yourself," Thea commanded.

As the men gave way, Thea shoved both of them off the platform into the crowd of men below. And the lift rose with gust of speed to the top where she tumbled into the snowy bliss. With her arms raised up the snow tidal waved erupted from the ground and she buried them all alive, expect Darrell. Only his head laid above the surface and Thea squash his face with her foot. She said angry, "Where are they?"

In his discomfort, he smiled as he said, "By now I say they are dead." He laughed, "Probably the new head lawn ordainments."

"You think that's funny," Thea said in a deadly tone. Darrell for the first time had fear reflect in his eyes. "Have you ever inhaled frozen water before Darrell?" The snow began to slither to his nose and mouth. "I wonder if choking on snow would feel the same as choking on water."

"Even that's a little dark for me, Theadora," his distinctive cold tone reached Thea's ears and she instantly turned her deadly eye's on Gabriel. He mocked by pretending to be frighten, "Oh, scary Thea. I never have seen you this angry before."

Gabriel moved closer and said, "Did you enjoy the feel of their terrible screams? I thought you take pleasure in it-"

He stared at Thea in shock as his body collapsed to the ground. Her hand turned over and Gabriel's body instantly flipped upright. She hissed through her teeth, "You haven't seen angry yet Gabriel." In front of his body, jagged ice of only an inch sprouted up from the ground and she slowly made Gabriel crawl through it on his hands and knees. As he howled in pain when his flesh was pierced Thea actually smiled. The revenged she wanted for years was finally here.

"The only thing I'm going to enjoy," Thea said as she twisting his arms, legs and body in painful positions, "is watching you die slowly."

Even though Gabriel's eyes were indeed terrified, he was able to get out saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Thea kneeled down and began to cause his nose to bleed, "Oh, but I so do."

"Caleb won't make it."

Thea sat up a bit at the mention of Caleb and Gabriel continued to say, "If the guards see me soon, alive of course, Caleb might be still alive."

"How do I know you're not just lying?"

"Focus Thea. Can't you feel his suffering?" Gabriel said with a smirk.

Thea twisted his face in the ground and he struggled to breath. But Thea didn't care at the moment, she just focused on the area around her. For a second, she couldn't feel anything until she sensed Caleb's pain echoing on the east side of the castle.

In an instant she lifted his head up from the dense snow and Gabriel gasped for air. She started to drag his body forward until he was walking on his feet. "One wrong move and I'll stop your precious blood from reach your cold heart," Thea threatened. Gabriel nodded his head in agreement and she could feel his amusement at her being assertive.

Darrel asked annoyed. "What about me baby-"

With the twist of her foot, an ice sheet came towards his head in a flash and his head rolled into the shaft controller. A crash of the cart smashed into the ground of the pit, but Gabriel was too preoccupied with the show Thea was performing. She said coldly, "You can join the other lawn ordainments you adored so much."

They marched onward to the castle and Thea hoped the others would be able to climb the rope and escape.


	40. Dead and Gone, Paper Trail ft J Tim

Four hours before…

_Not again!_ Pogue thought as he struggled to keep the mutated dog from tearing apart his face. The massive dog's teeth inched closer and slowly dripped slimy mud with every growl. Pogue was subconsciously holding his breath when using his strength to push the beast away. _Why did his powers have to cut out now? _ The smelly breath of dirt from the creature suffocated around his face and feeling hope was gone, he closed his eyes.

Yelp!

The pressure of the massive dog crushing his chest was instantly gone and he searched around to see two dogs were quickly tag teaming to rip apart the hell hound. Pogue stood still and marveled at the creatures before him. Unlike the hell hounds, they were much taller, closer to the size of a Clydesdale and yet there bodies were built like a grey hound only with more muscle. While the hell hounds relied on strength, these giant dogs were designed for agility and speed.

In a matter of minutes the hell hound was dead and suddenly the large dog was face to face with Pogue. He slowly gulped the hard lump in his throat as the reddish furry dog stared into his hazel eyes. It was in that moment the huge dog decided he wasn't a threat and nodded its head at the other spotted dog to move onward.

"A little shaken up, were you?" Pogue turned to Kylie's voice echo through the woods. She stepped out from behind a tree with a recent black eye appearing slowly onto her pale complexion.

Pogue shrugged his shoulders a bit trying not to show how truly shaken up he was before. He asked as they continued to walk through the forest, "What were they?"

Kylie gave a small smile and pushed a branch out of her way. "Artemis' Kynosourian dogs." Kylie began to walk closer to Pogue and said, "She kind of gave them me to borrow, so I can call upon them for war."

Pogue stopped in his tracks and Kylie turned to Pogue in confusion. He pointed to the far off distance where a flickering light pulsed through the trees. Kylie nudged her head to move into that direction and took a silent step on the dead leave debris. Pogue moved forward only a few steps before Kylie turned around. "Can you be a little quieter?"

Pogue frowned as his metal leg touched the ground making another crunch. He hated his new handle cap, but it wasn't going to hold him back. Looking around the path, he decided to walk the bank of the road that was covered with recent snow. As his metal foot softly planted in the snow he said with un-sureness in his voice, "Better?"

"Better."

As they approached the fire site, they bent down near a tree. The first voice exclaimed, "Why are we freezin' our bums out here!"

The second voice countered, "Because master said."

"Oh come on. It's beyond guarded. They won't be able to make it pass our walls." He paused before stomping his foot, "Let them rot!" The first man still kept complaining, "I'm so hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes. Now shut up!"

"Look we've been here for over seven hours."

The second man cut in, "eight."

The first whiny man nodded his head eagerly with agreement, "Yes. Eight hours. And we haven't seen any action."

"True. This sector is clear," the second man said a little more excited.

"Right. Mission accomplished."

The second man stood up stretching his back, "Alright, I guess we can move to a different spot."

"What?!" The first man yelled.

The second guard pushed the other guy to the ground. "In case you haven't noticed the night isn't over yet. Until you see the first ray of light, we are stuck out here on guard till then."

The first guard pulled himself up from the cold ground and said annoyed, "This is stupid. No one is going to get that good lookin' blondie. What was her name?"

"We're not supposed to talk about her or Caleb. I mean, other prisoners, got it."

"But what was her name?"

"Theadora. Now stand guard you idiot."

"What's the point? The first sight of them by the walls and they're a goner."

"I said shut up!"

He mumbled quietly, "It's true. Only our men can get into it."

Pogue nudged Kylie and whispered, "They got Caleb."

Kylie nodded her head, "But Thea's alive. We just have to get into the castle to save them."

Pogue rolled his eyes and said upset, "You heard them, the first sight they see of us by the walls we're done for."

"Too bad you won't make it to the wall kids."

Pogue only got a second glance before the guard swiped a rusty sword at him. In reaction, Pogue moved to the side and missed the blade by no more than an inch to his head. Pogue put his hand out and tested if his powers had recharged and noting came. _Shit_, Pogue thought as he duck another blow.

The man laughed as he asked, "So what was your plan? To high five me?"

Pogue gave the guard a short smile as he steadied himself with a tree. "No. I was thinking of doing this."

Pogue grabbed his metal leg and without hesitation laid out the guy to unconsciousness. As for Kylie, he watched her swiftly twist the man's arm till the point of it unhinging out of its socket and turning her body to face the man. In a split second, she jabbed her knife into his exposed neck and he fell to the floor dead. Pogue had seen her many times in training, but it was different in the real situation. She seemed to be a killing machine that bore no mercy to her enemies.

Kylie turned to face Pogue and on instinct he stepped back in precaution. This seemed to not faze her, or possible she chosen to ignore his moment of fear. She said without a hitch, "Now back to what we were saying."

Pogue cleared his throat and said, "Getting inside?"

Grabbing a helmet from the dead corpse, Kylie said confidently, "I think I know a way to get in-" Kylie paused concentrating on the ground. Pogue knew that look, she was feeling a pull. Deep down he hoped it was Abby.

Kylie's faced relaxed as she said, "Reid's coming north of us in a matter of seconds."

Before Pogue could count to three, there Reid walked with his hands in his pocket. He said with a smirk, "Rae sent me to get you guys to join the party." He turned his head to Kylie and added, "Rae also told me of the great plan you had and said to bring," he started to pick off the armor off the guards, "some party favors."

The gears began to turn in his mind as he caught on to Kylie's plan. He said, "That's pretty cool Kylie."

Kylie shrugged with a gleaming smile, "Heck, the horse worked for the Trojan war, why should it be any different for us."


	41. I Thought She Knew by NSYNC

Looking forward her eyes tried to focus, but still the view before her was blurry. Thea could make out many shiny guards armor and a blur of red amongst them. Yelling seemed to be echoing the room and yet Thea was only got pieces of their conversation. It wasn't until Reid's voice rang with rage and sorrow that Thea's senses were woken up.

She was being held by two guards with her hands held in that stone to stop her powers. Turning her head slightly to the left, Thea quickly had closed her eyes form the throbbing headache. Again she squinted to see Caleb, in much worse condition than herself. His clothes were torn and his skin was bruised, whipped and cut. His coloration in his swollen face seemed paler than the snow she saw today.

"My lord, we locked the doors to this room so no prisoners can escape. Here they are, my lord." Thea glanced down to see the large mob of guards surround only Kylie and Reid. The guard continued to say, "The rest are dead" and Caleb let out a moan of agony at the news.

Gabriel entered from the shadows surprisingly pleased, "Well done. A shame the other talent had to waste," he looked at Kylie lustfully and added, "but you saved the best one. Now will you join my rule, or shall you join the others fate?"

Reid smirked and said, "How about no."

Gabriel was about to say something when each person in a line from the back started to remove their helmet. Reid continued to egg on, "Sorry. You look a little confused. Maybe I should explain more."

"You see Gabriel, you're time is up. We've finally got you cornered right where we want you."

Gabriel whispered with a nervous laugh, "We? I don't see a we-" His sentenced paused as he stared at the front row revealing themselves. There Thea saw in surprise Jayson, Abby, Rae and Tyler. Realization was now dawning on Gabriel, that this was a trap for him.

Kylie yelled, "Now."

And in a fluid motion a guy beside her, cut her loose bindings while another man threw her knife to Kylie. Without hesitation, she whipped the knife toward Gabriel's head. It was on direct target, but Gabriel whispered something under his breath and the blade began to lose speed. From there the blade stopped just before his face and Gabriel touch the very sharp blades point in hilarity. He said, "Isobel, you could have everything with me. You should have joined while you still could."

In a flash of his deep blood red eyes the knife disappeared. He added on taunting, "Tsk. Tsk. What a naughty girl."

Suddenly in the blink of an eye the dagger pinned Kylie's shoulder to the wall she leaned close too. Gabriel began to move closer to Caleb as he added, "I've made some modification to my powers recently with the Book of Absolution."

He began to twist the knife causing Kylie with more pain. Tyler went over to grab the knife, but Gabriel said, "Not a chance baby boy." Gabriel threw his body across the way. He again twisted the knife a little more making her scream.

Tyler begged, "Leave her alone."

But Gabriel didn't care with his new found power. He said with excitement, "So if you think your little army can stop me, think again."

Rae with her fist inflamed said taunting, "I think you forgot something Gabriel. Time is ticking for you. You have no more than a couple minutes to live. I've seen it."

Gabriel's face twist at her information, "Ah, yes the poison arrow. Very clever, but I've found my ticket out of it." Raising the Book of Damnation, he smiled. "I found the spell to cheat death." He placed the book in front of Thea's face and said, "Read what it is?"

Thea glanced down at the title and said infuriated, "Revival Spell."

He petted Thea's head and responded, "Good girl." Turing back to his audience he said, "But I must perform a ritual." Reading a few lines out loud Gabriel informed them of his plan, "Sacrifice of a pure heart. Let their blood run. So it's simple if I kill a good person, my life will be restored." He glanced down to Thea, "The question is which one would have a higher pure heart? The golden boy or a guardian who gives up her live every time for others?"

Rae began to charge forward, before hearing another scream from Kylie. Rae glanced back at Kylie sweating from the pain. Gabriel said, "The closer you get the more likely Kylie won't have an arm."

"Take me," a quiet voice echoed in the room. Everyone turned to find out who talked, but Thea knew for the second he spoke. Reid stepped forward a bit and repeated again. "Take me instead. Let me trade with Thea."

Thea's eyes almost bugged out and she screamed at Reid, "You Idiot! Don't do that!" She started to cry and begged, "Please, don't do this-"

With just a wave of Gabriel's arm Thea was hushed and he smiled over to Reid. "So if I let Thea go, I have your word having you as a trade."

Reid nodded his head and stared at Thea. "Yes."

Gabriel inclined him to come up slowly and as he reached the top, Reid placed his hand on Thea's cheek for comfort.

Gabriel began to say the spell and Reid told her, "I'm sorry. But this is the only way I can protect you. I know your upset with me, but you'll see everything will be fine."

In a few moments, Gabriel finished the spell and said amused, "Don't know which noble candidate to choose?"

Reid rolled his eyes and whispered to Thea, "I can't live without you Theadora." As his lips pressed against Thea's, she was tossed down the stairs.

Before Reid could register Gabriel saying, "I guess for safety reasons, killing both of them will do," Reid slipped out "Fuck no." His eyes flashed black to shoot Gabriel in self-defense, but it was indeed too late. The knife plunged into his stomach and Caleb was stabbed in the chest.

Quickly chaos broke out and some of the remaining guards inside the chamber fight the hunters and the covenant. Rae pushed through the crowd with Thea to get to their significant others. Kneeled down in front of Caleb, Rae placed her hand over his heart. The hot heat radiated from her fingers and even though Caleb felt like he was being burn alive after being stabbed, Rae was reminding herself she was keeping Caleb alive.

As for Thea, she grabbed onto Reid's hand and she can sense his dying pain. Taking her shirt off, she placed it over his wound and applied pressure. He hissed a little, but mostly contorted his face from the sudden pressure.

Reid tried joking around, "I always liked that sports bra."

Slowly Thea eased his pain away and made the general area numb. Thea replied, "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm pretty sure you know Thea."


	42. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy

Meanwhile, Tyler quickly removed the knife from Kylie's body and he ripped a piece of his jacket to bandage it up.

"Where's Gabriel?" Kylie asked angry.

Tyler pointed down the corridor and responded, "Abby and Pogue went after him."

Kylie nodded her head and said, "Let's follow them."

As they turned down the empty hallway, Tyler said, "Are you sure you can still fight with your injury?"

She whispered in discomfort, "I highly doubt there will be a fight. He'll be dead in a matter of moments."

Tyler seemed surprised by this, "What about the spell he just preformed?"

Turning another corner Kylie added, "He misinterpreted the spell. The spell does account for a pure heart's sacrifice, but it's not killing a pure heart that makes it work. The pure heart must be willing to be self-sacrificing with the idea of sharing their life by conjoining their souls with their two bodies. It's risky because once one dies, the other must live with half of their soul. Most die shortly after, hence why most don't perform it."

"So Caleb and Reid will be okay if we perform that spell?" Tyler stopped dead in his running. Tyler stared at Kylie, "Why didn't you tell me this before?! We have to help them. They're my brothers!"

"Ty-" Kylie tried getting out her explanation, but Tyler cut her off by venting, "Are you so obsess with killing Gabr-"

Kylie placed her hands on his face and tried calming him down, "Tyler. Relax. Abby told me that Celestial and Ben are coming in a matter of seconds to explain and perform the spell. They will be okay."

Kylie stared at Tyler slightly tear up eyes and told him, "I love them as much as my brothers too. I wouldn't let them alone if I didn't have a plan. Now come on."

They both began to run fast down the hallways until, they saw Abby and Pogue standing over Gabriel body panting on the floor. Piles of ashes collected on the floor of where henchmen once stood and Kylie knew his powers connected to his life were ending.

Gabriel was very white and had a tint of blue in his skin from the lack of oxygen. Kylie bent down and Abby said, "I finally get to see this bastard die for good."

Kylie stared at Gabriel's scared light green eyes and she whispered, "Ironic isn't it. The person you always claimed weak has finally ended your life with just one arrow."

Gabriel gave a contorted smile and finally passed on. Kylie stood up and took Tyler's hand in comfort. Pogue did the same to Abby and Abby grabbed Kylie's other hand and said, "Let's go back to the others."

Kylie nodded her head in agreement and replied, "There's nothing left here, but a memory."


	43. Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton

"He's dying!" Rae said terrified as her powers were becoming drained from so much use. Thea glanced over for a second, before petting Reid's hair soothingly as she cried. She knew all too well, they were both going to lose the one's they lo-. Thea paused a second at her sudden thought. _Love?_

Abruptly in between the battle zone a blast of wind and light, blew some of the enemy to the ground. There stood Ben and Celestial with a look of determination on their face. Ben's eyes search the room and laid right on Thea's red and water ones. He nudged Celestial and she nodded her head before turning in another direction. Ben charged over and dropped down to his knees by Thea. "We're going to use a spell, to bind you life together. Are you okay with being with Reid as one soul?"

Thea glanced over to Reid, "And he will live?"

Ben shook his head and Celestial held tightly in her hands the Book of Damnation. "Here, Ben."

Ben opened up to the exact page as Gabriel performed just fifteen minutes ago. "Rae do you agree to bind-"

Rae said in rage, "Just do it! Caleb's going to die soon!"

Ben began to read out loud, "A vitualamen of putus pectus pectoris mos recro a alio vel ex propinquus nex. Pro Alicia laboro permissum suum cruor run sentential."

Rae raised the knife up to her heart and Celestial grabbed her arm. She said panic, "Just give yourself a little cut. The spell doesn't call for 5 pints of blood." Rae lowered the knife and sliced her hand as Thea did and they placed it on their partner's wound.

Ben continued to say, "Ego vitualamen meus cruor, meus somes, meus uxor ut substantia is vita. Is nune ut de fluo vita suo ut unus pro infinito secundum EGO presto meus spondee of talentum."

Slowly Caleb's white lips turned a normal pink and his breathing become more at ease. His mocha eyes opened wide and found Rae practical crying with relief. As he sat up, Rae embraced Caleb with every ounce of strength she had left and said, "I was so worried, I was going to lose you. Oh Caleb, I love you."

Thea watched Reid sit up and touch his unmarked once stabbed stomach and asked, "What happened?"

Thea glanced down and said, "I saved you." Her hand slapped him on the back of his head and she threatened, "If you ever, and I mean ever, try to sacrificing your life again for me. I'll make sure that I'll be the one killing you first."

Reid laughed and replied, "Okay Thea. Whatever you say." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Rae turned her head over to the echo of footsteps entering the chamber. There her friends walked in hand and hand. Caleb asked full aware and healed, "Is it over?"

Pogue gave a smile, "Yea. It's over, man." Both Pogue and Tyler walker over to their brothers and gave man hugs. Pogue whispered to Caleb, "You gave me a scare there. I thought it was the end of you two."

Reid gave a small punch on Pogue's arm, "Na, he couldn't get rid of me that fast."

Tyler snickered, "Yea Caleb's still fail at that."

Reid pulled him into a headlock and replied, "Oh, now you're smart mouth, baby boy."

Running over to Rae, Kylie hugged her best friend tightly. "We did it," Kylie said pleased.

Abby pulled Thea in a side hug and replied, "It's almost surreal if you think about it. Gabriel's finally dead. No more fighting."

Rae chipped in, "No more training. Thank the Lord."

Thea said, "No more after lives. A little scary isn't it. One life to live and then to the unknown."

Abby smiled at Thea, "That's the way it's supposed to be."

Rae smiled over to Kylie, "I've heard from a friend once that heaven isn't a boring place after all."

Thea asked hesitant, "But what do we do now?"

Smiling over to Tyler, Kylie added, "That's the beauty of it. We can do anything we want."

"I can actually go to become a lawyer," Abby smiled with glee.

Rae laughed, "Don't get a head of yourself, Abby," and in response Abby hit her.

She said defensive, "Shut up Rae."

Celestial called everyone over and this was it. They were going home to repair Ipswich to its proper way and live their lives happy for ever. As their feet touched the ground, Kylie, Tyler and Celestial looked back at the closing kingdom that once reined Gabriel's power. Kylie's mouth opened wide in shock as they saw a very pregnant woman holding the Book of Damnation. The portal disappeared and Kylie asked Tyler, "Did you see that?"

Tyler nodded his head just in shock and Celestial seemed puzzled by this occurrence. She yelled in fright, "Ben! Ben do you have the books."

Ben glanced down his arms with confidence and said, "Yes. See the Book of Absolution and the Book of…." He stared at the other book he held in his hands. "The Tales of the Grimm Brothers. What the…I just had it-"

"That woman has it," Tyler explained, "We saw it before the portal closed up."

Celestial sighed, "I hate to say this, but let's leave it. No one in this world needs that kind of dark power and the Book of Damnation has no spell to transport or make a portal to escape there. Right?"

Ben bit his lip and said, "I guess so. I just don't like that kind of power in someone else's hands. But you're right. That book and all its magic is trapped there."

Serenity and Chase, holding their kids hastily walked over to them. And again hugs were being passed around with happiness of good news. Serenity looked at the burned city and dead trees. "How are we going to explain all this damage?"

Celestial smiled, "Because, Kylie's going to convinced everyone that a massive forest fire occurred. And Jayson will lead his team of people to help clean up and do collateral damage with the covenant."

She turned to Ben and added, "You know the Guardians have a limit time before their powers disappear."

Ben nodded his head and Celestial asked cautiously, "Are you choosing to stay?"

"Yes," he placed his arm over Kylie and said, "I have to stick with my family."

"Very well," Celestial smiled and slowly began to sparkle into what looked like pixie dust and vanished.

Chase holding the two toddlers that were mesmerized by the sparkles, asked, "Where did she go?"

"Back in the spirit realm for the God and Goddesses to call upon them when needed," said as his eyes landed on Ruth. "Now excuse me, but I have some unfinished business to attend too."

Kylie covered her mouth in a happy surprise as Ben plant a full on kiss on Ruth. In that second, Rae burst out laughing and said, "Bow chicka wow wow. Ben's going to be finishing with her tonigh-"

"Rae!" Serenity poofed over to her children to cover their ears. "Not in front of the kids."

Giving a guilt smile, Rae apologized, "Sorry S. I forgot your old now."

…

Side note: What the Revival Spell Ben said in English

A sacrifice of pure heart will revive a person even an inch from death. For the spell to work they must spill their blood saying, "I sacrifice my blood, my body, my soul to sustain this life. This soon to be lost life joins as one for eternity after I fulfill my pledge of endowment."


	44. Where Did I Go Right by Hillary Duff

_10 Years later…_

A little boy in his terrible threes was crying and holding his knee on the pavement. Rae sprinted over quickly to the child. Removing his hand, she knew that her son's knee wouldn't be bad and yet, she had to reassure herself from that vision she had that long time ago on Spring Break. Rae's expression turned to relief as she witnessed the small scrape.

She had said, "It's okay Tom. Here let me kiss your boo-boo and make it all better." She bent down and kissed his knee and then tickled his side as she sang, "All better."

In a matter of seconds, he would forget the fall and break out into his contagious laugh. She got up on her knees and help Tom back up to his feet. "Now go to daddy and ask him to help you get ready."

Tom called out repeatedly as he clapped, "Daddy, daddy…." Rae directed Tom's body toward the doorway of her new simple two story yellow house. Stepping into the living room, Caleb stood in front of a mirror fussing over his tie. Rae's smile grew as Caleb turned the direction of his eyes toward Tom's voice. Caleb grabbed Tom and turned his body upside down. Rae said in a pretend surprised tone, "Oh, no. Daddy's got you." He giggled continuously as Caleb blew into his exposed belly giving him a raspberry. Caleb said, "Are you ready to get dressed up little man?"

"Noooo!" Tom giggled again as Caleb gave another raspberry. Caleb carried Tom into his room and began to help him get changed. As Rae passed the hallway she called out, "20 minutes."

Entering their master bedroom, she quickly fired up the straightener and began to slip into her red satin dress. The door began to open and Rae turned around disheveled. She was about to say, "I'm not dressed-", but Caleb's face popped in and he moved inside closing the door.

He said joking, "And I'm okay with that."

Rae laughed as Caleb walked behind her and kissed the top of her head. Even though Caleb was kidding around, she knew better when something was plaguing Caleb's mind. Rae pointed to her back and asked, "Can you?"

He broke out of his pensive thought for a second and slowly trailed the zipper up. The sudden sigh from Rae caught his attention. She said unwillingly, "It's his choice."

Caleb shook his head in disagreement and added stubbornly, "But he's wrong. Everyone thinks so-"

Rae turned her body around to face Caleb and placed her delicate finger on his warm lips to hush him. She stated calmly, "Either way this goes, we are going to support him."

His lips pursed at Rae's notion and he started to tighten his tie again. He continued to argue, "I just can't understand how you, above all people, are so tranquil about this. You can't even be in the same room with her with less than five seconds. How are you going to fair when she arrives for family dinners?"

Rae's jaw tightened a bit before saying, "Time will tell. Besides, I don't have to live with it."

Interrupting their conversation, a quiet knock was heard. Rae answered, "Yes?"

"Mama!?"

Rae shook her head knowing her only daughter of five was on report duty. "She gets this tattle tale stuff from you," Rae whispered over to Caleb, who was giving a happy surprised look.

Caleb pointed to himself and asked mocking, "Me?"

The door flew open and Alexa stepped inside quickly in the new dress her grandmother bought. Rae could have laughed again at Alexa stubbornness to accompany her attire with bright yellow and purple polka dotted boots. These things went were ever she would go, including when she slept.

"Mama, Chuck and Andy are jumping on the beds and shot nerf guns at me again."

Caleb sighed as he marched out to deal with Alexa's two siblings, Charles and Andrew. Rae slowly sat on the bed next to Alexa and Rae began to clasp her necklace on. From upstairs the conversation could be heard clearly. Will, their eldest son of 10, said, "I tried telling them. At least I got them to change." He always did for the most part try to keep the peace and rules in order. Literally, his personality was a spitting image of Caleb.

"What did we say about jumping on the beds boys?" Caleb asked calmly.

Silence was heard. _Oh, did my boys know they were in trouble,_ Rae thought knowingly as she started to braid Alexa's hair. _Too bad they got my knack for being a trouble maker. Well, I did give Caleb a heads up that there might be a chance of having mischief children._

"Andrew?" Caleb asked and Rae knew he would be looking over to Charles for his answer. He was the follower of pranks. Now Charles, or Chuck, had always been the instigator.

"Okay, not to jump on them." Chuck replied annoyed and regretful of his actions.

Caleb insisted on, "Or else what could have happened?"

Andy offered, "We can get hurt."

"Right. So why are you two jumping on the beds then?" Caleb inquired.

Silence again. Now guilty faces were evident and Caleb added, "Don't jump on the beds again, or else there will be consequences."

The boys were probably gulping at the mention of consequences. They knew that word follow an assortment of punishments or groundings. Both boys answered, "Yes, dad."

Caleb said in less strain voice, "Now everyone to the car."

A thunder of feet marched down the stairs to the outside.

Never had Rae thought she would have not one. Not two. Not even three. Nope, she had five children. Nor the fact she became a stay at home mother while Caleb, not only owned his own company of landscaping, but have some shares with Chase's company as well.

Smiling down at Alexa, Rae couldn't complain how her life was going so far because it was far better than perfect. But for everyone else, their lives still yet had many twist and turns. Rae knew because she could still foresee it bitch.


	45. Unchained Melony by The Righteous Bro

"Pogue! Come on. We need to go."

Abby knocked on the bathroom door again. Pogue had been in there at least twenty minutes now. "I'm a little bit in the middle of something Abs," Pogue said with underline annoyance in his voice.

Abby sighed at the fact they need to be in the church in ten minutes. Walking away she turned her head back and answered Pogue's sassy thought. "I heard that."

Pogue said through the door, "Then you know you can't rush a man when he's doing his thing."

Disgruntled, she moved from the hallway to the small spare room. All around there were papers and pictures pin on a huge cork board. Yes, from the day Pogue proposed on her graduation day from Yale, she had been planning her wedding to a tee. From the wedding dress to the delicate and small details on the table clothes. Everything had to be perfect. At least that's how it seemed before some upsetting news happened recently.

_It all started six month ago, it was their 11__th__ year Anniversary and Pogue had taken the day off from work at the mechanic shop so they could celebrate. Pogue was out in the living room watching television like she asked so she could get 'ready' for dinner. This, of course, gave her enough time to go around the bedroom of their apartment to place and light the candles. Put the strawberries and champagne by the end table. But mostly, to get herself ready by looking as sexy as possible. She slipped on the sheer red material lingerie over her body and glanced up in the mirror. With her hair curled, make up done and perfume dabbed on her sweet spots, Abby looked like a bomb shell. _

_You would think her confidence in this sexy outfit would have soared, but Abby was nervous. They hadn't had this much contact and intimacy in a long time; before she started law school and Pogue started confronting his handicap. So you can say her nerves were from hoping the spark they had would turned into that once erotic and sensual passion. _

_Abby place her silk robe over her body and peeked out the door. No sign of Pogue. She then quietly crept to the living room and poked her head in the room. _

_She whispered softly to Pogue's mind, "Hey."_

_Pogue's attention shifted from the television and his mouth opened to responded back, but he stop mid-sentence. "Hi Ab-"_

_His eyebrow rose up at the confusion of her attire. Pogue asked, "Are you ready to go out for dinner?"_

_Abby gulped and said, "Well I thought since we go out every year that you wouldn't mind a change of pace?"_

_Pogue's interest was up especially because he knew Abby never went off the beaten path of her routine. "What do you have in mind?"_

_Abby gave a smile as a piece of the left side of the robe fell down revealing her shoulder and the lacy red strap. She said seductively, "Maybe you like to find out in the bedroom."_

_Pogue's mouth practical dropped to the floor now and he slowly nodded his head. Abby gave a small giggle as she flexed her finger for him to come. When Pogue got to the door with Abby, he had begun to kiss her strawberry lips and let his hand roam her body. Passion had definitely had not died between them. On the contrary, it was way better than she remembered; maybe because she didn't have that constant battle with the duties of just being a guardian anymore. Or perhaps they weren't tired and had the time to take things slow and enjoy this moment. _

_Pogue picked her up swiftly and placed her gently on the soft bed. From there his hand slowly opened up her robe fully revealing the sexy little number. Pogue was lustfully starting and instantly grabbed her breast. A sudden shiver ringed through Abby's body and she knew she wanted more. She pressed her body up to grind her hips over his hard penis. _

_They began to kiss, to touch and squeeze each other. Her body ached for his naked body to press against hers. And as if he had read her mind, he began to grind his warm naked body into her and slowly let his penis go in and out of her. A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden pleasure having him inside her again. Abby's hand clenched onto his firm ass and tried pushing him in deeper. Pogue kissed her neck and said, "Hold on." _

_He turned to the side drawer of the night stand and rummaged for protection. Abby of course not wanted to lose this feeling kept kissing and rubbing his penis up and down the shaft with her hand. Pogue's breath was irregular and he quickly ripped the package and slipped on the condom. Again he lay down and without hesitation thrust into her. _

_His pelvis began to move at a faster pace and Abby began to squirm and moan at the intense pleasure of him hitting her clitoris with his motions. As he began to plateau off, Abby entered his mind experiencing his mind blowing organism with him and her body shook. In a few minutes they were both gasping for air, sweaty and shaking from the intensity. Abby could still feel his heart pulsing from the rush as he laid on top of her. His hazel eyes meet hers and he said even though he was wiped out, "I love you." _

_Abby smiled and replied, "I love you too."_

_That was an incredible moment. A blissful moment. Well until Pogue had quickly turned to Abby when deciding to throw away the condom. "It broke."_

_Abby called out confused, "What?"_

_Pogue's complexion turned a tad white as he barely got out, "The condom broke."_

Abby broke out of her memory, she now thought, _nothing had happen._

She had taken two pregnancy tests and nothing came up positive. You think she would have had a sigh of relief like Pogue, but this news troubled her more. What if like her pervious lives she couldn't get pregnant.

That plagued her mind for six months until she made the dreaded decision to go see the lady doctor where they confirmed her fears. Not only was the odd shape of the uterus would make it hard for a fertilized egg to implant, but were eggs were deemed a poor quality. It was very unlikely she could get pregnant. So unlikely that the doctor had wrapped up her condition in one word.

Infertile.

Abby's glanced over to the picture of Chastity, Austin and Even with herself. Would they be the closest thing to children in her life? A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and said, "You look cute with kids around you."

Abby strained to smile and responded quietly, "Well don't get use to it. We're never having them."

"Oh, don't let Caleb's monsters scare you Abs," Pogue kid in a good mood. He turned Abby around and looked into her eyes. He said cheery and yet dead serious, "I know you're going to make a great mom some day. You'll see when we have kids of our own."

Abby's eyes water up and she quickly hugged Pogue. Abby whispered with her hopes crushed, "I hope your right."


	46. According To You by Orianthi

Staring at the hardwood floor in the leather rocking chair is all Serenity could do. The phone began to ring in her hands, but she couldn't get the courage to answer it again. In a matter of seconds her cell phone across the way began to buzz. Serenity's eyes were still trained at the ground in her trance. Why did she have to pick up the phone?

A final knock on the door was heard and Serenity's head was able to lift up in its direction. "Serenity? Is everything alright?" A soft voice echoed through the door.

Serenity only could get one word out from her shock and whispered, "No."

Holly tried the door knob and quickly opened the door to see Serenity. There Holly noticed Serenity sitting down in her cream dress with blood shot eyes and wet cheeks from the onset of tears running down her face. Holly face lit up in recognition of her sudden none response and slowly walked to her side.

In that moment, Serenity didn't notice how tight she was grabbing the phone till Mrs. Parry tried to hold her hand in comfort.

"What happened honey?" Mrs. Parry said with concern.

Serenity shook her head trying to contain another set of tears from coming. She said dazed, "I was getting ready for the wedding and I didn't even think of looking at who was calling. I just assumed it was Chase. Or maybe one of the kids feeling home sick from camp. God do I miss them."

Holly began to rub her back in soothing circles and waited patiently for Serenity to continue. "It was my parents," Serenity barely got out before a sob roused in her chest. Her shaky hands covered her sadden face as she said, "We haven't talked in years since they found out about the kids and hung up on me. And suddenly he ambushes with his opinions on how I'm doing my life wrong. How I'm a screw up for not marrying Bradley and getting knocked up. How I married filth." Serenity began to bawl at telling Holly his last words to her. "He told me. That I am no daughter to him anymore. It's one thing for their disproval to be up in the air, but to hear him say that…."

Mrs. Parry had emotions of anger swirling in her brown eyes, but she placed a hand on Serenity's cheek and stated. "You are not a screw up."

Serenity's lips trembled and her head bobbed down not wanting to accept her kind words. Holly pulled her chin up and said, "Serenity you are not a screw up. I've only know you for a little, but I have seen what a wonderful woman you have grown into over the years. You're smart, funny and compassionate. And you have raised and loved three young respectable children."

"But I had them out of wedlock-"

"So what Serenity. A lot of people have done that." She wiped a tear away and said, "It doesn't matter how we began the journey as a mother, it's how we spent that time being a good mother. And you are a very good one at that." Holly handed Serenity a tissue, "Besides, you are happily married now to Chase and you finished with a high school degree. It might not mean much, but you're like a daughter to me and I am very proud of you."

Serenity hugged Holly tightly and whispered, "It means the world." For the past ten years Holly had been more of a mother than she ever had throughout her lifetimes. And to have someone with that motherly bond to share the experience of helping her kids grow up was a blessing in Serenity's books.

Holly pointed to Serenity's face. "Your makeup-"

Her mascara now lay in stream on her sun kiss skin and Serenity wiped her eyes. With a laugh she said, "Water proof my ass."

After blowing her nose, she asked Holly, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Chase gave me a call and since I was just around the corner shopping I decided to check up on you."

Serenity glanced down, "He was worried."

"Of course, he was honey. Now let's get you cleaned up and go to the church. Chase will be meeting us there."

Serenity was standing up to get ready to head to the bathroom's mirror. "Why isn't he coming here to take me over?"

Holly answered, "He got tied up at the office."


	47. All I Have To Do Is Dream, The Everly

"_You can't die James." She turned her attention to the boat and asked, "What was the point of doing this? Jumping out and hurting yourself? He needs a father." She glanced back at his pale complexion, "What will I say to him?" _

_James gave a half smile and said, "Tell him I died to make sure my son lives on a happy and healthy life. And tell him I'm sorry it took me this long to show him how much I care and love him. Baby, don't cry." _

_Kylie curled her knees up to her chin and James said, "This was the way I want to go. I finally did something I'm proud of." His shaking hands reached for Kylie's face and he said, "I wish you both the best of luck." His eyes closed and Kylie stared at James paralyzed. _

A simple tap on her left shoulder popped Kylie out of her memory. She turned to see Rae with a concern face, "Everything alright Baby?"

Kylie nodded her head even though deep down she wasn't being totally honest. It had been ten years since James death. A death Tyler hadn't taking so lightly especially after he insisted on seeing that memory. Kylie responded quietly, "It's close to that time when…."

Rae held up her hand and said, "I get it Kylie. So it's just you and the girls?"

A smile reached Kylie's lips as she turned to the right to her two little angles. Brooke, age of 7, and her sister Clair, the age of 6. Both of them had inherited Tyler's color hair, but Brook texture of hair was more course and fuller than Clair's fine wavy locks. As for eyes they had lucked out with a set of green eyes. Though, Clair's seemed more like a blue-green color.

But anyway, they sat in their dresses quietly looking at the music books in the pews. Kylie turned back to Rae and asked, "Where's your little ones?"

Rae laughed, "Outside with Caleb and Pogue. He's hoping to run some energy out of them before the ceremony. So anything new? I haven't seen you since you're your career as the best seller took off."

Kylie gave a small chuckle before saying, "Well everything has slowed down thankfully for the girl's sake. For awhile before Tyler and I got engaged, I was placed at the top ten of the sexiest woman alive and the paparazzi were stalking me like crazy. I barely went out of home, except for my tour and wedding planning."

Rae shook her head, "Yea, I remember that. Your wedding was huge deal. You would have thought royalty was getting married here."

Serenity moved into the pew by Rae and added on, "I thought Ben's idea was fantastic that we all ditched the ceremony and let you guys elope in that simple unknown church. What was it called?"

"Boring H.U.H. Church," Kylie said as they all snickered.

Rae's head wondered around. Reid's soon to be wife had placed a few scattered trees lit up with blue string lights. The aisles of the floor were covered in white roll out carpet with piles of fake snow. Rae looked up at the ceiling to see fake icicles and snowflake. As for the pews, they were decorated with over the top bouquets which block most of their view at the altar. And in the far corner a whole string quartet sat in the corner. This wedding seemed terrible to Serenity's exquisite taste at her wedding.

For Serenity wedding, she had picked a place with white carpet and empty space to place many assortments of trees to make it feel like the bare wintery forest. These trees had small to large circular crystals hanging from them. Simple, but elegant chairs with button on the top seat all angled slightly making an almost v formation with the exception of the aisle cutting through it. And amazing enough, Serenity got the cool and winter atmosphere by lighting up the whole room in blue lights. It was a breathtaking sight.

Rae moved in closer and whispered sarcastically, "No judgment, but doesn't this wedding seem like a cheap knock off version of someone else's winter wedding?"

Serenity gave a small laugh, "Let her try to compete. Everyone still talks about how elegant my wedding was planned."

Kylie chimed in, "Heck that's how you got your career as a wedding planner."

Serenity glanced over smiling until she noticed an empty seat next to Kylie. She asked, "Tyler's not coming still, is he?"

Kylie fiddled with the hem of her dress, "No. Tyler still thinks he's marrying for the wrong reason."

Rae added loudly, "Well he is. Everyone gets lonely. Doesn't mean we hitch our wagon to the first dumb bimbo we see-"

And behind them Rae was hushed. She turned her head ready to tell them to shut up until her eyes landed upon Abby smiling. She responded to Rae, "Do you want her family to kill you?"

Rae said cocky, "As if that would happen."

Abby leaned in, "I don't know. There's a lot of inbreeding in that family."

"Excuse me."

Abby went still at someone's words echoed next to her. She sent out to the others minds, _I'm so fucked, right?_

"Are you Kylie Evans?" The woman said as she squeezed through the pew in her obnoxious yellow pastel dress and huge obstructing hat.

Kylie rolled her eyes at Rae before giving a small smile at the woman, "Yes, I am."

"Oh, I just love your book! Tabby and Porter are my favorite, followed by Serena and Mace. And the magical twist. It was so refreshing from all the vampire books being published now."

Kylie responded courteously, "Thank you."

"Can I have your autograph? Actually I have the book with me."

The woman scattered around in her humongous purse searching for her precious book and Rae whispered to them, "Who keeps a copy of it on them?"

Serenity laughed, "She likes Abby and me the best. Ha!"

Rae slapped her stomach, "It shouldn't be a compliment when it's coming from her f-up family."

The woman shoveled the novel in Kylie's face and Kylie cautiously took it. Staring at the cover where four shadowy figure high above a cliff and the title in white said, The Covenant. Kylie flipped open the page and scribble her name down. "Here."

The woman giggled uncontrollably and said over and over, "Thank you, thank you."

Kylie waved her hand, "No problem."

Before the woman left she said, "Congratulations to you and Tyler. Where is your husband anyway?"

She was now sticking a nerve in Kylie and she responded, "He's in the bathroom taking a poo. Have a good day."

The woman was now gone and Kylie said to her friends, "Why do people have to be so nosy."

Rae was bent over in the pew trying to contain her laughter, "Did-you see-, did you see her-face- when you said-poo." Rae wiped her eyes and said, "Classic."

Kylie shrugged her shoulder, "She doesn't need to know Tyler's at the hospital working. It's none of her business."

Abby poked Kylie to get their attention. In the front Reid, in his white tux, stood in the front of the alter alone. No best man or best friend stood beside him. Abby said out loud what her friends were all thinking, "I wish Reid was going to be with Thea."

They all nodded their head in agreement to that sad statement.

Serenity said glum, "Too bad that ended a long time ago."


	48. Speak Now by Taylor Swift

"_I can't do this anymore Reid!"_

"_You haven't even given us a chance," Reid pleaded as he watched Thea frantically throw her clothes in a luggage box. _

"_What more do you want. I moved in, didn't I?" She yelled panic as she dropped the hair dryer to the floor._

_Reid said defensively, "You didn't have to if you weren't ready." He shook his head trying to keep his cool. He added softly though he was beyond upset. "Do you feel like we're moving too fast? Because we can slow down if you-"_

"_Fast! We're practically in hyper speed. How could you ask to marry me, Reid? We've haven't even dated for more than 5 months now."_

_Reid still holding the ring in his sweaty hands answered, "I've known you since freshmen year. We've kissed and did some of many other things."_

"_Yea and they were all physical Reid. I know you and emotional ties have never been a part of your nature."_

"_So it comes back to how you think I can't love you?" Reid asked appalled. _

_Thea started to shove her stuff off the dresser into her bag, "No. Yes. I mean no. Honestly you've never mention loving me until now."_

_Reid grabbed her shoulders and said directly in her eyes, "So what If I just started to say it. Is there a time limit? I do love you Theadora. With all my heart. Please stay."_

_Her hands went up in the air, "How can you-Reid this isn't love!"_

_Reid took a step back confused by her words. "Just because that spell has joined us as one doesn't mean you love me. Didn't it ever occur to you that these feeling are tampered?"_

"_My feelings aren't tampered. I loved you before the spell," Reid argued._

"_Then why haven't you ever told me throughout these five years then?" Thea said waiting for his response._

_Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know the exact reason; maybe because I was afraid of rejection?"_

_Thea shook her head and grabbed her pack unsteadily. As she started to walk out of the bed room door Reid followed behind and said, "Did I really have to say it. I did a ton of stuff to show you I care. Remember in freshmen year, I made you that care package when you were sick? Or how I comfort you when you were upset or hurt. I carried you to the dorms when you insisted on walking after getting nailed in the head at the bar. And what about all the times when I strived to cross off all the things on your bucket list. I even made up a song just for you when you got mad at me for eating your last ice cream bar." He blocked her pathway to the front door, "Heck Thea, I died for you. The question is what more do you want from me?"_

_Thea paused in silence as she looked into his eyes. Reid knew those eyes and she had made her decision. "Nothing."_

_She pushed his arm to the side and Reid's heart was breaking. He turned to watch her load her stuff in her red pickup truck and slam the door shut. Thea sat in her seat crying as she fumbled for the keys. This was it. She was leaving out of his life._

_Thea cranked down the window on the passenger side and his heart fluttered with small hope. Maybe she changed her mind? _

_She called out, "I'll text you when I get to my mom's house." And with that she peeled out of their driveway. _

In those, six years of waiting, every one of his friends had encouraged him that she would come around. That she just needed her space. And truthfully he was okay with that; after all he still had hope for her return. But how long can you wait? Everyone in his life had moved one to marriage and kids, things he wanted as a grown man and in those seven years now he had nothing, but emptiness.

So maybe he was settling with Leanne Parkson. At least he wouldn't be alone anymore. And who knows, maybe their children might give him purpose to live his life.

Reid stared out to the crowded room of the church. On his right side were splotches of many pastel colors of Leanne's Family and Friends. And to his left, were most of his friends and his parents, Sam and Meredith, holding hands. In all their turmoil they too had found love again. The string quartet began to play the wedding march and Reid stood straighter as the bridesmaids wearing short white dresses with red sashes and hand muffs filed down the aisle.

Finally Leanne, his soon to be wife, floated down the aisle in all her glory. Covering her very poufy dress was a red robe with white trimming. If he could, he would be laughing at her 'unique' fashion sense. What she called stylish and winter wear, he called it Mrs. Santa Clauses get up. Her bland color blonde hair stuck tightly in its bun as she turned her body in another position for the camera. _Could they just hurry it up_, Reid thought annoyed and anxious.

As she reached the alter the minster gave a strained smile at Leanne and turned to Reid with a solemn face. He began to recite, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

He looked directly at the left side of the crowd and said diligently, "If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Did he actually say that?" Rae whispered to Serenity.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I've never heard a minister say that at a wedding before. I thought that was only done in movies."

Sitting forward, Abby asked, "Isn't anyone going to say something? We really don't want Rae's vision of his soon to be horrible and miserable life come true."

Rae tore at her lip knowing she had seen two futures and it all depend on one decision. The priest glanced around with a hopeful stare and Leanne began to tap her foot with impatience. Suddenly the door opened from the back and Tyler yelled, "I object!" Chase was huffing right behind him as Tyler added, "You deserve the best and she isn't it."

As Leanne's members gasped at his accusation, Mrs. Garwin said, "Thank God someone said something. I do too!"

Pogue's grandfather laughed and called out, "Hell I do too."

The minister gave a small sigh of relief unlike Leanne, who was turning redder by the second.

"Me three!" A younger man with bleach blonde hair and very tan skin said and quickly Leanne said, "Shut up Jet!"

Reid said stubbornly, "This is what I want. I want to be happy. And nothing you say could change my mind-"

"Don't."

Reid stop dead in his sentence as his eyes scan the crowd to the small familiar voice. Slowly a beautiful woman with dirty blonde locks and hazel eyes pierced his heart. The angel in a knee length blue dress begged in a soft voice, "Reid, please don't do it. I-"

She began to slowly walk the aisle and look self-conscious at the crowd before her. She continued to say, "I know it might be late, but someone once said love doesn't have a time limit. Please don't marry her because I want to be with you. I want you to be the one to love me. To hold me and kiss me goodnight."

Reid glanced around in shock and pinched the side of his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His foot involuntarily step forward as realization occurred to him. Thea was really here. In an instant, he told Abby in her mind, _Tell Thea to meet me._

And just like that Reid ran out the back door and in a blink of an eye he vanished leaving Leanne alone at the aisle where Jet announced. "We've done it many times in the pool shack and I be totally cool marrying her."


	49. Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna

Chase huffed over to Serenity and said, "Well that was dramatic." Tyler placed his weight on the pew and Rae leaned back to expose herself from Serenity's body, "Gees Tyler. You were cutting it very close to stop this wedding."

Tyler gave a smile anxious smile as his blue eyes flickered over to the other side were Leanne was throwing a temperamental fit. He whispered, "It probably be best for my health to get out of here soon."

A clap of hands squeezed Tyler's shoulders gently and Sam joined in, "They won't be able to lay one finger on you if I can help it. You're our savior stopping Reid from making a terrible mistake."

Meredith slowly wrapped her arm around her husband's torso and asked, "Where did Abigail go?"

Rae throw her hand up nonchalantly, "Oh, she went out with the kids."

Serenity grabbing her purse laughed, "And you include Caleb and Pogue?"

Straightening her dress out Rae added, "Yes. Also I saw Evelyn chastising me later on letting Alexa wear her boots again." She flipper her dark hair back and said, "Honestly, how can I deny her. I used to wear this red fuzzy jacket when I was little everywhere and I turned out fine."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you were so obsess with Elmo?"

Rae gave a quick smile before suggesting, "Let's get out of here. Tyler's squirming again."

Tyler glanced over to Rae and defended, "I am not."

Rae scooting out behind Serenity said, "Yea, you are. You get like that when you're nervous. Remember freshmen year of swimming, when you were by the wall talking to Kylie-" Rae laughed as Tyler stared at her stunned, "And you thought I wasn't paying attention baby boy."

Tyler was poked in the side all of a sudden and he glanced down to see Brooke. She asked as Clair joined them, "Can we go out and play with Chuck and Andy?"

He smiled solely at his two daughters giving him puppy dog eyes. Waving his hand back to the door, "Alright. Only for a bit." As they scurried off down the aisle, Tyler went over to sit by his wife.

Stretching her arms Rae said, "Well I guess we should get moving."

Everyone, except Tyler and Kylie, began to move out of the church. Tyler grasped her hand to make her aware that he was on her left side and he would be talking. She smiled in surprise and said, "You made it. Probably not the way I thought, but you still came."

"I wasn't going to come and watch my best friend throw his life away, but Chase convinced me otherwise to come and say what I needed to say," Tyler scratched his head while explaining.

Kylie laughed, "Yea, I can still remember in junior year how convincing Chase could be."

She looked over to Tyler and added, "I'm glad you came, neverless. So did you get to fill the pool up yet dear?"

Tyler made a face and Kylie leaned in, "The girls really want to swim again." Standing up Tyler responded back, "Yea, I know. But I need to get shock, some other chemicals-"

"Water!"

Tyler seemed shocked at Kylie's voice rising up, but then again they had been picking dumb fights recently with her hormones flying. He said calmly, "Yes, I haven't forgot the main component."

"No Tyler. Water." Tyler glanced at his wife still sitting down and her head resting on the pew in front of her. On the floor, the light was reflecting a puddle of liquid. She whispered softly, "My water broke."

Instantly Tyler medical training kicked in and he asked Kylie to see how far along she was. Shielding her body, his hand slide up her dress and he estimated Kylie was six centimeters apart. Giving Caleb a call, everyone rushed into action to help keep Kylie relaxed and get her to the hospital. After all it was only five minutes away from here depending on how you speed, maybe three.


	50. Today Was A Fairytale by T Swift

Opening the door to inside Meredith's empty house, Thea glanced around and head slowly toward the one spot they spent most of their summers together, the yellow sunroom. Thea wasn't sure if Reid would be here, but her gut gave Thea that feeling her guess would be right. Peeking inside, a smile spread on her face seeing Reid sitting on the wooden floor. It had been too long not seeing his bright smile. Closing the door, Thea crossed her legs in her dress and waited for Reid to say something. Her stomach was riddle with nerves and fear of the unknown pledge Thea. Reid's piercing blue eyes stare back and he said, "So, uh. How have you been?"

Thea smiled again, "I've been good." She said uncertain, "When I was walking through the living room, I noticed the place is pretty empty. Why?"

Reid enlightened her by informing, "My mom and dad are moving out actually."

Thea replied surprised, "Really?"

His hand went through his short blonde hair, "Yep. They decided to down size and move to the cabinet by the lake." Thea's eye opened wide and Reid smiled at her, "I know. I know. A lot of things have changed since you been," his eyes dropped down as he whispered, "gone."

Thea took a gulp and decided to get to the point, "I want to apologize what I did to you. Reid, it took me awhile to straighten out my issues, but I feel like for the first time in my life that I got myself together."

Reid looked at her confused and asked, "Issues?"

Thea sighed, "Well, I was dealing with a lot Reid. My Nana's health was getting worse; she couldn't even remember I was her grandchild. Then I didn't tell you Wyatt went missing in action. But mostly I couldn't handle the immense emotion of loving each other…I felt so overwhelmed and scared."

Reid leaned in forward more and was slowly eating every word Thea said. He asked quietly, "Why scared?"

Thea leaned in too and replied, "I was scared the spell was forcing us." She shook her blonde head and added, "But after I soon came to realize I was looking at it all wrong. The spell wasn't warping us, but letting down all our defensive walls." Thea began to pick up pace in her speech as she continued to talk nervously, "The four years of our lives I only got hints and mostly confusion from you. And then bam; everything was clear. For the first time Reid, I truly was able to feel the true extent of how much you cared for me."

Thea glanced up watching Reid taking everything intently. By the posture of his body she could tell he was still confused and plagued with a question. His calming voice began to say, "I can understand that." His ice blue eyes glanced up and he said to be reassuring, "Really I do. But something does trouble me."

Thea's head fell slowly down knowing the dreadful topic would soon be approaching. She hoped with the time that had passed Reid had grown some patience unlike the years she witness of him in high school. He continued to question, "If you came to this conclusion after, why didn't you come back? I could have been there for you and helped you through everything else."

"Because…by the time I made this discovery time had passed and I wasn't sure you want me back."

Reid stared at Thea with concentration as if he was trying to read her own feelings. "That can't be it all of it. What really kept you from me?"

Clasping her purse, Thea slowly grabbed a small piece of paper from there and slide it across to Reid. Reid's uncertain hand pulled the paper toward him and he flipped it up. There on the other side was a simple picture of a young girl. Her blonde hair was cut to her chin, rosey cheeks and a contagious smile missing her front teeth. But what caught his attention quickly were her eyes. Reid lifted his head up to Thea's guilty face and he said surprised, "She has my eyes."

"Like I said by the time I came to that conclusion, Gabriella had been in my life for awhile already."

Reid shifted and asked more curiously, "How old is she?"

Thea responded, "She just turned eight."

"And a does she know anything about me?"

Thea smiled, "She knows fairly a bit of her father and the whole story. I don't keep secrets from her. But anyway, Gabby thinks we're quite the romantic story and was the one who kept pushing me to finish our happy ending."

Reid moved closer to Thea's side and asked concern, "Where's Gabriella now?"

"She's with my mom, Wyatt and Tabby at the guardian house."

Reid grabbed Thea's hand and said, "Thea."

She stared up into his mesmerizing eyes, "Yes."

"I like to do that."

Thea now confused, asked, "Do what?"

His warm lips pressed against her soft ones and he responded after.

"I like to finish to our happy ending."


	51. The Way We Were by Barbra Steisand

_Rae on the other hand went down a couple of halls sensing where Caleb was waiting. "This is unexpected; you're sitting by the nursery watching the babies. I don't know if I should feel touched or disturbed." Caleb smiled as Rae turned to the window to see a bunch of babies, "So how is she?" _

_Caleb said, "The nurse said she's fine; just needs to be fed some more before they release her. Do you think they'll like the new refurbished baby room?" _

_She said, "Caleb it's not like we destroyed any of Chase's hard work. We just moved some things around to make room for Chastity's crib and toys." _

_He said in a mocking tone, "And the touch of pink paint was nothing?"_

_Rae laughed, "Exactly. Anyway, I guess she got Serenity's charm in her; surrounded in a room filled with just boys." _

_Caleb said, "I guess Chase's going to have his hands full with her." He paused, "I can't believe how small she is." He glanced over at Rae, who was staring sadly and wore a pensive expression. "What are you thinking?" _

_Rae seemed off and she said, "It's nothing." She looked up into Caleb's mocha eyes and somehow she just spilled a secret she didn't even know she had inside. "I never wanted kids before. But now after seeing them, I realize how incomplete my life is. It makes me wish I had one." Rae glanced down, "That's kind of stupid." _

_Caleb smiled, "No. Everyone at one point thinks about their future; if they're going to get married, have kids, you name it. Is this what you've been worrying about? Not finding someone?" _

_Rae denied, "I'm not worried." _

_Caleb placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers, "Rae, I know without a doubt you will find someone that loves you more than you can possibly think." _

_They both went back and looked at little Chastity. Thinking back, Rae had pictured her wedding day ever since she could remember (something she will never admit; this one she was taking to the grave) and the groom was always faceless. Rae gulped and yet another thought surprised her. This time the man wasn't faceless; no, it held Caleb Danvers with his beautiful kind eyes._

Rae snapped out of that memory and stood amazed as she peeked at Caleb standing by the nursery room. She commented as she walked toward Caleb, "Funny isn't it. The last time we stood in this hall way was when we were in high school."

Caleb laughed and responded, "Time has really flown by hasn't it. I feel …old."

He wrapped his arms around Rae and she mocked, "Don't worry hunny. You're an old fart, by you're my old fart."

Caleb rolled his eyes and added sarcastically, "So comforting." His mocha eyes glanced over to Kylie's two new additions and he asked, "What did they decided on?"

Rae responded looking at the two baby boys, "Brian and James." She glanced up at Caleb and noticed his face was pensive. Rae asked, "What's up?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders slightly before saying, "Pogue told me in confidence that he's worried about Abby. She's been acting not like herself lately and really depressed."

Rae waved him off and responded, "Don't worry. I'm going to be talking to her after the vision I had earlier today."

Caleb seemed surprised, "You know what's going on with Abby?"

She nodded her head and enlightened him, "She's worried she is unfertile. But I saw how her life is going to go."

He asked, "Can you tell me?"

Rae smiled, "Well in five years they're going to adopt to beautiful girls. Hannah age 11 and Paige is the age eight. Then a year later a surprise will happen and Olivia will be on her way. And while we're on the topic, Thea is going to have another child named Carter."

Caleb shook his head, "I can't believe Reid had been a father already." He smiled over to Rae, "Gabby is cute though. But she's not as cute as you."

It was Rae's turn to roll her eyes, "Yea. Okay."

Caleb pulled Rae closer to him and whispered in her ear, "You know there's one thing you forgot about this certain spot."

"Yea and what's that," Rae responded though she already had seen a vision of this.

"You found someone that loves you more than you could possible thought."

The End


End file.
